Code Geass: CC of the Rebellion
by Sierra-de-Lafayette
Summary: What does C.C. talk about with Marianne throughout Code Geass? What would have happened if the Knights of the Round were sent in early? A twist on Code Geass with polls for YOU to decide what should happen next! Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Awakening in Shinjuku Part 1

My first fanfic. I hope you all enjoy. I wish I did, but I don't own Code Geass. All rights go to Sunrise. I've revised the first chapter a bit. The story starts out with C.C. getting ready to be transported to another facility.

*The italics is mainly C.C.'s and Lelouch's thoughts. And somebody else's...(you'll see).

* * *

**A Lab Somewhere in Area 11...**

C.C. smirked. The busy whitecoats around her were agitated. They were saying something about transporting her to a new area for research.

"Where is Schitzman? He should have brought the capsule twenty minutes ago!"

"Hmph! He's probably fucking some lady he saw on a street corner. That man, no sense of boundaries. Why, he'd even sleep with an Eleven, if he could get one..."

C.C. looked around her. The dimly lit room had become so familiar that she could see everything with her eyes closed.

"Prince Clovis will have his buttocks when he hears about this!"

"I'll make sure he hears about this!"

The whitecoats suddenly got into a heated discussion on what they would do to Schitzman. Each one tried to outdo the other.

"I'll rip his head off and feed his brains to Experiment 24355!"

"Why that's nothing! I'll dissect him with my laser in front of his mother!"

_What a bunch of womenless idiots._

"I'm back."

A greasy, dark-haired scientist seemed to appear from the shadows. The wannabe macho scientists fell quiet. Schitzman had looks to kill.

_It might be nice if he could kill me._

C.C. was bored. She had hundreds of experiments performed on her everyday. Everything melded together. There was no purpose to her life.

"Ah...Schitzman-"

"Professor Schitzman."

The uncomfortable geek who spoke up corrected himself. "Yes, my apologies. Professor Schitzman, did you arrange for the transportation of Code R?"

"Yes. We will conceal it in a gas capsule as planned and the perimeter guards have already been informed by His Majesty that we are transporting poisonous gas."

"Then let's begin."

C.C. felt herself get roughly pushed into an orb-like object that closed around her. It was airtight. But she didn't need to breathe, although it felt weird and painful not to. Another torture caused by her Code.

The capsule began to move.

* * *

**On the Road...**

**_HONK! SCREECH! CRASH!_**

"Oh shit! Terrorists!"

* * *

**Somewhere in the Shinjuku Ghetto...**

C.C. was irritated. Apparently two terrorists had thrown a smoke bomb at her carrier, causing the scared scientists to evacuate. The Elevens had transferred her capsule to their truck, believing that it contained poison gas. They were now speeding along a smooth road, presumably a highway. And here she was, unable to do anything. She had finally broke away from that pompous prince's clutch, only to be seized by half-crazy nationalistic lunatics.

It might be slightly interesting to watch the reactions on their faces when they find out they risked their lives for a witch.

* * *

**In the Front...**

_**HONK! HONK! HONK!**_

"Just driving along, without a care in the world!"

Nagata turned angrily to avoid hitting two Britannian schoolboys. Suddenly a large construction site loomed before him.

"No! Not there!"

The girl beside him had cried out too late. The truck crashed into an old building. C.C. was jilted a bit, but suddenly her Geass mark began to glow.

_So...he's here!_

* * *

**Outside the Crash Scene...**

Outside the crash scene, Lelouch Lamperouge got off his friend's BMC RR1200 Sidecar. A colorful sparkle around the half-trashed truck caught his eye.

"What's..."

"Oi, Lelouch. It looks like our energy line's been cut."

Rivalz cut Lelouch's thoughts.

"Right. Say...what's that?"

Lelouch noticed a small gathering of lights around the truck that seemed to form a girl.

"Hey! Over here! Whoa! Nasty..."

A crowd had already formed, not to help, but to speculate.

_All these fools..._

Lelouch turned away in anger, and rushed to help the driver.

"Look! The student rescue team has arrived!"

The snide bystanders chuckled at Lelouch's attempt to save someone's life.

"Hey! Are you alright?" he called out from the side of the truck. _They probably can't hear me over this commotion! Hmm...what should I...Oh!_

Lelouch climbed up the ladder on the side of the truck. "Hey! Can you hear me in there?"

_I've found you! My..._

Lelouch looked around rapidly. It seemed that for a minute there, a female's voice was emitting straight into his mind. "Huh? Where...Are you in there?"

Suddenly the truck driver rapidly threw the truck in reverse. Lelouch fell in the empty top.

"Hey! Stop! I'm not..." Lelouch was thrown around by shaking truck.

_Why don't they have ladder on the inside too? How am I supposed to get out?_

As Lelouch searched for an escape, a sudden proclamation chilled his blood._  
_

**"WARNING! SURRENDER NOW AND YOU STILL HAVE A CHANCE TO DEFEND YOURSELF IN COURT! SURRENDER AT ONCE!"**

The rapid firing of gunshots could be heard.

**"THE NEXT ROUNDS WILL HIT YOU! SURRENDER AT ONCE!"**

_Oh shit! The army? Wait...calm down. It's dangerous to get out. Sounds like there's trouble. Maybe I can use my cell phone to..._

The door leading to the drivers opened. A familiar looking redhead appeared, taking off a lab coat.

"Can you enter the subway via the Azabu route?" she called back to the driver.

"Kallen! Let's use it here!" the driver shouted to his accomplice.

"That'd mean a slaughter!" the redhead shouted back.

"Uhh...yeah. You're right."

_So there's two of them. What did the man want to use? That woman..._

The back door opened. Light shined in and Lelouch got a good look at the mechanism that the girl had gotten into. A Knightmare. The fourth-generation Glasgow. Pure fear pierced his heart, a creepy crawly sensation clenching his skin and heart.

_Shit! These guys are actual terrorists!_

Amidst all the chaos, C.C. smiled.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later...**

Nagata had been shot by Villeta's Sutherland. He was injured, and the dark tunnels of the ghetto's ancient subway system were hard to navigate in. Lelouch was thrown around multiple times. Then the truck came to a struggling stop.

_An accident? Or else..._

The side of the truck opened. Lelouch was too busy investigating the capsule in front of him to notice.

_I can use this chance to climb up..._

Suddenly, a spiraling soldier came into view. Lelouch instinctively covered his head as the soldier spiral-kicked Lelouch to the floor. After a glance at his armament, Lelouch felt the stabbing sense of realization.

_A...a Britannian!_

The soldier clutched Lelouch's neck. A black gas-mask covered his face.

"Enough with the killing!" a gruff voice ordered.

Lelouch struggled. "Wait I'm-"

"I can't believe you people would use poison gas! Don't play dumb!" the soldier bellowed, furiously.

Lelouch struggled against the tight grip. Rage at being blamed for something he wasn't guilty of filled him. He managed the kick out, forcing the Britannian to leap back.

"I'm telling you! If there's any poison gas here, it was Britannia that made it, right?" Lelouch glared, his teeth gritted in hate.

The soldier seemed confused for a minute. "You..."

"You don't want more deaths? Then obliterate Britannia!" Lelouch said, his face set in hate and ferocity.

Then, without warning, the soldier took off his helmet. A familiar face, so familiar that it was both beautiful and painful to look at. "Lelouch. It's me, Suzaku."

The raven-haired prince gasped. Memories of their past together flooded his mind before the sudden realization. "Suzaku? You became a Britannian soldier?"

"And you? Don't tell me you're..." Suzaku asked.

"What are you saying?" Lelouch cried.

Suddenly, the loosened capsule opened. Bright light filtered out. Sensing danger, Suzaku grabbed his gas mask and forced it on Lelouch. They both fell to the ground. The vision of a beautiful, long-haired girl appeared in the capsule. She wore a straitjacket.

"It's not poison gas?" Suzaku wondered, staring at the light-filled capsule and the female form ensnared within.

"Tell me, Suzaku. Poison gas? This girl?" Lelouch held the seemingly unconscious girl in his lap as she fell.

_Tee-hee. Is he taking advantage of me?_

Suzaku stuttered. "But that's what we were told in the briefing..."

Suddenly, lights were flicked on. A battalion marched forward, their weapons drawn. The Royal Guard of Prince Clovis had arrived.

The commander sneered at the sight of Suzaku. "Damn monkey. Even an Honorary Britannian doesn't have the authority to do what you've done!"

Suzaku ran up to his superior. "But I was told this was poison gas!"

"You have no right to protest!"

C.C. watched as the soldier argued with his superior. Lelouch's grip on her shoulders grew tighter. The soldier seemed to shake his head. He looked directly at Lelouch and C.C.

"I won't shoot a civilian. Not him." Suzaku said, even smiling slightly.

"Then die." The commander shot the soldier. Suzaku fell.

Lelouch grew hysterical. His violet eyes widened in shock and horror. "SUZAKU!"

The commander proceeded to converse with Lelouch as though nothing had happened. "You look like a Britannian student, but today is just not your day. After you've taken the girl, kill the student!"

Lelouch watched on helplessly. C.C. got ready to fight the soldiers. Unbeknownst to them, inside the van, the injured Nagata took his last siege against Britannia.

"Long live Japan!"

A blast went directly up to the rotting ceiling. As debris and dust fell, Lelouch and C.C. made their getaway.

* * *

**Still in the Shinjuku Ghetto...**

The cries of Elevens being massacred filled the air. Lelouch felt his world and time running short. The girl in the capsule was now awake. He took his anger out on her.

"This chaos is all your fault isn't it?" he accused, his pitch becoming increasingly high as the terrors around him escalated.

_Well, to be more accurate, it's actually your half-brother's fault._

"But besides that Britannia has..." Lelouch felt his worlds crushing him. Britannia and Japan. Both parts to his turnabout life. Both bringers of pain and doom to him. To preserve his sanity and life, he had to take action. He turned to the girl. "You wait here."

She nodded silently._ I'll wait here. Like a sweet and obediant dog._

The rapid fire of guns filled the air. Elevens fell, dead before they hit the ground, shot through like bloody Swiss cheese.

"Well?"

The commander's familiar voice rang out.

"Only looks like Elevens here, sir."

"Hmm...you're sure? The exit comes out here?"

"Yes sir. It matches up with our map of the old city."

Lelouch turned to lead C.C. back down the stairs. Suddenly, a little girl weeping could be heard. Followed by rapid gunshots. He flinched. An eerie silence ensued. As the Royal Guard turned to leave, Lelouch felt before he heard his cell phone ring.

_Lelouch, you are an idiot! Why didn't you turn that damn thing off? Now I'll..._

_FUCK! Why didn't I remember? Who's calling me right now? What should I do?_

He closed his phone immediantly, but the harm was done. The soldiers ran down, grabbed C.C. and shoved Lelouch against the wall.

Lelouch couldn't hear what the commander was saying. As death fluttered impeccably close to him, the commander's voice was like a booming cannon. He could hear the noise, but it was too loud to work out the finesse of the words.

"You bastards..." Lelouch saw the monster cock the gun. He flinched, in anticipation of what was to happen.

_No!_ C.C. broke free of her restraints. She flung herself in front of Lelouch and spoke her first words in a long time. "Don't kill him!"

The trigger had already been pulled. C.C. felt the bullet go straight into her mark.

_How fitting. This sensation, it's all too familiar..._

"Oi!" Still in a trance, Lelouch for the hand of the girl who died for him. He could hear the noise that the killer was creating. Something about how the terrorists had killed the girl.

_No...you bastards, you killed this girl... What is this? Suzaku...and now this girl! Is this the end for me? With me not having done a single thing in my life? So easily...Nunnally! _

He had run out of fear. Now there was only a calm and painful dread that sat beneath his heart, a heavy cold weight. Flashes of what he wanted to do, what he hadn't done for Nunnally appeared before him. And then...a cold, binding feeling gripped his wrist.

_'You don't want it to end here do you?'_

_'What's?'_

_'You appear to have a reason for living.'_

_'The girl? It can't be!'_

_'If you have power, you could live on? I'll make a deal with you. In exchange for power, you must make my one wish come true. Accept this contract, and while you will live in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other human. A different providence, a different time, a different life. The power of the king will isolate you. If you are prepared for it.'_

As Lelouch felt his soul being sucked into a different dimension filled with hallucinations, an altogether too-familiar voice rang out.

"The Ragnorak Connection? The myth is beginning again?"

A shadow spoke, but the shadow was too familiar for him not to recognize. He still had dreams about that shadows. Nightmares. His father, Charles zi Britannia.

A feeling beyond hate and rage overflowed within him. If he was to sell his soul to the devil to accomplish what need be, then so let it be. Lelouch extended his arm, imperiously.

_'Very well! I accept your contract!'_

_

* * *

_

**A few minutes later...**

When she came to, the girl found herself drenched in blood. Forming a sort of barrier around her were the cooling corpses of the Royal Guard. As she pushed her slender body off the slick, grimy floor, C.C. felt the throbbing pain in her head fade away. Her cursed Code kept her alive; even after taking a bullet into the brain, the Code forced her flesh to regenerate and push the metal out. Any infection-causing bacteria would be eaten by her Coded blood cells for brunch.

_The boy, no Lelouch, Marianne's son, he seems to have escaped. I wonder if this massacre was his doing..._

_Good evening C.C. Awake now?_

_Humph. Quite so. The screaming and Knightmare sounds are so loud, it's a wonder that I can actually hear you._

_I believe I owe you one C.C., for saving Lelouch. But I must say, you seem to have fallen for him so fast! Is he that handsome now?_

_He looks more like you than Charles so the answer is "No."_

_Oh, so you think Charles is handsome?_

_Not in the least._

_(*Tee-hee*) You're so fickle. Well C.C., how do you propose to find my dear son now that he has disappeared once more?_

_We have formed a contract. I can sense where he is right this moment. He seems to be in an enclosed space, but I don't feel fear coming from him. I believe he is most likely hiding in a Knightmare right now.  
_

_C.C! You insult me. Lelouch IS after all my son. If he were to be hiding, you would be able to feel his stress and fear._

_Well, he's not fighting either._

_Then we'll just have to find him to settle this._

_Alright. Marianne._

C.C. walked towards the edge of the Shinjuku ghetto. Knightmares and soldiers formed a barricade around the borders. Screams and wails of children could be heard above the firing guns of the Knightmares, only to be silenced with the sound of rapidly firing shots.

_This reminds me of the First Global War..._

_Hmmm? Is something wrong C.C.?_

_Huh? Oh, nothing. Just old memories coming back..._

_I thought you suppressed most of your memories._

_Just the ones before my current life, starting with your contract. But they come to me sometimes._

_What does this remind you of?_

_The First Global War launched by Britannia. This was before your time. I was in it._

_But this is nothing like the first war. There were no Knightmares back then, just prehistoric weapons...guns, cannons and rickety boats._

_To be more exact, that was when tanks, planes, poisonous gas, and torpedoes were first used in war. And war in it's barest core is the same, no matter which war, and where it is fought. Bystanders will die. Unaffiliated peoples will suffer. I've been around much longer than you Marianne. Now that I really think about it, Washington's Rebellion, the First Pacific War, the First Global War...all these battles I've seen, they all seem to be the same, even though I know their exact differences._

C.C. realized that she was boring Marianne with her seriousness._  
_

_Perhaps Time has melded your emotions towards these wars into one big stew. Besides, I thought we were supposed to be looking for Lelouch, C.C. Don't you need him alive to fulfill your contract?_

_(*Sigh*) I suppose that's true. Tell me Maria-_

**"WHAT? Terrorists have gotten ahold of our Sutherlands? HOW?"**

_What's going on?_

_It seems like some of the Elevens have gotten ahold of the Britannian shipment of Sutherlands. Perhaps Lelouch is one of them..._

_

* * *

_

I hope my older fans enjoyed the revised edition. Tell me in the reviews!


	2. Awakening in Shinjuku Part 2

Part 2 is here. I need more feedback people! The dialogue that's not with C.C. or Marianne in it is all from Bandai's translations of the subbed versions of Code Geass on Youtube.

* * *

Cries of dying Elevens and rumbles of buildings falling down filled the sooty air. C.C. glanced at her surroundings calmly as Knightmares massacred the defenseless Elevens. Blood splashed into little pools on the floor. With an air of uncaring disdain, C.C. stepped over a dying man gasping for his wife. Her cooling body lay right on his other side.

_Well C.C.? What are you doing? Aren't we supposed to be looking for Lelouch?_

_Patience Marianne. Have you noticed that many of the Knightmares have disappeared? Only a few remain to slaughter the Elevens._

_Hmph! How can I? I'm linked to you telepathically; I can't see what you're seeing. And what of it? Perhaps Clovis is tired of killing them._

_I think your emotions regarding Lelouch's safety are clouding your vision, Marianne. Clovis isn't doing this for sport, he's trying to catch me. Remember? I believe that he feels if Charles were to learn about his experiments, he might be disinherited for keeping secrets from that control freak. Anyways, my point was why would he need to move Knightmares around to kill all the Elevens here? They all have no protection of any kind. I believe that some terrorists may have gotten their hands on some Knightmares as well, and are mounting a minor resistance. After all, it was an organization of terrorists that freed me from that lab._

**CRASH! **

A distant Sutherland crashed to the ground as the pilot ejected in the escape pod.

_(*Heh*) It seems my theory was right. No rifle or gun could have forced a Knightmare pilot to eject. _

_C.C. Since we've come to the agreement that Lelouch is not dead, not so scared that his stress waves are reaching you, and not out in the open, don't you think it's logical that he might be orchestrating this resistance. After all, he's not very keen on Britannia after Charles sent him to Japan. _

_Do you really think he's capable of this? (*Chuckles*) Even though he is your son, I doubt he planned all of this. To start with, Lelouch never would have come here if he wasn't attracted by my calling to him. And why would terrorists listen to him? They hate Britannians. _

_Just mother's intuition. For someone that's lived this long, I marvel at how you've kept yourself barren. After all, if I were a man, you would be very attractive in my book...C.C._

_......_

_

* * *

_

C.C. stood under the shadow of a fallen piece of the side of a building.

_There seems to be a larger amount of Knightmares heading this way. I believe Lelouch is this way as well._

_Well then, I believe that I am correct. He must be the cause._

_(*Sigh*) If that's the case Marianne, then Lelouch may not live past today. And.._

**"You there! What's a Britannian doing in this filthy slum? ANSWER ME!"**

C.C. turned around. A Sutherland stood behind her with it's gun focused on her. She smirked.

* * *

A few moments later, the pilot of that Sutherland was on the floor, quaking and shrieking from the hallucinations that wreaked his mind.

_What are you planning C.C.?_

_I did make a contract with Lelouch so I'll need to keep him alive before he fulfills it, unlike his mother. Hopefully. _

The ground under C.C.'s Sutherland quaked. She stopped the mechanism.

_What's wrong?_

_(*Smirk*) I believe that someone is using the underground tunnels to sink the massive amounts of Knightmares here. I'll pull back and see what happens. And you might be right Marianne. I sense Lelouch from here._

_

* * *

_

C.C. surveyed the mess around her. She had pulled her Sutherland back in time, but the area before her had sunken into the earth. Smiling, she headed around the carnage.

* * *

Elsewhere, Lelouch vi Britannia laughed at his accomplishment. Insanity laced the sound. "It worked didn't it? I can do it! I can! I can defeat Britannia!"

* * *

_I see him. He's in a Sutherland in an old building. Well Marianne, this round goes to you. You were right. Lelouch is the center of this chaos._

_And I predict that you don't plan to help him?_

_Correct. He believes me to be deceased. Appearing to him near would only wreck his nerves and get the both of us caught. _

Suddenly a white Knightmare raced towards Lelouch's hiding spot.

_Huh? Why is that Knightmare white? And...what?!_

_What's wrong C.C.? Could you please explain to me what's going on here? I feel as though all I've been doing the past hour is asking you "what's going on?"!_

_...A white Knightmare is approaching Lelouch. It's specs are amazing, all the terrorists' Sutherlands are being destroyed within seconds...At this rate, Lelouch...will be killed._

_

* * *

_

Back in the Homeland, a certain pink-haired girl collapsed in her Sutherland.

"Anya! Anya! What's wrong?! Anya!"

* * *

_DO SOMETHING C.C.! If he dies your contract will once again go unfulfilled!_

_Wait Marianne. If Lelouch has a plan, then we'll just get in his way. I'll go in only if his defeat is certain._

Lelouch's Sutherland and the white Knightmare fell through the rotting floors of the building. C.C. felt Lelouch's stress waves. He had no plan. This Knightmare was the wrench thrown into his perfectly laid trap.

_I'll go in Marianne._

Suddenly, a red, one-armed Glasgow appeared. "Hey! I returning the favor!" The Glasgow pilot held off the white Knightmare as Lelouch made his escape.

_So that's what happened. _C.C. reasoned. _Lelouch must have saved the terrorists and earned their trust. All while keeping himself safe and alive. He really is something. Now he should be alright.  
_

_I thought you might like him. (*Tee-hee*) Falling this fast, C.C.? It's unlike you._

_Hush Marianne. Respecting his abilities and falling for him are two completely different things._

_Riiiiight...(*Giggle*) _

_

* * *

_

The white Knightmare continued to chase Lelouch down, but the boy used his guns to shoot down buildings onto it. Unable to continue an it's offense, the White Knight was forced to dodge and pursue. However, as an Eleven and her baby came crashing down, the Knightmare stopped to rescue her. Seizing this opportunity, Lelouch ejected. Right towards the Britannian main force.

_Well. I wonder why he headed that way? Is he planning on using his Geass?_

_You never told me C.C. Exactly what is Lelouch's Geass?_

_I'm not sure myself. I was unconscious when he used it. Remember? However, with all those Royal Guards dead from shooting themselves, I believe that Lelouch's Geass is connected with manipulating the mind._

_So what do you plan on doing now? Contacting him? _

_(*Sigh*) You ask a lot of questions Marianne._

_Only because you won't tell me what's going on. It won't be long before I fall back unconscious into the body I inhabit. I want to know what's going to happen. _

_Well then, I plan to......_

_

* * *

_

C.C. drove the Sutherland towards the edge of the Shinjuku ghetto.

**ATTENTION, ALL FORCES! CEASE FIRE AT ONCE! IN THE NAME OF CLOVIS LA BRITANNIA, THIRD PRINCE AND ROYAL VICEROY OF AREA 11, YOU ARE SO ORDERED! ALL FORCES, CEASE FIRE AT ONCE! YOU SHALL ALSO CEASE ALL DESTRUCTION OF BUILDINGS HERE! ALL CASUALTIES, EITHER BRITANNIAN OR ELEVEN, SHALL BE TREATED WITHOUT PREJUDICE! IN THE NAME OF CLOVIS LA BRITANNIA, YOU ARE SO ORDERED! CEASE FIRE AT ONCE! I SHALL ALLOW NO FURTHER FIGHTING!**

C.C. smirked. _I see..._

_

* * *

_

Did you like? Another chance for a mental cookie people. Who do you think was talking to Anya? Hint: One of my favorite characters! Any ideas for the next chapter are greatly appreciated!


	3. Out of the Ghetto

Sorry this took so long. Two of my drafts had been deleted in the past week, not to mention the Christmas and New Years Craze! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

A pigeon fluttered across the sky, towards the setting sun, as C.C. dropped out of the Sutherland. She didn't need it and couldn't keep it anyways. Marianne had faded back into her host's conscious.

_Well then..._

_

* * *

_

"This is too large. I want something smaller."

A pretty green-haired girl in a straitjacket with two guns and a cargo of attitude was holding up a tiny tailor shop. The owner winced. Business had been bad before. Now with this...he knew he shouldn't have opened a store in the Eleven's area. The land had been cheap, but still...

"Well, this looks nice."

C.C. had picked up a white and green mini dress and was inspecting it closely. It had white puff sleeves and was white across the chest but tightened into a black bodice with green lacing and then flared out into a green skirt.

_Mm..pretty..._

"I'll take this."

* * *

Moments later, a newly dressed C.C. exited the store with her straitjacket wrapped in a small package. A reminder of her life. As she walked through the Elevens' side, towards the Britannian side, a small boy with floor-length blonde-hair blocked her path.

"Hello C.C. It's been a while."

"V.V."

* * *

A day later, C.C. appeared by Ashford Academy. She was wearing her straitjacket again. C.C. strolled into the gates, as though she belonged there. Sensing that Lelouch was nearby, C.C. stopped outside a window, where several students were chatting. The TV was on, and nobody was outside, despite the beautiful weather, giving C.C. some time to stand amongst the bushes and think about her next course of action. Of course, providing that little voice in her head allowed her to think...

_Well C.C., you've finally found where Lelouch is. To think that the Ashfords were the ones taking care of them. It seems I was right in supporting them. (*Giggle*)_

_Hmph! You're very selfish Marianne. Ever since we've regained contact, the only person you've talked about is Lelouch. After I told you I made a contract with him. Is not the safety of your daughter, Nunnally important as well? And what about the Ashfords? You seem to not care that they lost their nobility in supporting a dead empress.  
_

_(*Laughing heartily*) Who are you and what have you done with C.C.? Since when has the Immortal Witch cared about others? To answer your question, of course Nunna's safety is important, but with such a cunning and clever brother to protect her, her safety just isn't a priority. And the Ashfords, they will be rewarded when we complete the Ragnorak Connection.  
_

_Very well, and I don't care about her Marianne. Lelouch's safety is important only because I feel he can fulfill his contract. It's just your attitude is annoying me._

_Because you still have feelings left, C.C._

_Hah! Don't be ridiculous!_

_Amazing what a pretty boy can do to a pretty girl! (*Giggle*) Right C.C.?  
_

_(*Silence*)_

_**"**__**WE INTERRUPT YOUR SCHEDULED PROGRAM TO BRING YOU THIS URGENT REPORT! CLOVIS LA BRITANNIA, THIRD PRINCE OF BRITANNIA HAS BEEN FOUND MURDERED!"**_

A collective gasp rang in the room that C.C. was against. She leaned closer towards the window. In the room were a blue-haired boy, a red-headed female, a blonde girl, a dark-haired girl, along with a handicapped blonde girl who looked remarkably like Charles.

_Just as I thought. Lelouch went after Clovis._

_You mean my little Lelouch? Well, he's all grown up._

_You seem very proud of him. For murdering your half-son._

_I am._

"Brother! It's terrible!"

A high-pitched voice greeted a familiar face. Along with another red-headed girl.

"What is it?"

_You should know Lelouch. _

C.C. leaned in for a closer look. The blonde girl answered Lelouch.

"Prince Clovis has died."

"They say he was murdered!"

The blue-haired boy piped up.

Both Lelouch and the red-head showed shock.

_**"We now go to Margrave Jeremiah for more information."**_

Unable to see the screen from her angle, C.C. could only watch Lelouch's reaction.

_(*Giggle*) What an excuse! Looking is free, C.C. You don't have to make up reasons to look at his face!_

_I'm hardly doing this for pleasure Marianne. I want to see Lelouch's reaction to this._

Lelouch's face was inscrutable.

_**"Prince Clovis has passed away! While fighting for peace and justice against the Elevens, he died a martyr! We all must push down our sorrow and carry on his will!"**_

_This Margrave Jeremiah...he sounds familiar..._

_He was one of my guards back at the Aries Villa. From the Gottwald family. Very distinguished, __ fanatically loyal, __but slightly insane....  
_

_**"We've just received new information! The man suspected of the murder has been captured! According to the report, the man arrested is an honorary Britannia!"**_

Both Nunnally's and Lelouch's face registered shock.

_**"Private Suzaku Kururugi! The suspect is a former Eleven! Honorary Britannian Suzaku Kururugi!"**_

The blonde girl seemed to notice Nunnally's dismay and leaned in to turn off the TV. The red-head with the longer hair tearfully turned towards Lelouch.

"Oh Lulu! That's terrible! And Prince Clovis had always been such a sweet and caring Viceroy!"

_Lulu? _

_(*Chuckles*) Well, Lelouch seems to have a fan club now! _

_One person is hardly a club._

_Mmm, but there's that girl, you, Euphie, Nunna..._

_They're siblings!_

_Now, now. Just because they're fans of Lelouch doesn't mean they're going marry him. Or is that what's been on your mind?_

_Be silent, Marianne._

_Does my truthfulness bother you?_

_Not another word. Not another damn word._

_

* * *

_

So some of Marianne's true nature is revealed. C.C. seems to be getting more and more flustered with Marianne's teasing. (Hmm..does that mean anything?) And as for what happened when C.C. met with V.V.? And why she returned to wearing her straitjacket? All with be revealed in due time. (Yes I know I'm evil...)


	4. ストーカー: CC

This was fast. Now that school has rebegun for me, I'll most likely upload a chapter every Sunday. Enjoy!

* * *

Walking through crowds that swung at her calling her names, being crucified as a witch, death by the Iron Maiden, burned at stake...so many painful deaths she had endured. So why the hell was this so hard?

The song of the night, a piece orchestrated by crickets and cicadas, filled the air with romance and magic. The soft light given off by the full moon reflected off of the clear pond nearby. A scenery usually used by cheesy romance authors to describe a wonderous night enveloped C.C. She enjoyed none of it.

Kneeling under a rose bush, C.C. cursed Marianne, Charles, V.V., Lelouch, Nunnally, Mao, Benny F., George W., Joan, Clovis....everyone she could remember. But especially Marianne. Stalking her contractees under a thorny bush definitely cramped her style. Above the bush, a soft yellow light shone in the window.

"Nunnally, it's bedtime."

Lelouch's voice pierced the night song.

"Yes, brother."

The crippled girl's high voice sounded weary.

"Hm? Is something wrong Nunnally?"

_Now isn't he a genius? He kills his half-brother then asks his sister if she's alright. _

C.C. was not in a good mood.

Inside, Lelouch lifted Nunnally out of her wheelchair and onto her bed.

"That was Suzaku-san they mentioned before on the news, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. It looks like Suzaku's still alive."

Lelouch gently placed Nunnally onto her bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Yeah. We've been apart since the war ended. Even we......"

The girl broke off as Lelouch tucked her in.

_Hmph! Just like Marianne. My half-brother's dead but all I care about is his supposed murderer. What a family! But this is true human nature, is it not?_

"Brother?"

"What?"

_I wish to have sex with you. _

C.C.'s bitter, sarcastic thoughts troubled herself.

_Well, C.C. I'm sure that after you introduce yourself to him, that can be arranged. Lelouch is after all, a man._

_You're back._

_Yes._

_How.............wonderful._

_Yes. (*Giggle*) And you were going to hold out on me on how you feel about Lelouch? _

_Hmph!  
_

"That news wasn't true was it?"

"It wasn't."

_You would know. _

_My! Aren't we in a good mood. (*Chuckle*) This is what I love about you C.C. You're so optimistic and jolly, all sunshine and flowers, singing in the hills sort of deal._

_Go to hell._

Lelouch continued, oblivious to his stalker(s). "Suzaku would never do anything like that. It's some kind of mistake."

Nunnally reached for Lelouch's hand. He clasped his hand around hers.

"Yes...it must be."

"Right...so...Good night, Nunnally."

_He's not very good at lying to her. If she had half a wit, or maybe could see, then she could tell. Lelouch isn't a very good liar._

_On the contrary C.C., my little Lulu is very adept at deception. Back at the Aries Villa, whenever Lelouch and Clovis got into a fight, he would never tell me. He'd make some very believable excuses for any bruises he had, so to find the truth, I always had to have Cornelia interrogate Clovis. (*Tee-hee*) Clovis was a little mommy's boy his whole pathetic life. Perhaps Lelouch is feeling troubled or doesn't like lying to Nunna. _

_I see. _

C.C. watched from the windows as Lelouch turned off the light in Nunnally's room and headed for his own. She heard his door shut, and started her way towards the center of the right cluster of dorms.

_I'm leaving.  
_

_Mmm? Where are you going now C.C.?_

_Lelouch is obviously going to bed. I have no intention of sticking around watching him undress._

_You sure? (*Ahem*) So where are you going?_

_Mmm...there's a nice bathhouse I saw on the way here. I'll go take a bath._

_Someone will see the light._

_I can bathe in the dark._

However, when C.C. got there, the door wasn't locked, like she had thought. She stealthily crept inside, towards the tub. The sound of water splashing and girl talking echoed down the locker room. There were already several girls in the tub. They were all the girls from before, excluding Nunnally.

"...and the company eventually closed down."

A blonde girl was talking to the red-head who had walked in with Lelouch earlier. The dark-head piped up.

"Milly-chan, I'm sorry. It's all my grandfather's fault."

"(*Chuckle*) Well, I've already told you, it's not because of that. The main reason is because of Grandfather's extravagance."

_Extravagance?_

"Extravagance?"

The red-head mirrored C.C.'s thoughts.

"Yes. He loved to organize those old-fashioned parties. They would go on noisily for days and nights without any good reason. Well, it's thanks to the contacts that he established back then that we were able to create a presence in this country and even set up an academy here."

_I'm guessing that blonde girl is an Ashford._

_Yes. Her grandfather threw spectacular parties, especially for me. He also used his contacts to throw support for my regime. (*Giggle*) I remember one time, her grandfather had a special welcoming party for me, right after Charles and I got married. It went on for a whole week without rest. I got so drunk that Charles had to have me, the guest of honor, snatched away for two days to recuperate. When I was finally fully free of my hangover, the party was still going on! Ah...dear old Ashford. He used to make unmarried noblewomen kiss him in front of everyone, and have the married noblemen link arms and dance the can-can on top of tables. It was a laugh-fest all around._

_And I wasn't invited? (You sons of bitches...)  
_

_(*Nervous Chuckle*) You seemed so solitary back then, that I thought you would detest such a place._

_I would. But it would have been nice to see noblemen make asses of themselves._

"...can only do such silly things while we're still students."

_Not if you're Marianne._

"Oh yeah, Kallen-san, are you free after school the day after tomorrow?"

"The day after tomorrow? I think...NO! NO! I have something to do the day after tomorrow!"

The red-head got very worked up for a moment.

"Going out?"

"Uh...1600 hours. I...sort of need to...go to the Tokyo Tower...(*Choke*) (*Cough*) (*Cough*)"

"Ohh, well we can do it now too! Kallen-san, I need to know your three sizes!"

"HUH?"

Kallen seemed a bit freaked out.

"We often need to make costumes for parties or events. I need them for that!"

"In other words...a cosplay show?"

"Bingo!"

"No thanks."

Kallen's face was flushed and her voice contained an edge of steel. Milly Ashford ignored the steel and giggled.

"No need to be shy. We are all women! So....SHIRLEY!"

The other red-head who had been sitting behind Kallen pounced on the unsuspecting red-head.

"I'm sorry Kallen."

Kallen struggled fiercely against Shirley's hold.

"Hold her back! This is....my..my!"

Milly's voice contained a concentration of admiration and innuendo that seeped through Kallen's blushing face.

_That Ashford girl is just like you. She draws no line between sexualities and has no respect for discretion._

_(*Tee-hee*) I'm flattered C.C._

"Please...stop!"

_This is starting to sound like a bad hentai. I'm out of here._

_Wait! C.C., I want to know what happens! I promise you unlimited pizzas after the Ragnorak Connection if you continue to let me know what's going on here._

C.C. stopped.

_Unlimited?_

_Unlimited._

_Deal!_

"...a nice body. Even though you say that you're weak."

"(*Cough*) Please...stop..."

Kallen's naked body was exposed to all.

"(*Giggle*) This is charming in it's own way! Then...PARDON ME!"

Milly grabbed a measuring tape and begin measuring Kallen in the most obscene manner. She made sure to touch Kallen in some very inappropriate places.

_That redhead... she acts sick yet her body has muscle......and curves..._

_Is she bustier than me C.C.? Or you?  
_

_I refuse to sink to your level of vanity. I won't look...Oh my...(*Swallow*) Yes, she's more curvaceous than the both of us.* And WHAT is that girl doing?!!  
_

"NOOO!!!!"

_That's it. Someone could have heard her. I'm out of here._

_Alright C.C. We should go check and see if Lelouch is asleep, anyways._

_

* * *

_

The Lulu/Nunna scene was from Episode 4, but parts of the bath scene were copied from Inneedofskull's translation. So, yes I know it was filler, but if you're sharp, you'll notice some pieces of info here might be useful for C.C. farther down. A certain someone has asked me to recreate the scene where Lelouch and C.C. meet. However, if you're a true blue CG fan, then you'd know that C.C. had actually met Lulu long ago. I want to insert these things as little memory scripts, so please just be patient. Also, although Marianne can't see what C.C.'s seeing, she can "hear" C.C.'s thoughts (only the ones on the surface though) and therefore having me type out everything that goes through C.C.'s head is impossible. Use your imaginations to figure out what might lead Marianne to say something.

This week's chance to earn a mental cookie: there are several things here that occured several times in the actual anime (not like actual scenes, but things that seemed to happen a lot), can you name them all? Also, you all should know the people that C.C. cursed at the beginning. Who are they?

*Note: C.C. is actually mistaken. Marianne has bigger busts than Kallen as does Milly.


	5. And Into the Mudpit

ANNNNND (*Dramatic Pause*), here it is! The next chapter! BTW, did anyone figure out what last chapter's name meant? It's in Japanese. If anyone can figure it out, I'll write a chapter and dedicate it to you!

* * *

_**Beep! Beep! Bee.....**_

C.C. jerked awake. She had fallen asleep under Lelouch's window behind the manicured hedges. She looked around drearily.

_(*Groooan*) It's still dark out. Why did that idiot have to wake me up so soon?_

Inside Lelouch quietly put on a jacket and left his room. He had gone to bed in his clothes.

_Mmm....more sleep..(*Zzzz*)_

_C.C.! Wake up! I will mentally slap you! Wake up!_

_Eh?_

_If you know Lelouch is awake then follow him! See what he's up to! After all, you said you didn't want to appear to him before you knew enough about him. A boy doesn't get up in the middle of the night to do something he wants everyone to know. Follow him!_

_(*Snore*)_

_(*Sigh*) C.C., if you don't wake up right now, I'll make pizza illegal when I return!_

_Pizza......_

_**C.C.!**_

_Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a bundle. I'm up._

_You were screwing with me weren't you?_

_(*Evil Smile*) Just returning the favor. _

_

* * *

_

Lelouch had hailed a late-night cab to a thriving hotel. The Water Lily Inn. An oriental-themed hotel that attracted many naive tourists. He entered it quite confidently.

_Why would he go to a hotel this late at night? You know what this means Marianne._

_(*Sigh*) My little Lulu grown to be such a fine young man. Attracting a whole harem and having late night affairs at a hotel. How dreamy..._

_You are probably the world's most terrible mother. _

_(*Giggle*) You should go in C.C. After all, we wouldn't want me to be a grandmother so soon! Got to make sure he has his "little mask" on!_

_I would never enter such a place. What do you expect me to do anyways? Barge in when he's in the middle of intercourse and check if he has a condom on? Then barge out?_

_Well, you don't have to leave. After all, you're a woman too._

_I will not do such a thing. For all you know, this hotel is part of the Water Trade._

_I know that this is a fine upstanding hotel. You know that too. (*Giggle*) You seem to forget that I can read your passing thoughts, C.C. _

_You only care because you don't want others to think that you're old._

_Yes. Now will enter? Or is the Immortal Witch a virgin who's frigid about sex?_

_Hmph! I'll enter because I need to keep him safe. Having him die of STDs before our contract is fulfilled would not benefit me at all._

_Riiiiiiight._

_

* * *

_

Unlike what C.C. had supposed, Lelouch was not there for a 'roll in the hay'. He went into a small but private and dark room usually reserved for meetings. C.C. followed his aura. Lelouch sat on a red velvet chair. He seemed to be waiting for someone. A thin balding old man entered the room silently.

"Yes sir? You wished to see me?"

_Hmm? Why is this old buffoon acting so subservient to Lelouch?_

_C.C.! You don't think my Lulu interested in old men do you?!!!!!!_

_Marianne, I don't care about that. And PLEASE REFRAIN from sending me your dirty images of Lelouch with naked old men!_

"...with an auto slideaway piece for the left eye."

_Huh?_

"I understand. Please wait as I contact him."

Lelouch sat comfortably in his chair as the old man made a call on his phone.

_Dammit Marianne! Stop distracting me. I don't know what he just said, but he used his Geass. He must be able to manipulate people in doing what he says._

_So he came here for what?_

_Shut the fuck up so I can listen!_

The old man seemed to be telling someone on the phone to make something. A mechanical costume. With special features that he seemed to be sending from Lelouch's phone to his to the other person on the line. After a long and monotonous conversation, the old man hung up.

"Well?"

Lelouch may not be decked in royal garb, but the authority that rang in his voice, in just a single word, gave his blood away.

"Yes sir, everything should be as you requested. It's being worked on by the finest person in the field. The slide system is also being confirmed. Once I erase all the evidence, I should forget all about this, correct?"

"Yes. I'm leaving this all to you."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Lelouch left. C.C. scurried after him.

* * *

_Lelouch is finally asleep, Marianne._

_Yes, so what do you think he needs a costume for, C.C.? It's got to be special seeing as he got up in the middle of the night, and used his Geass to arrange the matter._

_I'm sure we'll find out eventually. Right now, I want to sleep. Even this patch of grass and weeds looks like a fine bed right now._

_Good night, C.C._

That was when the rain began to pour.

_Fuck._

_

* * *

_

A normal day passed. Lelouch stayed home the whole time. The butler-guy from the night before stopped by at night with a package for him. Nothing happened. Lelouch went into the bathroom with it, leaving C.C. nothing to spy on. She was stuck outside, in the rain, wishing that the baths weren't clustered with girls right now.

* * *

The next day...

"Hmm? An assembly?"

Lelouch paused, his fork piled with scrambled eggs next to his mouth.

"But why? Wasn't today supposed to be an off day?"

Milly Ashford sat across from him, next to Nunnally.

"Well, it's to address Clovis' death. I just came to assure you that no nobility that might recognize you guys is coming. So you have no excuse to worm out of this one, Lelouch!"

She smiled wickedly. He smiled weakly.

"Yes, Kaichou."

* * *

C.C. waited until Milly and Lelouch left for the assembly and Sayoko, the Eleven maid, had taken Nunnally to her classes. Then she climbed in Nunnally's open window.

_Stupid trusting girl. Leaving your window open like this. Well, at least I'll get a shower and some food._

Marianne was gone for now. C.C. undressed, threw her straitjacket into the washing machine, and went in the shower. Hot water washed away the mud that gripped her hair, but the fatigue and aches from the last two nights seemed to still plague her, even though her Code should have healed that by now.

_Mmmm....shampoo. It smells like, coconut. (*Evil Grin*) I'm sure Lulu won't mind me using some. Along with his loofah.  
_

About half an hour later, a happy and warm C.C. emerged from the bathroom in her birthday suit. She dug through the fridge.

_Dammit. No pizza. Well that lasagna looks good._

Disregarding the fact that Lelouch or Sayoko most likely knew that there was a lasagna in the fridge, C.C. happily dug in.

* * *

A few hours later, Lelouch came back from the assembly and lunch with the Student Council.

"Hmmm...Nunnally and Sayoko are at the park right now. Good. Now to start this....."

C.C. peered up at Lelouch from under the table. She had fallen asleep, naked, after eating the lasagna, and had quickly dived under the table when she heard him enter.

_Don't check the washing machine. Don't check the washing machine. _

"Oh? I think I need to wash these."

_Damn._

"Nooo...that can wait. It's almost 3:00. I still have preparations to make. Right...Kallen. Are you ready?"

Lelouch's voice had deepened with an edge of insane humor. He chuckled to himself, grabbed a large sports bag, and left.

_Huh? Kallen? That redhead from the baths? Wait, 1600 hours...today....that's in an hour. At the Tokyo Tower. So she had a rendezvous with Lelouch. This should be interesting._

C.C. put her straitjacket into the dryer. Suddenly the front door opened. Lelouch stepped back in. C.C. quickly stopped the dryer and leaned against the wall hiding with the shadows.

"I almost forgot..."

Lelouch grabbed a pistol from a plant pot, and left once more.

_Finally...now to keep that maid from noticing...  
_

C.C. grabbed a bunch of Lelouch's clothes and shoved them into the dryer with her straitjacket. Then she grabbed a cream-colored dress from Nunnally's room and put it on.

_Hmm...her bras are too small for me, and I won't wear her underwear, guess I'll have to go like this. Oh wait_...

C.C. grabbed a black wig from Lelouch's cross-dressing box, deep within his closet. She had heard Milly talking about it earlier. Putting that on, C.C. grabbed a stack of bills from one of Lelouch's hiding places, under a large lamp, and climbed back out the window. She hailed a cab to the Tokyo Tower.

_I'm sure Lelouch won't mind..._

_I'm sure Lelouch won't mind yooou in that dress, with no underpants or bra on._

_(*In a monotone*) Hentai._

_(*Proudly*) Arigato._

_

* * *

_

A few minutes after C.C. left...

"Miss Nunnally? Wasn't there a lasagna in the fridge that your brother made?"

"Yes. He said he had to go meet a friend this evening, and that that would be my dinner."

"Now where could it have gone?"

* * *

Even later in the afternoon, Sayoko was taking Lelouch's clothes to his room. She noticed a certain white garment with buckles on it.

"Well, my Lord really has matured. I didn't think he'd be into this kind of stuff......(*Giggle*)"

* * *

Alas! It's done! Right on schedule. Not bad for someone who's also studying for exams right now eh? So some explanations here:

1. if you don't know what 'hentai' or 'arigato' means, you need to watch more Japanese things. And 'kaichou' means boss, head, leader, etc.

2. the Japanese use the term "Water Trade" or Mizu Shobai to describe prostitution centers.

3. Marianne and C.C. can hear each others' thoughts and if the image is strong enough, send each other mental images. In other words, if C.C. closes her eyes, and concentrates on what she's seeing, then Marianne can see it as well. Likewise Marianne uses this to torment Anya, as you see way later in the series.

4. C.C. only says 'Fuck' when she's really pissed.

5. Sleeping out in the rain does not make C.C. a happy camper.

6. Everything I write has a purpose. swrghtds

7. C.C. spent some time in Italy, which is why she has such a fondness for pizza, and is partial to Italian food. She likes Chinese food as well as Japanese food. In other words, C.C. likes food. Period. Well good food to be more precise.

8. Lelouch is seen in a wig during his cross-dressing gig. That's the wig C.C. is borrowing. If you want to see him in it, it's on my profile.

9. Sayoko thinks Lelouch is into bondage seeing as he has a garment with buckles. If you don't know what bondage is...hahahah! Look it up!

10. In her birthday suit means she's ass naked. This is directed towards those of you who live under a rock. No offense to the moles.

11. I am a psycho girl going through high school exams and her monthly at the same time. If you do not review, I'll hunt you down with a bloody knife. No seriously. Stop laughing C.C.! (*Throws Pizza*)


	6. The Emergence of Zero

And here you go. I also rewrote a huge section for Chapter 1, so make sure you check that out as well!

* * *

**Pizza Hut.**

The rich, warm smell of melting cheese, and aromatic tomato sauce mingled together making a delicious, mouthwatering perfume.

**Pizza Hut.**

She could almost taste the chewy crusts, the spicy pepperoni, the melting mozzarella......Heaven.

**Pizza Hut.**

But like the most of her life, Heaven must wait. The Ragnorak Connection must wait. Pizza must wait. There is a boy to be stalked.

_But pizza......_

C.C. cut her dramatic thoughts as she focused on the slender, dark-haired boy before her. They had passed several pizza parlors, but none had smelled as good as this one. She made a mental note to try the pizza from here when she had the time and money. Ahead of her, Lelouch strolled towards the Tokyo Tower not making eye contact with anyone. Amusingly enough, C.C. noted she wasn't the only one following Lelouch. A gaggle of giggling girls, including one very flamboyant male had noticed the handsome teen, and were noticeably following right behind Lelouch, whispering to each other.

_Well, the fan club is enlarging, C.C. Careful, too many members and you just might lose your chance._

C.C. ignored the annoying voice in her head.

_Now that's a low blow, seeing as you're a voice in my head as well._

_Correction. You're head is in a cryogenic chamber along with the rest of you're rotting body. I'm a voice in your host's head, something I believe she detests._

Marianne gotten to her goat after all. C.C. was a bit curious about how Marianne's host could live not knowing true from false memories. But she wasn't going to let Marianne know that.

_Ahh, she's usually unconscious when I talk to you. _

_And yet you continue to screw with her memories?_

_She might learn something she shouldn't._

The gay guy seemed to be play arguing with his girlfriends. They urged him to go talk to Lelouch. C.C. watched on from behind, amused. The boy theatrically threw up his hands as though giving up, then slid coyly next to Lelouch.

"Hey there cutie. "

Lelouch flinched at the sight of the make-up laden boy, wearing a cami, girl jeans, and flip-flops. Or maybe it was 'cutie' that did him in.

"My name's Drew. Wanna get a drink with us?"

Drew gestured to the gaggle of fan girls behind them. Lelouch turned around to see the girls from behind giggling and waving at him. He blanched. Drew drew closer to Lelouch and checked him out from the front.

"Mmm...you're a big boy, we could even do more if you liiiiiike..."

He sank enough innuendo into 'like' to cause Lelouch to blush. Drew then nudged Lelouch playfully and winked. Lelouch cringed inwardly. He noticed a slight crowd, besides the girls were gathering about. Suddenly his Geass flashed to life. Lelouch blinked confusedly, but the Geass sigil had already faded.

_Hmmm...it's reacting to me._

C.C. stood behind a large brick pillar next to a beauty salon, out of Lelouch's sight.

Lelouch turned towards the crowd. C.C. felt his Geass activate.

"Excuse me, but please don't bother me."

Lelouch had a cultivated and soothing tone when he spoke like that. The crowd suddenly all turned around and left. C.C. smiled.

_So that's his Geass. The ability to make anyone obey. And more than one person at a time. Interesting. Marianne, are you listening? Marianne? Oh...._

_

* * *

_

Lelouch was up to something. He had reached the Tokyo Tower 20 minutes before Kallen was supposed to arrive and made no effort to look for her. C.C. watched from the shadows.

"Excuse me, sir."

Lelouch stopped a passing security officer. He activated his Geass.

"Would you mind very much giving this cell phone to the main desk at exactly 16:00? Tell the front desk lady to check to see whose cell phone it is, and to page her and give it back to her. Forget about every encountering me, and believe that you found it on a chair."

"I understand."

The Geassed guard took the pink cell phone and headed towards the front desk.

Lelouch made a very odd gesture, covering his left eye with crooked fingers and smiling evilly.

"Now all tasks at hand have been cleared."

_What a drama king, he barely did anything._

C.C. was nonetheless amused by the boy's self-perceived sense of fulfillment.

* * *

Kallen arrived 5 minutes before 4:00 to blend in with the crowd. Secretly accompanying her were Kaname Ohgi, Kento Sugiyama, and Ryuzo Yoshida. As she listened to the damn propaganda that the automated recording system was playing, Kallen mused over her faceless savior and his purpose in contacting them.

_Hmmm...Tokyo Tower, 16:00 hours...why here of all places? Is this a trap? Was it Kururugi who set this up? If so..._

_**"**_**Ding-dong. Miss Kallen Stadtfeld of Ashford Academy, a lost item has been turned in for you. Please come to the service counter on the observation deck floor. I repeat, for the following visitor, Miss Kallen Stadtfeld, a lost item has been turned in for you. Please come to the service counter on the observation deck floor."**

_What the? I didn't lose anything... Better go see what's going on._

Down at the service counter, a pleasant information lady handed Kallen a black cell phone.

"You sure this is yours?"

Kallen took the phone. She had never seen it before, but maybe this was part of that Voice's plans.

"It's yours, isn't it?"

The woman's questioning voice broke Kallen's thoughts.

"Y-yes! Thank you so much."

Kallen walked towards Ohgi and the others without making eye contact. The phone began to vibrate. Glancing at the caller id, Kallen had been expecting a blank. Instead, the name 'Zero' popped up.

_Zero?_

She glanced ever so slightly at Ohgi. He nodded almost imperceptibly. Kallen answered the phone.

"Yes? Hello?"

"Ride the outer tracks of loop line #5. Bring your friends."

It was indeed the Voice. But how did he know Ohgi and the others were with her? Could he have an accomplice somewhere?

"Fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, C.C. had left after seeing Kallen appear, along with a trio of Elevens.

_They think they're being subtle, but any trained person can tell they're together. I wonder what a Britannian noble girl is doing with a bunch of Elevens?_

C.C. mused over a few possibilities, including the fact that a sheltered little rich girl might find big, bad Eleven men to be quite _intriguing,_ or Kallen had employed some Eleven thugs to beat Lelouch up.

_Whatever. Now where is Lelouch?_

As if magically sensing someone was looking for him, Lelouch appeared right from behind a pillar. C.C. almost bumped into him. She tiptoed inconspicuously towards another pillar. Lelouch was talking to someone on his phone, although it wasn't the one he usually used. He made his way out the front entrance with his bag. C.C. continued her stalking.

* * *

_So Lelouch, is this your great flawless plan? Well, it is certainly flawed in many ways. After all, I am still aware of everything that's going on.  
_

Lelouch had boarded loop line #5. Starting from the very last car, Lelouch made his way through every car, towards the front, using his Geass to order the people 'not to notice anything going on until they reached their destination and left.' He then ordered all passengers to leave the first car and for the train conductor to make an unscheduled loop around the Tokyo Settlement and a stop at the Shinjuku ghetto before heading following their normal route. No stops after the one at Tokyo would be made until they had reached the Shinjuku ghetto.

However, in the second car, Lelouch had not noticed a dressed up C.C. hiding her face with the wig. He had too much faith in his Geass. With everyone but her influenced by it, Lelouch had assumed that everyone was. And why wouldn't Geass affect them? They were just mortals after all.

* * *

The phone vibrated once again. Without looking to Ohgi for confirmation, Kallen answered on just the second ring.

"Hello?'

"Face forward and look to your right. What do you see?"

"The Britannians' city. A stolen city, built on our sacrifices."

"Now look left."

"I see our city. The city made by Britannia squeezing us dry."

"Good answer. All right, come to the front car."

The Voice immediately hung up. Kallen motioned to Ohgi. They squeezed their way through the crowded train. The train was eerily silent, as no passengers made small talk, or was her mind just playing tricks on her? Kallen shook her wandering head, and stepped into the front car.

It was completely empty except for the lone, cloaked figure standing with his back to her.

"Was it you?"

The lone figure didn't answer.

"This isn't a trap, is it?"

Yoshida wasn't ready to die yet.

"Tell us! Was it you in Shinjuku? Was the cease-fire order your doing too?"

"Hey! Say something!"

Ohgi was getting fed up with this Silence Game. Suddenly, darkness enveloped the train as they entered a tunnel. The figure turned.

"Well? What were your impressions of this tour of the settlement?"

The figure wore a mask. He spoke in an echoing tone.

"Tour?"

Sugiyama turned towards Ohgi.

"Hey, it couldn't have been this joker."

"I wanted you to have a true appreciation of them. Of the settlement and the ghetto!"

This so called 'Zero' spread out his arms, revealing the cape behind him, making him look somewhat like a helmeted Dracula. Ohgi stepped forward.

"Yes, there's a difference between us and the Britannians. A desperate difference. That's why we fight as the resistance!"

"You're wrong. Terrorism will not defeat Britannia!"

_Defeat?_

"Terrorism is merely a childish nuisance."

"What was that? Are you saying we're just kids?"

Sugiyama would never dream he was speaking to someone younger than him.

"Don't mistake your enemy. It isn't the Britannian people, but Britannia itself! What you need to fight is a war! Without involving the civilians! Make up your minds! Take the path of righteousness!"

Kallen felt frustration at this obviously newbie at fighting against Britannia. They were on the path of righteousness. People die. That was the simple truth.

_Like Naoto..._

Anger welled up in her.

"Don't be absurd! It's easy to say whatever you want! As if we could trust someone who won't even show us his face!"

"She's right!"

"Take off the mask!"

"Yeah. Will you show us your face or not?"

_How predictable..._

"Very well. I'll show you."

They tensed in anticipation.

"However, what I'll show you won't be my face, but rather my power! If I show you that the impossible is possible, you'll trust me a little won't you?"

* * *

C.C. was bored. Again. She couldn't hear what they were saying in the other car. This had been a completely waste of her time. And now she was stuck until they reached Shinjuku. Lelouch wasn't stressed, nor was he using his Geass.

_How dull. I even miss Marianne's constant flow of annoying teases right now. _

She reminisced on good times, that she still remembered. The time as a companion to Marianne, the time she spent with Mao, way back when ancient Gaul had worshipped her for a while.......

Suddenly, the train came to a stop. This was not a scheduled stop. C.C. noticed the Elevens, along with a masked figure...Lelouch! She jumped towards the door, but it had already slid shut. The train began to move.

_Dammit Lelouch! Now I'll have to..._

C.C. sighed. She walked up to the Geassed conductor, and knocked him out with a kick to the head.

_Hmmm....I wonder what this does..._

The passengers were lucky they couldn't feel the train go 200 mph or hear it's squeal as someone pull on the brakes. But when the Geass faded, they would feel their bruises from falling all over the floor. All thanks to one witch who couldn't operate a train.

* * *

Lelouch led the Elevens to a secluded area.

"I'll prove myself to you all, by making the impossible possible. Gather whoever believes in me, and we will meet here tomorrow, at sunset. I promise you, we will rescue Suzaku Kururugi!"

C.C. watched from the shadows.

_Or die trying......Lelouch, you are an idiot.  
_

_

* * *

_

Yes! Got it done on Sunday once again. I believe the proper way to thank someone for getting her chapters on time every week is with heartfelt reviews and lots of sushi! Mmm...now I get to go eat my nagiri in peace. Check out Chapter 1 people. It's got a completely new section that took me forever to write!


	7. Saving Private Kururugi Part 1

Isn't the name awesome? Ok it's a little cheesy, and I sort of copied it from a well-loved movie, but still! Oh, and no offense to redheads at all! I'm in love with a redhead, so don't take offense at the stereotype! Oh, and sorry this is so late, but hey! Double chapters!

* * *

_It wasn't like any other junkyard. This junkyard was special. It could give anyone who comes here a sex drive like no other. So one day..._

_You're annoying me, Marianne._

_...an exiled prince decided to try his luck. So he packed his little bag, brought his little "masks" (just in case), and asked his sister for a blessing with half a pizza..._

_You're storytelling is shit you know._

_...and sets his little hiney off. He meets many women on the way back, two redheads, and one busty blonde, and they throw..._

_You're not funny._

_...themselves onto him. After satisfying them, the prince stills feels..._

_If you continue this, I will burn your body._

_...fresh, and who is he to meet but a gorgeous, green-haired...._

_MARIANNE!_

_...witch who has a stamina like no other. So they hit.....Oi, C.C., what are.. .y....ou......do........ing......._

_Hmph! Keep out of my head, until you learn some manners, farm girl._

C.C. was crouching behind a pile a scrap metal. Lelouch...no Zero, was addressing two Elevens, Kallen and that dark-haired guy from before.

"I see. Just you two."

"I'm sorry, but can you give us a little more time? If I explain more, I can get more people-"

"No. The two of you will do just fine."

"Don't be ridiculous! Do you know how many we'll be facing?!"

Kallen had quite the temper.

_Let's see..I believe that makes her the 223 redhead that I've met with a temper. Or was it 232? (*Sighs*) If I can't keep an accurate record, then there's no point in continuing this..._

"With your help, I'll clear the conditions of this task easily."

He held out a picture. C.C. leaned in for a closer look, and fell on her face tripping over a rusted wire, sticking out of the ground.

_Grrrr...._

"Have this made by tomorrow. It just has to look like this on the outside."

* * *

Afterwards, Lelouch went home, after taking two detours, to make sure he wasn't followed. C.C. had lost him several times, but sensed him nearby. He had gone first, to the Britannian Military Headquarters, where he Geassed a group of soldiers.

"Excuse me."

"Yes boy? Are you lost?"

"No. But I have a favor to ask. Tomorrow, en route to Kururugi's execution trial, if Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald tells everyone to stand down after meeting Zero, then don't do anything. But if he doesn't, take him hostage in a Sutherland. Understand?"

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

_I wonder if the 'Your Majesty' part is just a coincidence with the fact that Lelouch is a prince?_

Lelouch then took five bus routes that went in three big circles, before stopping at a diner to pick up Chinese take-out. C.C. took a big whiff from behind him.

_Mmmm...egg rolls, dumplings, chicken fried rice, and ummm..... crab rangoons! Yum. He better leave some leftovers for me!_

_What kind of girl settles for another's leftovers? _

_And what kind of woman settles to be one of 108 wives?  
_

_...... (Ouch!)  
_

_

* * *

_

Suzaku Kururugi's execution was scheduled for the next day. Lelouch watched the news report about it on just about every channel.

"Brother?"

Nunnally had wandered in. Lelouch quickly turned off the TV.

"Yes Nunnally? What is it?"

"Oh. I...You do think that Suzaku will be alright, right? They'll find him innocent, won't they?"

"Of course, Nunnally. Now let's go to bed. It's late, and I don't want you to lose sleep over this. I promise you, Suzaku will be just fine."

_There's no doubt in my mind. I can do this. For Nunnally, for Suzaku, for Mother! Britannia must fall!_

_

* * *

_

_But Britannia musn't fall!_

_That's not what I said. _

_At least, not before the Ragnorak Connection!_

_Marianne, I said that Britannia could fall if Charles keeps acting like an imbecile, leaving all the duties to his children. Look at Clovis._

_Clovis was a spineless mommy's boy. With others like Cornelia and Schneizel-_

_Do you honestly think that Schneizel will be content with being in Odysseus' shadow? _

_No. But with Schneizel's intelligence, he's most likely planning on making Odysseus a puppet, while he rules from the shadows. And while he plans for that, we can stop this cycle of hate and bring everyone together! _

_You truly believe in this, Marianne?_

_Of course! And so do you...right? We did make a contract!_

_Which you have not fulfilled. But you're right. We did make a contract and I believe in the good that will come when we destroy the World of C. While you're still being serious, Marianne, I'm wondering. Do you still plan on getting revenge on V.V.? _

_(*Giggle*) Don't worry, C.C. What's coming to V.V....(*Evil Chuckle*)...he'll see soon enough!_

_

* * *

_

Lelouch had agreed to contact Kallen at Ashford Academy. After all, Kallen was a student there. There was nothing too suspicious about knowing that and it fit into the basic intimidation tactics of causing fear from belief that this 'Zero' knew too much about her. But first...

_Bzz! Bzz! Bzz!  
_

"Yes? Hello?"

"It's me. Are you in a private place?"

"Yes! I'm under a bridge. It's still fifth period, so nobody should be out here."

"Very well. Listen carefully. We'll rendezvous at Third Street, which intersects directly into the route that Kururugi's procession will take."

"But-"

"Don't interrupt. I'll get you Clovis' chauffeur's outfit. Be ready to change into that. We'll move down Point B* to intercept Jeremiah. When we get close enough, stop and let me talk to him. When I tap on the floor, that means move closer. After we secure Kururugi, I'll release the fake gas in the capsule, and have Ohgi keep vigil in the Knightmare Frame at Point C**. We'll jump off to Point A*** where he will activate the landing, and from there, you operate the vehicle to reach the rendezvous point. Is this all clear?"

"Yes! But...how do you know Jeremiah will even let us get close to the cameras? What if he just orders the military to keep us out? And if we do get to Kururugi, what will keep Jeremiah from killing us? They've got Sutherlands you know! Even with the poison gas, I doubt a proud Britannian noble would ever let his hostage go, in public."

"Are you doubting me, Kallen?"

"Of course I am! You still haven't proved yourself yet!"

"Hmph. Of course. Well, Jeremiah Gottwald is a born aristocrat. He loves attention and the fact that people will believe we're driving Clovis' car will cause him to believe that someone with a sick sense of humor was doing this, instead of opposers of Britannian rule! By stopping these jokers, Jeremiah believes he can kill two birds with one stone- keeping the people safe while making himself look good by stopping a desecrater of Clovis' vengeance. As for how will I arrange for Kururugi's release...that is part of the miracle I will create!"

"Is the other part of the miracle that part where we don't die?"

"No! The other part is when Japan is freed from Britannia, and the evil empire...DESTROYED!"

* * *

_Well! It looks like I'll be needing a new accomplice. How bothersome._

_You don't sound troubled at all. Why won't you help Lelouch?_

Lelouch thought himself sneaky when he phoned Kallen, while watching her speak. Little did he know that another pair of eyes was watching him. And listening to his elaborate plan.

_Well, either his plan works, and there's no component for me to play. Or it fails horribly, his identity is exposed, and if I were to be caught up in that...well I don't want to be caught up in that. _

_Then your contract?_

_I'll take Nunnally. She doesn't have the strong will of her brother, but she still has something to live for. That way, I get another contractee and keep the contract I made with you. _

_What if Lelouch's plan works?_

_I'll make the contract with Nunnally only after confirming that he is doomed. If that is so, all of Britannia will be looking for her, and the students at Ashford are bound to give her away. _

_But C.C.!_

_There's nothing I can do, Marianne. Short of enlisting V.V.'s powers, Lelouch only has himself to count on._

_Then...(*Sigh*) do what you will......_

_

* * *

_

Lelouch had left for his gig. Sayoko had been called by Dean Ashford to prep Milly for another arranged date tomorrow. Nunnally was all by herself in her room, listening to the radio. The conditions were perfect. C.C. picked the door lock, and let herself in. Knowing that a blind girl's senses were keen, C.C. stayed at the other side of the building, in Lelouch's room, watching the broadcast.

_**"...giving proof of the love the prince's people had for him!"**_

_Especially the noblewomen..._

_**"Righteous voices which judge the terrorist!"**_

_How dramatic...I wonder what Le-...Forget it, he's as good as dead...  
_

_**"Margrave Jeremiah, whose personal efforts helped to settle this case, will be directing the trial as acting consul."**_

The screen cut directly into Jeremiah's face. He seemed to be in a good mood, talking into his mouthpiece.

_Are you making your move yet..._

_**"Huh? Why has the march stopped? No stop was scheduled here! Could there have been some sort of accident?"**_

_**"This is Site 5. There's a vehicle approaching them!"**_

_Now..._

_**"It...it's Prince Clovis' personal transport!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Yes. This will work. There's no need to worry._

A drop of nervous sweat slid down his face.

_As long as I keep my cool, and don't clam up_, _then Suzaku will be as good as saved..._

He put on the final piece of his costume- the mask.

_That's right. I don't need a path to fall back upon..._

Kallen started the car.

_

* * *

_

_Can we really believe in him? Will they really buy this fake? And if I'm caught....Naoto! Watch over me!_

Kallen followed Zero's orders in driving straight at that Britannian pig- Margrave Jeremiah.

**"Get out! You who dare to spoil His Highness' transport!"**

_Oh God! We're going to die! Naoto!_

_

* * *

_

C.C. watched, waiting for Lelouch to use his Geass. But the car had only a driver whose face and hair was covered by a visor and hat. Gottwald ordered Kallen out. Then...flames engulfed the top of the car, revealing a caped and masked Lelouch.

**"I am...Zero!!!"**

_Zer...o...?_

**_"Wh-who is this person? This man calling himself Zero who stands in front of the convoy?!_**

**_

* * *

_**

With this, the future of Britannia was destined for greater chaos.

* * *

*Point B is the road Jeremiah and Suzaku are on.

**Point C is where Ohgi is hiding.

***Point A is the inside of the truck.

So...what happens next? Well, you don't have to wait anymore, because- (*Drum Roll*) DOUBLE CHAPTERS! Yay! Be proud of me! And don't forget to review!


	8. Saving Private Kururugi Part 2

And here's the second part! There's a lot of global perspective here, because I want to show people how Zero impacted the world. But this is still mainly from C.C.'s POV!

* * *

When you do something for the first time, it's always hardest taking that first step. Either you're starting a speech, entering a sports arena, starting a new friendship...or even just learning to ride a bike, the first time ever is what most people find hardest to overcome. Lelouch was Zero for the first time, in public. His first words had to be suave, but sophisticated; full of impact, but not pushy; grand, but not bombastic....he settled with...

**"I am...Zero!"**

**

* * *

**

Inside her Sutherland...Villeta Nu.

"Zero?"

* * *

Sitting cross-legged in the Ashford student council room...Rivalz Cardemonde.

"What is all this?"

* * *

Alone in her dark room...Nunnally Lamperouge.

"Huh?"

* * *

In their dirty hideout...Shinichiro Tamaki.

"What's he doing?!"

* * *

Shackled like the dog that he is...I meaaan..shackled because he sucks...I meaaan....... presenting to you...Suzaku Kururugi.

_Is it...an Eleven?  
_

* * *

Scared to death, right between the Sutherlands and Zero...Kallen Kouzuki.

_I'm going to die!_

* * *

Inside the media van, overseeing the Britannian propaganda machine...Diethard Ried.

"Zero? As in nothing?"

* * *

Somewhere in the Narita mountains...Kyoshiro Tohdoh.

_Hmph... Another hero destined to die..._

* * *

In the Knights of the Round headquarters...the Knights.

"How dull.... He.....is dead."

Anya Alstreim, Knight of Six, went back to blogging.

"How interesting. I wonder...will he cry out in pain when he realizes that? But then again, those stupid monkeys couldn't tell if they were dead, even if Death was smackin' their ass!"

Luciano Bradley, Knight of Ten, watched gleefully as he fingered his new dagger.

"Hmph! Those Elevens can only cause trouble!"

Dorothea Ernst, Knight of Four, continued drinking her cognac.

"Now Dorothy, this might be interesting!"

Nonette Enneagram, Knight of Nine, watched interested as she sipped her cognac, appreciatively.

"I wonder...why would they oppose us? Isn't Area Eleven a lot more productive now that we're there?"

Monica Kruszewski, Knight of Twelve, wondered innocently.

"Because they're ingrateful swine!"

Bismark Waldstein, Knight of One, muttered angrily.

"Heeeeey, doesn't his mask remind you guys of Power Rangers? What a knock-off! Saban should sue!"

Annnnd Gino Weinberg, Knight of Three, laughed to himself, as the other Knights shook their heads at him. Thank goodness he was gorgeous, and that his father was a Duke....and that he had some skill in Knightmare piloting...apparently. Gino was a new Knight, sooo...nobody was quite sure what to make of him. Except...

"Oh look, the child is such an expert at little superhero movies! Who are you, the Pink Ranger?"

"Yup! I kick the asses of baboons like you!"

"Why you!"

* * *

In the Forbidden City of Luo Yang...Li Xingke.

"Zero huh?"

* * *

Sitting in the Headmaster's office...Sayoko Shinozaki (Super Meido!).

_Zero?_

_

* * *

_

At the scene...Jeremiah Gottwald (Orange-kun!).

_Hmph! This will be fun! What a foolish prankster..._

* * *

Somewhere in the Chinese Federation...V.V.

"Zero..."

* * *

In Kyoto...Taizo Kirihara.

"Another foolhardy Japanese life...wasted..."

* * *

In Area 18...Cornelia li Britannia.

"Zero?! Dalton! What's going on here?!"

"My lady...communication with Area 11 is temporarily down. We'll have to wait to find out."

* * *

In the Homeland...Euphemia li Britannia.

"Oh my...what's going on? Who's Zero?"

* * *

At the summit of Mount Everest...Schneizel el Britannia.

"Interesting...so an Eleven is trying to save this Kururugi...I wonder what has inspired his confidence so, as to march straight up to a battalion of Sutherlands? Perhaps he is just a decoy? The bait-and-switch trick? Or maybe..." (Sorry, Schneizel thinks too much so I can only give you the start of his theories...)

* * *

Back in Lelouch's room...C.C.

_Not impressed yet, Lelouch..._

_**"Could he be a terrorist?! But if he is, what a foolish move to make!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

And finally...back at the scene...Zero.

_Suzaku...now to return the favor!_

_**"**_**Had enough Zero?! Your little show is at an end!"**

Jeremiah fired his gun, and four Sutherlands dropped from the aircraft, pointing their Assault Rifles at Zero. Kallen's mind became a jumble, preparing for the onslaught of awaiting bullets. However, Zero kept cool and quiet. His cape flew in the gusts caused by the falling Knightmares.

_As expected..._

**"Now, first you can remove that mask."**

**

* * *

**

(Final Scene Switch...I think)

C.C. watched on as Zero prepared to remove his mask.

_Well...it seems like he failed after all...I wonder why he hasn't used his Geass yet.....Jeremiah is at a close enough distance, isn't he?_

Suddenly Zero's hand moved from his mask to the air. He snapped. What seemed to be the top of the car fell apart revealing...the gas capsule used to contain her.

_I see....since Clovis' private men were the only ones who knew about me...Gottwald should have no idea that there's no poisonous gas in there....(*Chuckle*)...how shrewd of you...Lelouch..._

On screen, panic showed on Jeremiah's face. A subordinate popped up from her Sutherland.

"Lord Jeremiah, that's-!"

_**"Can all of you watching TV now see this?! It's some sort of device, although it's purpose is unclear..."**_

_It's actually very clear...  
_

_**"Let's keep watching and see if this assumed terrorist explains!"**_

_Haha...Jeremiah must be sweating now....he certainly must know what that is...fufufu....In their eyes, Zero has taken every Britannian life there, hostage. And because the citizens don't know what the capsule 'contains', no mass panic will ensue...yet...Well Lelouch? What are you waiting for? Use your Geass! Before...  
_

Jeremiah was clearly under duress. Veins bulged above his eyes, sweat slid off his brow...and he whipped out a handgun, aiming directly at Zero.

_...he kills you..._

**"You'll shoot me? I think you know what'll happen if you try."**

Jeremiah lowered the gun. He took a deep breath. One wrong move, and everyone here would die. The Gottwald family name would be forever in ruin. Calming himself, he tried for negotiation.

**"Very well. Your demands?"**

**"An exchange. This, for Suzaku Kururugi."**

**"Absurd! This man is charged with high treason for the murder of Prince Clovis! I can't hand him over!"**

**"No. You're mistaken, Jeremiah. He isn't the murderer."**

The screen zoomed in on Zero's face. He turned, as if talking to the invisible TV audience.

**"The one who killed Clovis....WAS ME!"**

_You idiot._

Cries of wonder could be heard from the crowd. And all around the world...

* * *

(Nope, apparently there's more scene switches.)

At the ASEEC's lab...Cecile Croomy and Lloyd Asplund.

"Impossible!"

"Hoo-hah! The real killer!"

* * *

The JLF Headquarters...Kyoshiro Tohdoh.

_**"Wh-what can this mean?!"**_

_Suzaku...didn't kill Clovis...That's what I though...Hmph! This Zero is a true warrior, being able to stand in front of a small battalion of Sutherlands, with nothing but a gas capsule...but if he releases it...it'll be a massacre...Wait! Didn't Kouzuki's group over in Shinjuku steal a gas capsule from the Britannians? So...is this Zero...Kaname Ohgi? No, from what I've heard, that man is not capable of such a feat....then who could it be?...._

_

* * *

_

Ashford Academy...Student Council minus Lelouch.

_**"This masked man called 'Zero'...No, we can't be sure it's a man...But in any case, he claims to be the real culprit! So where does this leave the currently imprisoned Private Kururugi?!"**_

_Oh thank goodness...and I thought today was going to be boring, what with another date planned for tonight! ...(*Gasp!*) I hope Lelouch doesn't get caught up in all this...he's not home yet..._

Milly shifted uncomfortably, glancing in the direction of Lelouch and Nunnally's quarters. If something were to happen to Lelouch...

_Heeey....check out the costume....pretty sweet...one day, I'll be a knight and take Milly away from all her arranged dates....and we'll gallop off in my Knightmare to who knows where....and then...._

Red marked Rivalz's cheeks as his mind wandered into the unknown, and completely alien world of the human male adolescent's hormone-crazy mind....and yet his tight pants had no bulge.....(how sad)...

_Oh my god! Where's Lulu?!! He didn't get caught up in all this, did he? Oh my god! What if something happened to him? What if that Zero guy starts killing people? What if he meets a girl there? What if he decides to come out of the closet and falls for Zero? Then I'll lose my chance.....What if...._

(For those of you who have heard "Ticket of Dreams", you probably will get this a lot better. Shirley and her super-fast, super-paranoid, and super-perverted mind when it comes to Lelouch!)

Shirley panicked.

(And as for that weird dingbat Nina? Well....I don't understand table-rapers like her, but if any table-raper out there wants to offer me a perspective...Keep it.)

* * *

In his frame...Kaname Ohgi.

_He's gone too far! We can't escape! Naoto! I can't repay you! I'm sorry!  
_

_

* * *

_

Cowering behind the wheel...Kallen Kouzuki.

_It's hopeless now! I'm going to die!_

_

* * *

_

At the scene...mainly Diethard.

**"For a single Eleven, you'll save the lives of many precious Brittanians. I don't think it's such a bad deal for you."**

_He's playing this whole thing like it's a show!_

Diethard Ried felt more excited than he had ever in a very long time. This Zero....he had a truly artistic soul...

**"He's mad I tell you! Disguising this truck as His Highness'! He mocks us! We'll make him pay!"**

**

* * *

**

And finally...back with C.C.

On screen, the Sutherlands whirred as they aimed their rifles at Zero.

_Lelouch...use your goddamn Geass!_

**"Are you sure about this? You want the public to know about Orange?"**

_Orange?_

On screen, the Britannians looked on with confusion. Gottwald looked just as befuddled.

"Orange?"

"Orange? What's Orange?"

"I don't know."

Zero tapped on the floor. The driver moved forward.

_Finally!_

**"If I die, it'll all go public. If you don't want that to happen..."**

C.C. felt the Geass she gave him being activated.

_How subtle. Now even V.V. can't be sure that Zero has a Geass...._

**"What are you talking about? What are you saying?"**

**"...then let us go with all your might. That man you hold as well!"**

C.C. turned off the TV. Lelouch's safety was assured. Even if other Britannians tried to interfere, Jeremiah would give his life to make sure that the order was followed.

_Well then...if I'm to stay with Lelouch for a while...I should make myself at home. (*Chuckle*) I'll start with Nunnally._

_

* * *

_

Duh duh duh-duh! Well? Is C.C. going to finally confront Lelouch? Or will I be evil and make the whole next chapter just between C.C. and Nunnally? Do you see any plot holes? Any questions? Message me, and I'll answer! Reviews for both chapters please! Oh, and does any Power Ranger toter know who I was alluding to in Gino's smart aleck comment? Mental cookie reward!

Also, I think I'll start having my chapters up every Monday. Sorry if this is an inconvenience. Oh, and BTW, are the global perspectives nice and well-rounded? Or are they too confusing? Feedback is much appreciated!


	9. The Princess and the Witch

There's a poll on my homepage determining how this story will go. I have a good idea of what I want to do, but I still want to see what you guys think. So VOTE!!! I would like at least 10 voters before I start the next chapter. And before I start, I would like to thank Lilyflower1987 and Sakurahanaalice for their unending support and reviews! You guys are great! Now...will Lelouch finally meet C.C.? And the answer is...

* * *

C.C. didn't hear the radio until the automatic door opened. Of course a blind girl wouldn't need a very high volume to hear, so the extra voices caught her off guard. She hesitated.

"Sayoko-san?"

Nunnally turned towards C.C. She shut off the radio.

_Well....I suppose this is where it starts...  
_

_Nervous?_

_Not in the least.  
_

"No, Nunnally. This is C.C."

"Uh? C.C.?"

"Yes. I'm an acquaintance of Lelouch."

_(*Snidely*) That's one way to put it. _

_Hush, Marianne.  
_

"An acquaintance of his? Umm..Big Brother isn't home right now."

"Oh, I know. You see, I'm waiting for him to come back."

"Eh? Come _back_?"

"Yes. Come back home."

At this point, C.C. realized that Marianne was snickering, but couldn't figure out why.

"Is something wrong with that?"

"Huh? Oh! No! No! It's just....I didn't know Big Brother had a guest living here..."

_I see._

"Well, I wouldn't say that I've been living _here_, although I have been around Lelouch for quite a well..."

_Ah...young love....how dreamy..._

_I am not in love with Lelouch.  
_

"So.....umm....are you Big Brother's new girlfriend?"

_See? Even little Nunna can tell there's something going on between you and Lulu._

_There's nothing going on between Lelouch and I. He doesn't even know I am alive. And the only reason Nunnally believe so is because I want to give Lelouch a hard time...(*Snicker*) explaining this to Nunnally that is...._

"Miss C.C.? Is something wrong?"

"Well...(*Indignantly*) hasn't Lelouch told you about _me_?!"

"U-uh....ummmm.....I don't believe so....BUT, he might have and maybe I just wasn't listening..."

_Fat chance. Now...how should I word this?_

_Well, 'special' is nice and vague...but seeping with innuendo...  
_

"I see. Well, if you must know, Lelouch is very _special_ to me."

"Very...._special_?"

"Yes. Very_ special_."

" (*Awkward Silence*).....Oh! Miss C.C., it must be dark in here. Why don't we go out to the dining room, and have some tea? I'm afraid Sayoko-san, our maid, is out right now, but I think she left a steaming pot out there, just in case Big Brother wanted some, when he comes home. We can wait for him out there."

"Alright, Nunnally. Would you like me to push you to the living room?"

"Oh, if it's not too much of a bother. I can navigate through this building without help usually, but it's nice knowing someone who can see, is out there watching over me."

"I see."

_How crude of you, C.C. Poor Nunnally can't see, and yet you throw that word around oh-so-casually..._

_(*Sarcastically*) Oh dear...how rude of me...  
_

C.C. pushed Nunnally into the dining room. The bright room was home to many cheerful plants and a plethora of colorful paper.

"Oh? What is this?"

C.C. picked up a piece of paper. She recognized the thin and light feeling of the koi paper commonly known as kami.

"Origami?"

Nunnally smiled.

"Yes! You know about origami?"

"Well...some, not a lot."

_Actually, the only origami I haven't mastered yet, is the one-piece dragon. But I'll humor Nunnally..._

"-and here! You can make so many things out of just one piece of paper!"

Nunnally held out a pink crane. C.C. was surprised. The blind girl had folded a complex crane within a few seconds.

"I see."

_You are a heartless bitch._

_That's what I've been trying to tell you. Idiot.  
_

Nunnally continued, unperturbed.

"And you know what? They say that if you fold a thousand of these cranes, a wish of yours will come true. Do you have a wish, Miss C.C.?"

"Eh?"

_My wish, huh? (*Bitter Chuckle*) That's what you're brother is for, isn't it?_

_Hmm? An orgy with lots of women? What was that I heard crossing your mind, C.C.?  
_

"Don't you have a wish too, Miss C.C.?"

Nunnally repeated herself, while seemingly gazing into C.C.'s soul, with her sightless eyes. C.C. was glad Nunnally couldn't see the complete dishonesty on her face.

"Not really. Why don't you save it for Lelouch?"

"Well...Big Brother says he doesn't have a wish...and you know what? He promised me that one day, I'll open my eyes, and the world will be peaceful and a much better world!"

_What a load of bullshit._

_It will be true, once the Ragnorak Connection is completed._

_Hopefully._

"That's....very nice of him...."

"He's the best brother in the whole world. But...I wonder why he isn't back yet... Lately he's been going out more..."

"I'm sorry, Nunnally. That's partially my fault."

_Really now?_

_I did give him the Geass, didn't I? Now he's up to something because he has power. But (*Coyly*) Nunnally will take this a different way...  
_

"Huh?! Oh! Umm...no, it's fine. You can spend as much time with him, as you like! So, how long have you and Lelouch known each other?"

"I've known him for quite a while now. I'm surprised he's never mentioned me, before."

"(*Giggle*) Well, everybody keeps their little secrets. Perhaps you're his secret."

"Perhaps. Nunnally?"

"Yes?"

"(*Smirk*) Do you have a secret? A pleasured pastime? Some sort of secret hobby?"

_C.C.! What are you saying?! Where did this come from?!!! Why would you care!!!!!  
_

_You're such a hypocrite, Marianne. Bombarding me with your nasty incest fantasies, while I can't even ask your daughter a simple question. This is a handicapped blind girl who will probably never be able to marry. She must have realized this somewhere during puberty. I merely wondered how open this girl really is. And (*Snicker*) as my terms in our contract include taking care of your children..._

_Not like this!!! Not with little Nunnally!! Lelouch is the one you're supposed to screw, not Nunnally!!!!_

_And I never said I wanted to screw Nunnally. I merely wondered about her welfare. After all, everybody enjoys pleasure._

_But....Nunnally's my little girl. She would never do something nasty like that... _

_I wouldn't be so sure. After all, your blood runs in her veins, does it not? And Charles, the connoisseur of fine wives and pleasure? Haha...if Lelouch must endure multiple orgies in your mind, why not Nunnally? People always speak of adolescent males as 'horn machines'. The truth is that adolescent females are constantly like bitches in heat. Don't tell me you never realized this during puberty?_

_Uh...well...umm...that was...I....ahem..(*Airily*) Well, so many boys wanted to court me back then, that I must not have realized this, seeing as I could get whoever I wanted. I was the 'Rose of the County'. I didn't need to pleasure myself, hordes of others were begging to be allowed the pleasure!  
_

_B.S. And there is no such thing as the 'Rose of the County' you liar._

_You don't know that.  
_

"Huh? Miss C.C.? What do you mean?!"

Nunnally's angelic face had turned bright red.

"Oh...never mind. Just a random question. That's all. But if you must know, that sort of thing is perfectly normal. If you have any questions, you shouldn't hesitate to ask me."

"Questions? Ask you?"

"Or if you're shy, Lelouch should be able to answer them. He is after all....a prodigy."

"Ask...Lelouch?!"

_You are nasty._

_Ho-ho. Look who just did a one-eighty. _

_Despite my jokes, I am still their mother. I can't tolerate this sort of..._

_Can't tolerate? What will you do, Marianne? You can't kill me, and even if you do, that's just giving me what I want. _

_You're a bitch._

_That's because I'm C.C._

"Miss C.C.? What do you mean by 'prodigy'? And....how do you break such an....intimate question to your own brother?"

_Bingo! I told you so!_

_Nunnally!!! That's....so...desperate of you..._

"(*Smirk*) 'Prodigy' means someone who has an unnatural talent for something. And you and your brother are close, are you not?"

Nunnally nodded.

"Then what is there in the world that you can't ask him?"

"But that's...!"

_C.C., stop this discussion at once!!! I'll outlaw-_

_Pizza? _

_Uh, yes! Pizza!_

_You can't. Unless you outlaw flour and water and tomatoes and cheese and oregano and pepperoni and so many other things, you can't stop me from making my own pizzas. Or forcing someone from Pizza Hut to make me some._

_Just...stop this! It's really disturbing!_

_And think about all those Royal Siblings, mating like animals, right under the watchful eye of Charles. I recall Cornelia being particularly attracted to Schneizel. And didn't you yourself want Lelouch to marry Euphemia?_

_That's different! Nunnally and Lelouch are pure siblings! _

_So? I am conducting a scientific experiment.  
_

_Conduct it when I'm not listening!!!_

_Fine. But stopping my fun is going to cost you, Marianne.  
_

"Alright, this discussion is over. Why don't you teach me how to fold that crane, Nunnally?"

The previously horror-stricken look on Nunnally's face immediately turned to joy at the thought of being able to help others. C.C. and Nunnally spent a comfortable half hour learning the basics of origami, folding a few cranes, and all the while, chatting about Lelouch.

Suddenly, a dejected sounding voice permeated through the automatic door. C.C. felt her sigil heat up.

"I'm home, Nunnally."

The door slid open. Lelouch walked in only to hear...

"Welcome home, Lelouch."

* * *

Ho ho ho! C.C. and Lelouch are finally meeting! And since I don't have school next Friday or Monday, and we're expecting more snow, I think I can comfortably promise two chapters before next Monday, IF I GET 10 VOTES ON MY POLL BEFORE FRIDAY!

Oh, and if you were disturbed by C.C.'s conversation with Nunnally...get out from under the rock you live in. Sheltered people don't make it far in this world. Just think, even innocent Nunnally has gone through puberty...or most of it. Teenagers in general are curious about this sort of thing. Since she feels like no guy will ever love a cripple, besides Lulu, someone has to pleasure her....be it herself or....(Leaving blank on purpose, I'm kind of thinking about a Nunnally relationship (Probably not with Lelouch, for those of you incest-toters) but I'm not sure about it yet)... Not to mention, this is the start of a beautiful relationship between Nunnally, Lelouch, and C.C. that will lead us to many laughs and tears.

And now that you are done reading, YOU BETTER REVIEW AND GO VOTE ON MY POLL!!!!! Please. And thank you.


	10. The Witch of Britannia

Despite the fact that only 8 people have voted on my poll so far :(, I've decided to write the next chapter anyways. This is a pure Cornelia POV. Since the majority of you want Euphie to live, and for the Knights of the Round to make an earlier appearance (Yay!), I've decided that is just what I am going to do. Of course, those of you who messaged me with other requests, I am taking them under consideration, so don't worry. What you guys think matters to me; therefore, don't hesitate to tell me if you have any suggestions or feelings about how the story is going. Enjoy!

* * *

**In Area 18**

Cornelia looked on, at the fiery chaos that lay before.

_How easily defeated. Such trash that clings onto their past deserves no better._

"We've done it. Area 18 has been established."

Despite her words, Cornelia kept a grip on her controls and continued surveying the perimeters. Should any defiant survivor vie for one last shot at the 'Witch of Britannia', she would be ready. To be hit by such relics...would be an embarrassment beyond belief.

"My Lady, about our next plan of actions..."

"Forgive me for dragging you along to clean up my foolish younger brother's mess."

Cornelia interrupted, not wishing to dwell on Clovis.

"No, My Lady. Our place is with you, wherever that may be."

"Hmph. Area 11 won't be as easy as our usual assignments."

"I agree, milady."

"Yes. Now everyone, return to the base!"

"Yes! Your Majesty!"

Cornelia looked on as her guard lined up in Beta Formation, and made their way back to the base. Despite her efforts to not think about her foolish, but caring younger brother, memories of his kind, but foolhardy nature returned....

* * *

_Around three years ago...(2014 a.t.b.)  
_

_Little Euphie was giggling, playing with her Scottish Terrier, LaClaire. LaClaire jumped onto the crouching Euphie, and proceeded to wash her face thoroughly._

_Cornelia and Schneizel were sitting around the ornate green patio table, sipping steaming chamomile tea. They had been chatting about their siblings, making small talk...Schneizel...the only person in this world, besides Euphie, that she ever made small talk with..._

_"Euphie's grown so much. She's...how old now?"_

_"She'll be thirteen this year, Schneizel." _

_Just saying her brother's name gave Cornelia shivers. Not from fear, but from the power that that name held. And she knew Schneizel would never forget the age of his younger siblings. He was popular with them all. No, he must be tired or maybe he was just trying to make more small talk...  
_

_"She's grown quite lovely, hasn't she?"_

_Alarm bells went off in Cornelia's head. No...not Euphie!_

_"(*Forced Chuckle*) She's still very (she emphasizes 'very') much a child."_

_"(*Chuckle*) Especially compared to the resplendent 'Goddess of the Battlefield', Princess Cornelia."_

_Uh......that's me! ^_^  
_

_"(*Blushingly*) You...flatter me too easily, Brother."_

_"Not at all. By all accounts, your suppression of the Area 14 uprising was...brilliant!"_

_Brilliant? Me?_

_"(*Modestly*) They put up no more resistance than anticipated."_

_"I expected you would stay on to be Viceroy of Area 14."_

_"That country is pacified. It no longer has the will to oppose the Empire. (*Airily*) Anyone can run it now."_

_"Cornelia. You have to leave them a little dignity and strength to resist."_

_What?_

_"Why do you say that?"_

_"People with broken spirits are unproductive. The will to fight, is itself, a resource. If you sap it completely, an area loses it's vitality."_

_"Isn't it better for us Britannians to bring the vitality to the lands we conquer?"_

_"There's a limit to what we do. That's why we have the Honorary Britannian System..."_

_Hmph! That!_

_"Which blurs the line between the rulers and the ruled!" Cornelia heard her own voice rising. "If you don't keep that distinction clear, you're just inviting trouble!"_

_Schneizel wasn't the type to push an argument, and turned his head towards the garden. LaClaire was playing Keep Away from Euphie, and headed straight their way. Euphie was chasing her puppy in, giggling. She stooped down for her, by the bonsai trees, only to notice her older sister looking rather seriously at Schneizel. She held LaClaire to her chest and looked innocently at the both of them.  
_

_"Oh. You look like you're discussing something important...eh..Am I interrupting?"_

_"(*Soothingly*) No, you aren't interrupting at all, Little One."_

_Euphie blanched at 'Little One' and pouted._

_"Oh! I'm not a little child anymore you know!"_

_Schneizel chuckled at her earnestness at proclaiming her maturity. Cornelia smiled. Her sister was so adorable. Schneizel sipped his tea, then turned towards Euphie's direction.  
_

_"Tell me, Euphie. What would YOU do if you became a Viceroy?"_

_Euphie's pout was replaced with a nervous look. The look people usually get when a teacher asks them an obvious question in front of their whole class, that they do not know the answer to. Cornelia looked on; her younger sister had her to rely on for protection, unlike Lelouch and Nunnally..., but if Euphie could watch out for herself....that would be so much less stress on Cornelia.  
_

_"H-huh?.....Well...I think I'd like to make a country a place where....everyone could live happily!"_

_At this, Schneizel and Cornelia both started laughing heartily at Euphie's innocent and naive beliefs._

_"That's right. Euphie has the highest of intentions."_

_When Schneizel spoke like that, nobody was ever sure if he was being serious or mocking somebody. Just more of his allure..._

_"Is that really something to laugh at?"_

_Euphie questioned her elder siblings, with a hurt look on her face._

_"No! No! It's not bad at all!"_

_Euphie smiled, but Cornelia knew Schneizel was just patronizing Euphie. That's fine...her thoughts are too idealistic....but still...Schneizel shouldn't be that way towards her. Cornelia was about to comment on his remark, when he interrupted her thoughts._

_"So, Cornelia. I wanted to recommend that you become that next Viceroy of Area 11."_

_"Area 11? You mean the former Japan?"_

_Cornelia felt shivers just thinking about that forsaken island. Lelouch and Nunnally had perished there, because of her own failures. SHE had failed to protect Empress Marianne....and now....and now they were all gone. Forever._

_Schneizel seemed to sense her thoughts, and his expression turned serious.  
_

_"Yes. Resistance activity has started to heat up there. I think the assignment would suit your talents."_

_At any other time, any other place, Cornelia wouldn't have hesitated to go to an Area Schneizel picked out. But..._

_"Schneizel. If it's possible, I'd prefer to be in charge of opening up a new Area for us."_

_"I see. Who should we send then?"_

_"Amelie? Or Oscar __perhaps__?"_

_Schneizel shook his head._

_"They're going to Areas 15 and 13. That's been decided....How about Clovis?"_

_Did he just say Clovis? Clovis, the pompous poofball who could only recite fashion 'laws' and paint pretty pictures?_

_"That's out of the question!"_

_"Hmm...but why?"_

_"He's too....soft."_

_"You have a point. He's not really suited to running an...occupation."_

_The door to the outside opened. Clovis stepped out under the sun, and looked elegantly over at his siblings._

_"Good day Brother. Sister. Ahh...and you too Euphie!"_

_Schneizel and Cornelia glanced over by the bonsai trees. They had completely forgotten that Euphie was sitting right there, petting LaClaire. When Schneizel realized that they had yet to answer him, he responded._

_"Hello Clovis."_

_He turned slightly towards Cornelia and mumbled under his breath._

_"Speak of the devil..."_

_She smiled. Then grimaced when she got a good look at what Clovis was wearing. Tight pants, tight overshirt, heavy cape, clunky boots...Bah! How could he stand to wear those...._

_"I heard you had returned, Cornelia. I came to welcome you."_

_Smiling arrogantly, the poofball proceeded to present a bouquet of tulips to her and sat down in the chair. He waited for thanks. She decided not to give him the satisfaction._

_"As usual, you're wearing clothes that restrict your movement. People like you are the first to die in an attack."_

_Clovis pouted, but not being Euphie, his expression seemed to shout 'I'm gay everybody! And I want to be dominated!'._

_"Such harsh words after we've been apart for so long! You haven't changed a bit! Still all business!"_

_"Clovis, have you at least learned to pilot a Knightmare Frame?"_

_"I heard they've been deployed into combat lately. How long has it been...since we first saw them demonstrated....by Lady Marianne?"_

_Around eight years ago...in the year 2006 a.t.b. Marianne had just moved into the newly built Aries Villa. At the time Schneizel was sixteen, Cornelia was fifteen, Clovis was twelve, Lelouch was seven, Euphie was six, and and Nunnally was merely three. Odysseus' mother was a nagging old bat, who refused to acknowledge Marianne due to her commoner's birth, and forbade Odysseus from ever associating with her. Guinevere, the purist, refused to acknowledge Marianne's existence, and Carline's mother saw Marianne as no more than the Emporer's slut. But Cornelia remembered being awestruck at what the newly modified Knightmare Frame, Ganymede, could do, and even moreso at what the pilot could do. Ahh...memories.....hey, wait!  
_

_She suddenly realized that Clovis had not answered her question, and changed the subject to something she could not ignore. If there's anything he's talented at, that is actually of some use to us royalty, then it is his shrewd way of making conversations change into his favor..._

_"It was right after Lelouch and the others moved to Aries Villa."_

_Schneizel's voice was dry, and void of emotion. Cornelia cringed. Behind him, Euphie had been listening and had that sad look on her face again...the one she had whenever anybody mentioned somebody close to her, who was gone._

_"Lelouch..."_

_"Oh! Forgive me, Euphie. I brought up painful memories for you."_

_"No...it's OK."_

_"If only Lelouch and Nunnally could have been saved..."_

_Cornelia herself, felt sadness and guilt. Guilt from not protecting Empress Marianne, like she had been assigned to do; sadness at the loss of two sweet younger siblings..._

_"It couldn't be helped. Things were so different then...noone could have imagined that we'd go to war with Japan..."_

_Clovis tried to act the strong man, but inwardly, it was all he could do to keep from crying. He stood up._

_"The truth is...I just made a formal request to His Majesty, The Emperor."_

_"About what?"_

_"I asked that he dispatch me to Area 11, and put me in charge there."_

_What? Not him! Clovis isn't capable of this! What is Father thinking?!  
_

_"But...I thought you hated assignments like that!"_

_"I sort of had a change of heart."_

_"What brought that on, if I may ask?"_

_Schneizel looked at his brother, the only one who probably still didn't know all the laws of Britannia._

_"Thirty-six losses, in thirty-seven battles."_

_Battles? Clovis had never even learned to open a Knightmare hatch, much less pilot one in combat._

_"Hm?"_

_"That's my win-loss record in chess. I don't really like to admit it, but no matter how hard I tried, I could never beat Lelouch."_

_"Didn't you tie him once?" Cornelia asked her question, before realizing the perverted way it sounded. Luckily Clovis was in a somber mood, and didn't remark on this._

_"No. That game was interrupted...it started out looking like I was going to win...but..."_

_You? Beat Lelouch at chess? Even I couldn't beat Lelouch at that game, although none of you know that..._

_"You sure he wasn't letting you win?"_

_"He would never ever do that. Not his style. I knew him very well."_

_"Why didn't you play him to the end of the game?"_

_Once again, little overlooked Euphie piped up, emerging into view._

_"He had a sudden audience with His Majesty. That was our last match. He never came back, so in the end, I missed my one chance to beat him..."_

_"I see...so that's why..."_

_Schneizel was surprised that Clovis could even think that hard. _

_"Lately I've started to think of the conflict in Area 11 as a chess problem he left for me to solve."_

_"It's unusual for you to put so much thought into something like that."_

_Clovis ignored the sting in Cornelia's comment and continued._

_"I'd like to set matters right!"_

_"Clovis, did I tell you Lelouch sent me a letter once, when he was living in Area 11?"_

_Euphie popped back into view._

_"About what?"_

_"He said he made friends with a Japanese boy (Cough Faggot Cough)."_

_"Oh. He made friends with a Number."_

_"I wonder what it's like over there...in Japan..."_

_"If you're interested, why not join me?"_

_The soft feelings Cornelia had just gotten from Clovis' speech suddenly evaporated. Nobody was taking Euphie to such a horrid place! Especially not Clovis! Or even Schneizel! The only one who could truly protect Euphie was herself!_

_"Don't be ridiculous!"_

_"I'd like to go see it. But I have school..."_

_"Of course. It's too soon for you. Do you enjoy going to school?"_

_Schneizel had seen the look on Cornelia's face, and immediately moved to back her up._

_"Yes! Very much!"_

_Clovis got ready to leave._

_"Well then! If you'll excuse me. I'd like to put the finishing touches on a painting before I leave."_

_"Clovis. How do you propose to solve this....chess problem that he left for you?"_

_"With the usual tactics. I hate the Elevens for having let Lelouch die. But hearing that he had a friend among them, perhaps I'll need to show some leniency."_

_"Don't let your feelings make you soft! We have to subdue them! Period."_

_Cornelia knew that 'rough' for Clovis could only be determined by cloth texture and sexual fantasies._

_"There are times a ruler has too be firm, Clovis. Even treacherous. A soft heart is not a virtue. Not for someone who stands at the top."_

_Schneizel imparted some experience from his heart to his foolhardy younger brother. Knowing Clovis, he had probably already forgotten what Schneizel had just said._

_"I appreciate your advice. Watch and see how I handle it. That land is Lelouch's final resting place. I want to make it as quiet for him as I can."_

_Clovis walked away._

_Unbeknownst to them all, a pair of red eyes, belonging to a slight figure with taffy-pink hair watched them from the shadows. 'Awww....Cornelia still seems to be in love with Schneizel...and she dotes on Euphie so!'_

_

* * *

_

That was the last time Cornelia had seen Clovis in the flesh. They had communicated now and then through intercom, but for the most part, their connections had been severed.

_Clovis...I'll fulfill your dream, and Lelouch's chess match for the both of you. Along with Empress Marianne and Nunnally. Rest in peace...all of you..._

She stepped out of the shower. Suddenly Guilford's face appeared in the screen before her.

"My Lady!"

"Guilford! What are you doing?!"

Horrified, Cornelia quickly wrapped herself in a towel. Her cheeks red, she glanced back at the intercom. Guilford's face was entirely red, and he was looking away.

"I'm so sorry, My Lady! Please forgive me, but the Emperor has ordered an immediate meeting with you!"

"I see. I'll be out in a moment. And Guilford..."

Her knight looked at her.

"Yes My Lady?"

"This never happened."

"Yes My Lady!"

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later...**

"...therefore I find it necessary to send some of my most elite Knights, the Knights of the Round, over to aid you."

"Yes, Father. I appreciate the help-"

"I am not helping you. I merely don't want another 'Clovis' to happen. Understand?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Very well, I will be sending Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg; Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim; and Knight of Nine, Nonnette Enneagram."

Cornelia's face paled.

"Please Your Majesty. I think just the Knights of Three and Six will suffice! There is no need to send the Knight of Nine!"

"Oh? Scared are we?"

"Uh! No Your Majesty. I just...I...thank you for sending them over, Father. I will make sure that Clovis did not die in vain!"

"Hmph. You better not. After all, you are the 'Witch of Britannia'."

* * *

**Back in the Homeland**

"Well Brother, do you think we can find C.C. by finding Lelouch?"

Charles turned to the little blonde boy next to him.

"Yes. C.C. has a habit of sticking close to her contractees. The Ragnorak Connection requires two Codes and two Geasses. We have half of the requirements, and if we can convince C.C. and Lelouch to come back, then we can finally fulfill your contract."*

"Very well."

* * *

Well? This was a pain to write, because I had to keep switching between the Sound Drama and ! Therefore I will expect reviews. The previous poll is closed now, but I have a new one up, determining whether we should send Nonnette (that will be a huge pain in the ass to write!), or just Gino and Anya (please? please?). Unless, there's overwhelming majority wanting to kill me, then I will go with the latter.

Also, I'm not an incest-toter, and there will be no Schneizel x Cornelia, but I just wanted to show that Schneizel, despite that fact that he's a scheming slimebag, can be very charming, charming enough to charm the 'Witch of Britannia'.

*The Ragnorak Connection does not require two Codes, just one, but Charles and V.V. aren't sure of this right now, therefore, to be safe, they've decided that this is the case.


	11. The Witch and the Warlock

Mwahaha! My CDS worked! (Cookie Diversion Strategy- creating an 'I love cookies' option to splint the vote from those who may want Nonette to appear) Since the majority of you who voted wanted for me to live and be able to update chapters every week, I'm going to have Nonette appear now and then, but not as a main character. Don't worry, there'll be plenty of Knights of the Round cameos!

* * *

Lelouch looked up stunned. That long, billowing green hair; those inscrutable, golden eyes; the lean, fit figure...it was...

_That girl..._

The same girl from Shinjuku. The one who gave him this power.

_Geass._

She seemed right at home. Folding origami with..._Nunnally! What was she doing with Nunnally? __How is she alive? She took a bullet to the head! And what does she want? __Is she real? H__ow did she find me? Does she have a Geass? If so, what can she do? What are the possibilities of her having used it on Nunnally? And if she did, how do I cancel it? I can't hurt Nunnally! What would I do? What would I do? Maybe this girl....no! I saw her with blood running down from the bullet wound! What if...no! That isn't possible! Could it be? Is immortality through physical means possible? But if that's the case...  
_

* * *

_Aww...C.C., you scared him!_

_He looks quite fine to me._

_I'm sure he does (*Wink, wink*)_

_You know what I meant._

"Welcome home, Big Brother."

Nunnally looked up from her origami, and turned towards Lelouch. (A good question here is, Why is Nunnally looking towards her origami if she can't see it?)

"From your appearance, can I assume you ate out tonight?"

C.C. continued folding, but a quick glance and whiff told her the story. Lelouch most likely wolfed down a Hot 'n Spicy Double Cheese 'n Chicken Burger and milkshake at the fast food joint a few blocks away, after his tiring debut as Zero. On his black student uniform, a small dab of brown suggested a chocolate milkshake, although the black made it hard to see. C.C. took some deep breaths, enjoying the scent of hot fried chicken and mixed cheese, whilst dealing with the annoying voice in her head.

_To 'assume', is to put make an ass of you and me. Actually...I never quite got that saying...(Neither has Sierra...anybody care to explain?)  
_

_Quiet, farm girl. I need to concentrate on how to pressure Lelouch into letting me stay._

C.C. put the blue crane she had just folded by Nunnally. The little girl ignored it, and put wore a look of concern while speaking to her brother.

"I was worried! I was wondering if you were caught up in the uproar that man Zero caused."

_Yes, Nunnally. Poor Lelouch WAS caught up in the uproar Zero caused. That evil, evil man...  
_

_Tee-hee! You should be moaning, 'Lelouch...you bad, BAD man!' instead!_

C.C. picked up a piece of pink kami and automatically started to fold another crane, using all the restraint in her body to not crush the helpless piece of paper.

"I tried phoning you, but you didn't answer....Big Brother? After Miss C.C. came here too...."

"C.C.?"

C.C. suddenly realized that Lelouch had been staring at her with his mouth open the whole time.

_Odd. I get that a lot._

_Tee-hee. Love at first sight!  
_

"Tee-hee. You have such an odd friend here."

Nunnally continued preaching to the choir, unaware that everybody present was already talking to themselves. Sort of.

"Imagine! Only going by her initials!"

"Uh..yeah..."

"Ahaha. She isn't your girlfriend is she?"

_My...GIRLFRIEND?!_

Lelouch stared at Nunnally in horror. This...this..._girl_, his _girlfriend_?!! What had that...that...._witch_ told Nunnally?!

_His...girlfriend?_

_Ahahaha! The Immortal Witch has been rendered speechless by such an innocent comment! Haha!  
_

C.C. ignored the jab, and finally looked up from the pink piece of koi paper. She smirked. Time to put an end to Marianne's jesting.

"Our relationship involves a promise he made for the future."

C.C. turned towards Lelouch and smiled innocently.

"Right?"

"What?!"

Lelouch's shocked and embarrassed face turned a strawberry-like color. He knew what she was alluding to, but didn't know how to correct the innuendo she had just sunken into that statement. And as he tried to stammer out a response, Nunnally decided to do some thinking out loud.

"For the future? You mean...marriage?"

"NO!...No...it's...not like that...It's like...ummm...She's kidding!"

"No, I'm not."*

_I thought Lelouch was supposed to be smart. That was the lamest excuse ever._

_Welllll, you did put him on the spot. (*Sigh*) And he must be soooo tired after addressing the whole world as Zero. You should just let him off the hook for worrying you, and take a nice hot bath with him!_

_What?! I WAS NOT WORRIED!!!!_

_Of course you weren't. Tee-hee! Sooooo defensive._

Lelouch stood there, dumbstruck at the brashness of this unwelcomed..._girl_. He had to do something! Sweet and innocent Nunnally continued, oblivious to the turmoil of emotions around her.

"I see.....Big Brother, you're doing this sooner than most...Still, they say everyone's different, so I suppose it's not that strange..."

Lelouch suddenly noticed the tea cup C.C. was using. He had to get this..._girl_ away from Nunnally, and fast. This mess she was creating...how would he ever explain it to Nunnally? Lelouch grabbed the cup, halfway filled with hot tea.

C.C. stopped her folding, and looked on curiously at the strange boy.

_What is he doing?_

Lelouch held the cup to eye level, for a second, as though examining the intricate pattern of flowers. Suddenly, he purposely dropped the cup onto the hardwood floor. Nunnally winced at the sound, and stopped talking.

"Oh, C.C.! Look what you've done! You're soaking wet! C'mon, we have to get you to the bathroom and get you a change of clothes."

Lelouch's tone was casual and caring, to soothe Nunnally, but the stern glare on his face warned C.C. from any more jibes. He gripped her arm, and yanked her roughly, away from the table.

_'Soaking wet' huh? Playing it rough already? Ohoho! C.C., you naughty girl!_

_Grrr...  
_

"Nunnally. Just stay here and I'll get that cleaned up in a minute."

Lelouch pushed C.C. out the automatic door. On his way out, he felt the need to once again reassure Nunnally that he was NOT going to marry this..._girl. _

"And she was kidding before! Kidding! Just a joke!"

The automatic door shut, cutting Nunnally off from the scene. She stared (Can a blind person stare?) after her brother, who was acting so...strangely around his girlfriend.

* * *

"Who are you?"

Lelouch's lighthearted tone changed immediately. He had pushed roughly pushed her towards his bed, and was now staring or maybe glaring at her.

_Who am I? Such a simple question to ask; such a complex thing to answer. Who am I, Marianne?_

_You are C.C- _

C.C. straightened herself.

"Didn't you hear? She said my name is C.C."

_-the Immortal Witch. Hehe...and my soon-to-be daughter-in-law!_

_I should have known you'd have nothing helpful to say. Hmph!_

Lelouch continued glaring at her, "Not that. You're-"

"-supposed to be dead?"

C.C. finished his question airily. She turned her back towards him, knowing that this created a rather dramatic pose. "So...do you like the power that I gave you?"

Lelouch continued glowering at her, but he activated his Geass. A warm sort of feeling flooded him, as though his Geass was reacting with the _girl _in front of him.

"As I thought....it was you..."

His tone was still deadly serious. C.C. smirked. She jumped back onto his bed.

"Dissatisfied?"

"No, I'm grateful. It's allowed me to drastically advance my schedule."

"Schedule?"

"My schedule for obliterating Britannia," Lelouch answered, as he made that weird gesture again, covering his right eye with his hand.

_What?! Obliterating Britannia? Ahahaha! What a silly son of mine!_

_I think he's being serious. _

_Ahahaha! He's just a boy, C.C.! Britannia is one-third of the world! What can he possibly do to overthrow it? _

_You are a very supportive mother._

_I am a very practical mother. Lelouch is gifted, no doubt, but still...his arrogance must have come from Charles..._

_I'm...not so sure about that...._

Lelouch continued explaining his plan," I had assumed I'd have to wait a bit longer before I could make my move."

C.C. laid back on his bed, and spread her arms out. She looked at him loftily,"You think you can destroy it? Just with that power?"

_How naive of him..._

Lelouch smirked. He passed his hand over his left eye.

"I had intended to do it without this power."

"...Just as I expected. This guy's fascinating."

_Ready to propose yet? I heard that nowadays, girls are desperate enough to get on their knees and beg the boy to carry them away._

_Hm. Must have gotten into fashion after you did that._

"What will you do now? The military must be after you,"Lelouch asked, his voice pulling C.C. out of Marianne's spurts of denial.

"Only a small part of the military. So just hiding should be enough," C.C. replied. She pulled off her thigh-high white boots and threw them onto the hardwood floor. "I'll just have to make do here."

Lelouch freaked out,"Oi! You expect to stay here?!"

C.C. pulled the turquoise covers over her, creating an image of helpless innocence," A real man would sleep on the floor."

"That's not what I meant,"growled Lelouch.

"My being caught would be trouble for you as well, correct?"

Lelouch walked over to her. He leaned over, staring into her eyes. Not romantically.

"It's dangerous for us to stay together."

_Oh hoho! This is starting to sound like a good forbidden romance! Romeo and Juliet? Hatfield and McCoy? Stadtfeld and Bradley?_

_Hatfield and McCoy?_

_Didn't you know? Roseanna McCoy had a nice romance with Johnse Hatfield!_

_Didn't he end up leaving her pregnant? And didn't both Romeo and Juliet die in the end? Besides, I don't have family, never have, never will, so since it does not exist, it cannot feud with yours, now can it?_

_Oh, C.C., you're so picky! I was just using them as a comparison for forbidden romance._

_And...Stadtfeld...that name sounds familiar..._

_Tee-hee. I believe that that Kallen girl from Tokyo Tower, had the surname of Stadtfeld...remember?_

_Yes. So...why would a noblegirl side with Elevens?_

_Who knows? Anyways, there was this nobleboy from the Stadtfeld family who fell in love with the current Luciano Bradley's mother._

_Yes?_

_She played him up, and left him._

_And?_

_He committed suicide right after. Or so that's what she said, when some policemen found her with his dead body. _

_That's....pleasant._

_Yup! Isn't this romantic?_

_....._

C.C. suddenly remembered Lelouch was still here. She hardened her voice.

"If I camp out in the open, I'll get arrested."

Lelouch growled,"This is about what's convenient for me, not YOU!"

"I hate stubborness," C.C. replied, turning away from him.

Lelouch looked stunned at the stubborn hypocrite of a girl, in front of him. He relented to Fate and sat by the bed.

"You aren't bothered by much, are you?" he asked, picking up her boots, and straightening them."Anyway, how did you survive? What is your story? And what about that contract you said..."

"GOOD NIGHT, Lelouch!"

* * *

**Over in the Britannian Military Base...**

"Fukushime, Kochi, Hiroshima...This makes the seventh incident since that man Zero appeared."

Cecile Croomy, the violet-haired assistant to Earl Lloyd Asplund, remarked to her superior, reading off the Biglobe news site.

"Looks like the other groups are following Zero's lead and putting up a real fight," Lloyd remarked, carelessly.

"Yes. And suspicions about that Orange thing have now cost Margrave Jeremiah his leadership. I heard that the Emperor is sending his own elite group of knights and Third Princess Cornelia to come clean up this mess."

"He couldn't handle the job," Lloyd replied, in a bored tone. "Thanks to him, the links between the police and the administration are fouled up. It's caused a fine mess for us as well."

Suddenly, the walls of the base shook. **Boom! **A blast had hit near their section, the Knightmare hold.

_**"Emergency! Two unknown Knightmare Frames have approached the complex!"**_

"What?!" Cecile cried out in shock. "That's impossible! This is the center of Area 11, the most well-protected place!"

"Well, somebody has attacked us," Lloyd drawled, completely at ease, despite the fact that the tremor had forced him onto his butt.

* * *

**The Attackers...**

"Haha! What is this?! They suck." Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg* laughed. "This is the best defense that Area 11 can offer? Nonette, you said that this would be fun! But it's too easy!"

"Oh? Look down, Genie," Knight of Nine, Nonette Enneagram fired back. "Can you take all of them, alone?"

A group of Sutherlands had massed together, blocking the way to the main building.

"Ho ho! Maybe I was wrong! This IS fun!" Gino yelled to his fellow Knight. He had incapacitated half of the Sutherlands with his Slash Harkens, and the other half were more determined to defend the complex, than defeating the intruders.

**"Who are you? Well, I don't care who you are, because you're going to die for such impudence!"**

A man's voice rang out from an approaching group of Sutherlands.

"Oh?"Gino peered down at his screen. "More fun?" (:P)

**"This is Major Kewell Soresi, of the Purist Faction. Any Eleven trash like you will die!" **

"Eleven? Oh...I see. I'm a bad, bad man!**But can you defeat me?"

Gino's modified Sutherland had a new float system attached to it. It gave more maneuverability, but drained his Energy Filler fast. He would have to beat this Soresi quickly.

**"He won't be alone!"**

A woman's voice cried out.

**"Knight of Honor, Villeta Nu will fight beside him!"**

"I'll take her," Nonette said to Gino. "Now, let's see if this is fun!"

Gino had already made his move, feinting towards Soresi with his Slash Harkens. Soresi took the bait and countered with his own Slash Harkens. Gino quickly adjusted his Assault Rifle towards the now vulnerable Sutherland, and fired a stunning buckshot that forced Soresi to fall. Taking advantage of his opponent's loss of control, Gino delivered a swift kick to the Knightmare's head, forcing the pilot to eject.

Nonette employed more straight-forward tactics, grabbing Villeta's Sutherland with both arms, taking the Sutherland above ground with her, and then hurling it towards the group of Knightmares trying to protect the complex. However, as she moved to take them down, a Slash Harken suddenly hit her.

The two Knights of the Round turned, to see the entire Britannian military force aiming their guns at them. Jeremiah Gottwald stood in the front.

**"Ready, Aim..."**

"Jeremy, darling, it's been so long!" Nonette cried out warmly. "How are you?"

She opened her Knightmare hatch and stepped out, revealing her Knights of the Round combat uniform.

**"W-what? Nonette?!"**

Jeremiah stared at the sight of the Knight of Nine. He realized all of the troops were looking at him, and quickly regained his composure.

**"Knight of Nine. What is the meaning of this? Do you not realize that this is Britannian property? You can't just-"**

"Barge in? Despite the fact that we're operating on His Majesty's orders?"

**"U-uh...His Majesty's...orders? I see. Then I apologize for the inconvenience that my subordinates have created."**

Jeremiah had stepped out of his hatch, and beckoned both Knights to do the same. The rest of the milia had retreated.

"Inconvenience?" said Gino, as he stepped out of his Sutherland's hatch. "Hah! Hardly. And if so, only because there were so many of them. If it was just two of your guards to the two of us, they'd lose in a heartbeat."

"Of course. You two are after all, His Majesty's Knights."

"Well, at least you know some diplomacy skills," remarked Gino. He strolled over to Jeremiah, and looked him over from head to toe. "So this is the infamous Orange Cunt..."

"O-orange?! Cunt?!"

Veins popped out above Jeremiah's eye. Nonette laughed heartily, before she explained, "Now Jeremy, I think Genie meant Orange-_kun._ You know, the Eleven's honorific added at the end of a name?"

"Y-yes...well," Jeremiah gritted his teeth and uttered a 'welcome' to them both, before stalking off.

Nonette looked at Gino. He looked back.

"What? It was an honest mistake!"

"I'm sure it was."

Suddenly another Sutherland landed next to them. Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim took out her phone and took a picture of the complex.

"Is it...over?"

"Yup, yup! The infamous Orange Cunt...err Orange-kun made us stop."

"(*Sigh*) How dull...."

Nonette turned towards the two younger Knights.

"Remember, you two are supposed to aid Princess Euphemia as Sub-Viceroy. I'm here to help Princess Cornelia."

"Don't you call her 'Corny'?" Gino asked curiously.

Nonette sighed. "Gino...you have no common sense at all..."

"Thank you."

_**

* * *

**_

**Late at night...in Lelouch's bed...**

Heavy breathing and deep pleasured moans filled the room...(LOL, just joking! You'll have to wait for THAT! :P)

**Late at night at Lelouch's place...**

C.C. turned away from the boy, sleeping on the couch. She had watched him fall asleep, gradually, as he typed on his laptop.

_Lelouch really does hate you all._

_It's not my fault! Blame V.V.! Charles and I were just trying to keep him and Nunnally safe._

_Hmph. And you expect me to explain this to him?_

_No. Of course not. Haha...I've already spoken to Charles about this._

_You have? When?_

_Right before I contacted you today. You'll be seeing me, pretty soon._

_Seeing...you?_

_Tee-hee. You'll see. I want to take part in the action as well. _

_Action?_

_(*Giggle*)_

_

* * *

_

So, am I amazing, or am I amazing for getting this done before Monday? Sorry, no double chapters this week, but I thought it might be nice to be able to read this earlier. Now this chapter was fun to write! Thanks for all the help from Lilyflower1987, Toph the Trickster, and Z.Z. vi Britannia! Along with anybody else that I might have forgotten!

New poll: Should Gino get a romance option? If so, who?

*There's a new poll up regarding Gino.

**I stole this quote from Alistair of Dragon Age. If any of you play Dragon Age, chat with me! I love it!


	12. Knights of Justice? Part 1

Sorry this is so late. Life sucks people. I wish that for the rest of my life I could just stay on my computer or play Dragon Age. Ahhh....Dragon Age.....And eat food my sister makes. Anyways, after all that whining, I should say that this update is for last Monday, and there is no update for this week because LIFE SUCKS! I do promise double chapters in the near future, though.

So, the winner of last week's poll was Monica Kruszewski. This means lots of Gino-flirting and a whole new backstory on Monica, that will mindf*ck you so bad, the majority of you will live in asylums once I reveal it. ^_^ Also, a bit more of a side story for C.C. included, but it's not huge. However, for me to continue the side story that will unlock more of C.C.'s past, I'll need a majority loved name. NEW POLL!

In case some of you who don't play RPG's haven't noticed, I'm sort of making this story have unlockable parts, largely due to polls. SO VOTE PEOPLE! VOTE!!!

_

* * *

_

**_Many, many years ago..._**

_...that's your name, isn't it?"_

_C.C. looked at him, stunned. How did he figure it out? How could he possibly know?_

_"I'm sorry. I took the liberty of...researching you. I...I just couldn't understand why you are...how you are....like this..." he stuttered an apology, after seeing the shock on her face.  
_

_She smiled, wryly," I am what I am. What I was does not signify what I am or will become."_

_"...You're probably right...I'm so sorry...I...just...."_

_She smiled, genuinely this time. Snuggling closer to him, C.C. murmured," No...it's alright....It must have taken a long time to research that...."_

_He looked down at her, and love seemed to blossom from his expression. The sort of helpless love where just looking at your beloved made you smile and blush. The sort of inflammatory love that enslaves the impassioned, a forewarning for only doom...as she would later learn.  
_

_"It was well worth the time. It's a beautiful name."_

_"Is it?" C.C. stared past him, out the window. The grassy fields outside seemed to reflect the moonlight as the wind gently blew them to one side."Then will you do something for me? For the girl with the beautiful name?"_

_"Among other beautiful things, but yes. Anything."_

_"Say my name. Once more. Just this once. Say it like it means something to you. Like it matters..."_

_He pressed his lips against her soft green hair and whispered," It does mean a lot to me. You mean a lot to me. C-"  
_

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

C.C. woke up, her mind in a haze from the fitful night of sleep. It had been a while since she slept on such a soft bed. It had been a while since she had had that dream. She rubbed her eyes, and looked around for the source of the noise.

_Tap, tap, tap. Tap._

Lelouch was sitting at his desk, tapping inconsistently. His laptop was open but idle. Without so much as glancing at her, Lelouch muttered, "So you're up. I want you to change clothes. The bathroom's over there."

He pointed towards a closed white door with an ornate brass handle. Irritation rose in C.C. for his condescending and abrupt way of ordering people around.

_A prince indeed. You're going to pay for waking me up._

"I put a shirt and a pair of pants in there. Take a shower and put them on. You're straitjacket is filthy."

C.C. sighed heavily, and wrapped her arms around her plain white pillow, hugging it close to her chest, "Why are you so grumpy?"

"Sleeping on the couch isn't that much fun."

"You whine too much. Anyways, is this how you should treat your girlfriend?" C.C. teased. Lelouch glared at her, but said nothing. She loved how easily the prince got riled up.

" And where's the pizza?" C.C. continued, looking around.

"What pizza?" Lelouch asked, looking perplexed.

"My pizza. I want pizza for breakfast," replied C.C., nonchalantly. She unzipped her straitjacket, and pulled it off, brazenly. Lelouch averted his gaze and turned slightly red, but his voice was ever steady. Probably due to Nunnally's reliance on sound and his role as her guardian.

"You don't get pizza. There's toast and eggs."

"Then, I'll just have to go down and ask Sayoko to order me a pizza."

"(*Sigh*) We're going to have to work out some rules here," Lelouch responded, irritated. "You can't just- Hey, where are you going? Stop! You're not wearing anything!"

C.C. had taken off her undergarments as well, and wandered out the room, disregarding Lelouch and his vie for command. She looked around. The TV in the kitchen was on, so she could assume that Sayoko was there. Voices could be heard from the door leading to the student council room. The Ashford girl and that blue-haired boy.

"But Kaichou!"

"This is President's orders, got that Rivalz!"

"....But...I...don't wanna dress up as a french maid...Why can't I be a female basketball player like last year?"

"Too bad. That outfit didn't show enough of your feminine side!

"So....does this mean Lelouch will have to dress up as well?!"

"Of course! But don't tell him just yet. We can overwhelm him with force if he tries to disobey!"

"Well....it might be worth it if we can get Lelouch into a maid's outfit....." (Queero mucho?)

Smirking slightly at the image of Lelouch in a sexy maid's outfit, C.C. moved past that door, and headed towards Nunnally's room.

_Time for some fun. And revenge for waking me up._

Nunnally's door was slightly ajar, as C.C. peeked in.

"Big Brother?"

She was still in her nightgown, peering towards the open door. C.C. couldn't suppress the sadistic grin that covered her face, as she gently walked towards the unsuspecting girl, with nothing covering her nude body, save her long green hair. The conversation from the previous night still rang in her head. _Oh, what her brother would think, if I told him...(*Smirk*)_

Lelouch had dashed after her, and was quietly sneaking in after her.

"Big Brother? Is that you?" Nunnally repeated.

Lelouch lunged for C.C., but centuries of battle had honed her reflexes. She leapt away at the last moment, aware that her rather provocative breasts were bouncing as she moved. She was sure Lelouch noticed as well.

"Ugh! Yes Nunnally....sorry....I sort of fell..." Lelouch groaned. His jaw had hit the floor. C.C. took note of his lack of physical prowess; the boy didn't even push out his arms to catch himself. He fell, like a brick._  
_

"Big Brother, is somebody here with you?" Nunnally asked, curiously. "I thought I heard two pairs of footsteps."

Lelouch looked like a deer caught between two headlights. However his voice was steady and lighthearted as he replied, "No Nunnally, there isn't-"

"Good morning, Nunnally. Did you sleep well?" C.C. interrupted Lelouch. She glanced at his pale-faced glare and smiled sweetly.

"Miss....C.C.? When did you arrive? Have you been here long?"

"No! She...she just got here....and wanted to say 'hello'!" Lelouch glowered at C.C., and mouthed the word 'pizza' to her, unaware of how she would take the bribe. C.C. smirked.

"Yes. That's exactly it, Nunnally. I just wanted to say 'hello'!"

Of course sweet little Nunnally didn't hear all the sarcasm and slight innuendo in C.C.'s voice. Nunnally smiled, brightly, and turned towards C.C.

"Then, will you be joining us for breakfast?"

Lelouch blanched. "No, Nunnally! Uh...she...we were going to order pizza! And ummm.....she already ate!" His piercing violet eyes glared into C.C.'s golden ones, and were pointedly telling her to play along.

"Perhaps another time then," Nunnally replied. "Big Brother, you should spend some time with her. I can have her all to myself once you two get married, but right now is your time together! I can have Sayoko help me up today. "

Only due to years of emotional and physical restraint did C.C. keep from snorting, especially after recalling her previous private conversation with Nunnally. _Have me all to herself, eh? Ahhh...how loved I am...  
_

Lelouch's already rattled nerves plummeted into the pit of despair. He blamed this on that..._witch._

_

* * *

_

**Britannian Military Base**

**_"Private Suzaku Kururugi, case number 107 of Area 11 Military Forces; in the matter of your involvement in the murder of His Highness Prince Clovis, you are hereby set free due to lack of evidence. "_**

_What?!_

Shock had coursed through the Eleven's body. He knew that the system had been rigged. The judge...the jury....the witnesses....everything had been set for one thing....his death. So why now? Why were they letting him go? Was it because of that man...Zero?

_Whatever. _He shook his head, trying to shake his thoughts away. _It doesn't matter. After all that's happened, I'll most likely be reassigned to grunt troops._

Suzaku had on a puke-colored shirt, with a large, tattered blue overcoat. Extra-large sunglasses obstructed his already 'familiar-to-every-household-in-the-world' face. A few bandages covered his wounds from his jailers' abuses. He carried his pitiful bag of his own clothes. The clothes he had been wearing when they had arrested him. Lancelot's suit.

So what would he do now? As a grunt, he would never be able to climb the ranks again. Forever, stuck in the rut, the neverending cycle......tears came to eyes, when he realized that all he had hoped to accomplish was now gone.

"Somebody having a bad day?"

Suzaku whipped his head up. An olive-haired woman wearing a Britannian military suit was leaning on the door that led to the outside. The outside world. His escape and punishment. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he finally got a good look at the woman talking to him. That woman....was wearing the Knights of the Round uniform.

"Uhh....No My Lord! I'm sorry for disturbing you, My Lord!"

Nonette chuckled, "You weren't disturbing me at all. I merely wondered what such a handsome man such as yourself was sighing about."

_Handsome? Me?! _(Yes, even fags wish that somebody would tell them that they're handsome.)

"Ummm....thank you, My Lord. I...I was just going back to the A.S.E.E.C.'s headquarters.....to grab my stuff....."

Suzaku's face flushed at the reminder of where he was going, and why. It was all he could do to keep his tears in. _After spending all that time being crushed under Britannia...he had just made a niche for himself here...and now this...._

Nonette's chuckle woke him from his reverie.

"You....won't be going back to the A.S.E.E.C.'s."

"What? Oh...I know," Suzaku's heart plummeted, now hearing that his worst fear had been confirmed.

"You're going to work here, from now on."

"What?!" Once again, Suzaku's amazing sense of foresight kept him from looking like an idiot. Not. "This is the military base! I'm.....oh....that's right. The grunts have work here too."

"You're not going to be a grunt," Nonette seemed to never stop chuckling. "You're being elevated to Warrant Officer."

Suzaku's cast down face whipped up to meet the seemingly warm blue eyes.

"But...but I was a suspect in Prince Clovis' murder! I....I...shouldn't I be demoted?"

Once again, Nonette chuckled, "Do you wish to be demoted? I'm promoting you because I saw some of your Lancelot combat records that Lloyd kept. Anyone with that kind of skill piloting a Knightmare Frame deserves to be at least a Major. Consider it a compensation for all the wounds you got from that idiot Jeremy. And now, you've gone and wasted too much of my time. Lloyd and Miss Croomy should be here soon with your bags. I hope you find the Warrant Officer quarters far better than that of the Privates. Much less people, too."

Realizing she was going to leave, Suzaku broke out of his state of shock, and saluted her.

"Thank you, My Lady Knight of Nine. I will do my best to serve the Emperor and Britannia."

"Of course," Nonette snorted. She walked away. Suzaku smiled, and walked outside to wait for Lloyd and Cecile.

* * *

"What....was that?!" An all too familiar blonde muttered to himself. He had been on his way to go get some ice cream, when he heard Nonette speaking to that Eleven. "That Nonette....promoting somebody suspected of Clovis' murder. Gah! Oh well."

The blonde took a few steps towards his quarters, before his real desire poked him in the back, forcing him to turn around.

"Is he really that good of a pilot? Hmmmm....I know! I'll just go find him, and order him to duel me!"

Feeling superior for his quick thinking, Gino quickly dashed out the door. However, he came too little too late. The A.S.E.E.C.'s van was pulling away, towards a different sector of the complex.

"Awww.....why me?"

"Get out of the way, please! Look out below!"

A young girl's voice seemed to come from the sky. But everyone knows that_ that's_ impossible. Looking around suspiciously for the fan girls who had mobbed him upon his arrival, Gino found himself in a compromising position a few seconds later. A pink-haired girl with giant violet eyes was sitting on his chest, her legs spread out, staring quite wide-eyed at him. He was flat on the floor with his eyes closed, his hands clenched into fists.

"Why me?! Can't you girls go find somebody else to attack?" Gino whined. Opening his sparkly blue eyes a moment later, Gino realized that the girl on his chest was quite cute. She was wearing commoners' clothes, a plain beige puff shirt, olive underclothes, and a long orangish-brown skirt. Despite the colors being quite drab, Gino found the little morsel on his broad and rock-hard chest...quite tasty.

_Oh shit! Monica's going to kill me when she finds out....Oh well! She's not here. Might as well have some fun, anyways!_

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize there was somebody down here when I jumped!"_  
_

The girl quickly struggled to get up. Smirking, Gino grabbed her arms, and smiled coyly at her. Her scared amethyst eyes met his gorgeous sapphire ones.

"Oh no! You fan girls can't just come swooping down on me, and then running away. Swooping is bad.* Somebody ought to punish you, you know."

The girl's pretty eyes widened, "Punish? Uhhh...I'm so sorry! Forgive me! I really didn't think there was anyone below me!"

Gino laughed. "If 'I'm sorry' worked, why would there be a need for a government*? Naw, I want something else."

"What?! Why you-" The girl grew flustered with the man holding her arms down, and flirting shamelessly with her. "I'll have you know, my father is-"

"-the Emperor of Britannia? Yeah, I've heard that one a lot." Gino smirked. "And get your mind out of the ghetto. I don't want sex. I want a story. Why is a pretty little thing like yourself trying to commit suicide?"

"Suicide?!" the girl's eyes impossibly got bigger. "No! I....I am um....running away from bad guys! They're chasing me!"

"Uh-huh. And you miraculously fell on top of the Knight of Three," Gino chuckled at the girl's obvious lie. "When I said 'suicide', I meant you could have missed me and hit your head on the concrete, idiot. Besides, you fan girls should already know I'm in a relationship with Knight of Twelve, Monica Kruszewski. Why are you all after me?"

"Well....the truth is....I...I'm from a noble family," the girl cast her face down. "I have....no freedoms. Today's my last day of vacation in Area 11....and I wanted to see as much of the place as possible, without being led from one museum to another, showcasing Britannian superiority. So...I sort of escaped....and really did accidentally fall on you. I'm really sorry. Are you going to turn me in?"

The girl's sad tone touched a nerve in Gino. He remembered all too well the feeling of somebody watching over his shoulder every minute, criticizing everything he did. He released her arms.

"Well, since it's your last day of vacation, perhaps you do deserve some fun. But just to make sure you don't go around attacking anybody slightly as handsome as myself, I'll accompany you....for the safety of the public of course. Besides, a girl with your looks and body is bound to attract some....unsavory characters. You'll need a bodyguard." Gino got up, and pulled the girl to her feet. "How about the most handsome, strong, and intelligent man in Area 11 for the job?"

She smiled. "Yes! Thank you!"

Gino noticed that the slight girl wasn't that short. She only came up to his chest, but he was overly tall. Something about her face seemed familiar, but being from the Weinberg family meant that he had met plenty of good-looking noblegirls whom he promptly flirted with and forgot about.

"Is something wrong?"

The girl seemed to notice that Gino was deep in thought. Something very uncharacteristic of the knight. He gave a wry chuckle, inwardly. He had a reputation to uphold, no? Gino looked down at concerned girl.

"You haven't told me your name."

The girl's face went red. Her hand went to her mouth, unconsciously.

"Oh...ummm...that's right. My name is....Euphie."

_Yufee? What kind of name is that? Must be from a lesser noble family...._

Gino smiled," Alright, Yufee. Your personal knight, Gino Weinberg, awaits his first command. Where to, fair lady?"

He waited. He knew her answer.

"The mall."

* * *

**In the dark security room...**

Nonette crossed her arms. The humiliated Purist Faction had asked her to come meet with them privately. In the dim security room filled with footages of the ongoing activity around the Britannian Military Base. _Ugh...spy cameras...How distasteful..._

She looked around. The Purists seemed to be waiting for somebody.

_Jeremiah...no. All the videos in this room seem to be focused on him. Hmmm...perhaps they wish to rid themselves of his....of Orange?_

_**"Warning. Authorized personnel approaching Site. Number 5708642, Major Kewell Soresi, approaching."**_

As forewarned by the state-of-the-art security system, the automatic door slid open. Purist member Kewell Soresi appeared in the doorway.

"My deepest apologies, My Lord, for my late arrival. However, Princess Cornelia's battalion will be arriving soon, and there were some last-minute details that needed to be...._organized_."

"No, it's fine. Cornelia's ascension here must be declared to all of Area 11. However, you wished to meet with me?" Despite her desire to strangle the blonde-haired man for making her wait, Nonette switched to cheery and bright mode, effortlessly.

Kewell sighed, and gestured towards the cameras focusing on Jeremiah. "I'm sure that Your Lordship has already heard of....Margrave Jeremiah's....treachery. He let that Eleven, the one who murdered Prince Clovis, go free. And we don't know what 'Orange' is. To have this....'Orange' character still around when Princess Cornelia takes up her post....would not be a wise course of action."

Nonette nodded, knowing where this was going.

"At this rate, not only will the loyalty of us Purists be called into question, but also the efficiency of the Knights of the Round." Kewell continued. "This could undermine Britannia's complete military structure!"

"Do you have proof that Gottwald was bribed or blackmailed?" Nonette questioned. She knew Jeremiah was a fanatical Loyalist, but now....now was her time....for revenge.

Kewell's voice gained a feverish passion, "Proof, My Lord? Is it not proof enough that the fool frees a convict on national television? And his pathetic excuse...saying that he doesn't remember the exchange. Just like General Bartley and his underlings!"

_He...doesn't remember?_ Nonette's mind went into overdrive. _So...this is what 'Zero' is capable of...How...intriguing..._

"Very well. I will file a report saying that he was severely injured in an attack by Zero. The Gottwald family honor will be kept. I owe him that much, I suppose." Nonette turned to leave.

The Purists bowed. "Thank you, My Lord. We will not fail you."

* * *

Hoho. Nonette knows something about Zero- that he has supernatural powers... Gino replaces the moralfag in seducing naive 'Yufee' and perhaps becoming her knight? Orange-kun's kickass fight is coming up. More of C.C.'s backstory is revealed. And most importantly, C.C. prances around the Student Council building in her birthday suit. ^_^ While being chased by Lelouch.

So...not much to say. This was sort of a pain to write, because I wanted to introduce everything without giving away major plot developments. NEW POLL! And want reviews! No chapter this coming Monday, but double chapters coming up soon. Thanks to Lilyflower1987 for inspiration, Toph the Trickster for criticism, and Z.Z. vi Britannia for an endless stream of ideas, both usable and humorous.

Have a piano thing tomorrow, whereas I have to get first place, or my parents will kill me. Hate life.

*If anybody can name the two people who said these, I will add/change anything, or reveal a spoiler. Hint: the first one is obvious is you know what I am in love with currently, and the latter is a bit more difficult. It's from a Chinese show, starring F4. Can anyone figure them out? Anybody?

Wish me luck on my contest tomorrow, and review, and vote!


	13. Knights of Justice? Part 2

**Updated the fight scene, but due to this, the next chapter will have to wait until tomorrow.**

Once again, sorry for the late update, but what with state testing, frequent allergies/migraines, and f*cking computer viruses, I just haven't been able to sit down properly and type. Just before finishing this chapter today, I had to, not exaggerating one bit, restart my laptop for an entire two hours before Mozilla would finally open.

OK, so C.C.'s real name is going to be Cera. Sorry to those of you who voted otherwise, but I was partial to it as well. And now, I'm getting some controversial feedback regarding whether or not Gino should be made Euphie's knight. So....new poll!

And for those of you wondering about my update schedule, I posted it in the bold print on my profile. Check it out when you go vote. But keep in mind that my laptop is infected and I need to go get it fixed, so until I do that, I don't know what will happen everyday; therefore, the schedule is not set in stone. Sorry. But I still hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lelouch heard her step into the shower, and exhaled in relief. The stupid witch was finally away from him. He fell back onto his black leather office chair only to hear the doorbell ring. Out of habit, Lelouch waited for Sayoko to answer the door, only to realize a moment later, that it was most likely the Pizza Hut delivery boy.

_Shit! Sayoko knows I don't order pizzas under normal circumstances! She might come in and see that witch!  
_

Lelouch dashed out his room, through the hall, and to the student council room, over to the front door, running faster than the time when a bunch of estrogen-crazy freshmen, (who weren't all necessarily female) led by Milly tried to all give him kisses on the Cupid's Day Hunt. A bewildered Sayoko had popped her head out of the kitchen only to see Lelouch race past her and yell, "Don't worry! I got it!"

Lelouch jerked the front door open,

"Hello, sir. I..."

grabbed the hot pizza box,

"...uh...sir?"

and shoved a twenty into the hands of the sandy-haired delivery boy before slamming the door into his face. Remembering his mother teaching him that no matter where you are, manners are a defining characteristic, Lelouch remembered to shout a 'Thank you' over his shoulder, before racing back to his room. Hopefully Sayoko and Nunnally wouldn't notice the pizza scent. And now, he had to figure out how to get rid of this immortal health hazard.

* * *

**While chopping onions with her ninja knife skills...**

_What on Earth has gotten into Master Lelouch?_

She sighed, reminiscing on her childhood, where pizza (she could smell it even from the kitchen) was nonexistent and everyday was meant to hone her skills and abilities as the sole daughter of the head of the Shinozaki clan. Only for her to be a common house maid for the Britannians.

Sayoko turned her head towards the TV. The news reporters were going on about the mysterious 'Zero' and 'Orange' and how Kururugi had gotten a trial this very morning and was found not guilty. She pushed the onions off the cutting board and stared out the window. Who was this 'Zero'? Dare she hope that he could outmaneuver the Britannians? Most likely he was just another Eleven, backed by resistance groups, who only appeared to save Kururugi, and would never show his face, or mask, ever again. It was a lot safer to think that way. She sighed again and walked over to Nunnally's room to see what was taking the girl so long.

* * *

**A little while later...**

C.C. sat on Lelouch's bed, wearing Lelouch's white dress shirt, eating cheese pizza that Lelouch had paid for. Not bad for a week of stalking. She glanced occasionally as he did research on his laptop, but silence was the command of the day, and she was happy to oblige by stuffing her face with pizza. Sadly, Lelouch was still a bit of a cheapstake, and only bought cheese pizza. No spicy pepperoni, no juicy strips of chicken, no delectable morsels of sausage, no hearty mushroom slices, no salty bits of anchovies...the bastard didn't even order some extra cheese on top. But, cheese pizza is still pizza, and this particular cheese pizza was very delicious. The crust was chewy, the sauce was made from real tomatoes, the cheese was gooey, the spices fragrant...Heaven.

After a few minutes of silence, save C.C.'s quiet chewing and Lelouch's rapid typing, C.C. found herself growing irritated at the boy's lack of speech. _Strange. I usually like the quiet. Perhaps, a week of talking only to Marianne has driven me to wish for more intellectual conversations..._

"So, in the end, what was 'Orange' anyways?" C.C. asked suddenly. Lelouch sighed deeply, then turned his head towards C.C., looking very irritated. He had noticed that she had been staring at him since the 'Quiet Time' began.

"What?" C.C. said coldly. She didn't appreciate the way he was looking at her.

"For someone who won't answer questions, you sure ask a lot of them," Lelouch rebuked coldly. He noticed that the witch kept his gaze, something very few people could do. Perhaps it was a royalty thing. The eyes that project power and fear, along with a slight promise of brutal pain, should anyone defy him.

_Her eyes are golden...with green flecks. How strange..._

Lelouch suddenly realized what he had been unintentionally thinking. _Damn. No, that was just a random thought. I don't care what color her eyes are. She's still an immortal health hazard that needs to be eliminated quickly. But how?_

"If you don't want to answer them, you don't have to. Just as I don't." C.C. retorted in a patient tone reserved for naughty little children. She continued chewing her pizza.

Lelouch sighed in mock defeat, with a hint of arrogance gleaming over his sharp features. "Orange is just something I made up. However, the more they may claim to be like-minded companions, the easier it is to divide them by the thorns of suspicion."

C.C. did not miss the gleam of righteous anger in Lelouch's eyes. He was thinking of his father. Obviously. Letting the youth settle with his past, C.C. picked up a few magazines. Zero had only made an appearance yesterday, and yet, his picture was on the cover of every magazine Lelouch had lying around. Why? Wasn't it obvious that Zero would never appear again? That it was all a trick? Or are the hopeless truly turning to Lelouch for guidance? If so, then he was a cruel and irresponsible boy for raising their hopes, only to let them be beat down.

Or was 400 years of cynicism affecting her judgment? C.C. stopped chewing her pizza. What if Lelouch intends to continue this facade? Would he be foolish enough? She had to know.

"The world is looking for you," C.C. said, breaking the silence that had drifted into the room. "Because of you the world is moving. Lelouch, is this what you wanted to see?"

Lelouch had risen from his chair and was putting his school uniform on. "No. This uproar is just a means to an end."

He turned his head, catching her eyes with his own.

"This world is destined for even greater chaos."

* * *

**Somewhere in the Tokyo Settlement**

Euphie was having fun. In the past hour she had experienced freedom like no other. First Gino had taken her to the mall where she bought some scandalous outfits. Tee-hee, she would have to hide them in the space behind her drawer to keep Cornelia from finding them. Perhaps she could wear them the next time she gets a reprieve like this. Then they had gone to some street delis where she sampled all the wares, earning her some odd glances from other Britannians. Gino, however, seemed to approve of her willing to try everything. She closed her eyes, momentarily. One deli sold old Japanese food, including sushi, wasabi, and something called "onigiri". The onigiri was delicious, but the sushi was rather fishy, and the wasabi tasted like sand mixed with bile. Gino had laughed, heartily, at her expression after tasting the ominous-looking paste.

She glanced over at the gorgeous knight, carrying all her bags. Although he was wearing his Knights of the Round uniform when they had first met, a crowd of unrelenting fangirls at the gates of the Britannian complex had forced them to return and he was now wearing casual jeans with a black hoodie, with the hood obscuring much of his handsome face. The dark ensemble on the usually light and cheery knight was somehow...appealing, visually at least. Although no fangirls had attacked them, Euphie had seen several girls and a few moms eyeing Gino rather appreciatively. It was strange. She recognized Gino the moment they met, because he had attended many of the formal banquets that her relatives and siblings threw. They didn't know each other well, but she would have expected him to recognize her, at the very least. Was Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia such an easy person to forget? She knew she held little power, but was she that forgettable?

Euphie glanced over at Gino, again. He was humming something she didn't recognize, probably because he was out of tune. His characteristic sly and playful smile was plastered over his face, but his eyes were far away. What was he thinking about? He wasn't bored, was he?

"Gino?" Euphie asked demurely. He turned his faraway gaze towards her, but still didn't seem to register her. "Are you bored?"

"Hmmm? Uhh...to be quite blunt, erm....Yes. I'm really bored." Gino said, apologetically. "I'm sorry. It's just...well, nobody's tried to attack you, no fangirls have jumped me because of this hoodie, and well...aren't we kind of just wandering around? We've already eaten and you've gotten enough shopping....for today, from what I know about girls."

Suddenly a brash idea flooded Euphie's mind. She had little political power, but she was still a princess. And to prove her royal breeding, she wanted to do something good. Something that only a high-moraled person would even think of doing.

"Gino?" Euphie suddenly stopped walking. She turned to the blonde knight.

"Yes, M'lady?" Gino asked, cautiously. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh...no. I..." Euphie stammered. "I..."

"Oh, no. Not you too!" Gino cried out, thrusting his hands out dramatically in front of his face, causing the bags to fall to the ground. He turned towards her desperately. "Please don't pledge your love to me. Not here. Not now. Not to me! I'm TAKEN woman!"

Several bystanders looked at the ranting adolescent as though he had grown two horns and a tail, and quickly shuffled away. Others, sensing some sort of juicy drama going on here, lingered, their eyes boring into Euphie. Or so it seemed.

"What? NO! NO! NO!" Euphie had never heard herself so defensive before. "NO! I'm not trying to pledge my love to you! I...I only wanted to ask a favor of you!"

"No! I'm not inter- What?" Gino looked temporarily stupefied. He lowered his voice. "You're....not trying to pledge your love to me? B-but! Umm..so what was this favor?"

"No. Umm..." Euphie tried to remember what Cornelia looked like when she gave out an order. She straightened her back and held her chin up. "Gino-san. Please escort me to Shinjuku ghetto."

The look on Gino's face was definitely worth all this embarrassment. His mouth hung open and his eyes yelled 'Are you crazy lady?!' Realizing his decidedly unseductive facial expression, Gino put on a neutral face and asked, "Why?"

"Well...because I'd rather not go there all by myself..."

"You know what I mean. Why go to such a dangerous and dirty place? It's not befitting of any woman."

Euphie snapped. "That's exactly why! People are always telling me what to do. And for the most part, I let them. But just this once, I want to do something I believe. So will you help me or not?"

The sudden change in her demeanor scared Gino, slightly. Only slightly. An angry Euphie was very much akin to an angry kitten trying to bat at an elusive butterfly. Just not scary enough. He smirked.

"Alright. But for each time I save you from scary people, I get a kiss."

"What?!!!" Euphie took a deep breath after so much loss of control on her part. But Maker it felt good to release some of the pent-up frustrations. She glared at Gino. He smirked back at her.

"Fine. But only kisses on the cheek." She turned away, slightly embarrassed.

Gino swept up her hand and kissed it lightly. "I wouldn't have it anywhere else, M'lady." _Well, not in public anyways._

* * *

**Shinjuku Ghetto**

In all her life, Euphie had never seen such dismal surroundings. The entire area...was grey. Any blood spilt here was either cleaned up or had decomposed into something else. Dust and smoke from the bullet train had covered the area in a nasty ash color. The wind here blew up parts of the earth, and they had yet to see an Eleven.

Japanese gravemarkers decorated parts of the fallen area, and taped pictures of deceased loved ones decorated the barren walls. No more towers existed here, all had fallen and joined the rubble heap.

"The Shinjuku ghetto is finished." Gino said. He crouching in front of an Eleven's doll, one of many trinkets others had left behind to ease the passage of the deceased. "It's too bad. People were just starting to return here."

Euphie stood in grave silence. The whistling wind seemed fitting at such a melancholy place.

"Gino?" she asked. " Is it true that terrorists unleashed this upon their own?"

Gino seemed a bit taken back by her question. He stood up and brushed his hands on his jeans, although they had stayed in his lap the whole time. "Well-"

"Man, I figured they wouldn't use R-G on the Elevens." A distinct male voice with a wannabe hardass undertone drifted from the other side.

A different voice chimed up, " Hey look! Marks from a Hummer round! Get a shot of that!"

Euphie and Gino turned towards the voices. Two Britannian schoolboys were taking pictures like the ghetto was a park, rather than a tragic loss of so many innocent lives. So many loved ones.

They turned away simultaneously, in disgust, when a raucy voice yelled out, "Get out of here Britannian pigs!" Three Eleven men had surrounded the two schoolboys and destroyed the camera.

"H-how dare a...a mere Eleven-" The wannabe tough schoolboy tried to stutter out something cool, but stepped back when the ferocious man shouted in his face, "We're NOT ELEVENS! We're JAPANESE!"

The other schoolboy piped up, "What are you talking about?! Y-you seem to forget that you're people lost! You're nothing but a beat down dog!"

Violence and rage laced the voice of the Eleven. "You DAMNED Brits!" He jumped at the idiot.

Euphie tried to go help the boys, but Gino grabbed her arm. She looked at him. He shook his head.

"Why?"

"Those schoolboys are our age and should learn to shut their mouths in such circumstances. If we go in save them now, we may help them physically, but the lesson here won't be learned. Had the Elevens attacked the boys without reason, I would intervene, but some people....don't learn the easy way. This will help them in the long run."

Gino was calm and collected. His face betrayed no emotion. Euphie wanted to argue, but she realized the wisdom in his words, the fact that she could do little to help, and that this sort of demeanor from the Knight of Three was unusual. Gino turned away.

"We should go."

Sounds of a fight, of beats, and of the schoolboys crying out in pain filled the air. They quickly made their exit.

Only to hear gunshots from a Knightmare Frame.

Gino and Euphie turned to their right. Bright and rapid shots could be seen emerging from a colosseum-like structure. Gino's cell phone range.

"Hello?"

"Gino? This is Nonette. Get out of the area. There...is some work that needs to be finished here."

Nonette's tone was light, but firm. She was obviously not giving anything away to him right now.

"Nonette? How do you know where I am?"

"Don't ask stupid questions; we have the entire Shinjuku Ghetto under surveillance right now. And what, might I ask, were you thinking when you brought Princess Euphemia here?"

_Princess Euphemia?!!_

Gino turned to look at Euphie. She stared back, unaware that her identity was revealed.

"Ummm...I don't know. I'm coming back right now."

"Good. I have a helicopter on it's way to where you are right now. It should land in 5 minutes."

Nonette hung up. Gino closed his phone and looked at Euphie.

"Yes?"

"We need to evacuate the area."

* * *

**And the kickass fight that will alter Orange-kun's future...**

Kewell's Slash Harkens had knocked down his gun. The other three were continuing their assault, unrelenting. Under ordinary circumstances, Jeremiah could have taken out two skilled fighters at a time. But there were four skilled fighters, and one of them knew all of Jeremiah's tactics.

_Dammit! Four against one! Those honorless bastards!_

Jeremiah activated the electric current that would flow from his Frame's arm into Kewell's Knightmare. But Kewell quickly blocked with a spear, that directed the electric flow elsewhere.

**"Don't worry, Jeremiah! We'll say you died in battle! Your family's name won't be disgraced!"**

The hopelessness of his situation was finally hitting him. The same feeling when Marianne was killed. Rage and disgust filled him.

**"You intend to do it? You intend to kill me? KEWELL!"**

**"SILENCE ORANGE! Why do you think we're here?! To serve the Imperial Family!"**

All four Sutherlands thrust out their spears to pierce Jeremiah's beaten Frame.

**"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"**

The four Knightmares rushed at Jeremiah, when suddenly a Slash Harken stopped them.

**"LORD JEREMIAH!"**

Villetta's concerned voice was like that of an angel's. An 'Angel of Hell' of course. She jumped down from the ledge and crouched defensively in front of Jeremiah's rubble.

**"Villeta! Thanks!"**

**"Villeta!" **Kewell's voice thundered out. **"What are you doing? Helping this traitor?"**

**"Lord Jeremiah hasn't done anything wrong! You can't just kill him for making a mistake!"**

**"SILENCE! We have orders, from Knight of Nine, Nonette Enneagram, herself!"**

**"From....Lady Enneagram? But...why?"**

**"BECAUSE HE'S A TRAITOR! NOW GET OUT OF THE VILLETTA, UNLESS YOU WISH TO DIE WITH HIM!"**

**"No, Kewell. I know where my loyalties lie." **Villetta's voice trembled slightly, but she continued. **"I thought you did too."**

**"I do."**

With that, Kewell sent out his Slash Harkens once again, this time towards could have leapt back to dodge it, but Jeremiah's ruined Sutherland lay right behind her; if she moved, then Kewell would get Lord Jeremiah. Instead, Villetta sent out her Slash Harkens to counter, only to be knocked down by Kewell's subordinates.

**"YOU ALL SWORE ALLEGIANCE TO BRITANNIA!" **Villetta screamed, angry at the completely unfair odds and the betrayal of her closest comrades. **" WHY ARE WE FIGHTING OURSELVES?! ZERO IS STILL OUT THERE! GET HIM! LORD JEREMIAH ALREADY SAID THAT HE DOESN'T REMEMBER ANY OF THE ORANGE INCIDENT! JUST LET IT GO!"**

**"And why should we do such a thing, Villetta?" **Kewell intoned, calmly. The results were already clear. **"He is a traitor. To let him go, would mean that the whole Purist faction is nothing but a bunch of bribed back-stabbers. He has undermined everything we have worked for; even the Knight of Nine sees this. You don't have to die, Villetta. Just let us finish this. This is not only for us, but for the good of Britannia!"**

Villetta was quiet and still for a minute. Jeremiah tensed; his monitor was down, he couldn't see anything going on, but could hear the eerie silence.

**"No."**

Villetta quickly aimed her gun at Logain McTer, one of Kewell's supporters, and fired. The shot hit his Sutherland's leg and Logain had no choice but to eject. However, that wasn't Villetta's goal. Logain was standing right next to the columns of the disintegrating coliseum. As his frame crumbled, the body hit one of the many pillars required to hold the top of the coliseum. The pillar quickly crumbled under the weight of the Knightmare, and the rest of the coliseum fell. Brendon How and Anore Theren were placed strategically right under the sides of the coliseum. How didn't make it. Anore was able to dodge, but had to leap over to Kewell, breaking the 'Four by Four' formation. That formation had once been the key strategy Villetta, Jeremiah, Kewell, and the now deceased Duncan (who is completely irrelevant, just an Easter egg for any Dragon Age toters out there) used when fighting resistance groups in different Areas. And now Kewell was using it against them.

**"Give it up, Villetta! Even without Logain and Brendon, Anore and I can still beat you! Or at least kill 'Orange'!"**

**"I know." **Villetta said back. She saw her last chance, before Anore and Kewell overran her. Villetta opened the side department, and grabbed a large cylinder-shaped bomb. **"I'm going to use a chaos mine, Kewell." **She said quietly. With that, she deployed the chaos mine with one hand, and grabbed Jeremiah's ejection seat.

**"Lord Jeremiah, let's go." **Villetta pried open Jeremiah's hatch, and the shaky Margrave climbed into Villetta's open hatch. His face was pale, and blood streamed from a wound on his forehead, but other than that, Jeremiah seemed to have suffered little wounds.

"Thank you, Villetta." Jeremiah sighed. "It seems like we can't return to base anymore."

"No. Nonette will want to keep this screw-up a secret." Villetta voiced back. "We'd be convicted of a crime neither of us committed, and executed before Princess Cornelia arrives. It's best to wait until then."

**"VILLETTA! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! GIVE UP ORANGE, AND WE WILL COVER UP BRENDON'S DEATH!" **Kewell screamed. He was desperate. The armor-piercing bullets and energy pellets coming off of the chaos mine prevented him to going further for fear of his life, but the thought of facing an angry Nonette scared him even more. Kewell signaled for Anore to advance.

_**Thack! Twack! Thwack! BANG!**_

Although it had been nearly 5 minutes since Villetta had activated the mine, the 'Little Piece of Hell' continued to wreak havoc, causing the advancing Sutherland to catch on fire due to the penetration of the internal fuel-combustion system. Anore ejected.

Kewell forced himself to keep to flinching. How had this happened? It was four against one, for Heaven's sake! And Villetta wasn't even a blueblood, the bitch was only half Britannian! So, why was he the only one left?!

Kewell gritted his teeth. Through the haze of the continually firing bullets, he could see Villetta's Knightmare, but couldn't go near.

Villetta gritted her teeth. "We are screwed either way, My Lord. Should we leave Kewell be, or finish the traitor?"

Jeremiah's eyes hardened. Kewell had once held the honor of being his closest comrade. But that was then, this is now.

"Kill him."

Villetta took careful aim at Kewell through the bullet shield. The chaos mine would run out in...three...two...one....

_**SHABOOM!**_

Kewell died screaming curses at his ex- two best friends.  
**

* * *

**

Sorry about the lack of C.C. and Lulunesss, and the complete shit ending people. I just wanted to get all the necessary stuff out, and I'm sure you guys don't mind having some background going on, rather than just seeing everything from C.C.'s point of view. And I really am too tired to do this fight scene, so I might go back and redo it if you all really want it. Anyways, I will try my best to get the next chapter up next Monday, but that's only based on the everchanging status of my stupid infected laptop. New poll. Don't forget to vote and rate.

Thanks to my usuals, who know who they are, but I'm too lazy to write their names on this chapter (Sorry) and I am dedicating this chapter to Bioware in celebration of **THE NEW DRAGON AGE EXPANSION PACK THAT CAME OUT YESTERDAY!!!!!!! :D **I can't wait for my sister to buy it!

*I hope you guys liked the newly updated fight scene. Not what I had intended at first, but what the hey! Kewell's dead so that's one less enemy for Lelouch. And for any Dragon Age players out there, I hope you enjoyed the little references to Loghain Mac Tir, Anora Theirin, Rendon Howe, and Duncan. :P

**Once again, due to this extension, the next chapter will come out tomorrow.**


	14. Welcome to Ashford Part 1

Yum num num. Dark chocolate is gooooood. Num. Num. ;P

Anyways, I've redone the battle scene in the last chapter, or rather actually typed it out this time, for all of you who wanted it. Sorry about that act of laziness on my part, but I really wanted to get that chapter up last week, but didn't have it in me to actually write the scene. So here it is, only a week late. And this time my chapter is only one day late, but that's because I spent yesterday writing and rewriting that stupid battle scene! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

C.C. was officially bored. Marianne wasn't around...Where has that bitch been lately? She said she would 'see me soon' but I haven't heard a word from her. Lelouch was out. Nunnally was out. Sayoko was out. She wasn't hungry; the corpse of a once living pizza showed testament to that.

_I am the Immortal Witch. And I'm holed up in a 17 year old's bedroom doing nothing. _

C.C. looked outside the window. Lelouch was sitting in the main courtyard, typing on his laptop. Some students walked by, some girls were giggling, some birds were chirping...and the next thing that C.C. knew, she was wearing Lelouch's signature brown jacket and black pants, and making her way to him. Out of the corner of her eyes, C.C. saw a few girls pointing at her and whispering. No doubt they knew whose jacket she was wearing.

Lelouch seemed to preoccupied to notice. His nose was buried deep in his laptop, his slender pale fingers dancing across the keyboard. C.C. smirked. She could play this game. She sat on a stone bench behind a tree that was diagonal from Lelouch. From her place, she could see everything around him, but he could not see her. Not that he would have noticed her if she had pulled off his pants (the ones that he was wearing) and pranced around with them. Or done other stuff.

_What? Other stuff? What other stuff, C.C.?_

_You're back. Where have you been?_

_Oh...around. Tee-hee. Like I said, you'll be seeing me soon._

C.C. decided to ignore Marianne's annoying little snide comments, and focused on Lelouch. The pro-terrorist girl, Kallen, had suddenly appeared from the shadows of the main hall. She seemed to hesitate, and then made her way to Lelouch.

_Oh? Are you just going to let her take him, C.C.? You aren't ambitious enough! You can't just let some little noble girl prance off with him; Lelouch is young! He needs experience! And who better than you?_

C.C. continued to ignore Marianne, and focused on Kallen and Lelouch. The red head seemed to be asking Lelouch a question, but Lelouch shook his head. _Does she know that Lelouch is Zero? I need to find out what happened after his appearance._

Throwing caution to the wind, C.C. stood up and started twirl around the tree, placing her directly in Lelouch's line of sight. The prince finally noticed her, and quickly grasped Kallen.

_Oh? Not quite the response I was looking for...but oh well!  
_

_Hahaha...C.C. look! One glimpse at your perfect body twirling in the sunlight, wearing his clothes, and Lelouch has to grip onto the nearest girl! Ahahaha!_

Lelouch glared at C.C. from behind Kallen, and C.C. got the message. She smirked at him, gestured towards the top of the student hall, and took off.

* * *

"What are you doing?! Are you insane?!! Just strolling around like this?!" Lelouch had gripped C.C.'s wrist tightly, and dragged her away from the side of the balcony to keep people from seeing her.

C.C. was not impressed by his behavior. "It's fine as long as I stay in this school, isn't it? Don't speak to me strictly." She knew her blase tone was irritating Lelouch.

"You can't! You don't belong here!"

"I don't belong anywhere," C.C. responded in the same blase tone. She strolled over back to the side of the balcony. The cool white stone was rough to touch, but she knew that the inside consisted of soft chalk. Ahh...chalk...If you scratch it, it hurts; if you rub it, it becomes a fine powder. Speaking of rubbing, where was Marianne? That bitch had only appeared to tease and taunt C.C. for a couple of minutes, before disappearing once again. She seemed to be doing this on purpose, alluding to something that piqued C.C.'s interest only to disappear within the minute. Bitch. A sudden movement ahead caught her attention. "Heh? What's that girl doing?"

A short girl with choppy blue hair was scratching a mark into the side of the wall. C.C. sensed Geass.

"Oh. Is she doing it again, today?" Lelouch decided to let it rest for now, and strolled over to C.C., cutting his emotions off in one fine stroke.

"Again?"

"I used my Geass to have her mark the wall everyday."

"Geass?"

_'Playing dumb are we?' _Lelouch thought irritated. He continued in the same tone. "This power I have. I heard it when we made our contract."

C.C. smiled, faintly. _So...he isn't as dense as I thought he was. _"You're testing how long it lasts?"

"I need to know the specs of this weapon, don't I? Don't act too selfish, or else..."

"Do you think...it would work on me?" C.C. asked, innocently with a touch of faked fear. She grinned on the inside. Lelouch had lost control and let out a tiny impatient and exasperated grunt.

"Relax." She ordered, leaning back towards him, but not quite touching him. "You and I are accomplices. I won't do anything to endanger us."

Lelouch glared and grunted.

* * *

**At the Britannian Base**

"Your Highness! Are you alright?!" Nonette had pushed open the doors to the base, and briskly walked to Euphie's side. "Lord Weinberg! What were you thinking, place Her Highness in such danger?!"

Gino stood beside Euphie, quietly. He had not spoken to her since the helicopter had come to take them away. His trust had been betrayed and he wasn't too happy about it. Not to mention Nonette may be older and 'wiser', but he still held the higher rank as Knight of Three.

"I-"

"No, please! Lady Nonette, I ordered Lord Weinberg to accompany me to Shinjuku. I had wished to see the area myself! It wasn't his fault." Euphie pleaded.

Suddenly, Gino felt very pissed off. He was the higher in command here, so why was the princess pleading to Nonette? _It's not like she can do anything to me._

He stood up straight and cut off Euphie. "Knight of Nine, you would do well to remember your place. Although I acknowledge your superior...age, I am the Knight of Three, personally knighted by His Majesty, the Emperor of Britannia. Whatever Princess Euphemia orders me to do, I will do so without question. Should Her Highness have any complaints, I'm sure she can handle it herself."

Nonette flinched, as though she had been bitch-slapped across the face. She quickly regained her composure, but her voice contained a gruffer undertone.

"I apologize, Your Highness, My Lord. But with the upcoming arrival of Princess and Viceroy Cornelia, we cannot afford to have Princes- er...Sub-Viceroy Euphemia come close to any harm. I will take my leave."

Stiffly, she bowed her head and walked off.

_Oh shit...I went too far....Oh well! _

Gino turned towards Euphie, to bow and take his leave as well. However, the taffy-haired girl stood quietly, staring at her shoes.

"Your Hig-"

"Gin-"

They stared at each other for a moment, before Gino burst out laughing and Euphie, timidly at first, joined in.

"Something you wanted, Sub-Viceroy?" Gino asked lazily, after finishing his chuckle.

"Oh...erm...I just wanted to say 'Thank you' for accompanying me today...I had a lot of fun!" Euphie responded. "And...I-I'm sorry for deceiving you! I just didn't want-"

"No, it's alright Your Highness. I understand." Gino interrupted her awkward apology, that would only lead to more awkwardness that was completely avoidable. "Although, compensation might cement your...apology."

Gino looked at Euphie, slyly. She stared back.

Gino winced. "No! Not that! No offense, Princess, but you have a dirty, dirty mind! I only wished to ask a favor of you."

Euphie smiled. "I'm sorry. Erm...What was it you wanted, Gino?"

"Well..."Gino replied. "I know I'm supposed to be here, you know, guarding the Viceroys and fighting the evil Elevens and all that....but....but I kind of want to go to school!"

"Go...back...to school?" Euphie drew out the words as though tasting them very carefully. She looked at him, almost wistfully. "Yes, yes. I can understand. I miss school as well. Don't worry, I'll have you sent to the best school here, and I'll make sure that Cornelia doesn't oppose this. As a matter of fact, I'll have anybody under the age of eighteen that works at the base sent to the best school in the Tokyo area!"

"Thank you, Your Majesty!" Gino gave a mock salute. He preceded to saunter towards Anya's room to inform the taffy-head of this new development.

"But Gino-" Euphie called out. Gino stopped. "I want something in return."

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Call me Euphie in private."

"Yes Ma'am, Miz Euphie!" Gino drawled in a strange accent, causing Euphie to giggle. He waved at her as he preceded to mosey about.

* * *

**Back in Lelouch's Room**

Lelouch's brown jacket, black turtleneck and pants lay on his bed. C.C.'s straitjacket was out of the wash, and she preceded to straighten it out.

"Lelouch?"

"Eh?" Lelouch had his back to her, and was as usual, typing on his laptop.

"Tell me what you know about your Geass so far."

"Why?" The prince paused in his typing.

"Because I want to know." C.C. opened the straitjacket and slowly placed her slender legs in first, half-hoping that the boy wonder would peek at some point and choke. You can hope, can't you? "And by seeing what you know, I can tell you anything that you don't."

"Hmph! Fine." Lelouch tried to appear uncaring and gruff, but his slight eagerness in his voice betrayed his pride at deducing many of the specs of this new found weapon. "To use my Geass, I have to have direct eye contact with the subject. Transparent objects, like eyeglasses, present no problem. Effective range is approximately 270 meters. It appears that the subject has no memory of events before, during, and after the Geass is used. I believe this is due to damage caused by the Geass interfering with the subject's cerebrum. And if it's an optical signal, I can reflect it as well."

C.C. was impressed. Out of her many contractees, none had learned so much about their powers in the span of time Lelouch had. "You've investigated it a lot, in the short time you've had," she remarked.

Lelouch stood up and strolled over to the window, where Sayoko had pushed Nunnally out to watch the setting sun. "My enemy is an empire that controls one-third of the world. There's no such thing as being too careful."

C.C. suddenly remembered something. Lelouch did not know that C.C. knew his ancestry. She must keep that facade up, or the boy would get suspicious. "I'd understand if you're an Eleven, but you're a Britannian, aren't you? This opponent may be too large and too powerful to fight with just a Geass."

Lelouch continued looking out the window. "Is it good to be strong? Is it bad to be weak? Back when I was ten, the world seemed like such a sad place. Starvation, disease, filth, corruption, discrimination, war, terrorism...the same cycle of hatred....repeating the same stupidity, again and again..."

His violet eyes grew misty in remembrance, but a steely glint and poker face told C.C. not to tease. She wouldn't have anyways. She was there. The filth that inhabited this world...Hmph. Disease is only one of many things that make people sick.

Lelouch continued," Someone has to break the cycle."

C.C. turned away. "How idealistic." _As though you could do it._

"I'm not that arrogant," Lelouch seemed to read her thoughts. "And so I believe I can create a better world, a world without most of these afflictions."

"And to obtain such a favorable world..."C.C. couldn't believe she was even privy to this foolishness. "What would you do?"

"Simple." Lelouch suddenly stepped back from the window and moved over to his half-played chess battle. He moved his black knight to knock out the white king. "When somebody wins, the fighting stops."

"Somebody?" C.C. asked, rhetorically.

Lelouch gave a chilling grin. _She's not that dense after all._

_

* * *

_

**The next day at Ashford Academy...**

"Class, as you know, Sub-Viceroy Euphemia has issued an order pertaining to any persons under the age of eighteen to come attend Ashford Academy. In our class, we our fortunate to have two new students, Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg, and Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi. Please do your best to welcome these two gentlemen."

Gino grinned. Girls swooned. _This'll be fun._

* * *

**Back at Base**

Cornelia had arrived.

She didn't need her highly-efficient battalion of veterans, her modified troop of Gloucesters, her intimidating subordinates to announce this. You knew when Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia was here, and you better damn well get your ass straightened up if you wanted to live. It wasn't just the fact that she was the Emperor's daughter, that she wore combat outfits at all times, that she could man a Knightmare Frame better than 94% of all the capable knights in Britannia...No. Cornelia had that air of someone who knew that they could beat your ass and walk away with your willing woman (not that she would ever do such a thing, in public). She radiated menace, especially to those who were deemed 'useless'.

Right now such a useless person stood before her, announcing plans for a welcome party. A welcome party! Did these bluebloods have no sense of priority?!

She cocked her gun at him. Euphie gave a startled gasp and the blueblood flinched.

"Sloppy. Senile. Corrupt. Where is Zero? Capture the enemy of the Empire!"

Cornelia felt hate and anger wash over her, as memories of Clovis thrusted their way into her mind.

Suddenly, joyous laughter filled the room. "Your Highness!"

Cornelia gave an inward groan. _Guh...Nonette..._

_

* * *

_

And there you go! I know I had a two-part chapter last time, but this chapter is too long to be put into one. And the double chapter week, coming up on the week after next, is also going to be a two-part chapter. Oh, and I know that this chapter was a little dull, but there was enough excitement from the last chapter, not to mention that this is also a teaser chapter. So deal!

Mmm...it's been a while since I had sushi! And my sister just got me some, along with an onigiri ball and some sashimi! :P Num. Num. I'll get fat if I keep eating all this fatty fish. Need some lean fish, some avocado, some citrus, and some crushed herbal salts to make more healthy foods.

New poll. Regarding the future of Orange. You might want to check it out. After all, it's only Orange-kun we're talking about here. Don't forget to review and check out the battle scene from the last chapter!


	15. Welcome to Ashford Part 2

Kekekekeke! I bribed my math teacher with dumplings, into giving me an A in his class after getting a borderline 88 in Pre-Calc Honors. ;P And my Spring Break has finally started! *Holy Angels from Above Music*

OK, just to clarify, this chapter might seem a little confusing if you read this right after the last chapter. What's going on at the start is what was happening right before Gino goes to Ashford.

And new poll regarding Suzaku, because I have pretty much ignored his development, thus far. And aren't you all proud of me for getting this done early? I think this is the first time in three weeks that I've gotten a chapter up early! Enjoy!

* * *

The entire Area 11 Britannian Base is consisted of four main complexes circling the Viceroy's Palace, along with dozens of little houses and storage bins surrounding the area. The four main complexes were the different departments in charge of the social aspects, court, military, and economy of Area 11. Soldiers and equipment were stored in the houses, food was kept in the storage bins (except for the super-fresh food that was for the high-ranking officials), and Knightmares were kept in the special "barn" of the Military Complex. The Viceroy, Sub-Viceroy, and high ranking officials lived within the Palace, except for the few that had established families and homes close to the base. Everything had it's place, and the superiors worked hard to keep it that way. But now, Suzaku Kururugi, the son of the former Prime Minister of Japan, found himself thrust into strict but delicate hierarchy of this structure, throwing everything into chaos. And he had only just spent the night here.

"What's an Eleven doing here?"

"Oi! Get the hell away from us! We won't answer to an Eleven!"

"What do you want? You wanna go?! Is that it?! You wanna go?!"

Suzaku told himself repeatedly, not to expect any better treatment just because the Knight of Nine decided he was worthy. Gritting his teeth, he sidestepped the glaring Britannian officers and made his way back to the new A.S.E.E.C.'s section of the base.

"Suzaku!" Cecile's face popped out of the window of the grey brick building. "Hurry up please! Lloyd installed some new functions into the L.A.N.C.E.L.O.T. that we need you to test out!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Suzaku sprinted towards her. He noticed the angry and spiteful looks on the nearby soldiers at the prospect of an Eleven being the pilot of such a hi-tech Knightmare. Sighing, he closed his mind and continued sprinting. As he approached the building, Suzaku realized that Lloyd and the L.A.N.C.E.L.O.T. were nowhere to be seen.

"Miss Cecile?" He said, questioningly. "Where are they?"

Cecile Croomy, a violet-haired "genius" engineer from the Imperial Colchester Institute, was one of the few people Suzaku could somewhat regard as a 'friend'. She was sweet and motherly, although being 24 years old made her only six years his senior. She was also one of the few people who could stand Lloyd's....eccentricity and be regarded his equal in weapons development. Cecile was sitting on a stool in front of the Knightmare Development equipment, typing on her laptop. A bento box lay next to her, smelling strangely of alcohol and eggs.

"Oh. I'm sorry, they're not actually here." Cecile responded, looking up from her laptop. "I actually wanted to speak to you about some of the new policies our Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy are about. But I couldn't just yell that to all the soldiers out there. This is....stuff best kept private."

Suzaku realized that those were just excuses. Despite the fact that she probably did have things to discuss, Cecile had mainly wanted him to come here to get away from the jeering and sneering Britannians.

"You see, Suzaku, our Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy are very different, despite being blood sisters. Sub-Viceroy Euphemia is very gentle, sweet and a pacifist. She doesn't enjoy violence, but is very soft spoken. Viceroy Cornelia...well I'm sure you've already heard some stories about her. She's a true warrior; she's a very skilled Knightmare pilot, general, and won't hesitate to obliterate anything in her path. Cornelia doesn't enjoy using Numbers or Britannians for that matter. She has her own group of elite knights known as the Glaston Knights. She's curt, demanding, and harsh."

Suzaku nodded, prompting the purple-head to go on.

"Just yesterday, Princess Euphemia started her new series of social policies that will affect the military, including you. Anybody under the age of eighteen must attend high school. Of course that doesn't excuse your military duties, and the Britannian government will pay your tuition. Do you have any questions?"

"Miss Cecile? I was wondering if you know why the Knight of Nine decided to let me continue working for you and Lloyd." Suzaku said.

"Well...you are a skilled Knightmare pilot, in fact, not just skilled, talented! You have ratings that could get you to enter the Knights of the Round, even." Cecile replied. "So maybe Lloyd had a word with Lady Enneagram, about moving the A.S.E.E.C.'s office over to the Britannian Base so that you could continue working for us, while under her jurisdiction."

"Ah...I see." Suzaku replied, still standing rimrod straight next to Cecile. "And what high school will I be attending?"

"Ashford Academy, I believe." Cecile answered. She looked at her watch. "And you'd better go out and buy your supplies. Lloyd is at a Dessert Convention in downtown Tokyo, stealing all the pudding, I bet. He's given you the day off, but you had better go and get everything you need for school tomorrow. Here's the list."

"T-tomorrow?!" Suzaku stuttered, shocked.

"Yes. The Sub-Viceroy's policies go into effect as of 2400 hours tonight. I believe you have Lord Weinberg to thank for this."

Suzaku nodded, and once again, sprinted out of the building to catch the bus. _That damned Knight of Three..._

_

* * *

_

**The Next Day at Ashford Academy**

Gino and Anya were riding in a black, bullet-proof limo to school. They were wearing their Ashford uniforms, both were going to Ashford (obviously), both were nobility, and both were Britannian Knights of the Round. That's about all the two friends had in common. Gino was tall, muscular, outgoing, sweet, talkative, loud, flirty, blond, and blue-eyed. Anya was short, petite, introverted, a bit of a masochist, quiet, demanding, reserved, pink-haired, and taffy-eyed. Gino loved sports, girls, fighting, and talking. Anya didn't love anything, but seemed to derive enjoyment from taking pictures and winning. They were an odd couple.

"Hey hey! Anya, look! That's Ashford!" Gino exclaimed, excitedly. He was pointing at a large, beige complex filled with students in uniforms, a well-manicured outdoors, and lots and lots of other buildings. "Aren't you excited, the least bit? Come on! You have to be!" Gino grabbed Anya's arm before she could take a pictures, opened the door, and half-draggingly, half-holdingly swooped out of the door with her, onto the lawn, while the car was still going.

"My Lord!" His chauffeur cried out in surprise. Gino waved. "Don't worry Greg! Come pick us up at.....uh....when school ends!"

"Gino. You. Are. Suffocating. Me." Anya's monotone seemed to come from below him. Gino looked around confusedly, before realizing he was seating on (and squishing, Anya might add) his fellow knight. He jumped up, and held out his hand, courteously.

"Sorry. Wasn't that fun? Usually we can't do anything like that because it's too dangerous, or we're not supposed to look like idiots in front of our subordinates, but here...here we're FREE!!!" Gino shouted.

Anya rubbed her head. "Don't do that again." With that, the taffy-head grabbed her camera and started taking pictures.

"Come on, Anya. We have to go sign in! Race you there!" Gino yelled, already half-way to the nearest building. Anya sighed. _The main building's that way, Gino._

* * *

"What?!!!" Lelouch yelled in surprise. Milly nodded gravely.

"We don't have enough people willing to join in the Cross-Dressing Festival. So this year, it's going to be mandatory."

Lelouch crinkled his eyebrows, and looked down imperiously at Milly. "I will NOT partake-"

"But Lelouch, it'll be so much fun!" Nunnally's sweet voice came from around the corner. Shirley was pushing the handicapped girl to Lelouch. "Please, oni-sama?"

Lelouch hesitated. His brilliant amethyst eyes narrowed at the innocent-looking Milly. "You! You put Nunnally up to this!"

"What ever do you mean, dear Lulu?" Milly asked, demurely. She clasped her hands together and held them next to her face, in a mock act of sorrow. "I can't force people to do what they hate, least of all Nunnally! If Nunnally wants to join in the fun, what kind of beast of a brother would stop her?"

Lelouch growled in his throat. Nunnally repeated herself. "Please, oni-sama?"

Her completely innocent and earnest tone, coupled with the loving Japanese word for 'older brother' forced Lelouch to his knees. Figuratively of course. "Fine. Fine."

Milly raised her arms to clap joyously, but Lelouch interrupted. "But I draw the line at being a maid!!! I won't do that!!"

"Oh, that's such a shame, Lulu." Shirley said, brightly. "But I'm sure we have other dresses you can wear!"

Lelouch groaned. Things weren't going his way at all. And he could have sworn he saw a glimpse of green hair floating by the door of the student council room, just a moment ago.

* * *

The bell signaling school would start in five minutes, rang. Milly grabbed Lelouch's elbow, and pulled him into a nearby empty classroom.

"What is it now, Milly?" Lelouch asked, irritatedly.

Milly looked very serious. "Listen, Lelouch. Grandpa just informed me that the Sub-Viceroy had just passed a new law, forcing all military members under the age of eighteen to attend high school. And the school they've chosen is of course Ashford. Now these are usually just the new recruits or privates, but apparently the Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg, and Knight of Six, Anya Alstreim are going to be here, as well. Do you think that they might recognize you or Nunnally?"

Lelouch froze. He had seen Gino as a child, due to the power of the Weinberg family, but doubted that the blonde-haired imbecile would still remember him. As for Anya...he recalled an Alstreim that had come to the palace to learn proper etiquette, but wasn't sure if they were the same one.

He answered, slowly. "I've met Gino before, but that was years ago. And he's a bit of an incumbent, so....he shouldn't recognize me. And I don't believe that I've met Anya before, although I may have....However, the names Lelouch and Nunnally might ring a bell for them....They are Knights of the Round after all."

Milly looked at him urgently. "We've had scheduling problems due to the short notice, so Gino is going to be in your homeroom, along with an Eleven Warrant Officer. If he gets the least bit suspicious, we'll have to fake you some parents, or provide evidence that you aren't Lelouch vi Britannia."

"And Anya?"

"Nunnally takes normal classes right now, because she likes being around others. But because of her handicapped-status, we can arrange for her to be tutored, without drawing too much suspicion. But...Anya will be in Nunnally's homeroom."

Lelouch hesitated. If they disappeared now, that would definitely catch unwanted attention. But if they were to confront them, there was always a possibility that the two would be recognized. What to do....?

Milly snapped. "I know. Since Rivalz, Shirley, Nina and the others don't really know anything about you, then we could make this the time to subtly give away the idea that we are related. That coupled with the fact that they know the Ashfords were once nobility should convince them that you are just another guy. And if it doesn't..."

"Then Nunnally and I will return to being political hostages." Lelouch finished. He sighed, outwardly as in giving in. But inwardly, the prince knew who needed to die. The two Knights of the Round had to be defeated by Zero. Or else the idealic future he was building for Nunnally would crumble before it even started.

"Fine."

* * *

"Class, as you know, Sub-Viceroy Euphemia has issued an order pertaining to any persons under the age of eighteen to come attend Ashford Academy. In our class, we are fortunate to have two new students, Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg, and Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi. Please do your best to welcome these two gentlemen."

Lelouch stared. _Suzaku?!! He survived?!! What was he doing, back in the military?!!! _Realizing that Rivalz seemed to notice something was wrong, Lelouch resumed his former bored expression.

Several students were discussing the legality of forcing an Eleven to go to school with Britannians. But for the most part, the girls were quickly fixing their hair and make-up, cursing themselves for not looking better today, and doing their best to attract Gino's attention. The guys tried to give Gino the evil eye and crack their knuckles threateningly, but Gino barely glanced at them, and made his way over to the largest gaggle of girls. They swooned. He smiled.

Lelouch caught Suzaku looking at him for a moment, before the Eleven walked stiffly over to his seat next to Kallen, and began reading the assignments. Mrs. Sanga was giving them the period to 'get-to-know' they're new classmates, and to catch up on homework. Mostly because she was part of the gaggle of girls flirting with Gino. Lelouch wrinkled his nose in distaste. That same teacher had been flirting shamelessly with him for the past three years...

Shaking his head at the complete and utter idiocy surrounding him, Lelouch got up, careful about scraping the seat against the floor to attract Suzaku's attention. As he strolled out the door, Lelouch pulled at his collar, gave the watching Suzaku a hard stare, and exited.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Ghettos**

"Lord Jeremiah, you're hurt!" Villetta whispered, urgently. "We need to find medical equipment, and a place to hide, until Viceroy Cornelia arrives."

Jeremiah got up from the dusty ground. He looked around. Just the other day, he was the Margrave of Area 11, at the pinnacle of his career. And yet, days later....here he was. In some unknown ghetto, full of thieves, murders...Elevens. The crumbling grey buildings were set against a grey grey sky. Even more fortunately, Jeremiah didn't bring anything with him except for his always present gun and packet of bullets, no money, no water, nothing.

"Cornelia will listen to Nonette because she is afraid of her, and honors her. You two will be dead before you can plead your innocence."

A young boy stood before them, appearing out of nowhere. He wore noble clothes, and his hair was so long, it nearly touched the floor.

"Who are you?!" Jeremiah asked, wary of the strange boy. This was no ordinary civilian. "And how dare you call the Viceroy by her-"

"I am V.V. zi Britannia." V.V. interrupted. "Cornelia is my relative and Nonette is subordinate to me."

"...zi Britannia?" Villetta wondered, before getting into an offensive stance. "How dare you call yourself kin to His Majesty! You look as though you are a mere child, but I sense that something is wrong with you. No royal child would be in this ghetto, at such a timing!"

"Indeed, Miss Nu. No normal Britannian child would linger in such a chaotic and dirty despot of a place." V.V. agreed, amused."But I am neither normal, or a child. In fact, I am older than the both of you. But we have wasted too much time talking. Jeremiah Gottwald. Villetta Nu. You two are both excellent Knightmare pilots, and loyal to Britannia. If you work for me, I will ensure that you both have cleared names, and that Nonette be brought to justice."

Villetta opened her mouth to argue, but Jeremiah stopped her. "What do you want us to do? And how did you know we would end up here?"

V.V. looked at him, smugly. "Should you agree to serve me, I will disclose information....realities that you could never have dreamed about. How Zero managed to change your memories. Everything you wish to know. All I want in return, are two loyal subordinates that are both efficient and have motive. What say you?"

Villetta looked at Jeremiah. He seemed deep in thought.

"I will follow you, My Lord." She said, encouraging Jeremiah to do whatever he thought was best.

"Very well. We will work for you, but only when we see that you are worth being loyal to will we swear oaths of fealty."

V.V. nodded. "Fair enough. And how should I prove my worth?"

"Let us kill Zero."

* * *

**Back to when Nonette arrives...**

"Oh! Your Highness, you look simply ravishing! Or ravishable...which do you prefer?" Nonette asked coyly.

Cornelia growled softly in her throat. If she were a dog, her hackles would be raised, as well as her fur. Nonette both irked and scared the crap out of her. She closed her eyes to keep from shooting the Knight of Nine.

"Report?" Cornelia managed to utter. Nonette was soooo annoying!

"Nothing too good, I'm afraid." The knight sat herself into a plush seat nearby, and changed immediately into business mode. This quick and efficient way she changed from one person to another always kept Cornelia on her toes. Nonette made Cornelia want to go run away screaming.

"There has been no sign of Zero, since the 'Orange Incident'." Nonette continued. "Terrorist groups have banded together under his name, and have been launching guerrilla warfare upon any Britannian that lingers in their territory."

"And what about Gottwald?" Cornelia asked, still standing stiffly and looking down imperiously at the olive-haired woman.

"Jeremiah Gottwald was to be arrested and executed for high treason against the empire, but with the assistance of Knight of Honor Villetta Nu, escaped into an unknown ghetto. During his escape, Major Kewell Soresi and Knight of Honor Brendon How were killed. I have several groups out in the ghettos searching for Zero, and the two criminals, but so far, nothing."

Cornelia felt her anger rise. "You are the Knight of Nine, the Emperor's chosen knight. Should you not be out there searching as well? And what is this whole 'high school' program that has sent the Knight of Three and Six away?!"

Euphie stepped forward. "I'm sorry, Viceroy. That program was my idea, because...well, because it doesn't seem right for anybody under the age of eighteen to work instead of getting a proper education."

Cornelia rubbed her temples. "And what about you, Sub-Viceroy? Might I kindly remind you that you are only sixteen, under the eighteen year old mark. Will you go to high school as well?"

Euphie smiled, brightly. Cornelia was putty in her hands. "Well, I've already fixed that. I have my own private tutor."

"Then why not just have every underage soldier tutored instead of sent to school?"

"Because that would ruin the atmosphere! I know you wouldn't approve, but this is something I feel I must do! So please, sister!" Euphie looked at Cornelia with begging eyes. All too late, Cornelia realized that she had to look away, but the damage was done.

"Very well...."

"Oh! Thank you, Viceroy!" Euphie stopped her herself from jumping up in joy and curtsied instead.

"Ahem." When Nonette tried to get attention, she wasn't subtle. She didn't cough in her hand like most would; instead, Nonette just came right out and said 'Ah-hem!'.

"Yes, Knight of Nine?" Cornelia asked, finally sitting down. Euphie's pleasured smiles were too much for her.

"I have a plan, Your Highness. Something that I could not have done to lure Zero out."

"And what might that be?"

"Zero seems to after those of royal blood, as he had focused mainly upon Prince Clovis in the Shinjuku Incident. I propose we set up the same conditions as Shinjuku and broadcast this to him. From the 'Orange Incident', one can tell he has a love for drama. Well, this will be one show that he cannot resist." Nonette grinned evilly.

Cornelia felt shivers going down her back. She rested her hand on her gun, feeling safer at the touch of the cold metal, than the smile of the warm woman in front of her.

"Very well."

* * *

**The Student Council Room of Ashford**

C.C. giggled. She had heard Milly ask Lelouch to be a maid, and tell him that the Cross Dressing Festival was mandatory. His reaction was something she would not likely forget.

"Something funny, Miss?"

C.C. whipped around. A small pink-haired girl with the middle-school uniform on stood behind her. Suddenly, C.C. felt a rush of cold heat. She smiled.

"Hello Marianne."

* * *

Oh ho ho! Aren't I evil for making you guys wait for the best part? ^_^ But this should tie up much of last chapter, and gives me a clear ground to work on the next. And for everybody's information, no, the Knights of the Round coming to Area 11 is not just something that occurred randomly. There is a reason, and that is because V.V. met C.C. after the Shinjuku Incident. What happened there though, is something for the future. Just know that I did not have the Knights come for no reason. :P

Double chapters next week. Anybody excited? Don't forget to review and go to my poll!

And many thanks to my many supporters, but especially Lilyflower1987, Seth Sandwhisper, and Sayalovesdiva!


	16. The Cat in the Mask Part 1

Dr. Sierra with The Cat in the Mask just isn't the same as Dr. Seuss with The Cat in the Hat, is it? *Sighs* Good try, Sierra. Good try... Sorry this is a day late, but hey double chapters, not to mention that goddamned XP 2010 virus just reinfected my computer! So I lost two days of trying to get that stupid thing out without buying an anti-virus because my parents are cheap. And I have to blow my nose every two minutes because I have freakin allergies! Oh, and they goddamn virus has slowed down my laptop considerably and I can't open .exe files. On yet another unhappy note, Spring Break is unfortunately over for me, so now I must prep myself for the AP US History exam, two whole months of school, and then semester exams. God, why can't it be summer already? :(

And pretty soon, I'm going to have to change the rating to M because Marianne is more prominent in the chapters now. So, for anybody who actually cares about the ratings, here's a fair warning. Don't you dare report me! I know where you live. :P (I really don't. I'm not some rapist online predator. I'm just....uhhh....Asian?)

Now as for Kururugi's fate, it appears that the majority of you all want Suzaku to join the Black Knights and help Lelouch. Now that is fine and dandy, but you people better give me a good scenario to incorporate as to why Spinzaku would defer to Zero when the snob believes that he can help people from within the Britannian system. As of right now, I just want to have a Britannian ass-rape him so he goes back to the Elevens' side from Brit-phobia. ^_^ Buuuuuut I'm guessing that's not a good storyline... Now as for the other majority of you who wanted him to die, maybe he'll die at the end, but don't worry, Suzaku still must suffer for what he has done in canon. Still, I'll try to make him more tolerable, especially since he's not jerking off to Euphemia in this. ;D Enjoy!

* * *

The taffy-haired girl sat herself on the Milly's Official Student Council Desk and grinned up at C.C.

"Are you surprised?"

C.C. looked down at her disdainfully before relenting and smiling. "Yes, I hadn't expected your host to be a little girl. The Knight of Six, I believe."

"Yes. I was fortunate to have Anya nearby when V.V. shot me." Marianne/Anya said casually. "She's an excellent host; a noblegirl with plenty of respect for being the Knight of Six. Of course, I must also say that her superior Knightmare piloting skills must come from me."

"Oh?" C.C. arched her thin eyebrow. "Do you influence her even when you aren't conscious?"

"Ohohoho! C.C., do you really think that a little chickey-doo like her could pilot a Knightmare so well by herself? Surely having 'Marianne the Flash' within her must influence her some way." Marianne/Anya boasted.

"You mean...you've been in her body for eight years and yet you still don't know the extent of your Geass?" C.C. asked, recalling the speed and precision of Lelouch determining the specs of his Geass. "You are very inferior compared to Lelouch."

Marianne/Anya grinned, "Well, I don't have a natural penis, but you know how it is. We can get the nice super long dildos that they sell nowadays, online of course, for two-sided riding. Or a vibrator if you prefer something.....more intimate."

Despite her centuries of practicing maintaining her composure, C.C. couldn't help but blanch at the thought of....ugh. And coming from the image of a little....girl.... Sex used to be an intimate thing, something shared between two lovers, unless it was forced or bought. But now...sex could be neither forced nor bought nor intimate. Now sex was just sex. "You are disgusting. I wouldn't touch you if you were the last person in this world that was capable of sexual intercourse."

Marianne continued to look at C.C., unabashedly. She cooed at her, "Ohh, come now, C.C. How long has it been for you? A few years? A decade? Surely no more than two decades? I recall something about a Chinese boy a few years before you came back to Area 11. And-"

"Mao was thirteen when I left him! He had barely begun to grow a his scrotum!"C.C. glared indignantly at the taffy-head.

Marianne giggled,"Awww, you're so cute when your angry, C.C.! What about Lulu? How fares the penis of my child?"

C.C. stared at Marianne in disbelief and disgust. "You...you are unbelievable. I'm not talking to you anymore. Go away."

C.C. turned towards Lelouch and Nunnally's quarters. Marianne chuckled.

_Oh? But C.C., I can leave you physically, but my spirit...oh, my heart! It is with YOU! My LOVE! MY ONE AND ON-_

Suddenly the real Anya was resurfacing and fell off the desk. Her head hit the hard floor. C.C. stood there, watching for a moment, contemplating whether or not to help the little girl, or to wish for her death, in hopes that Marianne would go to Hell sooner._  
_

The girl regained consciousness, and looked up to see a strange green-haired woman staring at her.

"W-what happened?" Anya rubbed her sore head. "Where am I?"

C.C. looked down at the strange girl. Odd feelings coursed throughout her body. Strange one, some she hadn't felt for so long. Ones she couldn't even name right now. As Anya looked confusedly around, C.C. decided it was time to go. Escape is what humans do best, isn't it?

"Wait! Who are you?" Anya cried after her. "Are you the one who's been doing this to me? Why?"

C.C. hesitated and unwillingly turned her head to talk to the Knight. This little girl...she was innocent or as innocent as a sociopathic mass-'destroyer' could be. And yet what Marianne was doing to her...Guilt and remorse broke through her emotional dam and crashed over C.C., threatening to steal the strength in her legs away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, casting her laden golden eyes down.

C.C. turned back towards the front door, and walked out, leaving the confused girl lying on the floor.

* * *

**On the Roof**

Birds chirped as the sun gently warmed Ashford and it's inhabitants. A gentle breeze carried the natural scent of Japanese cherry blossoms with the mixed perfumes of the girls, creating a flowery and fruity scent to the air. It was a beautiful day full of wonderful scents. But Gino Weinberg was enjoying none of it. He wasn't happy and he didn't even know why. Confused, the knight left his eager female companions and made his way to the rooftop courtyard.

_Thank goodness musk isn't in right now. Is it maybe my allergies that are causing this? _Gino scouted around for the crazy rabid fangirls that were obviously creaming themselves over pictures and fantasies of him, molding him to be the 'perfect one', their oh-so-sparkly Edward. At first, it was fun; all those pretty girls who he would see everyday just trying to get him to look at them. But....something in the back of his mind was bothering him. Maybe it was the farce of his public image, maybe it was because he didn't know anybody here, maybe it was because none of the girls here really liked Gino, they liked Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg, or maybe it was just the school lunch. Whatever it was, the little Gino-man inside of him was crying for some privacy.

Finding his side of the roof to be safe, Gino relaxed and enjoyed the pretty colors of the sky, as his hands brushed the rough white granite railings that circled the top. There was a tiny garden in the center and a tiny shelter made mainly for looks. Gino sighed, not knowing why, and felt a wave of loneliness and melancholy feelings rush over him. What was the matter with him? This wasn't Gino Weinberg!

"-name Lelouch Lamperouge now."

_Huh? _Gino turned around. On the other side of the shelter, two figures were chatting; their voices being carried over by the changing wind. Funny. He hadn't noticed them there before. Deciding it was time for some male companionship and some fun, Gino crept around the shelter, and hid behind the pots of the garden.

"I see." A brown-haired boy- that was Suzaku Kururugi! The guy who was in his homeroom and the one suspected of Prince Clovis' murder! Gino leaned in closer to hear the Eleven talking to a dark-haired Britannian.

"And you? What happened at your court martial?" The dark-haired boy seemed eager to learn of Kururugi's misdeeds. Gino grinned. Time for the juicy gossip. "And why did you enroll in this school?"

"I'm just as surprised!" Kururugi looked surprised and smiled, good-naturedly. "I had no idea you were here. You see- someone arranged for me to get a proper investigation. The Knight of Nine, Nonette Enneagram. She also kept me from losing my job in the military."

"You're still in the military?!" The dark-haired boy looked shocked. _Was this guy Lelouch Lamperouge? And why did that name sound...familiar? Did he know Kururugi from before? That talk as though..._ "But-"

"Don't worry!" Suzaku smiled so wide that his eyes closed. "I'm in the engineering sector. It's a lot less dangerous, and I have more time for school. Speaking of which, it was the Sub-Viceroy who declared all underage military members must attend Ashford. I had no say in it, whatsoever. I believe it was the Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg, who instilled the idea within her, although that's just the gossip."

_Haha! That's me! _Gino was tired of hiding. He jumped up and declared coyly, "Is someone talking about me?"

"GAH!"

The looks on Kururugi's and Lelouch's faces was an absolute win! Gino wished Anya was here to take a picture.

"Y-your L-lordship..." Kururugi stammered. His face had gone chalk white. "What are you doing here?"

"Hm? Oh. Just came up here for a stroll." Gino winked. He wasn't going to let them know he had been spying. "So, you're the infamous 'Suzaku Kururugi'. I'm Gino! And by the way, little man, you don't have to address me by title. Here, I'm just Gino!"

At this, Gino spread his muscular arms out like a bird, to signify his freedom. Lelouch and Suzaku looked at the obviously high knight. (Lol, get it? High? You know he's tall but you know drugs and......oh forget it.)

"Ummm....sure, your-, Gino! Umm....we're you eavesdropping on us?" Suzaku asked, nervously. Lelouch was in deep thought, wondering if he should use his Geass on the knight.

"Me? Eavesdrop? Of course not!" Gino lied. "I'm completely offended that you would even think that!"

Gino crossed his arms and looked down angrily and imperiously at the shaken Eleven before busting out laughing.

"Naw, I came over here cause you two look like some ladies' choice." Gino smirked at the confused schoolboys. "Tomorrow night, because I get to spend the night here only now and then due to duties and all that, we're crashing the girls' dormitories."

"B-but that's against the rules!" Suzaku stuttered, knowing how a peeping Eleven would be treated by the already prejudiced student body. "We could get expelled!"

"Don't worry." Gino waved his hand, carefreely. "I'm going to donate some Weinberg wealth to old Ashford so the geezer will turn a blind eye. I'm not here for an education, Suzaku, I want fun!"

Gino turned towards the silent student next to Suzaku."And what about you, old man? You in? Cause I noticed some girls eyeing you, when they weren't eyeing me. That should make this fun!"

"Uh, I don-" Lelouch began.

"Really? Awesome! I knew you'd come through!" Gino interrupted. "So what's your name dude?"

"Lelouch." Lelouch said, perplexed. _This guy is.....still an imbecile._

"Lelouch. Lelouch. Leloooosh!" Gino felt that special high coming up. "Funny name. Lelouch..... Oh ho! Lelouch the Douche!"

Lelouch winced. This guy was too hyper. "I'd prefer it if you didn't call me that."

"I won't in public." Gino promised. "But only if you guys show up tomorrow at 9:00, boys' dorm. My room is 309. I'll bring ninja outfits and scented smoke. We'll crash the girls' dorm and be out before any teacher comes."

With that Gino pranced off, happy to have broken the ice with two people that didn't care who he was or what he looked like. At least not in that way. Hopefully.

Lelouch looked at Suzaku. "Scented smoke?"

Suzaku looked just as mystified. "Don't ask me."

* * *

**That Night...**

Sayoko watched the young master bring home a friend. An Eleven. The Eleven, Suzaku Kururugi. She remembered his father. They had met when her father, the leader of the Shinozaki clan, was invited to the Prime Minister's birthday. Genbu Kururugi was a strict, uptight, and forbidding man. Sayoko recalled young Master Suzaku as a headstrong and willful young man, very able at martial arts, although her ninja skills very much surpassed his samurai technique. She also recalled his tutor, the now 'Hero of Itsukushima', Kyoshiro Tohdoh. Now there was a true man and samurai. They hadn't talked that night, but Sayoko recalled her young crush on the colonel. How she had watched the man sit there the entire evening, speaking only a few words, drinking a bunch of sake, and reading. Reading! Of all the...but that was the past. Something she must put aside, for now.

Now Suzaku was almost a man, Genbu Kururugi was dead, Japan had fallen to Britannian rule, Tohdoh had disappeared, and her father was dead as well. She, Sayoko Shinozaki, was stuck as a maid to the Ashfords. And yet, despite the loss of rank and honor, Sayoko oddly found peace, working for the energetic and playful mistress as well as the compassionate and loving Nunnally. However, Master Lelouch was....strange. She had rarely spoken to him, other than reporting Nunnally's conditions and lessons, along with household chores. Master Lelouch was an adolescent boy, so it was understandable that he would rather not associate himself with an Eleven maid. No, boys of his age would be too busy chasing after girls. Especially Britannians...

And yet....Master Lelouch had never brought a girl home. Perhaps it was due to his absolute devotion to Nunnally, a love that sometimes left Sayoko wondering at the exact relationship between the two siblings. This was the first time it seemed that Master Lelouch brought somebody home on his accord. Normally, members of the Student Council would drop by for a visit, but he never invited anybody over except at Nunnally's request. So why now? Why an Eleven of all things?

"Lelouch. We shouldn't be seen together at school." Master Suzaku looked very serious and concerned.

"Why not?!" Master Lelouch nearly shouted. He looked surprised and upset.

"How would you explain it?" Suzaku replied. "Being friends with an honorary Britannian. If we aren't careful, your secret will get out!"

_Secret? _Sayoko quickly turned away from the window. What secret? And why shouldn't they be seen together? What if Master Lelouch was...That would explain the...thing....the...outfit she had found in the dryer. And there were many girls at school who liked him...but he never paid them any attention. There were also plenty of boys who liked Lelouch as well; Sayoko herself was there when a certain flamboyant male tried to ask Lelouch to a dance. The young master responded by getting all nervous and flustered......almost as though he was afraid. Of what? ......Coming out of the closet! Sayoko stifled a girly giggle. So _that's_ how Master Lelouch rolled...

* * *

**That Night at the Britannian Base**

Gino hummed innocently as he pawed through his luggage. _Now where is that smoke? I know I brought some!_

After much pawing and careless throwing of his possessions, Gino found the bottles of scented smoke. He couldn't resist a dramatic evil grin and held out a bottle as a rapier. Emulating the many heroes he had seen in movies, Gino thrust the 'rapier' forward, just as an honorary Britannian maid came through the door.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, My Lord!" The maid cried, as the teapot and teacup on the tray she was holding, smashed against the carpet and splashed onto Gino's uniform. Gino felt a wave of shock and regret run through him, as the girl started picking up the broken pieces of china._ She looks....just like Oichi..._

Gino crouched down and grabbed the girl's wrist. She gasped and fell backwards.

"Relax. Just leave and I'll say I broke it." Gino soothed her. "And what's your name, Miss?"

"Uhh..." the girl hesitated. "It's Aki."

"Well Aki-san, I apologize for bumping into you and scaring you like that." Gino smiled, genuinely. "Now, please, go grab me a cookie from the kitchen while I call in somebody else to clean this mess up."

"Thank you sir!" Aki cried. "Thank you!"

Gino watched her leave. Sadness and regret washed over him, taking away his happy high. He threw the bottle onto his bed, and went out to the balcony to watch the moon's reflection in the lake.

_Oichi....How are you doing? Where are you? I'm in your homeland now. I just helped a girl who looks just like you. She's left...but at least she won't get beaten..._

* * *

**Later that Night...**

C.C. sat on Lelouch's bed, eating another slice of pizza. Lelouch was deep in thought on his laptop, and was intent on ignoring the immortal girl. But C.C. was tired of silence and contemplation; she had spent the entire evening contemplating the relationship between her, Anya, and Marianne. Was she going soft? Why would she care about the discomfort of one little girl? After all, should the Ragnorak Connection succeed, nobody would be in pain anymore.

And yet...something was bothering her. She didn't know what it was...her conscience? Bah! That thing had died years ago, centuries ago really. Along with her heart and.....

_Enough deep thoughts! _C.C. looked at Lelouch, strangely. If he had raised his head and looked at her at that moment, he might have described it as 'hungrily'.

"So," C.C. began, breaking the silence. "I overheard that Ashford girl ordering you to wear a maid's outfit."

Lelouch grimaced. "And why were you eavesdropping? Witch."

C.C. grinned. Lelouch's face had finally turned a light pink. "I think you would look like quite interesting in a maid's outfit. And oh-so-cute!"

"Shut up witch. Nobody asked for you to open your mouth." Lelouch said, hauntily. "Now I want some sleep. Lights are going out in ten minutes."

"So....I didn't know that princes of Britannia set bedtimes for themselves," C.C. replied, casually, as Lelouch got up to go to the bathroom.

Lelouch froze and stared at the pizza-munching witch on his bed. "What did you just say?"

"Oh...nothing." C.C. proceeded to start counting how many Pizza-kun stamps she had collected so far. Just four more and she could get a Cheese-kun doll.

"How did you know, witch?!" Lelouch all but snarled at her. "And what do you want?"

C.C. finally raised her eyes to meet Lelouch's feral amethysts. She smiled angelically."Some more pizza, please."

* * *

*Oichi is pronounced 'Oh-we-chee-'. She is named after the sister of Nobunaga Oda of feudal Japan and wife of Nagamasa Azai. Also a character on Samurai Warriors. This tidbit about Gino is true. You can look up the whole story online if you want to, or you can wait for my more descriptive version of it. Your call. Aki is a reference to Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. She won't appear anymore.

Now before you click the 'Next' button, I want you all to stop and listen. STOP!!! I realize there is an insult to Edward Cullen of the Twilight series in here. If you don't know who that is, I envy you. You may move on after a nice quick review for this chapter. :)

If you didn't notice, you need to read more carefully. ;P You may move on after a nice quick review for this chapter.

If you did notice, and you don't care, then move on, after a nice quick review for this chapter. :D Go you!

This is for all of you who are screaming and pulling your hair out because, eh-ma-GAWD, Sierra made fun of Edward! Edward freakin Cullen!!! Now, here's a line for all you wet-dreamin cocksuckers, "It doesn't matter if the shit sparkles; it's still shit." I don't care how awesome it feels to pretend some absolutely purrr-fect so-called-'vampire'-boy 'loves' you and listens to everything you say, even if you're debating the scent of your vagina (I'm assuming only females are into Twilight. If however you are a gay male, I apologize for my sexist remark as I have nothing against queers, and the referral to the female genitals was only due to my lack of idea as to how to address you all by genitals without confusing people. Which I'm sure I have now. Oh and by the way, if you're a 'straight' guy who likes Twilight, then you'd better correct your sexuality. Any guy into Twilight is just subconsciously begging for cock on cock action.)

Edwards don't exist. Stephanie Meyer is a terrible person for incorporating such bullshit into the heads of vulnerable teens. So if you feel somewhat enlightened now and realize that 'Oh! Love isn't something that is perfect or something that comes from fantasy fake vampires.' then you're in good shape. I'll forgive you're lapse in common sense and you may move to the next chapter. Now for those of you who are absolutely outraged that Sierra is sooooooo prejudiced and un-understanding, then too bad. You wanna know half the reason why people hate Twilight? The fans.

Anyways, now that my Twishite rant is over, I hope you all realize that I'm not having a good day. I hate school. So much. So so much. So so very much. So even if you are busting to read the next chapter, leave me a comment/message saying 'I hope you have a good day.' even if you want to stab me for insulting Twilight. And I hope I didn't offend my loyal readers too much. But only _too_ much.

P.S. If anybody tries to message me telling me how awesome Twilight is, I will just trash the message, so don't even try. Credits on the next chapter.


	17. The Cat in the Mask Part 2

So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_"But Cera....that...I can't do that!"_

_His ruggedly handsome face showed pain and betrayal. She had hurt him...keeping this from him...and yet.......she felt liberated. Finally he knew what she really wanted. And it didn't matter whether what she truely loved him or not. This was the end._

_"Shhh....Alistair. This is the way of life." Cera raised her soft white fingers to her lover's lips. He gripped them tightly and held on. "This is what should have happened years ago. Decades really. Please, love, grant me this wish. I've wanted for this to happen for so long. It makes me happy just knowing you'll be the one to do it. I'm sorry about what I'm about to put you through. I am a selfish girl in the end."_

_Alistair shook his head, blonde hair spilling over one dark green eye. "I can't let you do this. I won't let you die."_

_Cera stared at him, a sad smile curling her lips. "It's not up to you love."_

_She suddenly reached out for his Geass sigil on his collarbone. But years of fighting had honed Alistair's senses well. He leaped back. "This world is good because of you Cera. I won't be the one who will taint it."_

_With that, Alistair grabbed his lover close to give her one last passionate kiss before pushing her away. Cera felt her legs collapse beneath her. Alistair walked up to the ledge of the cliff where they dwelt. He turned back once and smiled sadly at her. "Good-bye love. I'll die the death that you should have had decades ago. Now you must live out the rest of my life for me."_

_Cera didn't have time to yell out a 'No!'. He jumped. A sea gull cried. And everything faded to white..._

_

* * *

_

C.C. woke up gasping for breath. Where was she? She looked around. _That's right...This...this is the present..._

Lelouch had already gotten up and was out helping Nunnally out of bed. He had lost much sleep last night conjuring theories of how this complete stranger knew of his past.

C.C. didn't want to think about her dream. She didn't want to think about Marianne. She didn't want to think at all. There was one thing that would help her out of this ditch.

_Pizza..._

_

* * *

_

The boy got out of the car. C.C. watched from the shadows.

The boy lifted the package out from the back seat. C.C. watched from the shadows.

The boy made his way towards the front steps. C.C. watched from the shadows.

The boy's finger started towards the doorbell. C.C. yanked open the front door and held out her hands. He placed the steaming hot pizza box in the waiting clutches of the hungry witch.

"Oh. Thanks for being such a steady customer." the boys said. "Although the account we debit from has a guy's name on it. Is that alright?"

C.C. remained silent. Getting the cue, the boy thanked her for her purchase and hastily made his exit. The girl was pretty, but so weird. And he swears he felt something furry brush by his leg.

* * *

As C.C. made her way back to Lelouch's room, she kept her mind blank and away from thinking. This task had required years of practicing, but even now, just the strayest of thoughts could cause her to lose that sense of nirvanha.

In Lelouch's room, C.C. found the boy working with some tools on a bag of some sort and his Zero mask lay nearby.

"Is this where you're going to hide your mask?" C.C. asked, noting the double meaning of her question.

"Unlike my Geass, this is physical evidence." Lelouch said, not answering her question. He folded up his mask and placed it in the bag just as the door slid open.

Nunnally rode in. "Big Brother. The tea's ready." she called out sweetly. After a quick whiff of his room, she remarked, " Oh...that smell...Did you order pizza again?"

C.C. stood still, and held her breath, careful not to let the girl hear her. Although normally this would be a fun time to give Lelouch an apoplexy, she just wasn't in the mood for Nunnally.

"I'm collecting points." Lelouch answered pleasantly. "I'll be right down."

"Big Brother," Nunnally said, teasingly. "Aren't you getting flabby from all that pizza? Be careful, or you'll end up with a blubbery belly!"

Lelouch smiled and got up. As he passed C.C. he remarked, " Just don't touch or rub anything. OK?"

C.C. got his meaning as he shot a look at her. Nunnally giggled, unaware of the silent conversation going on next to her. "Ohhh, sounds scary!" Lelouch chuckled.

_What a fake person. He is so immature, just like Mao. I hope he-_

**_Crash! _**

_"_Meow!"

"Huh?" C.C. turned around. Lelouch's bag had somehow fallen off the table. _Odd. Maybe he didn't set it down properly...I swear I heard somethin-_

_Swoosh._

_"_Eh?" C.C. turned back towards the door. It slid shut, but nobody was here.

_What the heck is going on? _

_

* * *

_

Lelouch finished listening to Nunnally recount how Nina and other students were reacting to Suzaku's arrival. He set his Wu Long tea (oolong for anybody who doesn't speak Mandarin) back onto the saucer.

"I thought as much. I was wondering if that was going on."

"They're being mean to Suzaku," Nunnally said, quietly.

"No, it's just..." Lelouch hesitated, wondering how to phrase this so that he wouldn't upset Nunnally. He forced a smile. "We have to let this be for now."

"Can't you do something?" Nunnally replied, not giving up. "He's your friend!"

Lelouch felt guilt wash over him, knowing what his friend was going through. The same prejudice he had to face as a child and hostage in Japan.

_But...what can I do? I can't Geass everybody into respecting him. I could...no that wouldn't work. Perhaps...no that's too stupid. Maybe-_

"Meow." The sound of a cat meowing seemed to play in his ears. Wondering if he had gone mad, Lelouch looked down to see a black cat wearing his mask.

"Ahhhh!"

Lelouch hastily stood up, knocking his chair down. Startled, the cat quickly ran through the automatic doors into the Student Council room.

"Hey!! Give that back!!" Lelouch felt foolish talking to a cat. He quickly pursued the thief, leaving Nunnally in confusion.

"Ehh....what?"

* * *

The cat ran around the Student Council room, with Lelouch in close pursuit, before it landed on the windowsill.

_No! Dammit! Don't go out there! Grrrr! If only my Geass was telekinesis! Then- NO!_

As expected, the cat jumped out the window, and into the great outdoors, where anybody and everybody could see Zero's mask.

_FUCK! Of course that cursed thing had to jump! Now, I'll be exposed! And with the Knights of Three and Six here...No! I have to catch the enemy! Think of this as a battle!....URrrgh! I can't! I'm going to be exposed! By a cat....by a stupid, little CAT!!!!!_

Lelouch climbed out the window, already half out of breath. The relentless evil continued to run with it's stolen mask.

_You have GOT to kidding me! I will NOT be exposed in such a STUPID way!_

* * *

C.C. watched from Lelouch's window, as she bit into the steaming hot cheesy meat-stuffed crust pizza topped with basil leaves, pepperoni, and extra extra cheese.

_Maybe I should...No, I left it alone, like he said. But...if he gets caught..._

A vision of the blonde knight she had seen before flashed before her eyes. He was the Knight of Three. Charles would get Lelouch before Lelouch could even blink. But would that be bad? After all, Charles was part of the Ragnorak Connection....but she promised Lelouch she meant him no harm. And if nothing else could be said about the Immortal Witch, then let it be known that she keeps her promises.

Sighing, C.C. set down the tasty pizza, and put on some of Lelouch's lesser known clothing. She walked out the door and towards the outings of Ashford.

* * *

Lelouch continued to chase after the flea-infested mangy scumbag that plagued this Earth.

_And to think that I once wanted a cat! If I had those terrorists with me, I could plan an encirclement of the enemy! Kallen? No, forget it! She's suspicious of me as it is! Now, where is that-? Gah! It's on the roof? I have to get- _

_"_Gahhh!!!!" Lelouch screamed like a girl as he tripped over a bush. "I'm not cut out for this!"

Seemingly taunting him, the cat ran past Lelouch and towards the Main Hall.

Lelouch half-ran, half-panted his way towards the cat, when he realized that two girls were talking about the goddamn thing.

"You saw it?!" The girls started, and Lelouch immediately activated his Geass. "Forget everything you just saw!"

"Yes. We understand." The two girls spoke in unison.

"Good." Turning away from them, Lelouch continued his hunt for the fleabitten mousebarfer. As if things couldn't get any worse...

**_"Du lu lu lu. This is Milly Ashford, your Student Council president. Cat Hunt everybody! There's a cat loose on campus! All club activities are suspended for the time being! Participating clubs will get priority on their budgets! And whoever catches the cat gets a super special prize! A kiss from a member of the student council! Ahahahahah!"_**

_Gah! Milly! Stay out of this!!!!_

_

* * *

_

Suzaku Kururugi...

Suzaku looked up from his homework.

"A cat?"

* * *

Kallen Stadtfeld...

Kallen stopped in her walk through the courtyard.

"Student council?" She wondered, before reality hit her. "As in....ME TOO?!"

"EXACTLY!" The gardening and drama clubs suddenly popped out of the bushes.

"You've been going to Student Council!"

"Her Ladyship's lips..."

"It's not going to be some lame peck on the cheek is it?"

"Just getting one on the cheek would be fine!"

"What? We can chose where we get the kiss? Well then...."

"ALL RIGHT!" The two groups of horny "men" quickly spread out.

"No stop!" Kallen said to herself more than the running boys. "This will be my first!"

She ran away from the boys, looking for the damned cat and cursing those stupid Britannians.

* * *

Shirley Fenette...

_She isn't going to...Oh My God! That means anybody could kiss Lulu!!!! I can't let that- _

_"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!"

She fell off the twenty foot diving board, screaming for her Lulu.

* * *

Gino Weinberg...

"A Cat Hunt huh?" he remarked to the girls surrounding him. "Sounds fun. Who's in?"

"MEEE!!!"

* * *

Anya Alstreim...

"A...cat?" she wondered to herself. "Such...strange people."

She continued wading through the pond in her school uniform, taking pictures of the fish.

* * *

A group of girls...

"The Student Council Members? Including Lelouch?" the blonde clique leader asked out loud.

"Yay!!" the little Lulu-worshippers cried.

"Actually...I'd prefer one from Milly." Little Susie said.

"Ugh...don't come out here!"

* * *

C.C....

_Hmmm....where would a cat go? Is that pizza I smell? Hmmm...perhaps it got hungry and headed towards the cafeteria..._

* * *

And finally...back to Lelouch.

_Dammit Kaichou! Stop this!_

Lelouch felt like another step would cause him permanent nerve damage. He slowed to a stop in front of the bell tower only to see Suzaku out running as well.

"Suzaku?"

"Lelouch?" Suzaku looked surprised. "You're out looking for the cat too?"

"MEOW! MEOW!!"

Cat meows could be heard echoing from the top of the bell tower. Both boys ran up the tower.

"Suzaku wait!" Lelouch cried. "Go back!"

"But the Student Council president said to catch it!" Suzaku said, dumbly forgetting that no Britannian would want to kiss an Eleven.

"No forget it! I'll get the cat!"

"I was always more athletic than you! Remember when that little bird got out?"

"Stop talking ancient history!"

"It was only seven years ago!"

Lelouch huffed and puffed as he took another step up the stairs. His lungs were failing him. "Oh for Pete's sake. Stupid exercise nut."

* * *

On the rooftop, Suzaku had already begun his ascent towards the stuck cat. A crowd had gathered at the base. Lelouch emerged from the stairs.

""Suzaku, no!"

"It's OK. Leave this to me."

_Funny. He used to never go along with the crowd. _

Lelouch felt his hands loosen from the entrance and his life flashed before his eyes. The crowd below gasped. C.C. narrowed her eyes, wondering if she should save the boy. She crouched slightly, ready to spring, when...

"Lelouch!" Suzaku loosened his grip and slide down towards Lelouch, catching the edge of the opening before grabbing the prince, just milliseconds from falling off the roof. His life intact so far, Lelouch turned his eyes to the cat. It turned it's head, causing the bell to knock off the mask. Lelouch held his breath, waiting for somebody to notice when...

C.C.'s years of fighting and learning martial arts and karate had paid off. A quick spring, a jump here and there, and she had the mask safe in her grasp while smiling coyly at the prince. Lelouch breathed out in relief. _She's not completely useless after all..._

"You're really relaxed for a guy who almost died." Suzaku remarked, as he pulled his friend up.

"Just...a little worn out..." Lelouch smiled.

* * *

Suzaku walked out into the sunlight, examining the adorable patch-eyed feline in his arms. Suddenly, he realized that a crowd had formed in front of him.

"Uhhhh...." he froze.

Nobody moved. Sensing the awkwardness, Shirley quickly giggled, and ran up to him.

"You saved him, Suzaku! Thank you!" Shirley complimented herself on being coy as to who he saved.

"Way to go, newbie!" Rivalz cheered, when he realized it was OK to talk to the Honorary Britannian.

"The cat was carrying something wasn't it?" Milly asked eagerly.

"It seemed to have something on it's head, but I didn't get a good look as to what." Suzaku replied, half-smiling. "It disappeared while I wasn't looking."

"Oh. Where's Lulu?" Shirley asked, concerned.

"Oh. Uh, he said he had something to do, and that I should go ahead."

"That's it!" Milly pointed, excitedly. "His embarrassing secret!"

"Is that what this is about, Kaichou?" Lelouch's voice echoed out of the tower. He stepped out. Shirley relaxed.

"Ohhhhh....after all this time, I thought I finally had some dirt on you..." Milly confessed, unhappily.

"Lulu's always got to keep up appearances." Shirley bemoaned to herself, not realizing that she had spoken out loud.

"Sooo...do you guys know each other?" Kallen asked. The crowd froze.

"But he's an Eleven," Nina protested. Kallen kept her hand still, to keep from bitch-slapping the little cunt.

"Uh no-"

"He's my friend," Lelouch cut in firmly. "Kaichou. I have a request. I would like to induct Suzaku into the Student Council. School rules dictate that everybody must join a club. However..."

Milly smiled. "How can I refuse a request from the Vice President?"

* * *

**That Night...**

Suzaku sighed as he stepped out of the Ashford gates. It had been a long day. But it was really fun...and he finally had a niche at Ashford. But now, he just wanted to go to bed.

"OI!!! SUZAKU!!!!!!!"

Suzaku jumped. The Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg, was waving at him and motioning for him to come over. Suzaku hesitated before relenting and stepping back into Ashford.

"What's wrong with you, buddy? Did you forget that we were supposed to meet tonight? I waited forEVER! Well, six minutes, but STILL!" Gino whined, the moment Suzaku walked up next to him. "And we need to go get Ledouche!"

"Lelouch." Suzaku corrected before Gino grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the Student Council room. "Wait! Gino! I don't-!"

"It'll be fun!" Gino interrupted. "Come ON! Before the girls actually fall asleep!"

"But-"

"No 'BUTS'!" Gino ordered, as they came up to Lelouch's quarters. He banged on the door.

An Eleven woman came to open the door. She rubbed her eyes. "My Lord...isn't it a bit too late for a visit?"

"Ninjas never rest!" The blonde knight declared. "Now if you'll excuse me, Miss."

Sayoko stepped aside, inwardly chuckling at the irony. Suzaku quickly followed Gino towards Lelouch's room.

_

* * *

_

So there you go! Double chapters. Aren't I amazing? :D Now for anybody who thought the start of this section was kind of corny, you know what? Just shut up! I am currently in a corny/romantic mood due to watching Liao Zhai: Hua Gu Zi for the umpteenth time. Anybody know what that is?

And sorry for those of you who think that the scene cuts are kind of choppy. I just want to incorporate important things and fun things into the chapters to make them more interesting, as well as giving little breaks in between sections. I cut out the Kallen & Shirley and Rivalz & Milly scenes due to time constraints, but if you guys want it, I can go back and readd them. It's up to you guys.

Many thanks to all my reviewers who read and support me, and especially Lilyflower1987, Z.Z. vi Britannia, Seth Sandwhisper, and Sayalovesdiva. And sorry for anybody who's messages I have not returned. That stupid virus has killed my time, and I really need to catch up on other stuff as well!

Now the new poll is in regards to how should Suzaku join the Black Knights? Vote and review!


	18. Invasion of the Ninja Knights Part 1

**Lots of news people. Please read before you skip to the chapter.**

Sorry, once again, that this is late, but people, I have an unfortunate announcement. My AP US History Exam is coming up and I have to really study for it because the exam costs nearly 90 bucks and I want a '5' to get Ivy League credit, seeing as I'm aiming to go there. And to be honest, I have spent much of my 'APUSH studying time' writing on FanFic. :) So for the next few weeks, I will only be able to update every two weeks. I'm really sorry, and I would much rather spend my time talking about Code Geass but this is life. :(

Also, I just failed at a piano competition, and that in itself isn't too bad, but I was the ONLY ONE there! However, in my defense, first place winners get lots of money so those judges were just greedy and didn't want me to get the money (ignoring the fact that I kind of skipped the last three pages of my piece.....).

Now to the random crap. First of all, if anybody messages me to tell me that 'ninja-knights' don't exist, I'm going to strangle you. Through the Internet and my super Geass powers. ^_^ Second of all, (to Sayalovesdiva and everybody else) "DARK CHOCOLATE IS MUCH MUCH BETTER THAN MILK CHOCOLATE!!!!!" Because milk chocolate is just diarrhea-colored mushy stuff filled with sugar, milk, and cream that makes you fat! It's naaaaasty! Dark chocolate is smooth and rich, filled with real cocoa and the good stuff has only a little bit of sugar and is full of antioxidants. Dark chocolate also signifies life; it's mainly bitter but that just accentuates the rich sweetness that comes along. It is so much better than milk crapolate.

Now that we've all exchanged pleasantries, it's time to announce the results of last week's blind poll. *Drum Roll* And the winner is...."Nonette will betray Kururugi, forcing him to go to the side of the Black Knights." So, there you have it folks. I'd like to thank Seth Sandwhisper for ideas on that whole part of inducting Kururugi into the BK, and Lilyflower1987 for coming up with what's going to happen in this chapter. I'd also like to thank all my awesome readers, and especially my reviewers. This had started out as just a short story exploring the time gap that C.C. had between Episode 2 and 5. But now, lookee here: over 100 reviews! :D You guys are awesome!

And yet more news. A certain MisterSP (which stands for 'super picky' ;D) (now he's going to tell me, "No, this is what they stand for, stupid!") has pointed out two errors in my last chapter. First, I'd like to apologize on that lack of research on my part. The two errors involved dialogue between Lelouch and Suzaku, as well as saying that C.C. met Mao before Marianne. She actually met Marianne before Mao. I'd like state, in my defense, that I am far from perfect and will make errors. If anybody catches any, just drop a comment saying 'Hey idiot! You made a mistake!' or something equally polite.

And so here you all go! New chapter! BTW, I forgot on all my other chapters but 'I do not own Code Geass' sadly. Now enjoy! (*MyBeloved727: there's a note at the bottom of this for you.)

* * *

C.C. was relaxing on Lelouch's bed, while reading a cuisine magazine about exotic sorts of pizza and waving her bare feet in the air. She wore a fluffy, white terra-cotta robe that teasingly showed the swells of her breasts. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Lelouch sometimes eyeing her, before hastily retreating into the safer realm of his laptop. Smirking slightly, C.C. returned to reading and dreaming about seafood pizzas in Australia and the 'authentic pizzas' of the Euro Universe.

"NINJAS NEVER REST!!!"

Lelouch and C.C. both looked up. That blond knight shouted loud enough to wake up all of Ashford. Without reason, Lelouch glared at her and motioned for her to hide under the bed. C.C. tossed her long emerald hair and continued to read, ignoring the frantic prince.

"Get down there!" His Pain-in-the-Rearness had consented to rising from his Holy Ass and hissing in her delicate ear. C.C. shot Lelouch a frosty look before continuing to peruse through the vivid pictures of fresh hot pizza. She was tired of hiding. Tired of her obstinance, Lelouch suddenly grabbed her arm.

Startled, C.C. shot up onto her feet and flipped backwards, forcing Lelouch to fall on his back, onto the floor. C.C. kept her stance on Lelouch's bed and looked down at him, once again, a strange smile/smirk decorating her face.

"Ow!" Lelouch cried out. "You-"

"Oi! Lelouch!" Gino's boisterous voice boomed from outside his bedroom door. "Are you decent? Because we're coming in!"

_We?_ Lelouch frantically tried to shove C.C. off the bed, but ended face down with her bare foot pressing down on his back.

"Ready or not, here we come!" Gino sang as he shoved open Lelouch's door. C.C. looked up to see the blond ditz along with the Eleven she had encountered in Shinjuku enter.

"Ho ho! Who's this?" Gino asked Lelouch as though he wasn't still under C.C.'s foot. "Your girlfriend, Lelouch?"

"No-"

"Wait! Weren't you the girl at Shinjuku?" Suzaku cried out, shocked. "How did you-"

"Shinjuku?" C.C. wrinkled her brow, as she pressed her foot down harder on Lelouch who had gasped at Suzaku's remark. "What girl at Shinjuku?"

"The one in the-" Suzaku's eyes suddenly moved to the sight of Gino, who was listening curiously. "Never mind."

"Feeling alright, buddy?" Gino laughed, seemingly forgetting about Suzaku's little outburst, before crouching down to whisper at the groaning Lelouch. "Anyways Lelouch, old man, who's the hottie?"

Lelouch stared at him. _Is he naturally retarded, or is this an act? How can anybody possibly be this dense?!_

"Oh come on, buddy! I won't steal her! Not from a friend." Gino said coyly. "Buuuuuuut only if you hold no claim on her."

"Oh, I'm always available." C.C. simpered flirtatiously. She smirked inwardly. "Or was. Buuuuuuuuut, ever since I met Lulu-"

"She's been too busy teaching me self-defense!" Lelouch blurted out, cursing himself for not having an excuse after all this time. "That's why I forgot about our...meeting."

"Your teacher? At self-defense?" Suzaku repeated, in disbelief. The girl looked a lot like the one in the capsule, but he had been wrong before. Like the time he mistook a different Britannian for Lelouch. However, this girl looked like a fluffy bedwarmer, not a martial arts teacher. But then again, he remembered that his friend was still under the foot of this girl. "Harsh teacher." Tohdoh would never had kept him under his foot. Not for long.

"You call that harsh?" Gino smirked. "Give me a sexy young teacher with long legs and flowing hair who will...eh..'tutor' me in a bathrobe at 9:30 at night."

"Hahahaha..." C.C. continued to bat her luscious eyelashes at Gino. "I'd love to...'tutor' the Knight of Three....but Lulu does keep a girl busy.....and wanting...."

Lelouch sputtered under her foot, as Gino let out a whoop. "I'm jealous, old man. And I've got to say, you've got skill, keeping an obvious nympho like her satisfied."

C.C. chortled and looked down at Lelouch deviously. He gritted his teeth. Gino laughed.

"Rough lovin' is it?"

Lelouch's face turned the color of a nice ripe tomato, all ready to be made into pizza sauce.

Meanwhile Suzaku stared at Lelouch in disbelief. _Le....louch?_

_

* * *

_

After some coaxing from Gino, some pleas from Suzaku, and many many death threats from Lelouch, C.C. consented to raising her foot. Lelouch got back onto his feet, and tried to look as though his street cred and dignity weren't completely in shreds. Unless you were blond like Gino or mentally retarded like Suzaku and honestly believed that C.C. and him were having a rough romp in the hay.

_"_Gino, for the hundredth time, I WILL NOT partake in such foolishness!" Lelouch growled at the grinning blond. "I NEVER agreed to-"

"Sooooo, you'll let us stay and....." Gino looked slyly at C.C. "...hang around? With Sensei?"

C.C. slyly looked away, daintily.

Lelouch's slender, pale fingers moved to his forehead, covering one fiery violet orb. A frustrated grimace was etched into his usually neutral expression.

"No! You aren't welcome here! I-" he started, growling in his throat.

"Then let's GO!" Gino interrupted, for what seemed to be the thousandth time to Lelouch. He gripped Lelouch's arm roughly, and pulled the prince towards the door.

"Ah! Gino! No! Stop!" Lelouch cried out. He looked frantically towards Suzaku.

Suzaku gave Lelouch a timid smile, "We did kind of promise him to meet him. And he's the Knight of Three. I can't do anything to him."

Lelouch focused a "Traitor!" glare on the Eleven. C.C. chortled, forcing the angry prince to refocus his gaze towards her.

"This is all your faul-"

"Have fun, Lulu!" C.C. shouted, girlishly. She winked. "Be safe! And keep him in one piece! I just couldn't stand it if his fangirls went after a specific part of his body..."

"Don't worry, Miss Sensei!" Gino answered, happily. "The only 'safety' that Lulukins here will need to practice is....err...not forgetting his mask!"

Lelouch stared at Gino, horrified. _My Zero mask?_

Suzaku stared at Gino, curiously. _We're wearing masks? Isn't that kind of creepy?_

C.C. stared at Gino, amused. _So that's what you all are up to... I wonder...is the mask little or..........big?_

_

* * *

_

Gino dragged the physically incumbent Lelouch to his bedroom, while Suzaku stayed behind them, keeping a safe distance from the struggling prisoner. At first Lelouch had tried to yell up a fuss and kick Gino, but the Knight was proficient in hand-to-hand combat and now held Lelouch in a back-handed march. Luckily, the sky had turned dark, and many of their classmates were tucked safely away in the mess of buildings that made up Ashford.

"So, here's the plan." Gino announced to his prisoner and Suzaku when they were safely hidden under the shadow of a large oak tree. "We all get dressed in these ninja costumes that I brought, and break into the girls' dorms. If they're empty, we trash the place and....errrr....isn't that a little bit mean? What should we do instead?"

Lelouch growled," Maybe we should forget this whole damned plot and go home."

Gino ignored him. "Any ideas, Suzaku?"

"Ummmm...." Suzaku looked flustered and nervously shifted the bag of 'ninja clothes' in his arms. "Well...I think a lot of the guys steal something from the girls and keep it, or put it somewhere where everybody can see it. Oh! And everybody has to be able to know that this belongs to the girl. I think...."

"Great idea!" Gino smiled. "Let's wreck their beds and throw their pillows around, then steal something from each girl that we can. But no money or jewelry! We're not robbers, men, we're NINJAS! And if somebody tries to capture us, use the scented smoke bottles that I specially bought from a ninja novelty store!"

Suzaku digged through the black cloth bag full of black cloth clothing to find the round black canisters of scented smoke. He handed the two canisters over to Gino and Lelouch, then took one for himself. 'Wonder Wind' was printed in large block grey letters across the cans.

"Ready men?" Gino asked. "Let's get changed then meet back here."

"Uhhh...Gino?" Suzaku piped up as the knight turned to leave. "Wouldn't it have been easier to just have changed at Lelouch's?"

"What? Ninjas change in a flash of the eye, in the darkest shadows of Nature!" Gino declared superiorly. "We do want to do this the right way, don't we?"

"Gino." Lelouch muttered.

"Yes?"

"You're still holding me."

Gino smiled evilly at the sulky teen. "Oh no. You're changing with me, old man. I can't have you running away on us."

"But-"

"Don't worry. You're too skinny; you're butt won't be worth peeping at."

"(*Sputter*)"

* * *

**Several Momen- I Mean, 'A Flash of the Eye' Later....**

The three ninjas crept silently towards the back wall of the girls' dorms. The tallest one with the slightest opening in his neck revealing a blonde braid motioned for the two others. They stood behind the large hedges that would shield them from the eyes of any person outside, and the ninja costumes kept them completely camouflaged in the shadows. Gino once again motioned for the other two to come over. They used their code names.

"Look, the window on the second floor is open. Raven, based on fat vs. muscle, you are the lightest of us three. We'll help you up, first."

Lelouch glared at the pretty boy, but Gino already had crouched down and the prince relucantly stepped onto Gino's braided hands. The blond pushed the raven-head towards the open window, and Lelouch struggled to hold onto the sill.

"Come on, Raven, you can do it!" Turkey silently cheered from below. Falcon silenced Turkey with a look, and continued to push the prince upwards.

A story above, Lelouch struggled to push himself into the room. Luckily, the occupant wasn't in, but the floor seemed to far away. And Gino wasn't pushing him up high enough to allow his weight to topple him into the room. His face grew red, and a bead of sweat dripped from his forehead, as footsteps and giggling could be heard in the hallways.

Lelouch grunted,"Higher."

Down below, Turkzaku joined Falino in pushing Ralouch up. Up above, Ralouch strained his arm muscles, perhaps even permanently disabling them, before the floor hit him in the face. Strangely, the soft carpet of this room was much more lush than those in the Student Council Room or even the Headmaster's quarters. Lelouch looked around. Expensive furniture decorated the room, mostly punk posters and pink pictures, but also with scenes of war. The room was painted an eerie red, perhaps intended to seem romantic, as opposed to Milly's chosen decor blue and gold. The room had only one bed, a four poster queen-sized bed, but only one. All dorms were shared between two students, so who's room was this?

The minutes seemed to rush by. Lelouch felt like he had been transported into a different dimension, and rushed back over to the window, only to find no rustling shadows. He panicked. _Where are Gino and Suzaku?! Is this some kind of joke? What if...no! My secret can't have gone out, can it? Was it that witch? What if..._

"BOO!"

_Clamp. _Suzaku's hand quickly muffled Lelouch's tortured scream, as Gino silently cracked up.

"How did you-"

"Oh..." Suzaku looked down. "Well....it was pretty hard just getting you up into the second floor, so we thought we'd just enter from the back entrance and take the stairs up here."

Lelouch stared at the two, infuriated. "Y-you, y-you made ME climb up here, and THEN decided to take the stairs?!!!! Y-you!"

"Raven, shhhhh." Gino soothed. "Don't worry, I know I promised to stick to the ninja ways, but this was an...emergency. I think Turkey sprained his ankle trying to help you up, and so...uh..we decided to take a shortcut. Sorry."

If a genie popped up right now to grant him a wish, Lelouch would forget all about Britannia. He would want the power to shoot laser beams from his eyes. Then he could get rid of this Norse eyesore.

"But anyways, we passed a few girls' rooms on the way here, but nobody seemed to be in." Suzaku said, trying to stop the death glare Lelouch was fixating on Gino. "I wonder where they all went."

"Well, the first and second floors are for the junior high members," Gino reasoned. He looked around and picked up and strange pink object, cylindrical in shape with a rounded head and a small red switch at the bottom. "And they're not allowed to go outside this late. I'm wagering somebody's having a slumber party." He smirked. "Think we're invited?"

"Of course."

Lelouch, Suzaku, and Gino all jumped back into the wall. A smooth monotone came from a certain pink-haired girl with her phone out. She took a picture of the three ninjas. Anya smiled. "Follow me."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

C.C. closed her pizza magazine. The tantalizing pictures of 'fresh rustic pizza' were causing her drool to flood her mouth.

_I think you want more than drool to flood your mouth._

_Marianne. _

_Tee-hee. Lulu is in soooo much trouble._

_Oh....shit._

* * *

So the new poll this week regards when Orange-kun will reappear to assist our dark prince (and whether milk or dark chocolate is better). It is again a blind poll (which has nothing to do with me tampering with whether you all believe that milk or dark chocolate is better, I assure you :P).

Oh, and just a random question that occurred to me during the writing of this chapter, "What color are C.C.'s eyelashes?" In the anime, sometimes they're green, and sometimes they're black, and sometimes they're not there...

*To MyBeloved727: Thank you for the absolutely blush-inducing review! Usually I don't respond to anonymous reviewers because it's a pain not being able to just message him, but your sweet review really caught my attention. Flatterer.

But anyways, I really would love to write a book, and I plan on it. That's why I am writing so much nowadays, so that when I write this book, I can actually do a good job, instead of the crap you can get for $1 a dozen. The book is already plotted out, but I still lack finesse in writing, so I've avoided working on it. But when I do get it published, I'll make sure to dedicate it to all my readers on FanFic! ^_^

Now, onto the questions. Yes, I do plan on converting both seasons into one. And Alistair, as in where I got the name, is a character off of Bioware's most amazing RPG, Dragon Age: Origins. I highly recommend the game to any gamers here. But Alistair in this story, is sort of a background for C.C. Just something for her to share about her past. (If it doesn't bother you guys, I'm going to add more tidbits about C.C.'s past to make the story deeper.)

And finally, yes, I will be releasing the reason why everything in this parody is different quite soon. Do look forward to it. :D


	19. Invasion of the Ninja Knights Part 2

I'M BACK! I'M BACK! I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!! Who missed me? ^^

So, the APUSH Exam wasn't as bad as I thought it might be....I'm pretty sure I passed. I just hope that I get a 5 instead of a 4. And now there are only three more weeks of school for me, plus only one exam!!! :) Pretty happy with life right now. So I thought I'd give you guys an early update to make up for the pass three weeks of inactivity. Providing my parents don't start acting like douchebags, I can pretty much get back on the one chapter a week schedule. :D

More big news, people. Some of you may have heard by now, but Sunrise has affirmed that R3 of Code Geass is coming out. :O I'm not sure whether I should be jumping with joy or crying. There's a huge possibility Sunrise will affirm that Lelouch dies (fuck those bastards) or just move to a different time period. The chances of Lelouch being the main character once again are slim. :(

And now, the poll result from two or three weeks ago. We had two ties. First, milk crapolate and dark chocolate tied. (So sadly, this chocolate thing is not yet resolved, sayalovesdiva :P). The second tie is a four-way tie. (The question was when was Orange-kun to make his appearance in front of Lelouch) The four options were "Narita", "during Mao's little thingy", "appearing like he did in canon only earlier", and "at the massacre of the SAZ". I plan to make Orange-kun appear sort of like he did in canon, but when? I don't see that fitting into Mao's little thingy....maybe at Narita when Lelouch and C.C. are in the cave.... My favorite option was having him appear when Euphie massacring the Elevens, and he swears his loyalty to Lelouch, then takes Euphie out of there, while leaving behind evidence that suggests that she is dead.

So the new poll for this week will once again be on when Orange-kun appears, but also on whether you guys want me to write a romance scene/short story for Code Geass. I've had some random ideas floating around my head these weeks (no, I'm not a sexual deviant, I'm still experiencing hormone growth!) and just wondered if anybody here is eager for a little fantasizin'. ;P

Since people complained that the last chapter was too short, or was mostly fluff, lalalala, I've cut the 'Invasion' slightly shorter and added some business parts. Now *random Italiano accent* I-ya do-ya not-ya own-ya Code-ya Geass-ya. All-ya rights-ya go-ya to-ya Sunrise-ya! Enjoya! ^_^

* * *

Gino let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's you Anya! You scared me half to death!" The tall knight leaned against the scarlet wall, his blond hair peeping through the black gauze-like material of the ninja costume.

"Anya" cocked her head. "Gino. What are you doing in the girls' dorm? And who are these people with you?"

"Uhhh....wellllll....." Gino stumbled around blindly for an excuse before settling on the truth. "We decided to have some fun and dress up as ninjas....you know the spies of the ancient Japan....and to crash the girls' dorms. Maybe grab some undergarments as trophies. Or scare some little junior high girls.....And these two are Turkey and Raven."

"Shirley Fenette on the third floor is having a slumber party," Anya said, ignoring Gino's explanation. That last bit had reaffirmed the notion that Gino wasn't quite all up there. "That's where all the girls have gone. Would you like to come?"

Anya's vivid pink eyes seemed to bore into Lelouch's soul, and he felt a wave of familiarity. Where had he met her before?

Turkzaku stuttered. "Ummmm...I'm not sure that's such a-"

"We'd LOVE TO!" Gino shouted, pumping his fist up into the air, childishly. A devilish grin crept onto his face. "Are the girls wearing lingerie?"

* * *

**Back in Lelouch's Room  
**

C.C. glared at the nothingness about her.

_What are you planning, Marianne?_

_Doo-duh-loo-dah-doo!_

_I'm will NOT allow you to mistreat my contractee._

_Oh dear, C.C. How cute and naive of you! I am Lelouch's mother. Would I EVER want to bring harm onto my children?_

_I'm not afraid of you bringing physical harm onto Lelouch. _

_Then what on Earth are you fretting about?_

_Someday, he WILL learn that his mother is alive and lives within Anya Alstreim, Knight of Six. _

_And?_

_It's not good for a child to learn that he slept with his mother._

_AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!_

_What's so funny?  
_

C.C.'s expression gain an irritated edge, as Marianne continued to cackle in her obnoxious way. She flung herself off of the comfortable bed and headed out the door.

_One day, I'll kill you. Stupid farmgirl._

_

* * *

_

**On the third floor of the girls' dorm...  
**

"Anya" flung open the doors of the staircase. Wonderously, the noise-proof walls and doors had kept the trio of ninjas from hearing the brouhaha of girls in their nighties having pillow fights and the cranked up stereo.

"Don't the girls have hall monitors?" Lelouch wondered, incredulously."None of the guys in the boys' dorm could ever have pulled this off!"

Anya looked slyly at the three. "But of course we do," she replied, cryptically.

Suddenly, a girl screamed. "OH MY GOD!!!! WHAT ARE BOYS DOING HERE!!!!!!" The shouts of fun from the pillow fights stopped.

Nina's head popped out of a door before screeching like a banshee and flinging the door shut.

Kya, the leader of the Fantasy Club, sauntered around the corner. She yelled, "Who dares...Oh MY GOD!! It's LELOUCH!!!!"

A different blonde-haired girl shouted," The Knight of Three!!!! He's here too!!!!"

All too quickly, a flood of girls came crashing through the doors. Most were wearing comfortable designer pajamas, but some, like Kya, wore see-through lingerie and others were flinging off their clothes, wearing nothing but their bras and panties.

"OH MY GOD!! GINO! LOOK HERE!!!!!"

"LELOUCH!!!! DO YOU LIKE MY-"

"LOOK AT THESE!!!! THEY'RE REAL!!!" (At this, Lelouch and Suzaku shielded their eyes, as Gino's eyes started to pop out of his sockets.)

" BE CAREFUL!! DON'T CRUSH THEM!!!!! LULU!!! I"LL SAVE YOU!!!!BE CAREFU-AHHHHH!!!!!!" {Three guesses on who that was, and the first two don't count.}

_**"THAT'S ENOUGH GIRLS!!!" **_

A familiar voice rang out from the fourth floor staircase. Milly stood with her left hand on her hips, a microphone held up to her lips in her right hand. She wore her soft blond hair in a messy bun, held with ornate chopsticks, complimented with a sexy and short red kimono.

"Urrrrrr......Kai.....chou...." Lelouch stammered.

"Alright!" Milly shouted. She stabbed a finger in the direction of the trio. "What are you three doing here?!.......And Gino?"

"Yes Kaichou?" For the first time, Gino looked slightly nervous. He suppressed the urge to gulp. Milly was well-known for being slightly...."revolutionary" when it came to certain things. In other words....she was kind of insane. And that strange look on her face....But she was hot!...uhhhhh....and nice and sweet and caring and...yeah. Hot and slightly insane. And now that the three had been caught in a flood of crazy fangirls (some who may even be *shudder* into yaoi) {;D}, Gino had no doubt that the sexy schoolgirl would have some sort of cruel and unusual punishment planned. The pale tone that covered Lelouch's face affirmed the notion. They were in deep doodoo.

"Why do you have a vibrator in your hand?"

* * *

C.C. walked briskly towards the girls' dorm. The night air had grown chilly, and she was still wearing the terracotta robe. With soft slippers. Marianne had now blocked her out. Something was going to happen to Lelouch....and that something was most likely something that she didn't want happening to Lelouch.

_Afraid he's going to get into an orgy without you? My C.C., you have gotten quite protective of him, lately.  
_

Gritting her teeth, C.C. vowed to ignore the bitch this time. The looming cream-colored brick walls of the girls' dorm appeared in front of her, a sort of compound of doom. Here lay a choice. A decision that would rock her future. Around Lelouch, at least.

Should she enter the dorms, and risk being seen by the general public? Or escape to the safer and more comforting realm of Lelouch's room? What to do.....

C.C. turned around, and started back towards the Student Council Room. _Lelouch will survive. I don't need to get involved.  
_

Yet....something nagged at her at the back of her head. After centuries of general disillusionment with the mortal human population, after so many years of isolation....why would she want to go back? To meet new people...who were unnecessary for her future? Why?

The question of the roots of the human being was not one that would be answered easily. Logic cannot explain emotion. The two are like water and oil, they don't mix, there is no connection, but they both exist. Abandoning her policies, her beliefs, C.C. once again turned around towards the dorm and stared at it, resentfully. People want companions, no matter how much they get hurt, no matter how many lessons they swear they've learned.

_Apparently I'm no different. _C.C. smiled, joylessly, at her epiphany. Her urge to go to the girls' dorm wasn't to aid Lelouch....it was the underlying hunger for companionship, to meet and to see new people. Love and hate, competitiveness, companionship...these were all things that she had sworn she was above. So why now? Why did these feelings start to plague her again?

_I think you're in love, C.C._

For once, Marianne's tone held no snideness, no smugness, no teasing tones. Straight and plain as day, with a touch of wonder.

Was she really in love? With what?

* * *

_Things are getting awkward...._

Lelouch glanced around. The girls were looking positively predatory. Suzaku seemed uneasy as well, and Gino was still staring between the phallus-like structure in his hand and coy look on Anya's face.

"WELL GIRLS! HOW DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD PUNISH THESE PEEPING TOMS?!!!" Milly asked, smirking at the desolute look on Lelouch's face.

"Yeah! Punish 'em!"

"No!!! Don't touch Lulu!!!"

"What? Can we? I mean he is the KNIGHT OF THREE!!!!"

"Well, I don't know about you, but that Eleven needs to die!"

"Let's spank 'em!"

"I have some lubricant!" {wince....}

"I...don't think they roll that way...Milly-san."

"Does anybody here have a paddle?!"

"Will a baseball bat work?"

"No! No! No! We can't hurt the boys!" Kya slight accent gave her an exotic appeal that seemed to emanate throughout the halls.

"That's right! Kya's right! They were just having some fun!" Shirley agreed.

"We should have the three 'service' all of us!!!" Kya cheered. A wave of cheers rose in the crowd.

"WHAT?!!!" Shirley, Lelouch, Suzaku, and Gino screamed.

"YEAAAAAAH!!!!"

"Now guys!!!" Gino yelled at the two boys right next to him. They looked at him blankly, before seeing the scented smoke bottle in his hand. Lelouch and Suzaku grabbed their bottles and pulled the tabs. Screams and wails went up in the female crowd, as grey smoke erupted from the canisters, and the three boys quickly ran down the stairs. Only to bump into C.C. as Suzaku tripped over a pillow on the staircase.

"Oi! Sensei! Be careful!" C.C. moved aside, as the three guys tumbled down to her feet.

"GET THEM!!!!!"

The flood of girls started to stumble down the stairs, waving away the vanilla smoke. Only to stop as C.C. stepped in front of the stairway.

"Who is that?"

"Who is she?"

"I've never seen her before."

"She's pretty....."

"Don't come out now!!!"

As he struggled to extract himself from the tangle of limbs the three had become, Lelouch's mind went into hyper overdrive. _WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT STUPID WITCH DOING!!!!!!!!_

"Hey!" Kya crossed her arms about her giant breasts. "Who are you? This is for Ashford students only!"

"She's Lelouch's karate instructor!" Gino warned. "Watch out or she'll beat your bums!!!"

"Hah! Lelouch's karate instructor? Bruce Lee couldn't make Lelouch more athlet-ohhhhhh......" Kya put her hand to her mouth as the implied truth dawned on her. "Lucky."

C.C. smirked. She tossed her long green hair back and made sure every girl could see she was wearing a bathrobe. "Yess....Lelouch is quite the...assassin....but now he's hurt because all of you girls scared him."

Kneeling down, C.C. cocked her head and stared at Lelouch alluringly. He started to crawl backwards, his face slightly horrified. The girls in the crowd wowed at her ability to render Lelouch so...passive.

"I'm sure he would feel better if some girls apologized and gave him a good night kiss." C.C. winked at the hopeful girls. "In fact, I'm sure all three of them wouldn't mind."

"WHAT?!!!" Lelouch shrieked.

* * *

"Great idea, Gino!!" Lelouch glared at the smiling, lipstick-covered Knight as he eased himself into a chair in the dining room. "And you! Stupi-"

"I think Lulu's a bit overwhelmed with all the excitement, and groping and kissing that's happened today." C.C. soothed. She smiled at Gino and Suzaku, innocently. "He needs...rest. Lulu can see you two in the morning."

"Alrighty then, Lulu. We'll see you in the morning." Gino waved his hand carelessly.

"Night Lelouch." Suzaku said in a more subdued tone.

Lelouch waited for the two guys to leave before focusing his wrath on C.C. "You!"

"Me." C.C. waited for his elaborate dressing-down.

"You! What were you thinking?! You're supposed to be IN HIDING!!! Not flaunting yourself each chance you get!"

"Relax." C.C. said, bored. She plopped herself onto his bed. "You worry too much." She turned towards his towering figure standing next to her. "And you should probably wash off all that lipstick and perfume. Unless you want Nunnally to smell it..."

* * *

Gino and Suzaku walked to their boys' dorm room. Luckily Gino had bribed his hall monitors with some money and the two made it in relatively unscathed.

"Uhhh...Gino?" Suzaku asked tentatively.

"Hmmm?" Gino responded.

"Why do you still have that...thing in your hand?"

"What thing?"

"THAT thing!"

"Oh.....that thing." Gino stared the pink lovemaker. "Uhhh....I didn't get to return it to Anya...."

"Oh.......I'm going to use the bathroom now....."

* * *

**Somewhere in the Chinese Federation...**

Jeremiah Gottwald screamed in pain as V.V. looked on. Several scientists were running strange mechanisms. Villetta watched, her eyes wide in fear.

"I will grant you your wish, Jeremiah." V.V. said. "With these new body parts we've installed, you'll be close to unstoppable."

Jeremiah gritted his teeth and nodded as electric currents continued to flow throw his body.

"Then you can have your revenge.

* * *

So was this chapter satisfactory? I'll try to update each week now. And I am very surprised that NONE of your guys caught the description of what Gino picked up in *loud and obnoxious cough* Anya's room!!!!!! That was in the last part of the last chapter!!!!! Seriously people, I thought the description was enough to give you guys an idea what Anya or Marianne was up to. ^_^

As for C.C.'s epiphany, before any haters comment, I would like to explain that C.C.'s newfound love is not necessarily a human (as in Lelouch). He may have brought out her newfound love in life, or joy, or competitiveness. The two have not really bonded, so it wouldn't make sense for her to fall for him this early, but it's a bit of a foreshadow, with some deeper emotional conflicts coming to play inside our Immortal Witch. And what is C.C. in love with? Even as the writer, I couldn't tell you.

On a more light-hearted note, as for the details of the little story floating in my mind...well, first of all, I'm not a yaoi-fangirl, so NO GINO AND SUZAKU WILL NOT BE SUCKING LELOUCH!!!!!!!!! 8Q It's more of a harem story centered about Lelouch, C.C., and Kallen. But we can add Shirley, Milly, Kaguya, and maybe Anya if we wanted to. Plus, it's non-canon to this story, but rather just a short random orgy that occurs. ;P I promise not to make it cheesy, awkward (like not bad awkward, but good awkward- if you have one phallus and six vaginas, things are bound to be slightly awkward.....not that I would know.....nope......not me......) or weird. No bondage, no rape, no whipping, no pissing (what is up with that fetish people? I just don't understand what's so erotic about people going to the bathroom?), no enemas (gross), no chains, no weird, disgusting hentai things that are meant to demean human value. Just a nice orgy with plenty of Lelouch-awkwardness, C.C.-coyness, and Kallen-reluctance. Oh, and btw, if you just read the above and have no idea what I'm talking about, I apologize for scarring you with this statement: some strange people out there like to watch this sort of thing and get a hard-on for it. Seriously? Enemas?!!!!

Anyways, thanks to Seth Sandwhisper, Sayalovesdiva, and Lilyflower1987 for their continuing support, as well as any other fans who have continued to support me that I have overlooked, and as always, please review and vote. And since it's been a while since I've been on, I'll try to message everybody back. Also, please message me if you notice any loose ends right now (other than the obvious pivotal meeting with V.V.).

P.S. Did any Dragon Age players note the slight Zevran reference in here?


	20. Bitter Tastes

**Sorry, I had this up last night, but then I realized that I only replaced the last fake chapter, so none of you guys who know this was up. Then my computer fucked up, so now it's a day late. Sorry, again.**

Lol, sorry for tricking you people into believing I had a new chapter up. But seriously! Do check out the one-shot, and review! I won't post my next one-shot until I have at least 15 reviews, because I am a review-whore! ^^ The next one will involve Lelouch masked as Zero, with Kallen, C.C., Villetta, and maybe Kaguya or (due to massive requests) Euphie. That's part of this week's poll. Kaguya vs Euphie. I won't do both.

Now, finally the story is moving along. Last week's poll had nearly missed another tie by one vote. So now Orange-kun will appear at Narita. *Sighs* :P

This week's poll also includes another Gino pairing question. As many who message me about the Knights of the Round already know, the KoR are a bit more different and sinister in this AU. As of right now, Gino is the newest member and therefore hasn't been informed of their agenda, yet. A few poll questions back, the majority of you guys wanted for Gino to date Monica, while flirting with every other girl. xD So as Gino is becoming more and more of a main character now, I'm getting some Euphie x Gino requests. Now before you all flame me, I just wanted to say that it does make sense because he will become Euphie's knight, and plus they are right in the middle of the hormone-rage age (no pun intended) (as am I), and the two are both pretty good looking. Plus the majority of you do not want Gino to fall into the abyss of whatever the KoR are up to, so eventually he will break up with Monica and either be killed or join the BK, where Euphie will eventually be held hostage. So...yeah, I just wrote an entire paragraph basically telling you what you can read in a sentence on the poll...Aren't I amazing? ^_^

Now enjoya! And I don't own Code Geass, blah, blah, blah...

* * *

Through time and space, the identical, but colder purple eyes glared at him.

_"Lelouch! As you are dead, you have no rights! I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan! As prince and princess, you two will serve as bargaining chips!"_

His room was dark, the curtains drawn with just a peep of moonlight shining through. The face of that _man_, that hateful and indifferent expression...it was all imprinted in his mind, never to be forgotten. The former prince, Lelouch vi Britannia, sat on his bed, his shoulders hunched over in misery and reminiscence.

* * *

C.C. watched from the shadows. Lelouch was dreaming about Charles again. She crossed her arms and leaned against the frame of the bathroom.

_You've opened quite a can of worms, V.V._

_I think it will be quite interesting to watch what Lelouch will do. C.C._

_You don't think he'll get very far?_

_On the contrary, I believe that Lelouch may accomplish much. However, it won't matter as there are bigger and more important things in this world than his hurt feelings._

_The Ragnorak Connection, correct?_

_Of course._

_Hmph._

_

* * *

_

** Britannian Military Base of Area 11**

Sunlight streamed through bluish-cream curtains into the light golden room, onto the plush red carpet and polished mahogany furniture. Four maids stood at attention, with two on either side of the dining table. Cornelia sat down for breakfast, the most important meal of the day. Different delicacies always lined the table, but Cornelia always stuck with the healthy whole-grain scones, with whole yogurt and fresh fruit, a feta cheese and scallions in egg-white omelette**,** and a tall glass of freshly squeezed citrus. She sighed at the sight of young Euphie buttering a muffin and adding strips of bacon to her dish.

"That garbage is terrible for you, Euphie. Really, you're almost an adult now. You should try eating more healthy foods." Cornelia scolded.

Euphie giggled. "But Sister, if I eat like you, I might become a lean and mean machine as well." She took an enthusiastic bite out of the muffin.

"Is something wrong with that?" Cornelia raised an eyebrow, teasingly.

Euphie smiled innocently. She put down her food and turned to look at her sister with doe eyes. "Of course not, Sister! I'm just teasing! But how can you stand to eat all healthy foods, when there are so many yummy foods to be tried?"

She bit into a chocolate-covered strawberry, filled with dulce de leche, and innocently licked the sugary cream from her lips.

"Because she's the 'Witch of Britannia'," an obnoxiously loud voice called out.

Cornelia set down her scone to rub her head. Her lips pursed. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Nonette.

"Ahh, sweet Sub-Viceroy," Nonette exclaimed, as she walked across the dining room to join the sisters for breakfast. "Don't you know? Witches don't need food to survive. They live as immortals, able to recover from any wound or malnourishment. They also have strange powers that enable them give powers to others as well as using special magic themselves."

Euphie giggled again. "Now you're just teasing me, Nonnie!"

"Not at all, Your Ladyship!" Nonette answered, earnestly. She grabbed a croissant and topped it with two heaping spoons of fresh butter and a slice of foie gras, before taking a large, but delicate bite.

"Would you like some bread with your butter?" Cornelia remarked, dryly.

"No thank you, Your Highness." Nonette answered back, smoothly. "I already have some."

She turned towards Euphie. "As for myself, I prefer living well and not dying at all."

Euphie smiled at the older woman. "Oh Nonnie! Don't be ridiculous! We all have to die someday!"

"Perhaps." Nonette responded, cryptically, before grabbing a plate of chilled tongue. "Perhaps."

* * *

**After Breakfast...**

Euphie set down her glass of chocolate milk onto the polished mahogany table, before sighing in satisfaction. "That breakfast was really good! And it's be so long since we've been able to sit through an entire meal without being interrupted, Sister!"

Cornelia glanced at Nonette. "I wouldn't say we weren't interrupted at all, Euphie."

Nonette shrugged innocently, before assuming a formal position. "Viceroy. I actually came to inform you that preparations for the Saitama Ghetto are finished. We just need the crowning piece now."

Cornelia glared at her. "Such important news, and you didn't see fit to inform me until after breakfast?"

Nonette looked back with cool and reserved eyes. "Even had I informed you, Your Ladyship, what difference would it make? You would still need to finish breakfast, and Sub-Viceroy Euphemia wished to have a normal breakfast without interruptions regarding military afffairs, so I obliged her."

"It's true, Sister." Euphie cut in, apologetically. "I'm sorry. It's just been so long since we had time for a good meal without affairs of the state looming in front of us!"

Cornelia sighed. "That's true Euphie. But as long as Zero is not brought to justice, there will always be trouble for us."

She cupped Euphie's chin. "Now as Sub-Viceroy, I will need you to look over my publicity stunts, and fill in for me. I have Clovis' murder in my hands now. We mustn't let him slip through."

"Yes Sister." Euphie responded, her eyes cast down.

* * *

**At Nonette's Office...**

"Viceroy, the units have finished setting up, and the press is ready whenever you are." Nonette informed Cornelia, who was inspecting the Lancelot.

Cornelia turned around. "You've been very busy, Nonette. I hear that the pilot of this seventh-generation mech is an Eleven."

"An Honorary Britannian, to be more specific." Nonette replied, calmly, with a touch of coldness. "He is very capable and has the highest marks in combat ability out of all of the pilots in Area 11. Plus the unit that operates here is under Prince Schneizel's direct command. Private Kururugi may report to me, but I hold no authority over whom they use."

Cornelia heard the rebuke in Nonette's tone. She too did not hold power over what Schneizel ordered. "I heard you specially promoted him from Private to Warrant Officer. He should be satisfied with that. I can win without relying on any Numbers."

"Of course, My Lord." Nonette replied. "Then he will not appear at the Saitama Ghetto."

"Yes. Now, let us begin." Cornelia walked briskly towards the her Knightmare Frame, the custom-made Gloucester with horns and a cape. She smirked. "Soon, Zero, soon you will be taking off your mask and showing us who you truly are."

* * *

**In Euphemia's Office...**

Euphie ignored the stack of files on her desk and sighed. Cornelia was never going to change.

_Why am I always stuck with the easy tasks, the safe tasks? Those who risk their lives in combat deserve to rule. I understand theory, Sister, but still..._

_**Knock knock**_

"Uhn? Who's there?" Euphie called out.

"It's me!" Gino answered through the heavy wooden door. "Can- may I come in?"

"Oh! Of course." Euphie quickly straightened herself out as the handsome knight strolled in. "Is there something you need Gino? Shouldn't you be out there with my Sister, trying to catch Zero?"

"Well..." Gino scratched his long blond hair, uncomfortably. "For some reason, the Viceroy told me to stick behind to watch over the Base. I think she's afraid Zero might try to ambush here, instead of going to the bait, but..."

"But?"

"But this the freaking Area 11 Military Base! You'd have to be an idiot to try an attack here! And Anya and Nonette get to go!" Gino whined. He crossed his muscular arms, over his well-built chest.

_Was Gino pouting?_ Euphie shook the random thoughts from her mind, and smiled. "Well, I could use a little help here with my paperwork. Are you up for it, Gino?"

"Sure, sure...paperwork! I joined the legendarily kick-ass Knights of the Round to sign papers!" Gino continued to mumble under his breath as he pulled a plushy red chair over to Euphie's desk.

Watching the cute knight...no, the person who was put under the same circumstances as herself, Euphie couldn't help but smile. Other than the fact that misery loves company, Gino was funny. Maybe the paperwork wouldn't be so bad. Euphie glanced at the first sheet.

**QR42w3I9gf: Filed Report on Missing Revenue in the Domestic Food and Medicinal Affairs Department  
**

_Ugh. Spoke too soon. It's still bad. _Euphie bent over and started reading the complicated and soul-sucking report.

* * *

**The Ashford Student Council Room...**

Shirley Fenette fixed the dangler on Arthur's home. Despite her efforts to shut Lelouch from her mind, that moment when Lelouch had grabbed Kallen passionately, and kissed her, was still burning in her mind.

The said noblegirl was sitting barely three feet away from her, holding Arthur and pawing through a box of cat supplies.

"Say...can I ask you something important?" Shirley asked, tentatively. She nervously fingered the dangler, fearful of what she was about to learn.

"Huh? Uh-yes?"

"Kallen...are you hiding something from us?"

Kallen looked over at Shirley, who was keeping her tawny-green eyes fixed on Arthur's dangler.

"You don't have to," Shirley continued.

"No...what are you talking about?" Kallen replied innocently. She nervously fingered her little pink pouch with the hidden blade.

"Just tell me. I won't be shocked." Shirley looked over at the red-head, her eyes slightly sad. "You see...I saw you before."

_Oh shit! She knows I'm part of the resistance! Maybe when I was talking with Zero?_

Kallen pressed the pressure pad on the pouch, springing the blade out. Arthur freaked out, and was scratching and squirming to get out, but she held him tightly, afraid that the cat would run away, causing to Shirley to look back.

_I...don't want to kill you Shirley...but..._

Shirley suddenly whipped around. "You're dating Lulu, right?"

"Lulu?" Kallen frowned, the name not registering. _Oh, she means Lelouch._

"Well, that time on campus," Shirley began to babble after seeing the complete confusion on Kallen's face.

Kallen felt her face flush, as the memory of Lelouch gripping her face and holding her tight resurfaced in her mind. "No! No! Hold on!" Kallen stood up holding Arthur, and quickly dropped her blade next to the boxes. "It was all his doing!"

"Lulu did it?" Shirley shrilled, startled.

"No, it wasn't like that!" Kallen denied, unsure of how to explain what had happened.

"But you were trying so hard to catch the cat before, so..."

"No! That wasn't it!" Kallen protested. "Besides, a kiss isn't such a big deal..."

Shirley stared at the seemingly frail and weak, but busty girl, shocked. "It's not? You mean you've done more than that?"

"NO!" Kallen felt her face heat up. "Quit imagining things! You're reading way too much into this!"

* * *

**After Watching the TV...**

Lelouch packed some stolen Britannian grunt gear into his case. He wouldn't be needing the Zero suit.

"Falling for the enemy's provocation?" C.C. questioned, airily. She was sprawled on his bed, stretched like a comfortable cat, too lazy to move.

"Well, they took so much trouble to invite me. Besides, there's something I'd like to ask Cornelia." Lelouch answered, a hint of arrogant pride lacing his tone.

"Destroying Britannia or discovering your mother's murderer. Which is more important to you?" C.C. asked, uncaringly.

"They are both of equal importance." Lelouch responded. "The Britannian Royal Family is competing to determine who will become the next Emperor...No, they're being made to fight. By that _man._"

C.C. could feel Lelouch's hate for Charles. She sighed inwardly. _Is the Ragnorak Connection worth all the trouble it's causing?_

"Still that is the strength of Britannia," C.C. found herself saying, almost without thinking. "The best person is the last one standing, and so they become the next emperor._"_

"Exactly." Lelouch replied, his voice still mangled with quiet fury. He shoved the helmet into the case. "The weak all lose and are cast away. That's Britannia! That's the world they live in!"

"Survival of the fittest is the most essential rule of all," C.C. answered in a blase tone.

Lelouch slammed the case shut. "If that's true, then what happens to Nunnally?" His pale fingers shook in rage against the cold black leather. "Does she have to give up because she's weak? I refuse to accept that! I'll wipe out that sort of world MYSELF!"

Lelouch turned to leave the room. C.C. stood in front of him, a handgun pointed directly at his heart.

* * *

**A Little While Later...**

C.C. lay sprawled on Lelouch's bed. She twirled a piece of her long, green hair.

_You haven't killed him, have you?_

_Of course not, C.C. He's my son. I would know better than to kill my own son._

_Well, this is Cornelia we're talking about. And you said that the Knight of Nine is there as well. No matter how well he did at Shinjuku, Lelouch is facing tougher opposition. And after all the publicity Zero's been getting, Lelouch's very arrogant._

_Don't worry. Nonette does not plan to kill Zero, and I don't plan on killing my only son. Cornelia may be a Devil on the battlefield, but she's in the G1 Base. But you're right. Falling for provocation with an obvious trap like this? My dear Lulu has grown quite arrogant and idiotic. But then again, pride and rashness are often what drives forces to victory. So Lulu is either arrogant/idiotic or prideful/rash.  
_

_Hee-hee. It's in his blood, I guess. Still, that type of person is dangerous. I wonder which path he'll take. _

_The path that leads to victory of course. But he will need his Immortal Witch by his side. I just received new orders from Cornelia. Lelouch may not make it out without another Zero appearance. And then what would happen to poor C.C.?_

_All right! Fine! Who do you think I am, anyways?_

_

* * *

_

**Back in the Student Council Room...**

"Anyway, there's nothing between Lelouch and me!"

As Kallen turned to exit the mechanical door, Gino and Suzaku appeared right in front of her.

"Whoa! You and Lelouch?" Gino gave Kallen a lookover. "So you're Lelouch's type? Makes sense!"

Gino began to laugh, and Kallen felt her cheeks heat up even more.

"What do you mean?" she huffed.

"Well, let's face it. Lelouch de Douche is awesome with the ladies, and you're a tenner, yourself." Gino leered. "But he's not exactly the epitome of athletic grace, and well, you know..."

Kallen felt her switchblade in her pocket. _Just one little slice to the neck. He wouldn't even feel it..._

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Gino and Suzaku stepped into the room, to see Shirley, with invisible steam streaming through her ears and nose. Her eyes suddenly grew wide at the realization of what she just did.

"Erm...I have to go." Kallen quickly slipped away, while she could keep herself from stabbing the stupid blondie-boy.

"So, Shirley," Suzaku grinned as he sat down. "You like Lelouch huh?"

"Well..." Shirley stared at the ground, as though she was fixated on her shoes.

"Come on, Turkey!" Gino lifted both his hands in an uncaring shrug. "Half the chicks at this school do."

"But...but it's not like that!" Shirley protested.

"Like what?" Gino asked, staring at the flustered girl.

"I-I..."

* * *

**In the Gutter...**

Lelouch ran with the light-weight military gear still on. His eyes were narrow with the bitter taste of defeat still lingering on his tongue, like a thick coating of paste. Bitter, disillusioning paste.

_So that's Cornelia. She's nothing at all like Clovis!_

Lelouch suddenly stopped as the shadow of a familiar figure loomed before him.

"Why did you save me?" he growled.

Zero stepped forward and removed her mask. Familiar long green hair fell out.

"Didn't I tell you? I can't have you dying on me." C.C. fluffed her hair with a gesture that screamed 'I told you so'.

"I wouldn't have lost if the conditions were more equal!" Lelouch shouted, infuriated.

"Sore loser." C.C. jibed. She tossed his Zero mask up and down. "If only you had the power to set the conditions you want."

"Then I'll set it up."

C.C. turned at the softer, unexpected words. Lelouch's hard amethyst stare bore into her.

"I'll build an army that can't lose to Britannia! A people! A nation!"

* * *

**Around the same time...**

"Lulu didn't do it to boast or to laugh about it. He did it with the same bored look he always has. And that's when I wondered 'What is this guy thinking?', 'What's he want to do?'. I wanted to know...and well...I..."**  
**

"You fell in love," Suzaku finished for her.

"Huh? Uhh...is that what this is?" Shirley turned away, embarrassed.

"Of course." Gino answered slightly impatient. He took his feet off the desk, and reached for the elaborate old phone. "And what happened before me and Turkzaku got here, you were questioning Stadtfeld about her relationship with Dedouche, right?"

"I know Kallen said I had it all wrong," Shirley sounded dubious. "but it seemed like she was getting upset in order to fool me."

"Which is why, in this case, it's best to just ask Dedouche directly," Gino stated, triumphantly, as he twirled in Lelouch's cell phone number. "We'll ask him about his relationship with Kallen. And how he feels about you."

"What? You'd go that far?"

"Don't worry. We won't let him know you're here." Gino reassured.

Shirley suddenly jumped up at the speed of light, and snatched the phone from Gino's hand before slamming it back down onto the receiver. "No! No way!"

"C'mon, Shirl," Gino coaxed. "Let me and Turkey handle this. Besides we have the entire evening off. It'll be fun, and plus you get to hear how your beloved feels about you."

He winked and tried to grab the phone back from the blushing girl.

"No! No way!"

"It'll be fine! I swear-"

Suddenly Gino tripped over Suzaku's foot and the three collapsed onto the carpet of the Ashford Student Council Room.

"S-sorry!" Suzaku apologized below Gino and above Shirley. "Gahhhh!"

Shirley and Gino tried their best to turn and look at why Suzaku was screaming in pain. Arthur had gripped Suzaku's face with iron jaws, and was refusing to let go.

"Oh my. Does that hurt?" Shirley asked.

"Very much." Suzaku whimpered.

**

* * *

**

And there you go! ^_^ Another chapter right on time. Don't forget to review and check out the one-shot. For those of you who read it, I'm sure that last sentence makes a lot more sense. ~_^

Oh, and Euphie buttering a muffin? Lolz! I love Mean Girls!

So, I have a question about Code Geass that I'm hoping someone out there can answer. Just how does the whole 11th prince or 17th heir to the throne work? Is it based on age? If so, Lelouch is older than Euphie, who is third princess, while he is 11th prince. And Nunnally and Carline are about the same age, but Carline is 5th princess, while Nunnally's like the 11th princess. Is it based on consort? Or what? I'm so confused!

Oh and btw, for anybody out there looking for a good book to read, I very much recommend Ilona Andrew's Magic Burns series. It's really good and very funny! Her fourth book just came out, a few days ago, and I am a proud owner of one. Also, if anybody out there gets their paws on one, my awesome older sister's name is amongst the acknowledgments! (She was an online beta reader for Ilona) As for a good RPG, as always, I very much recommend Bioware's greatest RPG ever, Dragon Age: Origins.

So many thanks to Sayalovesdiva, Seth Sandwhisper, Lilyflower1987, Awsome older sibling and Observer01 for their continuing support, as well as to everybody else who I have forgotten because I'm an idiot.


	21. Night of the Knights Part 1

So, did I ever tell you guys I got the record score for the mathematics section of my state test? I didn't? Oh, well there you have it! ~_^ Lol, aren't you guys proud of me?

Anyways, sorry this is late, but I'm on my last week of school, so I need to catch up on everything I've been slacking behind on, because my parents would lock up my laptop if I ever get a B. Also blame sayalovesdiva for introducing 'Blood+' to me. I finished all 50 episodes in about four days. xD Oh, and my computer crashed yesterday, because it's still loaded with yummy viruses. I really need to get them fixed...

I own Code Geass. Oh wait, no I don't. Dammit.

* * *

**Area 11**

Oppressed and sick Elevens sat in their makeshift concrete-piece huts, with nothing to do, nowhere to go, watching their life pass by. Their loved ones were sick, food was scarce, and the Britannians refused to let them suffer in peace. A long bullet train was built right above their heads, shaking the entire ghetto when some rich Britannians rode by, laughing and chatting, with no idea of the desperate and grisly scene beneath them. Dust fell.

Some passengers like these included the four Ashford students, Milly, Shirley, Nina, and Anya. They rode first-class in gold-plated seats, lush carpets, a beautiful view, soft pillows, and luxurious snacks. They had also brought along a certain green-haired martial arts master.

"So, Miss C.C., how _is_ Lelouch?"

The innuendo within Milly's voice would have made Marianne proud, C.C. noted. She smiled slightly at the sight of Shirley jerking her head a bit towards them, before resuming her scowl and staring contest with the soft carpeted floor while chewing the straw on her orange juice to death. Nina turned red and looked away while pretending to grab something invisible on the floor. Anya looked away from her cell phone and stared directly into C.C.'s smirking eyes.

"He was fine the last time I saw him," C.C. answered, deliberately. She twirled a piece of her hair as she leaned against the plush seats and slowly bit into a salmon-roe topped Gruyere tartlet.

Milly crossed her arms. She looked at C.C. coyly through the sides of her eyes. "You know what I meant! You know...how Lulu is..._in bed?_"

"KAICHOU!" Shirley interrupted. She stood up in protest while glaring at C.C. "I don't think that's any of our business!"

"You're right." C.C. agreed. She took a sip of her bubble tea. "It isn't."

"Oh, but Sensei...you're so young..." Nina peered at the sultry girl with fearful eyes. "Aren't you...afraid? And...and...well..."

"Ohhh! Very afraid." C.C. responded sarcastically and mentally shook her head at the socially awkward girl. "But Lelouch, well, how do you put it?" C.C. rubbed her index finger against her chin, pretentiously. Upon finding the right word, C.C. smirked and stared directly into Shirley's eyes. "He is...talented. Yes, very talented."

Milly 'ooooh'ed. Shirley's already scarlet face turned a deeper shade of cherry. She covered her ears. "That's enough! Can't we talk about something else?"

"Of course!" Milly answered enthusiastically, sensing she had gone too far with Shirley. "Let's tell each other which boys at school, or anywhere, that we like! Anya, you can go first!"

The pink-haired knight looked up from her blogging. She stared without expression at Milly.

"You know! Who do you want to marry?" Milly asked. "You and Gino are pretty close aren't you. Woul-"

"Boys are foolish." Anya broke in, without feeling. She resumed her quiet blogging on her hot pink phone.

"Ok, what about you Nina?" Milly nudged the girl, undeterred. "Got anybody on your love-list?"

"Uh...no, Milly-san." Nina shrank away from Milly's grip. "I...haven't really...noticed any...body...really..."

"Oh. Really?" Milly looked disappointedly at her, before resuming her cheery smile and turning towards Shirley. "Well, we all know who Shirley loves." Milly clasped her hands together and put on a sad puppy dog face. "Oh, my dear Lulu! If only you worked harder! If only I could kiss you on your soft, tender lips. If only you understood how I feel. Then we could be together for always! If only-"

"KAICHOU!" Shirley screamed, her hands curled into fists, her green eyes shut in embarrassment.

"Oh? Look, she's all red. How cute!" Milly giggled.

"It's alright, Shirley." C.C. reached over and patted the girl's hand. She leaned in and gave her her trademark coy smile. "I can share."

Shirley's face turned a completely new shade of color.

* * *

**On a couch in a dark vehicle...**

Lelouch put his long, slender fingers against his mask to ensure that it covered all aspects of his face. He could hear the Elevens from before right outside the van. The door slid open. He heard the sharp intake of breath from all the terrorists.

_No...not terrorists. Soon-to-be allies. Nakama._

"What's wrong? Hurry inside." Lelouch called out casually, smirking at the awe and hesitance in their eyes. "As of now, this will be our hideout."

"So you think it's a good idea for you to join up with us?" The leader named Kaname Ohgi said, as they began to enter.

_No, I think it's a good idea for you to join up with me. _

"Yes, we're comrades after all." he said, instead.

"Holy cow!"

"My goodness!"

"What is this?"

The naive ex-terrorists were awe-struck at their new home. The mobile car was huge, but somehow inconspicuous. It was violet and red, and would automatically tell any outsiders that whoever was within the car must have loads of money. And power. Inside, the car was well-furnished with couches, a TV, a kitchen, bathrooms, and even a cold storage room meant as a walk-in freezer.

"How did you manage to get this?" Ohgi asked the masked vigilante, his face still set in utter disbelief.

_I Geassed a rich nobleman into giving this to me, along with a lot of money..._

"I asked a rather licentious nobleman to let me have it for free." he responded, wisely.

"You asked for it? Just like that?" Ohgi's voice held a high level of alarm.

"It's alright. No strings attached." Zero soothed.

The nationalists were exploring their new home, like a child joyously checking out a candy shop. Zero smirked. _It's too easy. _

He knew every single one of the Elevens within this mini resistance group, by name and thorough intelligence work. The leader was Kaname Ohgi, by chance. The previous leader, Naoto Stadtfeld, or Kouzuki as he liked to be called, was killed a year ago during a resistance effort. This spurred his fiery younger sister, Kallen Kouzuki into joining and becoming the ace pilot of these terrorists. Kaname Ohgi was a schoolteacher by trade, and had very little skills in combat, leading, tactics, or engineering. The only useful part he would play is acting as the normal and completely expendable 'leader' whose honesty and naivety would spur his fellow Japanese into following himself. Ohgi was just a pawn who should be kept to make it across the board and could be sacrificed to create an even better piece.

Kallen Kouzuki. An emotionally unbalanced girl who was their ace in Knightmare combat. She was a valuable card. Not to mention she went to Ashford and was a Britannian noble by birth. Kallen could use all sorts of guns and blades, and had the guts, as well as the idiocy to do so. As proven before, she was a hotheaded thinker, and wouldn't hesitate to do what she believes is right, even if it would cause trouble later on. Annoying in that respect, but also predictable. She would be very useful indeed.

Kento Sugiyama. He had just started college when the Britannians invaded Japan. Sugiyama is loyal, calm, and tried his best. He does alright in combat and an pilot a Knightmare quite well. He also seems to be in a relationship with Ami Inoue, the only other female in the group besides Kallen. His ability to work well with others would be useful, but not completely necessary.

Ami Inoue. A major in political science before the Britannians attacked. She and Sugiyama went to the same university and were high school classmates. Inoue is also proficient in hand-to-hand combat and could wield various weapons professionally. Inoue was shit in a Knightmare, but her understanding of tactics would help. But she was a suspicious girl. Earning her trust would not be easy.

Yoshitaka Minami. A former restaurant owner, he had lost his new and much younger wife during the Britannian assault at Shinjuku, so his tolerance of Britannians was zero. His understanding of tactics was limited, and he could not engage in hand-to-hand combat and wasn't proficient in weapon usage. However Minami could speak two different languages, and would prove slightly useful should they ever create an alliance with the EU.

Ryuzo Yoshida. Never went to college. Was in a band with Sugiyama during high school. Yoshida did well in hand-to-hand combat and was OK in Knightmare piloting. 'OK' wouldn't win the war against Britannia, but as of right now, beggars can't be choosers. He has some understanding of logistical support and is easy-going by nature.

Shinichiro Tamaki. Was applying for college but never was accepted. Ill-tempered, rash, impulsive, and boastful. Can't pilot Knightmares well, and isn't great at fighting. No great mind either. If his brain waves worked half as well as his sound waves, he would be the smartest man on Earth. Cannon fodder.

Zero smiled. _Too easy._

Minami turned on the TV. _**"So how do things look at the sight?"**_

Everyone turned to the screen. A female reporter stood in front of a large hotel surrounded by a lake, which was surrounded by the Britannian military.

_Lake Kawaguchi? Impossible. Isn't that where..._

Zero watched the screen intensely.

_**"The hotel-jackers have identified themselves as the 'Japanese Liberation Front'. and have taken members of the-"**_

The Elevens watched the screen in disbelief. Little gasps and 'what?'s were heard but nobody said anything.

_**"-as well as several tourists who happened to be there. This is footage taken by the perpetrators."**_

A shot of several dozen hostages sitting on the floor moved across the screen. Their hands were behind their heads as uniformed Elevens stood around them, their rifles pointing straight them. As the footage moved to cover Chairman James, Zero made out the figures of Milly, Nina, Shirley, and a dash of green hair behind an overweight man.

_That witch! _Lelouch felt himself sweat. This newborn baby of his, it wasn't ready yet, but he couldn't leave that witch where Britannians could get their hands on her. Even learn of him. He had to do something.

* * *

**The Lake Kawaguchi Food Storage Room...**

C.C. glared at the fat man. He needed a bath and was crying like a little boy, looking for his mummy. All around people were clutching on to each other in terror, scared of the fearful atmosphere more than they were of the Elevens. She could bust her way out of here, but that would just draw attention to her.

"I am Kusakabe of the Japan Liberation Front." An overweight bearded Japanese flanked by two armed guards appeared in the doorway. C.C. smiled humorlessly. _And the big dog appears._ "We are taking this stand for the liberation of Japan. You may not be soldiers, but you are still Britannians! You are the ones oppressing us! If you keep quiet, you'll be fine. If you don't..."

Kusakabe let the trailing sentence end on an ominous note, and left.

_What a drama queen. _C.C. thought airily. She would be fine as long as she could get away when the Britannian military started to swarm in. Or when Cornelia ordered the annihilation of the building. Nearby Nina was in hysterics, as she clutched on painfully to Milly. Shirley sat by, helplessly. But wait...

_Where's Mari- Anya?_

C.C. looked around for a glimpse of pink hair. She saw another girl with pink hair directly behind her but that wasn't...WAIT! C.C. squinted despite knowing that her eyes had perfect vision. Was that Euphemia? And the boy in the hat next to her...that was Gino! C.C. spotted Anya behind the princess, keeping one hand on the floor in mock collapse, the other touching her jacket pocket. C.C. was sure the girl had a firearm or dagger of some sort hidden in there.

Realization sparked in C.C.'s eyes. They would be here for a while. Cornelia wasn't the type to give in to terrorists, but she wouldn't destroy them by force because Euphemia was here. Now they were just in a stalemate.

C.C. closed her eyes and decided to take a nap.

* * *

**Back at Zero's Base...**

"So they've made their move..." Tamaki commented.

"They're the biggest anti-Britannian force in Japan," Ohgi added to nobody in particular, "and they take pride in that."

"So their pride's been hurt because we killed Clovis when they couldn't?" Minami questioned. Zero looked at him. _You mean I killed him..._

"Maybe." Ohgi answered.

"I don't know whether to be happy or sad about that." Minami continued. "They're all going to end up getting killed."

Lelouch felt his phone vibrate. He looked at the caller I.D. _Rivalz?_

Knowing that Rivalz would be telling him about the hotel-jacking, Lelouch quickly switched to voice-mail. He couldn't let Rivalz hear his voice through the amplifier in the mask, nor could he take it off to answer the phone. Besides, he already knew. Lelouch's face jerked in pain.

_They're all...going to die._

_

* * *

_

**The G1...**_  
_

"...All bridges connecting to the hotel except the main one have been destroyed." Dalton reported to Princess Cornelia as images popped up on the large screen. "Approaches from the air and water have failed. There's only one route left from which to develop a hostage rescue plan."

The images of planes and boats were shot down switched to a 3D mapping of the entire complex.

"The main utilities tunnel running right under the hotel. If we use this and destroy the foundation block, we can submerge the hotel." Dalton explained. "Since this tunnel was built to take in supplies as well, a Sutherland should be able to get in it. Even if the enemy has taken precautions, there should be no problem."

Nonette stood up. "I am willing to go in my Knightmare, Viceroy, and carry out this mission."

"Very well. Don't fail."

"Of course not, My Lord."

* * *

**In the tunnel...**

_Hmph! Piece of cake. What can these Elevens do anyways?_

Nonette was feeling very cocky. Not only would this mission be easy, she would definitely be rewarded for saving Princess Euphemia. And while being recorded by the press as the 'Great Nonette, Knight of Nine', she would gain fame, world reknown, and much admiration.

"Launching in ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one...LAUNCH!"

That familiar feeling of pre-battle adrenaline surged through her body. Nonette tossed her olive hair back and pulled the lever. Her Knightmare shot out towards enemy territory. As they traveled deeper within the shaft, Nonette's screen showed some sort of mechanism up ahead.

"I think they've got anti-Knightmare rifles." she said to the two rookies she had brought along for training. "Spread out and break through them!"

But suddenly, a missile, moving at twice the normal speed of a Knightmare trajectory, was fired towards them.

"What?" Nonette cried out in disbelief as her two trainees were destroyed within seconds, and the closed shaft prevented them from ejecting far enough. "Why you!"

But her Knightmare was clipped as well. Nonette felt herself being crushed by her Knightmare as it collapsed. _Impossible. I can't die here..._

_

* * *

_

**Back at the G1...**

"Wiped out?" Dalton repeated, angrily.

"It looks like they've modified a Glascow into a linear cannon!" George, the squad overseer, reported.

"So there's no way we can break through it?" Darlton asked in complete disbelief.

"What do we do?" George asked. "If we release the political prisoners like they demand..."

"We can't show weakness to these terrorists!" Cornelia cut in, furiously. Guilford leaned in close. "But Lord Weinberg and Princess Euphemia..."

"I know!" Cornelia gritted her teeth in frustration. Her poor little sister...

"They shouldn't have figured it out yet." Dalton said, consoling Cornelia in the only way he could. "If they knew that Princess Euphemia is among the hostages, they'd be sure to use her as a bargaining chip. She was just there as an observer, so her name wouldn't be on any list. So long as Lord Weinberg keeps his cool..."

* * *

**In the Homeland...**

Monica Kruszewski looked around before opening her scrap book. Despite being a Knight of the Round, she still feared that some stupid servant would come bumbling in the saferoom and discover her secret. Inside she flipped over pictures of her mother. The pictures were old...still in black and white. Her mother...she was so pretty and regal. Monica knew they looked exactly the same, but her mother had always maintained an air of royalty, while she seemed weak and demure.

_Not that I remember Mother at all..._

Bitter anger and frustration washed over her. She closed her eyes and counted to ten while picturing Gino's smiling face. Her body immediately calmed down. Monica managed to resume that same old dumb smile she kept painted to her face at all times.

Suddenly a servant walked by with a pot of geraniums. Without a second thought, Monica pulled out her dagger and was upon the poor girl before the pot had even touched the ground.

Her housekeeper came running in a few moments later. She looked at the scene with calm eyes, as though this was an everyday ritual. The garden girl's entire body and face with mutilated with blood and pus. Inside, Monica was closing the saferoom as she slid a picture into her uniform. She walked out.

"Make sure you get the blood out of the carpet." Monica informed Jahana, casually. "It looks nasty against the baby blue decor."

Then humming happily, Monica walked down to her room. With her door locked, she could study the picture once again, in peace. Her mother was dressed in an old-fashioned dress and straw hat. They looked so similar; the two could pass as twins if you overlooked the age barrier and her mother's air of noble birth. She sat on a plush chair and seemed to be smiling. And next to her mother...her father.

* * *

**By the lake...**

"Can't the A.S.E.E.C. help out with the rescue operation?" Suzaku asked Lloyd, as the scientist skipped rocks across the shining surface of the clear lake.

"I asked them," Lloyed replied, dejectedly. "But we're an irregular unit with a different chain of command. Besides..."

"They can't entrust the operation to an Eleven, right?" Suzaku finished quietly.

"Princess Cornelia is very discriminating between Britannians and Numbers." Lloyed explained.

"We're still not accepted." Suzaku said, his face twisting at the bitter truth in those words.

"But then what's the point of even having the honorary Britannian system?" Cecile asked.

"To make the oppressed fool themselves into thinking they can live normally." Suzaku answered. He looked up at the sky. _Normally..._

_

* * *

_

**In Zero's office on the second floor...**

Lelouch heard the chatter of the Elevens below as they sorted out their belongings, without a care about the Britannians trapped with the hotel, or their fellow Japanese that were doomed to die.

_This is what years of oppression and futile fighting does to people. They lose their humanity_, _their compassion...all these terrorists, it's always about trying to make a niche for themselves, despite all the lives they sacrifice...In my regime...I know I will have to sacrifice the lives of others, but I will do so as to honor them and not let their sacrifice go to waste. I would change the world._

_**"She was just sightseeing! She's still a student, but what do those terrorists care? I won't forgive them!"**_

Lelouch turned to the news on his laptop, as he recognized the man on T.V. from some of Shirley's photos. _So this is Shirley's father..._

**"Is Shirl-is my daughter alright? She hasn't done anything wrong!" **

_We didn't do anything wrong either, Nunnally and I. We too were victims of pointless battles, of struggles for power. Which is why, I have chosen to fight against Britannia's way-of-life. I will fight to end this need to fight that has hurt everybody and helped none. But we still need organization if we're to fight Britannia. But this is too soon! But we can't just do nothing either...Knowing Cornelia, she'll just sacrifice the hostages! _

Suddenly it dawned on him.

_Huh! Then why doesn't she move? Is it possible?_

Memories of his second favorite sister from childhood flooded Lelouch's mind, before he clamped a firm hold. The door to his room had opened.

"Zero."

It was Kallen. Her voice was soft and slightly defeated, very uncharacteristic of her. But then again, she might have viewed Milly and the others as friends...

"What will happen to the hostages?" she asked, as she stepped in further.

Zero pushed the mute button. Without turning around, he answered her, Eventually, the Japan Liberation Front or Princess Cornelia will have no reason to keep the hostages alive."

"Yeah. You're right." Kallen hugged a green pillow close to her. The thought of the annoying, but nevertheless innocent girls from the Student Council being killed in this struggle...

"Hey Zero! Should I hand these out to everyone?" Ohgi's voice came from the hall. He walked in with a large cardboard box. Lelouch knew what they contained. He had had those custom-made according to each person's size. "I mean they look cool and all, but we're just a resistance group...so..."

"Wrong!" Zero turned around, rapidly. Ohgi's mouth hung open as his brain digested what he just heard. "We're not a resistance group."

"Then what are we?" Ohgi asked, confused.

"What we are..." Zero answered as he stood up. His right hand clamped into a fist. "What we are trying to be...are KNIGHTS OF JUSTICE!"

* * *

Well, how was it? Did you like? Can't wait for Part 2? Enjoy the little section on Monica? Don't forget to review!

Anyways, I will now announce the poll results of last week. *Drum Roll* So the lovely lady joining in the next orgy of my next one-shot will be...Euphemia li Britannia by majority vote. And I'll say that I'm glad you guys chose her over Kaguya because getting into Kaguya's character while having sex...that's a little hard. Oh and the other portion of it was that Gino would join the Black Knights but not date Euphie. :( Darn it. I really liked the idea. But oh well, WARNING: there will still be much flirtages between the two. Oh, and I'm still not posting the next one-shot until I get at least 15 reviews (I have 12 right now), so go REVIEW! :P

Oh, and a new reader recently asked me about my plans for Schneizel. And to be honest, I haven't given him much thought. I have Euphie and Corny and the KotR and Lulu's lives all planned out, but not his. Now here's what I say. Schneizel would make an excellent nemesis. I want him as Lelouch's enemy, but also as Lelouch's somewhat caring but also cold and calculating brother. So the poll this week is about Schneizel's future. Go vote.


	22. Night of the Knights Part 2

Happy Memorial Day people. Sorry, but the one-shot can't come up until tomorrow because my stupid laptop screwed up and deleted a huge section from it. But I promise I'll get it up tomorrow (unless I die, or my house burns down...then... we're out of luck...)!

School's unofficially over for me (for the summer). YAY! I'm am sooooo happy! ^_^ So now I am FREEEEEEEEEE! Sort of. Don't like the idea of spending extra time with my parents, but myeh. Sacrifices must be made for my greater happiness, right? ;D

I don't own Code Geass. Because if I did, I'd make about thirty more seasons and plenty of X-rated scenes. (oh, come on, you know you all would!)

* * *

**Somewhere, someplace, sometime...  
**

Nonette stirred. She was still alive! But how?

The olive-haired knight looked around. Her entire surroundings were a blue-grey marble...people in lab suits seemed to walking about.

"Where am I?" Nonette asked a passing by man. The man ignored her and continued to walk. He reached a strange contraption full of buttons and talked to it. "She's awake."

The contraption seemed to be a tube, large enough to hold two men, with lots of wires running from it. It opened. She gasped.

"Well, well, well, Nonette." Jeremiah Gottwald smirked, as large tube-like wires trailed from his back. "It's been a while, _sweetie_."

* * *

**Nighttime outside the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel...**

_**"To all Special Sniper Units: situation is still on hold. All unit commanders..."**_

"Those student hostages, they're in the Student Council with you, aren't they?"

Suzaku turned away from his monitor. Cecile Croomy was almost done adjusting the motley of wires within the Lancelot. She paused and brushed her short purple hair out of her face, and looked straight at Suzaku.

"They'll keep the negotiations up for them." Cecile continued. She smiled warmly at Suzaku as if reassuring him that 'everything will be OK.'

Suzaku felt himself relax a little and allowed himself a little hope. "I believe in the system."

Cecile stopped working with the wires. She looked at him. _But weren't you the one who said that the Honorary Britannian system was just used to make Numbers fool themselves? And yet you still believe in it?_

"I believe in the logic of systems than that of personal emotions." Suzaku continued, unaware of the hypocrisy of his statements. While he reminisced on all that had happened because of personal emotions, his eye detected motion on top of the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel.

"Cecile-san, look!"

"What?"

As the cameras zoomed in, Suzaku finally saw what had caught his eye.

"That's..."

"Are they going to..."

Four Japanese men carrying rifles were marching a bounded Britannian man to the edge of the hotel top. Three flanked the man, as the other Eleven prodded the man in the back with his rifle.

"Don't...don't do it.." Suzaku watched transfixed in horror.

The terrorist pushed the man off the edge.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

**The G1...**

_**"So long as we receive no answers to our demands**_**, _we will throw one hostage off the roof every thirty minutes." _**The terrorist called Kusakabe announced via satellite videos. _**"For the hostages' sake, negotiations had better be in good faith!"**_

Cornelia gritted her teeth and stormed out of the command room. Dalton and Guilford followed close behind.

"That's their idea of a warning? Savages!" Dalton growled.

Guilford looked at Cornelia who was still walking briskly ahead of them. "We could negotiate to just get the women and children released first-"

"Forget it! Negotiate even once, and you legitimize terrorism!" Cornelia interrupted, her face set in bitter anger.

"Then we use force?" Dalton asked.

"That would have to come a_fter _securing Princess Euphemia's safety, wouldn't it?" Guilford answered, rhetorically.

Cornelia felt that same feeling of helpless despair hit her. The feeling when Marianne died, when Clovis died...She gritted her teeth and glared ahead. _Euphie...I..._

"Viceroy! It's Zero!" A grunt suddenly appeared from an adjacent hallway. "We've just received a message from Zero!" he explained, urgently.

_Zero?_

_

* * *

_

**By the Lake...**

"What? Car 3 was stolen by Zero?" Diethard Reed repeated, half-surprised, half-angrily. He jerked his fishing line back in. "What the hell was Gibson doing?"

"He says that when he came to, the van was taken." Michael Codiack answered, apologetically.

"Well then, where's Car 3 now?" Diethard demanded.

"It's...heading straight into the military." Codiack responded, fearful of the agitated man's response.

Diethard stared. _Straight into the military? What is Zero thinking? Is this some sort of performance he's put on? Was this entire thing his doing? What have you orchestrated, Zero? Show me. Show me how you plan to change this stale and obsolete world. Show me!_

Codiack backed away fearfully as his superior gained an insane edge to a crooked smirk._  
_

* * *

**Car 3...**

Portable lampposts were being lit as Zero made his way through the pathway the Britannian Knightmares had made. He stood regally and confidently on the balcony of the van, as his followers remained hidden in the vehicle.

**_"We confirm. It's Zero. Should be open fire?"_**

**_"Just stand by. We'll capture him after he's surrounded."_**

Inside the car, the terrorists wearing their new gear provided by Zero were expressing their doubts about their new fearless leader.

"So...what do you think he meant by 'justice' before?" Ohgi asked Kallen as she drove forward, reminded of her previous job with Zero.

"I dunno...but we may die before we find out." Kallen replied. The conditions were almost the exact same as before. She was dressed up, a visor to cover her face, driving the vehicle that contained Zero, and..."All our escape routes have been cut off."

Despite the fact that Zero had performed a miracle before by saving Private Suzaku Kururugi, and assassinating Prince Clovis, and keeping them alive, twice, the terrorists still didn't have faith in him.

"Why did we use that trailer?" Yoshida asked, foolishly. He hated the tense silence that had descended upon his comrades in the back.

"Oh, so you want everyone to see our hideout?" Sugiyama said, rhetorically. He clenched his teeth, nervously. They were trapped, like sitting ducks waiting to be finished off.

"Good point."

"You sure we should trust this Zero guy?" Inoue piped up, her suspicions running in a bit too late. She looked at her boyfriend in hopes of finding an ounce of confidence in him.

Sugiyama remained silent.

"That's why I said he looked shifty to me!" Tamaki interceded. He slapped his fist into his other palm in an act of false bravado. "Still, if anything happens, I'll do something."

_Like what? Fall on your knees and cry like a baby? _Sugiyama wondered.

* * *

**Outside...**

Lelouch kept still. He had been stiff with fright that the Britannians wouldn't act the way he predicted, but as of right now, everything was going to plan. Their stolen van continued to inch towards the main bridge connecting to the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel. _Any minute now Cornelia..._

As predicted, three Gloucesters screeched to halt in front of the van. The lead one had horns and a cape. Lelouch glared from within his mask.

_Cornelia, much as I'd like to pay you back right here, you're more useful to me alive. If you do what I predict, I won't need to use my Geass. _

Cornelia opened her hatch and stood up. "We meet again, Zero. Are you a member of the Japan Liberation Front? Or perhaps you intend to help us?" Cornelia questioned, sarcastically. "Regardless, our concerns take priority over yours. And so...for the death of my half-brother, Clovis, I shall take my vengeance right here!" Cornelia dramatically pulled out a rifle and pointed it straight at Zero.

"Cornelia," Zero called out,"which would you choose? Clovis, who is dead, or Euphemia, who is alive?"

A flash of fear and surprise washed over Cornelia's face before she regained composure.

_All right, now I'm sure. The first condition is now cleared. You haven't changed, Cornelia. You've always doted on Euphemia. That's why you won't act. You're emotions are getting in the way._

Cornelia's face was clenched in hate, fear, anger, and most of all, indecision.

"I'm going to save Euphemia for you." Zero said, calmly but with force.

Cornelia's face twisted. "Zero, I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I said, 'I'd be able to save her!'" Zero repeated, firmly.

Cornelia's face weakened.

* * *

**A Few Moments Later...**

Kusakabe stood up in surprise. "Zero, you say?"

"Yes sir!" The messenger replied. "We got word from the Britannian forces."

"Very well, let him enter." Kusakabe had often wondered at the identity of the man who did the impossible and saved Genbu Kururugi's son and killed that pig prince Clovis.

_**"To all forces, let Zero pass. I repeat, let Zero pass!"**_

As Lelouch passed Cornelia on his way in, he smirked at the ugly scowl on her face.

_Hmmm...either the Japan Liberation Front will accept me as an ally, or they're going to see me as an obstacle. In either case, I don't think they can resist the temptation of meeting the infamous Zero. And so..._

The gates to the hotel slid open.

_Good. All of the operation's preliminary conditions have been cleared. _

_

* * *

_

**The Britannians...**

"What are we doing, Viceroy?" Dalton asked his princess as courteously as he could.

"I thought that by letting Zero enter, we could buy some time before the next hostage is executed." Cornelia responded calmly. "So this is our chance! We can hit Zero and the JLF at the same time!"

* * *

**The A.S.E.E.C...**

"Ahhh! Thanks so much for that lovely order!" Lloyd squealed into the communicator. He giggled and turned towards Suzaku. "They said you can go for it, Lancelot! They said to go after that linear cannon in the tunnel!"

"Lloyd!" Cecile protested, angrily. "You mean they're using him as a decoy to make an opening for them!"

"Yup!" The scientist answered, cheerfully. "Looks like they'll use the confusion to send in the royal guard!"

"What do you mean 'looks like'?" Cecile yelled.

"Cecile-san!" Suzaku interrupted, firmly. "I'll do it! Please let me go! If they need me and Lancelot to give to give the hostages a chance to be saved, then I'll do it! Even if it means being a decoy!"

* * *

**Later in the Lancelot...**

Suzaku plugged his key in. The screen to the Lancelot opened.

_**"Warrant Officer Kururugi, here is the outline of your mission." **_Cecile's pleasant voice said. A diagram of the layout of the hotel popped up. _**"According to prime search, the hostages are located on the hotel's middle floor. It's believed they're locked inside a food storage room. Advanced prototype weapon Z-01 Lancelot will use the utilities tunnel to move under the hotel. Once on site, you will destroy the foundation block and submerge the hotel. The floor with the hostages should hold out for eight minutes. Hostage rescue and mop-up of the terrorists will be handled by other units. You will be using the V.A.R.I.S. to destroy the foundation. Set the impact rail to anti-material level three."**_

Lloyd's voice cut in as the hanger slid towards the opening in the ground. _**"So the only question in this is that linear cannon waiting for you in the tunnel. Space is limited in there, so even the Lancelot will only have an evasion rate of 47.8%"**_

Cecile turned to Lloyd. _**"Can he really do this?"**_

Lloyd nodded confidently. _**"Mm-huh. Just bring it back if things get too rough. You mustn't wreck the Lancelot!"**_

"Too rough?"

_**"Yup!"**_

"Understood."

Suzaku frowned as memories of Shirley interrupted his thoughts.

_"Suzaku! Kai-chou, Nina, Anya, and I are going to Lake Kawaguchi on Sunday. Wanna join us?" Shirley waved happily at Suzaku in the halls._

_Suzaku turned and looked apologetically at her. "Sorry. I have to work that day."_

_"Really? Well I guess that can't be helped..." Shirley said. "You see we wanted Lulu and you to come, but Lulu says he's too busy, so we brought Anya along...but we still have this extra ticket..."_

_"Ummm...oh. Still thank you." Suzaku said, sincerely. "I really appreciate your inviting me!"_

Cecile's voice broke his flashback.

_**"Twelve minutes to operation start. Starting countdown."**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Hostages...**

C.C. opened an eye. _What is that awful screeching noise?_

Nina was whimpering in Milly's embrace. A terrorist walked by. The dumb girl gasped. "E-eleven..."

The man glared. "What did you just say?"

Nina threw herself back into Milly's arms. C.C. yawned.

The man pointed his gun at the cowering girl. "Eleven? We're Japanese, dammit!"

"We know!" Milly said, firmly. Her eyes narrowed. "Just lay off her!"

"Then correct her! We're not Elevens!" he shouted.

"Fine! We'll correct her!" Shirley stupidly piped up. C.C. chuckled.

"How dare you speak like that to me?" the man screamed. "You three, come with me to the next room, and I'll teach you a real lesson!"

"No! NOOO!" Nina screamed as the terrorist tried to grab her arm.

_God, her scream is so annoying._

Although C.C. enjoyed Milly's company and annoying Shirley, the dark-haired little nerd girl just never appealed to her. She was just so...annoying. Behind her, C.C. caught a glimpse of Euphie starting to stand up, before Gino grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"I said get up!" The terrorist prodded his gun in Nina's face, cruelly. Payback for all the Britannians had done to his home. His life. He grabbed the girl's arm.

"NO! NO!" Nina screamed, pushing his arm off of her.

Euphie shook off Gino's grasp. "Stop that this instant!"

The hostages turned to look at her. The terrorist threw Nina to the side and growled at her. "Who the hell are you?"

"I demand that you take me to your leader!" Euphie ordered. Gino grimaced in black humor. _That was such a cheesy line, Euphie..._

"What?"

"Euphie! Stop!" Gino whispered as he grabbed at her.

"I am Euphemia li Britannia, third princess of the Britannian Empire!" Euphie announced. She took off her glasses.

The terrorists gasped.

Euphie looked over where Nina lay. "Are you all right? You're not hurt, are you?"

Nina looked at her worshipfully. "No..."

C.C. shook herself awake. _Did I miss something?_

The terrorists radioed in their boss and put down their guard for a moment.

Gino grimaced. He caught Euphie's glare and glared back. "Goddamnit Euphie! Come on Anya!"

**Bam! Pow! Bam! Thwack! BAM!  
**

Anya had pulled out a shotgun and nailed three terrorists, as Gino skillfully disarmed the two standing close by.

"Why...how dare you!" Another terrorist suddenly pointed his gun at Euphie and fired. Gino interceded and used the body of one of the terrorists he'd disarmed as a shield. Anya whipped around and shot the man. Blood convened about the room as the crazy pink-haired girl fired at every person standing and Gino covered Euphie. The terrorists were all killed or maimed within seconds.

"Oh my god..." Shirley exhaled rapidly at the sight of all the blood.

C.C. turned to catch the eye of the kill-crazy little girl. _You're back._

"Anya" smiled, with a slight edge of insanity that reminded C.C. of Lelouch. _Of course! Tee-hee. That was FUN!_

_

* * *

_

**The Lancelot...**

"M.E. Boost." Suzaku heard Cecile annouce. "Lancelot, LAUNCH!"

Suzaku approached the enemy at full speed. A projectile shot his way. He activated his shield while dodging the attacks and constantly pushing forward.

The waves from the explosion reached even Lloyd and Cecile above ground. As the two covered their heads, Cecile yelled at Lloyd. "I warned you about this!"

"Right!" Lloyd said, happily. "He's running this for real, not as a decoy!"

* * *

**Zero...**

"Zero!" Kusakabe yelled as he pulled out his katana. "There's no point in talking anymore!"

Lelouch sneered as the fat man launched himself towards him. His eyepiece slid open.

"Die."

The new corpse previously name Kusakabe now lay at his feet. All the other terrorists within the room shot themselves.

Suddenly the door opened. Zero shot the shocked Eleven.

"Calm yourselves. The colonel and the others committed suicide when they realized how pointless this operation was."

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Lelouch smirked. He had heard the grunts' report on finding Euphemia. _Gino and Anya are right on time._

His new followers entered with the three at gunpoint.

"Zero, they appeared as you had predicted." Sugiyama reported.

"Euphemia...you would give yourself up for the sake of the commoners...you haven't changed." Zero reminisced. "Take the Knight of Three and the Knight of Six along with the other hostages to Point D. I will rendez-vous with you all there." he ordered.

"Yes sir!"

The Elevens escorted the glaring Knights out as Euphie stepped forward.

"I hear you're the sub-viceroy now, Princess Euphemia." Lelouch said.

"It's not something I'm happy about." Euphie responded fiercely.

_Hmph. She's still so naive and sweet._

"Yes. It's because Clovis was killed. That was my doing." Zero announced. "To the very end, he begged for his pitiful life, with the same mouth that ordered the slaughter of countless Elevens!"

Euphie's eyes narrowed. "Is that why you killed my brother?"

"No."

"Then why?" Euphie demanded, furious.

"Because he was a child of the Britannian emperor." Lelouch answered.

Euphie gasped.

"That reminds me...you're also one of his children, aren't you?"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Cornelia looked over at Dalton, surprised. "What? A.S.E.E.C.'s Knightmare is holding out?"

"Yes, at the rate he's going, he'll break through soon." Dalton answered.

"Dare we hope?" she asked, dryly.

* * *

**Speaking of...**

_Alright! This level of damage it can take..._

Suzaku continued forth. The enemy cannon was just mere yards away...

He saw the cannon open fully. "Cecile-san! I'm going to use the V.A.R.I.S.!"

"What? Wait that's dangerous!"

"There's almost no room for me to maneuver! I'm prepared to take the blast!'

He pulled up the V.A.R.I.S. and aimed at the target. As the myriad of explosives were shot his way, Suzaku launched the V.A.R.I.S., forcing the explosives in all directions, but his. The enemy cannon blew up.

_Yes!_

The force from the explosions caused the water from Lake Kawaguchi to rise up...and when the water receded, Suzaku had already jumped up and aimed the V.A.R.I.S. at the foundation block.

**Pshow! Pshow! Pshow!**

He had done it. The building began to sink.

* * *

Cornelia looked on...with awe. _That Eleven..._

She turned to Guilford who was also mesmerized. "He did it! Guilford!"

"Yes!"

* * *

As the Lancelot lightly went down, Suzaku noticed the shadow of a familiar figure standing in the building.

_Impossible..._

The figure pressed a button. Suddenly the building exploded.

Suzaku eyes widened.

Cornelia screamed, "EUPHIE!"

Suzaku screamed. "MY FRIENDS!"

He bounded towards the building.

Lloyd screamed. "Warrant Officer Kururugi, no!"

Diethard yelled. "What about the cameras in Car 3?"

"I told you! Zero took-"

"Then let's hope we get a signal!"

Diethard grimaced. _What are you up to Zero? Wasn't this your plan? To show us something?_

The debris and smoke from the explosions began to clear up. Suddenly Zero's face appeared on all the T.V.s.

**"No need to fear, my fellow Britannians." **Zero said, with an air of suaveness. The screen showed the hostages within several lifeboats. **"All the hostages from the hotel have been saved. I return them to you."**

Suddenly the camera zoomed to show seven people clothed in Black surrounding the mysterious Zero. Lights opened dramatically around them.

**"People! Fear us or seek us as you please! We are the Black Knights! We Black Knights stand with all those who do not have any weapons! Whether they be Elevens or Britannians. The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took Britannian civilians hostage and then cruelly executed them. It was a meaningless act and so we have punished them. Just as I punished former Viceroy Clovis! He ordered the slaughter of unarmed Elevens. We could not stand by and allow this cruel action to take place. And so, we met out punishment. I will not repudiate fighting. But neither will I stand for the one-sided slaughter of the weak by the strong! The only people who should kill, are those prepared to die themselves! Where those with power attack those without, we shall appear again! No matter how great a power our enemy may possess!"**

Zero looked directly into the camera. **"Those of you with power, fear me!" **He thrust out one arm, allowing half of his cape to flap in the wind dramatically.

**"Those who have none, seek me!" **He thrust out his other arm, as his entire cape flapped in the wind behind him.

**"For we, the Black Knights, shall stand in judgment of this world!"**

* * *

OMG! How on Earth did Nonette end up where Jeremiah is? Did Sierra make a dumb mistake? No, she most certainly did not! ~_^ You all will have to wait, won't you? If you're smart, you might figure out how she got there...

Urgh...that was such a long chapter to write...Hopefully you're all satiated for now as my fingers recupterate...GUrp. Excuse me! xD Anyways, I'm on my happy high. No I am not doing drugs or drinking. I'm just happy. School's out and everything's working out alright. Kind of. Sort of. So I have this list of anime I've never watched before on my profile, and if anybody has the time, please recommend or warn me against the choices present. Also, yes I've never seen Naruto or Bleach (please don't hurt me). And the next person who tells me I HAVE TO WATCH BLACK LAGOON is going to have their innards pulled out of their nose. Like the ancient Egyptians!

So Schneizel's fate is that he is to remain Lelouch's nemesis but with some changes. Yes! Nice and vague. But really, I was expecting more jokesters to pick the peacock-eating option!

This week's poll is now about my least favorite character in all of Code Geass. Surprisingly enough, it isn't Turkzaku. It's the fag-sucker Kaname Ohgi. Ok, why do I hate him so? Well, not only does Lelouch/Zero save his measly hide about a million times, but also gives him a place in the world, a place that he never would have had without Zero. And how does he repay him? Well, he defects to the much-hated Britannians the moment his 'girlfriend' gives him doe eyes and Schneizel seduces the fag. He friggin betrays Lelouch even though he hasn't even heard Zero's side of the story and convinces the rest to betray him as well. The main thing that pisses me off: HE BETRAYS THE SAVIOR OF THE JAPANESE, HIS VERY PEOPLE, JUST BECAUSE HE DOESN'T KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT THEIR MESSIAH, DOESN'T LET ZERO EXPLAIN HIMSELF, AND GOES TO HELP THE BRITANNIANS, THE VERY PEOPLE WHO HAVE OPPRESSED HIS PEOPLE AND HIS SWORN ENEMY! Grrrrr...I hate Ohgi. With a fiery passion. So, I have one good fate for him and rest are ones I want! Go vote.

And review for this. And review for my new one-shot (when it comes out). And thankees to all me Musees, like Lilyflower1987, Sayalovesdiva (no she doesn't, she's a bitch to Diva! Oh and Haji rules!), Seth Sandwhisper, and all the awesome peeps who have supported me for so long. You all are wonderful! Now I'm going to go eat a cookie. But sadly, none of you bitches care. *sobs uncontrollably* ~_^


	23. Pleasure and Pain

Lolz, lots of fanservice in this chapter, so Seth and the rest of you can stop hitting me. Last week was my birthday which is why there was no update. But obviously a new chapter this week. And a long one.

Enjoy the fanservice. Lord knows I haven't done enough of that...

I don't own Code Geass. But my birthday was last week, Sunrise...hint, hint.

* * *

**That Night...**

Lelouch flopped into bed, slightly drunk. He was too tired and fuzzy to even scold that stupid witch for nearly landing into Cornelia's hands. _Although...Gino and Anya had already met her... but didn't seem interested in her...other than Gino's perverted interest in her...relationship with me...and they're the Knights of the Round...which means they would have access to just about everything Cornelia's men know, so it may be that even Cornelia has no clue about Clovis' "research". Or she is keeping a tight rein on this information, which is good for us...ugh...  
_

He sighed. His brain refused to function anymore. _No more heavy thinking...until tomorrow. And no more heavy drinking...ever._

Lelouch quickly drifted into heavy slumber, oblivious to C.C., as she looked at him from the plushy beige couch. She was hugging her legs, and stared at the prince with a slight pout on her face.

_He sure drank a lot in celebration. And I didn't get any._

_A bit of a lightweight, isn't he?_

_Yeah..._

_What's wrong, C.C.? You sound so sad and lonely. Even though a warm-blooded, handsome man is sleeping in the same room as yourself. With royal blood...hint, hint.  
_

_I don't give a damn about his ability to perform...right now. But...that's supposed to be where I sleep._

_I thought you already took a couple of naps at the hotel._

_I did. But that's not the point. It's still supposed to be my bed now. And he just flopped into it, like my well-being doesn't matter._

_Oh ho ho! Poor poooor C.C.! Tee-hee! So neglected by Lulu! Alas, you could reclaim your territory. Lulu doesn't stand a chance against the Immortal Witch's physical prowess._

C.C. grimaced at Marianne's loud laughter and deliberately turned her thoughts into a more passive tone.

_Well...I suppose he did do a lot today. The introduction of his new order to all of the world. Saving hostages from crazy nationalists. One-upping Cornelia in front of everybody. Maybe he deserves the bed just this once._

_Tee-hee. You could join him, C.C._

_I think not._

_Oh C.C.! You deny everything Lelouch could offer you.  
_

C.C. clenched her teeth in frustration before a thought crossed her mind. She smirked.

_Well, since I have your approval Marianne..._

C.C. untied her fluffy white bathrobe and slipped the soft garment off her slender shoulders. She tossed it onto the couch and stood nude above the sleeping prince, save for the occasional soft steaming drops of water that still lingered from her hot shower. C.C. looked at Lelouch's sleeping face. Normally the boy's face was tight from anger and annoyance. Now, as he slept, his face retained it's boyish features, almost innocence. The soft moonlight that shone in from the window seemed to reflect on his pale skin, and the effect was almost blinding, what with his milky glowing skin contrasting his dark shadowy hair. Lelouch slept on his side, turned away from C.C., his right hand curled into a loose fist by his head. C.C. smiled, then slid onto the cool linen sheets next to him.

_W-wait! You're...you're actually sleeping with him? B-but..._

_Good night, Marianne. Sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite. I'll keep Lelouch warm and safe tonight. _

_C.-C.C.!_

C.C. smiled, satisfactorily, as she ignored the sputtering woman and watched herself with vivid interest as she caressed Lelouch's smooth chest, knowing that Marianne was paying the utmost detail. Murmuring sweet nothings gently in Lelouch's ear, she nipped the soft earlobe as she grabbed her bare breasts and rubbed them against his clothed back, causing her large pinkish nipples to harden. Feeling very devilish and slightly excited from her pervertedness, C.C. gripped the Lelouch's hips and ground her hips into him. She moaned, on purpose, as she heard Marianne's agitated cursing.

And just then, Marianne disappeared. Like usual. Sighing in relief, C.C. suddenly realized that she was quite turned on by now. Years of self-deprivation...heh...she wasn't above human vices after all. Hormones still seemed to exist within her. Brushing her green hair out of her eyes, C.C. eyed the handsome clothed boy before her.

* * *

**Over at the Britannian Base...**

Anya opened her eyes. She had dozed off again, her memory fuzzy as to what had happened the entire day. Something with boats...and a hotel with lots of people sitting together...

She couldn't remember.

Anya sighed. Why was she so different? Why couldn't she remember so many things? Why her? Why? Why? Why?...And why were her panties feeling moist?

* * *

**At the Geass Order...**

"Jeremy!" Nonette exclaimed, forcing a smile to her face as she faced the haughty Margrave. She flinched at what she saw. Jeremiah had an orange eyepiece replacing one of his eyes, and giant snake-like tubes running from his back. She swallowed hard. "What a pleasant surprise! I was informed that you and most of the Purist faction was killed in a freak accident over in Shinjuku! We must get back to base so that-"

"Save it, Nonette." Jeremiah sneered. He brushed his messy turquoise hair out of his eyes. It had grown quite long during his period of 'growth'. "Kewell told me everything before he died, the sniveling sonovabitch. You're in my territory now, bitch, so I'll do the commanding."

Savoring the look on Nonette's face, Jeremiah strutted towards the pale-faced Knight. She took an involuntary step back. The scientists who had gathered kept their distance as they monitored Jeremiah's condition.

"Now, I want to know why." Jeremiah rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. Some stubble had begun to grow there. He would need to shave that off later. "Why did you allow Kewell to murder myself? And don't give me anymore of your 'I'm innocent' shit. We both know that's not true."

"Why?" Nonette repeated, with a slight hysterical laugh. Her pale blue eyes widened with a trace of insanity. "Because you embarrassed all of Area 11 with your dealing with Zero. And what's this 'Orange'? As long as you remained alive, you would forever be a stain on-"

"No no no." Jeremiah shook his head patiently, like a teacher. "The _real _reason. I know you, Nonette. You wouldn't miss this chance to kill two birds with one stone."

Nonette nodded. "Perhaps. But then again, perhaps I've changed since we went to the Institute together."

"We all have." Jeremiah responded. "But mainly because of Empress Marianne's death."

Nonette winced. "Yes. We have."

"But you're trying to evade the question again, baby," Jeremiah winked sarcastically. "Come on, tell me. I can take it."

The olive-haired knight drew in a deep breath. "You wanna know, huh?" Jeremiah nodded.

Nonette glared at him, her blue eyes meeting his orange ones. "It's because you're such a dickhead! A fucking bastard! You dumped me right after you met Empress Marianne in hopes that she would make you her eunuch or something disgusting. And I was left all alone! You fucking idiot! And you're blaming me for being a stone-hearted sonovabitch?"

Jeremiah looked at her astonished, before chuckling.

"What's so funny, Orange?" Nonette growled.

"Y-you're fucking psycho, Nonette!" Jeremiah laughed, with edges of insanity lacing the sound. "You wanted to kill me because I dumped you almost a decade ago? Seriously! And now you're blaming Empress Marianne? I dumped you because all you would talk about everyday was Empress Marianne! You had a terminal case of lesbian love with our beloved Empress, and I didn't want _my _name to be associated with you when all of Britannia learned that the only child of the Enneagram family was a lesbian who was in love with our Empress! You're really psycho!"

"Psycho am I?" Nonette cackled. Jeremiah stopped laughing and looked at her intensely. "Perhaps my intellect is just far too high for someone like you to understand, Orange!" Her eyes gained a mad glint. "I have achieved a power you could never have thought possible! I have become a goddess, while you, you can rot away with the rest of humanity in this living Hell we call Earth!"

Nonette's eyes flashed red. A bird-like sigil lighted up. "These people and you, you will all follow me! I have the power to manipulate your mind into believing that I am one of 'you', a notion that humans like to use. 'One of us.' 'One of our kind.' 'Somebody we can trust.' Lies meant to shelter yourselves away from the harsh realities of life. You will all die, as you will all become passive little puppets, hidden from reality, while I burn this place down to ashes!"

Nonette dramatically raised her hands. She looked straight at Jeremiah. "I, Nonette Enneagram, am one of you! One of your kind! We are allies in this time of war! Get to your duties!"

She smiled satisfactorily, as the scientists began to drift away. Jeremiah started to mimic their movements, sluggish and blank eyes. But then, he started laughing.

"What? That's impossible!" Nonette exclaimed, as Jeremiah stalked towards her. The scientists stopped drifting away and their eyes focused. Nonette kept backing up until she hit somebody, a tall woman with soft creamy-coffee skin. She wore a violet eyepiece and . Villetta Nu.

"As you can see, sweetie," Jeremiah sneered as he mimicked her movements, by raising his arms and head towards the ceiling, dramatically," we have achieved a sort of power as well!"

* * *

**At the Homeland...**

Monica gently slid the photo out from it's hiding place, under a lamp that was seemingly nailed to the dresser beside her bed. Privacy at last. Jahana and the other servants were asleep. Supper was over. That psychotic bastard, Bismarck, had just hung up after giving her what seemed like hours of information regarding their next course of action with the EU. Like she gave a damn shit.

Monica sighed happily, as she studied the photo. Even in black and white, her mother was so pretty and regal. Her long blond hair was curled into tight ringlets, all perfect and shiny, in complete contrast to Monica's own drab bleached-sand hair that fell straight down her shoulders. Her mother wore a mind-numbingly beautiful red gown that fell from her white shoulders to the floor, as she sat in an ornate Victorian-style chair.

Whenever Monica saw her mother, she felt inexplicably safe and happy, with a touch of sadness. But each photo she had of Anna Elizabeth Kruszewski also had her father next to her.

That was when Monica's head would hurt. And her heart would seem to beat faster. Imagining Gino's face while counting to twenty helped sometimes, but not when she looked at her bastard of a father. He was a large man. Not necessarily big big, but tall and muscular. An air of aristocracy that matched her mothers surrounded him. In each picture, he held Anna's hand, but never smiled. Long sandy-blond hair, almost messy, that swept across his strong features. A sharp nose, ever-grimacing mouth, and those piercingly cold violet eyes...

Monica closed her eyes and slid the photo back under the lamp. She would get her revenge one day. One of these days, Charles was going to explain himself to her...but for now, she could only watch and wait...

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

Lelouch woke up, his head pounding, a thick undescribable taste coating his mouth. He groaned. The events of last night were coming back. The hotel take-over by the JLF. The debut of the Black Knights. Saving everybody from the hotel and one-upping Cornelia at the same time. It all seemed like a dream. Had it really happened? Afterwards, the other Black Knights were still paranoid and slightly distrustful of him, but they celebrated their seemingly impossible victory over the JLF and Cornelia, as well as their powerful and awe-inspiring debut, within the headquarters. As his Zero persona, Lelouch had had far too many cups of sake...and now he would pay the price.

Lelouch shifted and climb out of bed, when he realized he wasn't alone. Slowly, he turned his head towards the sleeping figure next to him.

"Aaaargh!"

Lelouch's eyes widened in horror. The green-haired witch was sleeping next to him, _naked. _He then realized his own body felt...free. Closing his eyes, praying that this wasn't true, Lelouch moved his hand to touch his chest. He was naked as well.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

C.C. cracked open an eye. She was already awake, before Sleeping Beauty next to her had even opened his eyes. She bit her tongue to keep from laughing out loud as the boy cried out in horror.

Faking some indistinguishable mumbling, C.C turned towards the horrified prince, and yawned loudly, before smiling coyly up at the sitting Lelouch. Her head nudged his bare chest."You're awake."

"I-I..y-you...w-we...w-we..." Lelouch stuttered.

"We...what?" C.C. prompted, a ball of evil laughter threatening to explode from within her.

"Y-you...we...what happened last night?" Lelouch demanded, his face drawn back in horror, his violet orbs dilated.

C.C. mewed against him, and ran her fingers across his stomach. He shivered. She smiled, a look filled with innuendo and satisfaction. "You don't remember?" she asked, innocently.

"I-I...YOU! What did you do?" Lelouch shouted, his finger pointing at her. "I don't remember doing anything with you!"

"Oh-ho! Selective memory, my prince." C.C. said, smirking. "Or my pupil, I should say. Slept with your dear sensei and you don't even remember what you did to me!"

"I-I...I didn't do anything...did I?" The raven-haired boy asked, straining his mind hoping for some clue that the witch was lying. "I was drunk! I didn't mean-"

"Oh, but you did!" C.C. purred. "And you did it sooooo well. I'm very satisfied...well, actually I could go for another round or two, right now."

"Leave me alone!" Lelouch shouted, childishly. He buried his face into his pillow. _I-I couldn't have! I didn't! I-I...I'm not pure!_

"As you wish, my dear student," C.C. smiled, and rose from the bed, her breasts bouncing as she moved. Lelouch shied his eyes. C.C. smiled, evilly. "Oops! You didn't seem to mind looking at these last night, sweetie. In fact, you seemed to like them very much." C.C. bent down to give Lelouch a kiss on the back of his neck. She whispered in his ear."Mmmm...I think you only liked one place better than these, honey." C.C. inhaled his soft coconut shampoo scent, and nipped his earlobe, before kissing his neck.

Smirking, C.C. strolled towards the bathroom, leaving behind an emotionally disturbed youth.

* * *

**Later in the Student Council Room...**

Lelouch dragged his feet towards the glossy wooden door. Sayoko had given him some strong tea for his hangover, to which he explained that he was drinking because he was worried about Milly and the others. Sayoko seemed to buy the excuse, but Nunnally had given him a good chewing out about overuse of liquor at an early age. Then she kissed him and went off to class with Sayoko. Neither of them seemed to notice his new impurity.

_Of course they wouldn't realize you're not a virgin anymore! _Lelouch's cynical side piped up. _Anyways, why does that matter? You have more pressing matters than the state of your penis!_

Sighing heavily, Lelouch reached out to pull open the door, when suddenly **WHAM! **Lelouch fell onto his ass, surprised. Gino had opened the door suddenly, and the heavy door banged right into Lelouch's face.

"Hey! Lelouch old man! You alright?" Gino asked, cheerfully, as he bent down to face Lelouch. "The Prez was just about to send to the SWAT team to go look for you!"

"Giiiiiino," Lelouch growled through clenched teeth.

Gino suddenly rose and turned around. "I found him, Prez!" he shouted the obvious to the rest of the Student Council.

"Lelouch Lamperouge!" Milly chided, her hands on her hips. "Where were you?"

"I-I...was dealing with some issues..." Lelouch answered, his eyes not meeting hers. _Would Milly know that he wasn't pure anymore? After all, the girl was remarkably perceptive at times..._

"Well since Lulu's here, we can finally discuss the upcoming Cross-Dressing Festival!" Shirley cheered as she clapped her hands together.

Lelouch rubbed his head and got up. All of the Student Council members were sitting around the meeting table, with the exception of Gino, Suzaku, and the two junior members, Anya and Nunnally.

"Yo, Lelouch!" Rivalz called out. He waved. "Wanna join us?"

After Lelouch and Gino took their seats, Milly recapped their earlier discussion with Lelouch.

"And so...all we have to worry about now is the Cross-Dressing Festival in a few weeks. As Student Council members, we must all participate, as I've made it mandatory!" Milly said, cheerfully. "The Handmade Dress Party is just days away, so we'll get to the last minute details tomorrow."

"So are we done now?" Rivalz asked, impatiently. He tapped his pen against the clipboard. "Cause this is kind of boring..."

"Well," Milly smiled with an all-knowing look in her eyes," I do have one more thing to announce, with Gino."

"We have tickets to the opening of the "Clovis Land Pool"!" Gino announced loudly. "It's today and everybody here's invited. The Prez already cleared it with all our teachers, so no classes today! Oh, and sensei and Anya and Numbolly and that maid-woman are invited too!"

"Nunnally!" Lelouch growled. "Her name is Nunnally!"

"Right Dedouche, old man." Gino winked.

Milly coughed back a laugh.

"Who's Sensei?" Shirley asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Miss C.C. of course!" Gino answered, happily.

**Thud!**

"Lelouch? Lelouch? You alright, old man?"**  
**

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later...**

"Oh my GOD!" Gino exhaled, his back against a dark door.

"That was so scary..." Nina whimpered.

"What do we do, Lulu?" Shirley pleaded.

"I-I don't know..." Lelouch gasped for breath.

"Guys, guys!" Milly shouted, her hands once again on her hips. "We can't let a little paparazzi scare us away from freedom! Let's take the school bus!"

"That sounds better than walking there, anyways," C.C. smiled, tossing her long green hair back.

"Yes, yes it does." Sayoko agreed, pushing Nunnally back.

* * *

**In the School Bus...**

"Slow down, PREZ!" Gino shouted.

"THERE'S A TURN AHEAD YOU CRAZY BITC- WOMAN!" Lelouch screamed.

"I don't feel so good..." Shirley whimpered.

"This is fun!" Nunnally laughed, as she raised her arms in the air.

"Yes, it is, Nunnally!" C.C. smirked.

"Perhaps I should drive, Milly?" Sayoko asked, delicately.

"Oh, hush, all of you!" Milly soothed. "We'll be there in no time!"

"WHERE? THE AFTERLIFE?" Lelouch demanded. Suddenly, Milly swerved the bus, causing him to fall into the aisle.

Anya smiled amidst the chaos. She held up her camera and clicked just as Rivalz hurled his breakfast onto the windows. "Fun. This is fun."

* * *

**In a Dressing Room...**

"Euphie, do I really have to wear this?" Cornelia asked slowly, her voice hesitant. She hugged her naked breasts tightly as she eyed the mostly see-through lacy black bikini in front of her.

Euphie giggled. "Yes! It's wonderful, isn't it? I think it really suits you!"

"But...erm...don't you think...that...it's a bit...revealing?" Cornelia questioned, still hesitant.

"It's fine!" Euphie answered, perkily. " Anyways, this is the 'safest' one among the swimsuits designed by Brother Clovis! So hurry up and change!"

Euphie grabbed the bikini and started to dress her sister.

"I-I get it!" Cornelia cried out. "I can dress alone!"

Euphie giggled as she continued to push the top onto her sister's breasts. Cornelia let out a surprised moan.

"It's worn like this!" Euphie laughed, playfully. She pushed the lace over Cornelia's nipples.

"N-no! Hey! Don't do that!"

"Huh? What?" Euphie asked with mock innocence, as she started to pick up her sister's legs to slide the bottom on.

"Euphie! Enough of your jokes!"

Euphie giggled and continued to dress her resisting sister, as Andreas Dalton and Gilbert G.P. Guilford listened from outside the changing room door. They both wore yellow Hawaiian-style shirts and swimming trunks.

"The Princess' swimsuit...I can't wait to see it...My sons would be so envious if they heard about it..." Dalton chatted, dreamily to his comrade.

"They're the Glaston Knights, right?" Guilford asked, despite knowing the answer. His face was red and stiff from imagining his Princess in one of Clovis'...pieces. And from Cornelia's continuing weak protests and Euphie's mischievous giggling. "I respect the fact that you raised orphaned boys and trained them to be knights, but isn't it a bit imprudent of you to say that?"

"Guil, you're as old-fashioned and hard as ever," Dalton mused, amusedly.

"Err...since we're on the topic of 'hard'..." Guilford started, embarrassed. "...erm...Lord Dalton..."

"Hmm?"

""It's true that our mission is to be the bodyguards of the princesses, but...er...I think you're overdoing it by trying to hide a gun in your swimming trousers." Guilford said, as he eyed the strange, and overwise implying lump in his comrade's red speedo.

"Is it that obvious? Really?" Dalton asked, completely seriously.

"Yes. To tell you the truth...it looks a little...bizarre..." Guilford responded, slowly.

Dalton sighed. "It can't be helped. Guess I'll give up."

* * *

**By the Pool...**

"Miss Cecile, we came here to be guards right?" Suzaku asked the purple-haired technician as she lay contentedly on a pool chair, under the shade of an umbrella.

"Yes."

"But is it really alright for us to be so relaxed?" Suzaku continued. "After all Lady Nonette is still missing and-"

"It's fine." Cecile interrupted, calmly. "No one would expect Princess Cornelia to be here as the surprise guest, right? There won't be a need for a Knightmare to make an appearance. That's why Lloyd's not here."

"It's unfortunate he couldn't come," Suzaku smirked.

"I-I'm not really-"

"Because that swimsuit is wonderful." Suzaku continued, half-teasingly, half-truthfully. Cecile wore a white one-piece that was edged and laced in red. It cupped her breasts fully, and revealed her flat stomach as well as her even white skin.

Cecile gasped in surprise and embarrassment. "Gosh! Suzaku! Don't make fun of adults!"

"That's not quite my intention," Suzaku smiled.

"Eh? Suzaku?"

Suzaku turned around. It was Shirley, and everybody else from the Student Council.

"Yahoo!" Milly giggled as she waved.

Shirley wore a blue two-piece that connected at a collar on her neck. The top modestly covered most of her breasts, and the bottom was a blue skirt with a diagonal white belt. Milly on the other hand, wore sexy sunglasses pressed back on her forehead, and an inviting red two piece was showed much of her large breasts, and the bottom was barely was modestly wearing an orange low-cut cami over her sexy strapless black bikini. Behind them, Nina wore a large straw hat to shield herself from the sun and a yellow cami-strapped sundress. She still wore her glasses and hair in braids, while the previous three girls wore their hair down. Anya's taffy hair was in it's usual ponytail, and she wore a pink one-piece with a white ribbon that went all the way around her waist. The one-piece was cut to show her flat abs. As usual, Anya was fiddling with her phone.

Next to the girls, Rivalz wore orange swimming shorts. Gino still kept his braids, with a pair of sporty sunglasses on his forehead. He wore a blue speedo and had quite a few girls surrounding him as he tried to pull free.

"What are you doing here?" Shirley asked, surprised.

"Uhh..I was going to ask the same thing!"

"My family were all once local celebrities after all," Milly answered. "so I received some invitations here. Anya and Gino got some, without saying. My parents and grandpa didn't have time so I got all the tickets. That's why we brought everyone along."

"Everyone?" Suzaku asked. He looked back farther and saw Sayoko pushing Nunnally and Lelouch and C.C. walking next to her. "Ah, Lelouch! Nunnally!"

"Suzaku!" Nunnally cried in greeting.

"Yo!" Lelouch waved.

C.C. waved airily.

Nunnally's long blond hair was in two cute pigtails, and she wore a checkered pink two-piece that was cut straight across, showing no cleavage. Sayoko's bob was held in place with a large yellow bandana, and she wore a pretty white and green sundress. C.C. wore a white halter-strap bikini top with a barely-there bottom that connected around her waist with a silver ring. Her hair was tied back in two pigtails with white ribbons.

Next to the three females, Lelouch wore a black speedo and an unbuttoned white dress shirt on top. A shark-tooth necklace circled his neck. He held a large inflatable pig under an arm.

"I'm surprised that you guys came too!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"I asked to come along, since I heard that Broth- that Prince Clovis designed this pool." Nunnally responded. "Since I want to swim in it!"

"Swim? ...But?"

Nunnally giggled at his confusion. "Because I can't move my legs, I feel more free when I'm in water. Oh! That's right, Suzaku! If it's alright with you, would you please swim together with me?"

"I want to say 'I'd love to', but the truth is I'm here on work." Suzaku answered, sorrowfully.

"Hm? Work?" Lelouch asked, surprised.

"Yup. Ah..that's right." Suzaku pulled Lelouch closer and whispered. "It's fine since you'll be a distance away, but the two of you better be careful. See..."

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later...**

The crowd clapped as Cornelia and Euphemia made their appearances. Cornelia's black bikini was complete lacy gauze-like fabric that had black straps encircling her body and legs. The top connected at a collar on her neck, and she wore matching fingerless gloves. Euphie wore a white bikini with a see-through pink top that connected with a pink encirclement below her revealing stomach. She watched as her sister gave a speech.

**"Today, one of the public facilities, left by my brother Clovis..this 'Clovis Land' will be opened to the public by me. The facility was built here on this colony as an effort to rouse the idea of Britannian prestige amongst the people..."**

Lelouch glared at his sister. _Cornelia!_

Shirley glanced at her crush and noticed the intense look on his face. She whispered to Milly. "Madame President, look at Lulu! He's staring pretty hard at Cornelia. He looks like he'll spring on her anytime!"

Milly cursed Shirley under her breath for pulling her into such a difficult position. "That is...well...She's that great after all..." Milly suddenly struck gold. Her voice filled with innuendo. "It's normal for any healthy high school male to want to cling onto her...Right Suzaku?"

Milly nudged him. "Eh? Erm..well..."

"She's great? Is Princess Cornelia really that great?" Nunnally cut in, oblivious to Milly's dirty mind. "I wonder how I can be like her..."

"That is well..."

"You'll need to receive various trainings from men," C.C. cut in.

"Miss C.C.! What are you saying?" Shirley sputtered.

"I understand!" Nunnally chirped, still oblivious. "Brother!"

"W-what is it, Nunnally?" Lelouch asked, as he was pulled out of his reverie.

"Please teach me various things! So I can be as great as Princess Cornelia!"

"W-wait! What? Nunna!" Shirley protested.

"That's right. There might be a need for that someday..." Lelouch mused, seeing a future whereas Nunnally would be Empress. "All right Nunnally. I'll teach you everything I know."

"You too, Lulu?" Shirley squeaked, in disbelief.

"However, I won't be gentle on you." Lelouch warned, teasingly.

"Ok! I'll do my best!" Nunnally promised. "Until Brother is satisfied with me!"

"Oh ho! This is pretty interesting." Milly murmured in Shirley's ear. The orange-head looked on in horror. "Is this what they call a beautiful yet dangerous sibling love?"

"N-no! No way! There has to be a mistake somewhere!" Shirley protested."LULU!"

* * *

Lolz. Lots of fanservice. Expecting lots of reviews.

So Ohgi's going to die whenever I want him to. ^^ Yay! More power to me! This week's poll is about the next one-shot and who should romance Nunnally. For the next one-shot, I need to have 32 reviews on the collection (17 from the first one, 15 from the second one), before I post it. The choices are to have a lolicon convention (myeh) or masked Zero 'fun' time.

Ok, so now onto some things I might need to clarify from this chapter. Nonette has a Geass! And it's not like Lelouch's, where she can command anybody to do anything. It's more of a blending thing. She can escape danger/trouble over and over again by manipulating her enemies into either not seeing her, or believing she's just one of them. It's a weaker Geass, but she's a lesser character. It just so happens that the events that occurred here may have made it confusing.

Also, Marianne's a big pervert. I hope you all got that. Anyways, wish me a belated Happy Birthday and give me a nice review. Also go vote.


	24. Before the Ball

Hey guys. Sorry this is late, once again. Anyways, bad news. Anybody who's followed me somewhat on my stories, and little chats before my chapters must have the slightest notion that I hate my parents. Now's the chance for you guys to hate them too. After a gallon of ice cream disappeared from the freezer two days ago, the father woke my sister and me up at 2:00 a.m. and screamed at us for about an hour because he thought we had eaten all the ice cream and thrown it away, without telling anybody. He's not very smart. Yesterday, the mother found the ice cream **in his fucking room** and my sister and I screamed at him. So now my family's one happy place to be. Yeah, and this has nothing to do with you guys, right? Wrong. They've decided that my sister must move out (this is my retarded sister, not my awesome sister) and I must get a job. I've started searching for part-time jobs (hello, I'm only a teenager, no matter how smart or talented I am ^^) and I know I'm already usually rushed when it comes to posting chapters every week. Therefore, I'm sorry, but from now on, chapters will come out every two weeks. And for anybody who has a part-time job and thinks I'm just lazy and full of bullshit, let me add that I also have summer homework for being in AP and IB classes, as well as homework **from home**, that I must do everyday. Oh, and math camp starts in late July for me, and then come August I have to attend Student Council meetings, not to mention the random little family incidents that will pepper up here and there. So once again, sorry, but life's harsh. (And please don't die, Awsome older sibling!)

On the brighter note, I...yeah...no brighter note. Oh wait! I finished Vampire Knight this week, and it was FABULOUS! I loved it very much. Sorry, I forgot who recommended it to me, but many thankees to you!

Anyways, enjoy the chapter. I don't own CG. Or I'd make a lot of money off of it and then hire mercenaries to kill my parents. Slowly.

* * *

**Later in the Pool...**

C.C. sighed in satisfaction as she lay on an inflated floating chair, with a complimentary fruit shake by her side. The sun beamed down on her, gently, and the masterfully plotted buildings across the park aided air flow, bringing gentle breezes here and there. It was blissful.

Lelouch was helping Nunnally in the shallow section of the pool. He gently pulled her by the arms around the area, as Sayoko watched nearby, her feet resting on the stairs beneath the cool water. C.C. smirked at the shadow of an anxious Shirley, who sat under a palm tree, her eyes glued to Lelouch and Nunnally, as though fearing the two would start rutting the minute she took her eyes off of them.

Milly and Gino were at an adjacent pool, the more rowdy one, with slides and hoops and diving boards. They were having a water fight as Rivalz looked on jealously. Many fangirls had gathered on Gino's side, while the jealous males and the gay males and the infactuated males sided with Milly. Surprisingly, Kallen had joined Milly's side, putting aside her weaker alter ego, and having fun with her peers.

Nina lay on a chair, under the shade, and kept wiping copious amounts of sunblock onto her pale skin, while reading a book on physics of some sort. Quantum was C.C.'s guess, but she didn't really know the extent of Nina's intelligence. Maybe the girl was just smart compared to Milly, Shirley, and Rivalz.

Anya was right beside her, watching everyone having fun, while she stood in the quiet pool, taking pictures and blogging. C.C. lifted her sunglasses onto her forehead and eyed the taffy-head.

"Why don't you go have fun with the others?" C.C. asked, genuinely curious. Both curious and revolted by the girl that Marianne inhabited.

"Why don't you?" Anya responded, metering out words like they were gold bars. Her gaze was still fixated on her phone.

C.C. humphed. "Fair enough."

Sliding her sunglasses back onto her eyes, C.C. decided to take a nap. When...

**WHOMP! Splash!**

The very water from the pool seemed to scoop her off of her seat and throw her into their cool blue depths. Rising the surface a moment later, C.C. sputtered, getting water out of her eyes, nose, mouth, and ears, while cursing. Her strawberry-kiwi drink had also spilt all over her and into the pool.

"Oh my! What was that, Big Brother?" Nunnally asked. Her legs were trailing on the floor of the pool, while her body above her back stayed floating in the water. Nunnally turned her head, which seemed to be weighed down by her long and wet hair, towards the noise.

"It seems that C.C. had an accident. Pity." Lelouch answered, smugly. He turned away from his sister and smirked at C.C.

"Now Le-latio, what did I do to deserve that?" C.C. asked playfully, although it took all the will in her to keep from strangling the smug prince.

Lelouch choked. "What did you call me?"

"Le-latio." C.C. repeated."I think it's perfect for you. It's a cross between 'Le-louch' and 'fe-llatio', which if I recall correctly, is one of your favorite things, right?" She sunk copious amounts of innuendo into the question, and winked at the reddened boy.

"Brother, what's 'fellatio'?" Nunnally asked Lelouch innocently.

Sensing danger and rivers not to be crossed, Lelouch quickly recovered. "It's a game, Nunnally. Like chess."

C.C. giggled. "That's right Nunnally. A game. But it involves the usage of-"

"-of different pieces." Lelouch interrupted, his voice light, but a 1000-year old glare focused on the witch.

"That's right. Different pieces." C.C. agreed. She flirtatiously brushed her wet green locks off of her shoulder and winked at Lelouch again. "You should ask your brother to teach you it. Although I'm the expert, Lelouch has _pieces _that I...lack."

"Is it like a collecting thing?" Nunnally asked, intrigued. "I've never heard of it."

"Yeah! It's-it's like Pokemon or Yu-Gi-Oh cards, Nunnally!" Lelouch rushed to answer. He began pulling his sister away from the evil influences of the stupid witch. To his chagrin, C.C. followed, a face like a cat who just found some catnip. "Only more complex! You'll learn when you get older...maybe."

"Why when she's older, Lelouch?" C.C. intervened. "Why not now?"

"You know why!" Lelouch growled. "Now leave us-"

"Why, onee-sama?" Nunnally asked, using her cutesy face coupled with her adorable Japanese phrase for 'Big Brother'. "I'm very mature!"

"Fine! I'll teach you, Nunnally! Once we're done training you, I'll teach you!" Lelouch lied through his teeth, exasperatedly.

"Arigato, onee-sama!" Nunnally chirped, happily.

"Oh-ho. I'll have to watch that." C.C. smiled, innocently at the pissed off prince. She licked her lips, hungrily, and winked before returning to her upturned floating chair.

Lelouch turned around, expecting Sayoko to cut in with a half-serious, half-teasing remark, like usual. He jumped back. The maid was holding a fainted Shirley.

* * *

**Just a few yards away...**

Euphie giggled as she dipped her toes into the pool. Gino was leading a bunch of girls in a water fight against a blond girl, supported by a red-head girl and many boys. Beside her, Cornelia sighed, exasperatedly.

"Are you bored, sister?" Euphie asked, a look of disappointment coming over her face. "We could leave if you really want to. Although..."

Despite a deep desire to wear actual clothes and have her handgun on her, Cornelia's heart cracked at the look on Euphie's face. She forced a smile. "No, no. I'm fine, Euphie. Go have fun."

Too easy. She didn't have the charisma of Cornelia to lead armies into battle, but she held the only key to wielding the 'Goddess of Victory'. Euphie smiled mischievously and giggled, "You need to join too, sister!" Euphie grabbed her sister by the arm and pulled her into the pool with her.

"Uh! Euphie!" Cornelia protested.

"Weeeeee!" Euphie cried.

"Princess!" Guilford reached out to grab his princess and was pulled in as well.

The three ended up beside a gay boy. He widened his eyes and gasped, dramatically. "Ehmagod! I can't believe it! Hey, boy-oys! Look who it is!"

Several other warring queers turned to look at their friend. Their eyes widened as well. Each one started making their way towards Cornelia. Meanwhile the battle had stopped, and the others watched on with great interest.

Sensing certain awkwardness that would ensue from Cornelia's gag of gay boy fans, Guilford stepped between the first boy and Cornelia.

"That's as far as you'll get. Show some respect to royalty!" he commanded.

"Oh we're not after her! We're just awed by your beautiful body, Lord Guilford," the first boy winked. "Being the 'Spearhead of the Britannia' leads to certain expectations, you know?"

Euphie gaped, torn between a desire to laugh at Guilford's shocked and disgusted face and to warn the boys off before Cornelia ripped them to shreds.

It didn't happen. Cornelia was right about to cut the boys into mincemeat and feed them to her hounds when an innocent laughter rippled through the air.

_Nunnally?_

_

* * *

_

Yeah, sorry. Super-short chapter, but this week has been shit to me. I promise a good long chapter two weeks from now. No poll this week. Too tired. Good-night everybody._  
_


	25. Royal Pain in the Balls Part 1

Ok, first things first. For being the first person to answer correctly what the katakana in the title of chapter 4 meant, this chapter is hereby dedicated to Teucrian. Great job! The title was Sutookaa, or katakana for Stalker: C.C. Although I must say that finally having a person answer that correctly, 20 chapters later, is a little pathetic... Anyways, congrats and thankees to Teucrian, and may you enjoy this chapter that is written for you.

And now that we've established that Teucrian is a spotlight-hog ;D, I just wanted to remind everybody that the next one-shot isn't coming up until I get 32 reviews. I'm in no hurry to post it, but a few people have complained about the speed of my updates in regards to the one-shots. To repeat myself (for the umpteenth time), one-shots aren't regular updates; they come out when the reviews reach a certain number.

So, I'm done talking. I don't own Code Geass. (But man, wouldn't it be so much funnier and kickass if I did?) (And a lot more perverted?)

* * *

**The Pool...**

Cornelia and Euphemia turned at the same time. The high-pitched, tinkling laughter was something they knew they would never hear again. Or so they thought.

_Nunnally's laughter._

It was lower than they had remembered, more restrained, but still the same laughter, the same sweet music. Cornelia's outstretched hand that was about to mince the fanboys dropped back to her side, abruptly. Her eyes had widened, although nothing else betrayed her shock on her face.

Euphie was less composed. Her hand had gone to her mouth, and her large violet eyes widened. Even under the sun, Euphie's skin seemed to have gone two shades paler. She seemed to be mumbling 'oh my' to herself, as she continued to stare towards the adjacent pool.

They couldn't see who was laughing. A tall dark-haired woman, in a green sundress, was bent down, right in front of whoever had laughed. Another woman, most likely a girl, with long orangish-red hair was lying by the pool, seemingly asleep. The two sisters made out the figure of a woman, with long green hair, floating on an inflatable chair, and Anya, who was still blogging. But from where they stood, the one who had laughed so innocently, so brightly, could not be seen.

Nearby, Dalton narrowed his eyes at the obvious shock that had overcome his princesses. When Guil had been attacked by the crazy horny fanboys, Dalton had stood by, trying his best to keep composed as laughter threatened to rip through him. But now, sensing that the two princesses were strangely affected by something, the hardened war-veteran glared at the queer mob and made a very threatening gesture. The guillotine gesture. Reluctantly, the boys backed off, not without complaints and obscene gestures.

Guilford too had noticed something coming across the two princesses. He held out his right hand to Cornelia.

"Are you alright, my Princess?"

Shaken from her reverie, Cornelia blinked at her knight, before stuttering a 'I'm fine.'

Stuttered? Princess Cornelia never stuttered! Concerned, Guilford pressed on. "Perhaps we should get some refreshments, Viceroy, Sub-Viceroy. And a little reprieve from the sun. As well as these beasts. There is a snack bar that Prince Clovis designed nearby."

"Ummm...yes. I'd like that." Euphie answered, slowly. She pulled at Cornelia's hand, as she climbed out of the pool. Euphie's eyes continued to gaze at the nearby pool, as she waited for her sister to follow. "Let's go check it out."

* * *

**Over there...**

Despite the constant flow of obscene nonsense spouting from the witch's mouth, and nearly into Nunnally's innocent ears, Lelouch couldn't bring himself to hate her.

Wait? Where had that come from? Lelouch shook his head, foolishly trying to shake that errant thought from his mind. But his mind had a mind of it's own. The thought kept bugging him until he relented and followed.

She hadn't done him wrong, or Nunnally. Well, some wrong, but not really harmful. Not really. As he continued to pull Nunnally around in circles, Lelouch gazed at the sleeping witch. Had he really lost his innocence to that woman? Although he continued to tell himself otherwise, that C.C. wasn't his type, that he had better tastes, that nothing had happened, Lelouch could still feel that lingering thought in his head, the knowing that it was entirely possible that he had made love to _that_ woman.

"Onii-sama?" Nunnally's voice pierced his thoughts like clean, cold water on a hot, muggy day, clearing out all the paraphernalia in his mind.

"Yes, Nunnally?" Lelouch said, his head hurting.

"Will you describe C.C. to me?"

"W-what? Wh-why do you want to know what she looks like, Nunnally?" Lelouch asked, nervously. Nunnally normally didn't ask about what people around her looked like, she liked to use her head and hands to gather bits of information, and slowly pieced an image for each person.

"Well, since she and onii-sama are so close, I wanted to have an accurate image of her in my mind," Nunnally answered. "I know that onii-sama was grown a lot since I last saw your face, but I can guess what you look like, accurately I hope. But someday I'll be with onii-sama and C.C. together, and I want to have a good image of her right now. An accurate one."

"T-together? C.C.! And I? No no no-!"

"Mmmm...I'd like some food, Lelatio. Let's go get some." C.C. interrupted, rudely.

Lelouch glared at the woman. Hadn't she been over there, almost ten feet away? ...But C.C. was looking at him strangely. Well the look on her face. She was looking at him seriously. Seriously. Her? She angled her head towards the adjacent pool. Lelouch turned to look. Milly had succeeded in climbing on top of Gino's shoulders and was dunking the blond knight's head cheerfully and forcefully into the water. Next to her, Kallen seemed to be smirking. Obviously. Hmph. Nothing out of the ordinary...wait. And right next to the pool, on the soft sand..._Cornelia and Euphemia were heading straight this way!_

Lelouch cursed under his breath. They were too close to make a getaway. At the very least, Sayoko was unknowingly blocking his sisters' viewpoint as she tended to Shirley. He should've heeded Suzaku's warning, and now they were going to pay the price! Nunnally would pay the price for his foolishness! But wait! He could use his Geass on the two! And then make his getaway with Nunnally. Of course Guilford and Dalton would have to be Geassed as well. Maybe Anya too. He glanced nervously at the taffy-head who was staring at the approaching princesses.

She turned and smiled, deviously, at the prince. Her normally pale red eyes seemed to have darkened a few shades. Lelouch flinched. Did the knight know him? Know who he really was? Did she remember who he was? Was she the Alstreim that had visited the Imperial Palace in his youth?

Stuck between a rock and a hard place, Lelouch's mind worked at a hundred miles per second. But other than using his Geass, he saw no other options. He would have to keep Nunnally calm...Nunnally! Where was Nunnally? Her soft hands had disappeared from his grip.

Lelouch turned his back to the coming princesses and looked for Nunnally. C.C. had placed his sister onto her float and put a towel over her face, while murmuring soothing words to her. As if that would work! But it gave him some time. And even Cornelia wouldn't tell an obviously sleeping civilian to wake up so she could look at her face. But, but, but...

"Your Highness. I have a message from His Majesty. I believe it is urgent." Anya's monotonous voice carried slightly over to the panicking prince.

He turned again, offhandedly surprised that he hadn't thrown up after all this turning. Could he be that lucky? Or was Alstreim going to blackmail him? But then again, to say that she had urgent news from _that man_, to Cornelia, which was suicide if it had no merit.

Cornelia's unfocused gaze turned to the petite little girl in front of her. "What is it? I don't have-"

"He's on the phone, Your Highness." Anya held out her beloved pink phone.

Bewildered, Cornelia took the phone. What position did the Knights of the Round have in her father's eyes, that caused him to call them even on their cell phones? But no matter. If she ignored him now, even if she found Nunnally, she would be in no position to protect her. Reluctantly, Cornelia, escorted by Anya and Guilford walked away, to a more private place.

But Euphie and Dalton still remained. Lelouch gritted his teeth. Euphie was less astute and very likely was still as guillible and naive as before. But Dalton wasn't so easily tricked. He hadn't lived through countless wars and conflicts through stupidity and the luxury of not noticing the obvious.

"C.C.!" Lelouch hissed. Although she was tending to Nunnally, he was sure the witch could hear him. His eyes remained glued to Euphie and Dalton as Euphie looked around, curiously, and Dalton watched her, confused, but he could see the witch swim over to him through his peripheral vision.

"What is it, Lelatio?" she questioned. "Did you decide we should get a snack together?"

"Shut up and listen." Lelouch ordered. He turned to look at her straight in the eyes, and tried his best to keep from flinching at his next words. "I need you to kiss me."

C.C.'s eyebrows shot up. She recovered quickly and smiled at him, with enough unspoken innuendo to make a whore blush. Or so Lelouch told himself to console his embarrassment at the heating up of his cheeks.

"Well..." C.C. answered, smugly. "I had banked on some food and another drink, maybe a date or two before we..._re-engage _in such behavior, but if this is what you want."

As the green-haired beauty lifted her arms to his neck, Lelouch felt his pride needing some consoling. He stepped back. "This isn't because of you in any way," he hissed. "By some unforseen force, we got lucky and Cornelia, Guilford, and Alstreim have left. But with Dalton and Euphie still here, I can't risk being seen, or having Nunnally exposed. If we're taken back, I'll never be able to fulfill whatever it is you want me to do. So while the two of them are here, you and I will have to engage in...in some...some...some..._inappropriate_ behavior, until Euphie gets embarrassed and leaves. This will also keep Dalton from seeing our faces and exposing us."

"Ouch. And now my ego is hurt." C.C. pouted, smoothly. "But since I'll be doing this to help you _and Nunnally,_ I think you should be the one to kiss me."

Lelouch blanched. "What? No! No! You need to be the one to do it!"

"Why, Lelatio?" C.C. asked, as she trailed a figure eight on his chest. "You can make mad love like a trained call-boy, but you can't kiss a girl in public?"

C.C. smiled inwardly in satisfaction as the prince-boy sputtered and his cheeks turned a bright red. _Ahhh...Shirley would be so pleased to know she and Lelouch have some things in common..._

With no other option, Lelouch closed his eyes and gritted his teeth before leaning down towards the awaiting witch with the willingness of a sardine leaning towards a shark. C.C. smiled smugly before grabbing his ear.

"I'll tell you what. I have a better idea, Lelatio." C.C. murmured. "Since I'm quite sure that none of Cornelia's direct subordinates or Cornelia herself know of me..."

* * *

**By the Pool...**

Euphie continued to look around. There was a girl sleeping on a float, with a towel over her head. Most likely that girl was Nunnally, since she didn't see any other fitting candidate. But the girl was sleeping, and it would be rude to wake her up.

_Maybe Cornelia and I just imagined it. Maybe it was just wishful thinking._

Euphie ignored Dalton, as the general continued to try to ask her what was bothering her. She could wait for the girl to wake up. But just in case that wasn't Nunnally...The pool had some obviously young couples, with babies but no rowdy children, some old people, a few quiet teenagers...a very gentle place. She was surprised at the mature behavior of some of the teenagers here, ignoring the fact that she herself was a teenager. The redhead was sleeping, as her...friend? servant? lover? tended to her. Euphie blushed at the last idea, mentally chastising herself for thinking in such a way. A green-haired girl was flirting with a slender and tall, dark-haired boy whose back was turned towards her. The girl walked away and climbed out of the pool. She caught Euphie staring and smiled, deviously at her. Embarrassed at being caught, Euphie directed her gaze towards her suddenly very interesting feet.

"You must be General Andreas Dalton!" The green-haired girl was suddenly right next to them. Her arm had slipped around Dalton's arm and she pressed up against him. "Ohhh...but you're so brave and handsome! You...are General Dalton, right?"

Euphie felt her face flush. The girl was wearing a very skimpy bikini, and her large breasts were pressing up against Dalton's elbow.

Dalton looked at the girl, surprised. Years of fighting had endowed him with the ability to remain stoic no matter what the situation, but...

"Er, yes. That's right, I am Andreas Dalton. But who-"

"Oh! I knew I was right!" C.C. squealed, as she clapped her hands together, joyfully. Unconsciously, Dalton's gaze dropped to her chest, as the girl's breasts bounced. He straightened, feeling like a pedophile.

"I...appreciate your enthusiasm, Miss, but I'm on duty-"

"You know, I am over eighteen." C.C. murmured in his ear. Her finger traced the scar across his face. "How did you get that?"

"I-"

"Oh, how rude of me!" C.C. suddenly clapped her hands to her mouth, horrified. Inwardly, the witch sniggered at Dalton's reaction to such an eager..._fan._ "My name is Shirley! Shirley Fenette! And I've been sooooo intrigued by the stoic and brave and handsome General Dalton for so long...it's such an honor to meet you!"

"Ahh-"

"But I know you're on duty and all that, so I'll be taking my leave right now!" 'Shirley' straightened up and walked determinedly towards a snack bar. Dalton and Euphie stared after her.

"Quite the character..." Dalton stuttered as he straightened up.

"Ah." Euphie responded wisely. 'Ah' was nice and noncommittal...She turned back to the pool to see how the girl's previous victim was reacting. The dark-haired boy was gone. And so was the girl on the float! Euphie suddenly felt very stupid for letting her attention waver. The dark-haired boy...could he be Lelouch?

* * *

**Lover's Cove...**

Suzaku led Lelouch and Nunnally through a maintenance hatch in the popular sex pool. As the name indicated, the entire pool was under a man-made cave, and shielded from the rest of the world.

"You guys should stay under the radar for some time." Suzaku advised as he led his best friend through the dimly-lit tunnel. "Based on what you said, it's entirely possible that the two princesses heard or maybe saw you or Nunnally."

"I know that!" Lelouch growled, impatiently. "Let's just get out of here."

"Lelouch?" Nunnally asked, from the all-too familiar position of being on his back.

"Yes, Nunnally?"

"What's all that noise I hear?"

Suzaku and Lelouch winced in unison. True, some couples were having some..._extra fun_ in the privacy of this pool, but it was Clovis' appallingly poor tastes that led to the obscene background music in the already obscene pool.

"Urr...ummm..."

"That..."

"It is you two...isn't it?"

Suzaku, Lelouch, and Nunnally froze. Euphemia li Britannia stood with her hands clasped together right in front of the exit. She walked towards them.

"How-"

"When you two disappeared from the pool, I figured that you wouldn't just go through the main entrance, but a nearby exit. This was the first one that I thought I would check out." Euphie answered. She smiled, timidly. "We are siblings after all. Oh! Don't worry, Dalton thinks I went to the washroom. But...it's been so long, Lelouch. Nunnally."

"Big Sister Euphie?" Nunnally chirped. "Is it really you?"

Lelouch gritted his teeth. He didn't want to display his Geass in front of Suzaku or Nunnally, but...

"Yes, Nunnally. It's me. I-I...I had thought you two had died in the invasion..." Euphie choked as she began to cry, to her chagrin.

Lelouch softened. Euphie never was a good actress, and she had been his second favorite sister, sometimes favorite when Nunnally was being bratty, for so long. But that was a long time ago...

"S-Sub-Viceroy!" Suzaku stuttered, all the color gone from his cheeks. He turned between the two standing siblings. "I-We-"

"It's alright, Warrant Officer Kururugi." Euphie said confidently. She wiped her tears away. "You were keeping members of the Imperial family safe, and for that you will be commended."

"N-No...I-"

"We aren't going back, Euphemia!" Lelouch shouted, anger and hatred for the...for his family resurfacing on his face. Nunnally clutched her brother tightly. "And if you stand in our way, I'll obliterate you!"

Euphie's eyes widened. "B-But..."

"We've been alive for so long after the war, but we've let ourselves be presumed dead by all. Why do you think that is?" Lelouch continued, his fury mounting. "Because we don't want to become tools of the Empire again!"

Euphie stared at her older brother, and little sister, her favorite siblings from long ago. She had never seen Lelouch so angry before. Not even when Clovis pulled him into a "flamboyant" boy party. He was...scary.

"Yes. Nunnally and I were used as political tools by _that man_, our father," Lelouch said, through gritted teeth. "We were used after my mother, Empress Marianne, a commoner by birth, was assassinated in our own home! You remember Mother? And how the other Empresses treated her? If Nunnally and I return, we'd just be used again...used and then thrown away!"

Nunnally shifted on Lelouch's back. "We don't want to go back, Big Sister Euphie. We're happy where we are right now. So please, _please, _keep this a secret!"

"Nunnally..." Euphie's hand touched her mouth before she extended it to her tired brother and smiled, genuinely albeit a bit timidly. "I promise, I'll never tell anybody, not even Cornelia."

Lelouch exhaled in relief. Euphie was terrible at lying, and he really didn't want to hurt her. But with her passive and naive nature, it would be safer to delete her memory of all this...later. She wouldn't tell anybody on purpose, but she might slip up...

"But...can you promise me something as well, Lelouch, Nunnally?" Euphie asked. "Can you promise me you two will stay safe...and the we'll meet again someday?"

"Yes! We're very safe!" Nunnally chirped, happily and foolishly. "And I would love to be able to spend some time with Big Sister Euphie too, Big Brother! Please?"

Lelouch smiled. Nunnally was begging, and Euphie was joining in. It was almost like the old days. Minus the dark tunnel, disgusting background music, and Suzaku...

"Fine. I'll leave my cell number with you, Euphie." Lelouch relented. He would like to spend some time with her as well, before all this had to end. "Put the name as 'Lulu', and have an excuse ready if anybody ever asks you who 'Lulu' is. Especially if Cornelia asks. I'd prefer not to have anybody else know about us. We'll look for a time when you can slip away and Nunnally and I will meet up with you."

Euphie smiled and grabbed her cell phone. "It's a deal. Hurry up now, or Dalton's going to go look for me. Oh! And we can invite...Mr. Kururugi too, right?"

Suzaku smiled. "It's 'Suzaku', Your Highness."

"Yes, we can trust Suzaku*," Lelouch answered. He was grinning like a fool. Things had turned out for the better.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

"...and so the that concludes the meeting! Everybody to your places!" Milly Ashford ordered. The boys evacuated. Shirley popped back into the doorway with a cart full of materials.

"Ok, Kallen, you're first up." she said, cheerfully. Sayoko had given her some sort of drink...it tasted strange, but now she felt very energetic and happy. Yesterday seemed like a distant world.

A few minutes later...

"Ah-Stop-Sh-Shirley! Not there!" Kallen squeaked. She stood in the middle of the Ashford Academy Student Council Room with only her underwear, and a half-finished dress pooled around her waist.

Milly giggled, smugly. "Wow. This sounds kind of..."

"...perverted." Nina finished, her eyes glued to a book that was upside down.

"Ah heh...sorry Kallen. Did I hurt you?" Shirley apologized, her head bent down with some pins in her mouth.

"Oh...no. I was just a little surprised..." Kallen muttered, embarrassed.

"Keep focused, ladies." C.C. purred. She smirked. "In my opinion, sewing's the only thing Shirley has going for her."

" 'All I have going for me'?" Shirley repeated, offended. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"But it's fun, isn't it?" Nunnally interceded, before C.C. and Shirley could have an argument. "A handmade dress party."

"Isn't it?" Milly answered, proudly. "We give our financial support to more economical cloth-makers, and it definitely won't be a boring party!"

"Right! I think it's a great idea!" Nunnally catered to Milly's pride. "Don't you think so, Anya?"

"..." Anya looked at Nunnally with C.C. sitting next to her and took a picture. "Recorded." C.C.'s face was hidden behind Nunnally.

She looked at Milly who was sitting on a desk, with Nina behind it and took a picture. "Recorded." Milly made a silly face.

She looked at Kallen who was standing with her eyes closed, her breasts hidden behind her crossed arms. Anya blinked before taking a picture. "Recorded." Kallen's hands were outstretched in protest, leaving her breasts unprotected.

Kallen protested. "W-Wait! Why'd you have to-"

"Oh ho! Make sure you give me a copy of those when you print them out, Anya!" Milly cheered, coyly.

"B-But!"

"Ok." Anya answered. "Will Kallen's date want a copy as well?"

"Ah! Oh!" Everybody in the room gasped.

"That's right!" Shirley said. "Have you decided who you want to escort you, Kallen?"

"Not...yet..." Kallen answered, nervously as every girl's eyes were on her, even Nunnally's closed ones.

"Could it be...Lulu?" Shirley asked, suddenly nervous.

Kallen gasped a 'huh?' in protest.

"Oh ho...Is that so..." Milly mused, an evil tone entering her voice.

"Please don't misunderstand!" Kallen protested. "I don't think of him that way!"

"Really?" Shirley asked, a little too excitedly.

"Yeah...I don't really like arrogant, useless men like that..."

"Then who?" Milly asked, suddenly too curious and happy. "Gino? Suzaku?"

"It couldn't be...Rivalz?" Nina asked, curious and horrified.

"No way." Kallen answered, her voice hardened into steel.

"Then who, Kallen?" Shirley asked as well, curious now that her fears were subsided.

"Ummmm...er..."

* * *

*Famous last words.

So you guys like the chapter? Setting the stage for Euphie, Cornelia, Zero, the Black Knights, Gino, Nunnally, and a lot of people in this chapter. So is Teucrian satisfied with this chapter (cuz you better be!)?

Anyways, the poll for Nunnally's lover ended in a tie between 'nobody' and 'Lelouch'. As the extreme arbitrator or whatever, I choose...'nobody'! ^^ Sorry, but Lelouch's harem is big enough as it is, and I'm not an incest person, despite the latest one-shot. Also, five more reviews on those, and I'll be posting a Zero-orgy. The loli-orgy will have to wait.

This fortnight's poll is on torturing Tamaki, and more seriously, the Knights of the Round. Oh, and I started Rurouni Kenshin, and it's really good! I'm only where they're saving Megumi right now (Aoshi is a sexybeast!) but I completely love the show!


	26. Royal Pain in the Balls Part 2

WOOOOOOOOOH-HOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Guess who just got their AP US History Exam score? Me! Guess what I got? A 5! In celebration (well not really, I had some extra time this week cuz I'm taking care of my neighbors cats), we have this triple update! How is it triple? Well, double updates here, because I had a chapter this week, when I really should be updating next week. Also I got a one-shot chapter up yesterday, for all you who didn't catch it. Hence triple-update!

Lol, I celebrated by baking honey cookies and I drinking expensive chrysanthemum tea with them right now. Yummy.

But this morning was a bitch. I bitched at the dad yesterday, so today I was outside weeding for five hours straight, for no fucking reason. I hate him. My sister and I were thinking of ways to kill him if we had Pokemon. It was quite fun! Oh, and I think I do have a cold from yesterday...

Anyways, I don't own Code Geass. Cuz the world is fuck-tarded.

* * *

**Ashford Academy...**

"Ah-choo!" *snort*

"Waaaaah-choo!" *snivel*

"Ptchoo!"

"Ah-ah-ah-achoooo!"

Suzaku Kururugi, Rivalz Cardemonde, Lelouch Lamperouge, and Gino Weinberg walked down the hall towards the Student Council Room. Each one of them carried the boxes and rolls of cloth, string, ribbon, threads, and whatnot that Shirley and Milly had requested. Gino and Suzaku easily carried three large boxes each. Lelouch struggled with the one in his arms. Rivalz carried the rolls of cloth.

"Are you getting a cold, Lelouch?" Rivalz asked his best friend at Ashford.

"What about you?" Lelouch countered. All four of them had sneezed after all.

"This isn't a cold," Suzaku interjected. "Someone's talking about us!"

"...Like maybe...the Student Council ladies?" Rivalz said, hopefully.

"Why?" Suzaku questioned, innocently.

"At any rate, Rivalz would like that," Lelouch ignored his childhood best friend's naive question.

"I think the ladies are talking about _us_, and Rivalz just has a cold!" Gino laughed. Rivalz glared at him.

"What do you think they're talking about, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked again.

"They're probably talking about who will escort whom to the party." Lelouch answered, a touch of disgust in his voice.

"You're taking Miss C.C., right Lelouch old man?" Gino nudged his peer and laughed while Lelouch fumbled and tried to regain control over the box in his hands.

"Oh? Are you interested in that sort of thing, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, surprised. Lelouch sure had changed.

"Not really. And no, I'll be escorting Nunnally. C.C. can take care of herself." Lelouch responded, curtly to Gino. The blond boy had taken to teasing him about C.C. whenever he could. Honestly, Gino could talk _Clovis_ to death and not notice it.

"What a waste, right?" Gino smirked. "Even though there's so many ladies he could invite..."

"Then why don't I take Nunnally?" Suzaku asked. Suddenly Lelouch seemed constipated.

"WHAT?"

"Nice idea!" Rivalz complimented. He turned to Lelouch and smirked. "What do you think, _onii-sama_?"

Lelouch grunted in hesitation. "W-well...if it's Suzaku...maybe I wouldn't not not mind not allowing it..."

The three other boys walked silently for a moment as each tried to decipher those words.

"What does that mean?" Rivalz asked frustrated.

"Oh ho. Dedouche here wants to keep his little sissy all to himself..." Gino looked smug at having deciphered Lelouch's confusing answer.

"That's so cruel! Don't you trust me?" Suzaku whined, although slightly smiling at his best friend's way with words.

"I-It's not that!" Lelouch explained, sweating slightly. "...T-There just isn't...anyone that I'd trust Nunnally with...besides myself...It's not about you!...There's also the matter of how to handle her disability...so you see it's not that-"

"Yeah, yeah." Rivalz interrupted. "We got it. What you mean to say is 'I will NEVER hand over my sister!'" He growled the last part out.

Gino snorted. "Haha...what questionable 'sibling love'!"

"That's just like Lelouch!" Suzaku added, knowingly.

"Don't make fun of me." Lelouch growled.

The other three snorted and laughed as they rounded the corner to enter the Student Council Room.

"We're coming in." Lelouch announced.

"Wah!" A girl inside screeched in protest. Probably Kallen. "Eh...just a second!" Yup, Kallen.

Gino smirked at his three buddies who were dutifully waiting and stepped forward, triggering the automatic door. "Oops."

"Ta-daaa!" Milly called out, her hands spread out in front of Kallen. "How is it? Great right?"

"Whoaaa..that is!" Gino stopped, dramatically, his eyes open wide in awe. Rivalz dropped the scrolls and bent over, exhausted, while sneaking a peek at Kallen, a leer on his face. Suzaku smiled openly, showing his approval. Lelouch crossed his arms and looked at Kallen, critically.

Kallen's dress was a strapless dark pink dress, that cupped both breasts very snugly, and had two light pink sashes on either side trailing from the bottom of where the breasts touched around her back and to the other side. The dress started dark pink at the bust, and went a few shades lighter at the bottom, where the dress cloth ended above her knees, and see-through light pink mesh continued just below her kneecaps. She stood barefoot. Kallen was looking down in embarrassment, her hands twisted together in front of her crotch.

"Please don't stare at me like that..." Kallen whimpered, as the four boys continued to eye her. Arthur moved up against her legs and rubbed her ankles, as though reassuring her that if any of them came near, he would scratch their eyeballs out. Or bite their digits off if it was Suzaku.

"Wow! It looks great on you Kallen!" Suzaku complimented honestly.

"O-oh?"

"Anyone can look good in the right clothes," Lelouch said in a superior tone.

The girls glared at him. Except Shirley, who pouted; C.C., who smirked; and Nunnally.

"Brother! You mustn't joke about something like that!" Nunnally chided. "Especially not when you'll be Kallen's escort!"

"What?" Lelouch shouted. "But I thought I was going to take you-"

"I'll be escort by Suzaku." Nunnally smiled. "Would that be alright, Suzaku?"

Gino and Rivalz sniggered.

"Well, it's fine with me..." Suzaku answered, hesitantly. He and Lelouch might be best friends, but Lelouch was touchy when it came to Nunnally...

"...W-Why, Nunnally?" Lelouch let out, feeling betrayed.

"We had a lottery." Nunnally answered.

"Lottery?" Gino interjected, pulling his eyes away from Kallen's figure.

"Yep. It was Miss C.C.'s idea. And a great one!" Nunnally cheered, happily.

Lelouch turned to glare at the sitting witch, who grinned and blew him a kiss.

"Everything was determined by Nina's 3D hyper lottery mixer," Shirley explained, a grim expression on her face.

"And on that note," Milly ordered, as Lelouch turned around to object," the decisions cannot be challenged!"

"Wow!" Rivalz said, his hope suddenly rising. He smiled at Milly. "What about me?"

"You're with Shirley," Nina responded.

"Ehhh? My heart breaks..." Rivalz slumped over.

Shirley put her hands on her hips. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm the one who wants to cry!"

"And me?" Gino asked, slapping his hands on Rivalz shoulders. Caught off guard, Rivalz tumbled forward. "There's four of us guys, but six girls, minus Anya. Who am I with?"

"Well, Nina's got an academic function on the day of the ball, so I let her off this time." Milly answered. "And with Anya on a trip with the Viceroy, we decided that I would be your date, and since C.C.'s not really a student, just an attendee, she'll be Lelouch's other date."

Rivalz glared at the knight from on his knees.

"Really?" Gino exclaimed. He turned to Lelouch, enviously but amused. "Dammit Dedouche, getting two girls for the ball!"

"You up to challenge of catering to two women, Lelouch?" C.C. purred. She smiled coyly at him.

Rivalz rolled his eyes. "No, _onii-sama_, will be too busy watching Suzaku's every step with Nunnally."

"Poor Kallen." Gino eyed the redhead mischievously. "And Sensei. If any of you get lonely..."

**Thwack!**

Gino crouched over in pain. Milly smiled cheerfully. "Then you girls can look for Suzaku or Rivalz cuz Gino'll be too busy with me!"

"Right...Madame President..." Rivalz slumped over, heartbroken.

"Busy?" Gino quirked an eyebrow. "Busy doing what?"

"You'll see," Milly smiled, coyly. "Big Boy."

"No...This is all wrong, everyone!" Lelouch lifted his head, an angry glint in his eyes. "We can't just submit to the whims of this lottery! Do you think I'll tolerate this burden?"

"Oh really?" Kallen's voice gained a sharp sarcastic edge. She focused a bitchy glare at Lelouch. "What are you saying? I'm not good enough?"

"Eh?" Lelouch looked at Kallen. He hadn't even thought about her. "That's not really what I was..."

"Then there isn't a problem!" Nunnally interrupted.

Lelouch flinched. "Uh...but...Very well, Nunnally..."

C.C. sniggered. What a submissive prince.

"Well then, since Lelouch's objections have all crumbled," Milly announced smugly, "let's hear it for the first Ashford Academy Student Council Handmade Dress Party!"

"Hip hip hooray!"

"Reooow!"

"Arthur?" Milly looked to see Arthur cry out in pain. "Kallen...your foot!"

Kallen felt something furry brush beneath her dress. "Eh! No way! Where-"

"Ah! Wait, Kallen!" Shirley cried out, as the redhead bounded back. "That dress isn't-"

"Ahh!" The pins slid off. Kallen screamed as Arthur bounded off with her dress trailing from his back.

Everybody's face turned red. Well, everybody except...

"Wow...are those real, Kallen?"

Two minutes later...

"Somebody get an ambulance! The Knight of Three has a concussion!"

* * *

**That Night...**

"So...what does the mighty Zero have planned for the world next?" C.C. asked, as she stepped out of Lelouch's bathroom. Her favorite soft white bathrobe adorned her body. She smiled, inwardly. The one she had worn that night...

"First, the Black Knights need to earn the love and trust of the people." Lelouch answered, not looking up from his computer. "By doing so, it'll increase efficiency and participation by an estimated 45%. We'll stop anyone who wields their power unjustly, and help those without any power."

"Sounds perfectly idealistic." C.C. snorted. She flopped onto the bed. "Anything worth mentioning?"

"Why should I tell my plans to a witch that boards in my room, who screws with my life, who-" Lelouch snarled.

"Ah. Still hussy about not being able to take Nunnally to the party?" C.C. raised an eyebrow. "You should be careful. Most of the Student Council girls already think you have something going for Nunnally. And they're the ones that spend the most time with you. Think about what the other girls who don't know you as well are saying."

"I don't give a damn what they think!" Lelouch growled. "They wouldn't understand the love and trust that comes from suffering together and being the only ones there for each other in a hateful world. They can't possibly fathom how much I'll sacrifice for Nunnally's sake!"

C.C.'s face turned stone cold. "Lelouch, if you do anything stupid for Nunnally, like throwing your life away, I won't forgive you. We still have a contract."

"If anything happens to Nunnally, I'll lose the will to live anyways," Lelouch spoke softly. The words struck C.C. across the face. She gritted her teeth.

"Fine. Good-night Lelouch."

"..."

* * *

**Elsewhere that Night...**

Gino smiled as he looked at the beautiful icy blue blossoms on some unknown tree that reflected in the pond beneath his balcony. It was lovely. The moon was waning into a crescent shape, the night air was warm, but with crisp cold breezes...the Homeland had never been so beautiful to him.

"Gorgeous night, isn't it Gino?"

Gino turned. The voice was soft and sweet. He smiled in agreement. "It's like being in a fantasy world. Prince Clovis really knew how to design beautiful places."

"Yes, my brother was artist at heart, not a soldier." Euphie agreed. She stepped out onto the balcony where Gino had turned facing her, his back leaning against the white granite railing.

"Anyways, was there something you needed, Euphie?" Gino asked. "To have come all the way into my room..."

"Well...Cornelia and Guilford and Anya are gone...on some trip," Euphie smiled tentatively. "I was done with signing papers with Dalton so I thought I might come look for you and...well...I don't know...do what do normal people do..."

"Hang out?" Gino offered with a smile. "Or maybe...go out?"

Euphie brightened for a moment before frowning. "Not tonight. It's too late and I have to get up early tomorrow for a meeting with the Clovisland management before another meeting with the civil servants..."

Gino pursed his lips. "It isn't easy being Sub-Viceroy...or being in a place of power...too much responsibility..."

Euphie nodded, slightly sadly.

"Mmm...I know! The Ashford Academy Student Council is hosting a ball-themed party...well basically a ball, but the president insists on calling it a 'ball-themed party' this Friday. Would you like to come, Euphie?" Gino's bright blue eyes sparkled. Euphie's soft purple eyes lit up.

"Yes! I'm free that night! I was hoping on going shopping, but a ball sounds even better!" Euphie said, almost wonderously. "Thank you! I'd love to come!"

"Well...it's also a Hand-made Dress Party, so you'll need somebody to help you make a dress within that time..." Gino suddenly remembered.

Euphie grinned from ear to ear. "Sanchez, Clovis' personal tailor, was just complaining about how Cornelia and I don't appreciate his artistic talent like my big brother did. He'll be overjoyed to hear a request from me."

Gino winced. "The gay Honorary Britannian who was from Area Three? That weirdo was hitting on me the other day...I think."

Euphie put on a thoughtful look. "Really? I always thought he had a thing for Dalton. He said he didn't like Guilford because...because...tee-hee...because Guilford's too pretty. That's why I thought..."

Euphie abruptly stopped talking. Gino probed her interestedly. "You thought..."

"Well...you're...you know...Sanchez likes big, burly men...not pretty men...and you're...well...you know..." she blushed.

"Pretty? Me?" Gino took Euphie's hand and shot her a smoldering look. "How sweet. I haven't been called 'pretty' in a long time! Since this morning!"

The two burst out laughing.

* * *

**A Few Days Later...**

"Everybody! Listen up!" Milly shouted as she stood from her chair. "The party is tonight! As you all know, I've adjusted the party to fit a good, old-fashioned, high society ball so the men here must wear dress shirts with dress pants, a bow tie, a boutonniere, sensible shoes...oh! And of course a matching jacket would be so classy! Rivalz, Lelouch, I know you two have those from previous events! Gino, I'd be very surprised and pissed if you didn't have such clothing, being the Knight of Three! And Suzaku...do you have some dress clothes?"

"Uhh...of course, Madame President." Suzaku smiled.

"Good! You all have to wear them!" Milly ordered.

"The President sure gets enthusiastic about these events!" Gino whispered in Suzaku's ear. Fortunately the Knight of Three hadn't gotten a concussion the other day from Kallen beating him and kicking him in the head. He did, however, land some unfortunate bruises and a bump on his head that were taking their sweet slow time to heal. Damn...who would've thought that such a sick girl could hit so hard?

"Yeah...I wonder what she means by 'ball-themed'?" Suzaku wondered.

"You know, like an old-fashioned ball, where the men and women dance to boring classical music and eat and drink that fancy schmancy crap." Rivalz popped in. "It'll be boring, if you ask me. Especially since I'm taking-"

"RIVALZ CARDEMONDE, IT WILL NOT BE BORING!" Milly shouted in his ear. He fell over hastily retreating behind Suzaku. She put her hands on her hips. "And since I'm the President, I think I'll just assign Shirley to Suzaku, and you can go stag!"

Rivalz wilted.

"Anyway, where are all the girls?" Suzaku asked, smiling, hoping to mitigate Milly's anger.

"They're changing." Milly answered, curtly.

"Aren't you going to change?" Gino questioned.

"No! My dress is a surprise for you tonight!" Milly purred coyly. She fluttered her eyelashes. "It's purrrrdy."

"Like me?" Gino winked.

"Sure...why not." Milly responded. She turned as the doors opened. The girls stepped out.

* * *

Awww...poor Lelouch. xD Not too much happens again, but this was another necessary filler chapter. We'll get to the action soon enough. Anyways I'm commemorating this triple-update to getting a 5 on the APUSH exam that has had been so worried this entire year. Yay me!

Poll time! Last week's poll was a bit of a joke, to be honest. I had no plot holes to cover then. The winning way to kill Tamaki was to have Lucy tear him into shreds. It's always nice to know that the people who support me are all so healthy mentally. ;P The winning knight to be inducted into the Black Knights was Anya Alstreim. Strange and never going to happen. Well...maybe AFTER Marianne dies...but that's a loooooong time from now.

This week's poll is on the upcoming Cross-Dressing Festival. By this time, Anya returns, so you guys get to vote on what you want her and Gino to cross dress as. This one is not actually vote-based, the highest voted costume will be in the actual story, but all messages and recommendations are welcome. The two (or one) people/person to recommend a costume/costumes that I like best will have the Cross-Dressing Festival chapter dedicated to them. I will be completely unbiased, so it's up to your creativity, not your social skills. If I like the recommendations enough, they will supercede whatever got the highest on the poll.

Thankees to all my supporters, including Awsome elder sibling, Lilyflower1987, Seth Sandwhisperer, Sayalovesdiva, and many many others that have made writing all this worth it.


	27. Royal Pain in the Balls Part 3

Well now, I'm a little disappointed at the lack of creativity from all you people. Now as poll results go, the winning answer for Gino was a princess. The winning answer for Anya was a construction worker. Now here are all the suggestions I got.

Sayalovesdiva- Anya, a prince.

I also forgot to include C.C. into the poll, but I received a few suggestions.

Teucrian- C.C., as Zero.

MyBeloved727- C.C., as a pizza delivery boy.

So now I'm having Anya dress as a prince, kudos to Sayalovesdiva, and Gino dress as a princess. It's kind of cute. As for C.C...I'm not completely sure yet, but I think I will include both ideas somehow. Now, this chapter will be dedicated to Sayalovesdiva (that way Sayalovesdiva and MyBeloved727 get their own chapters and Teucrian, the spotlight hog, has two chapters).

Now for any whiners, this chapter did come up a week late, but seriously, you guys just had a triple update. Bite me. And I'm sick with a fucking headache. And my computer hates me. And I had work this week! Work! Well that and I've been enjoying Rurouni Kenshin and an awesome Fanfic that I found concerning the sexiest beast amongst sexy beasts! Hajime Saito. Dickhead extreme and number one on my I-want-a-go-on-_that-_ride list!

Now, finally the ball has arrived. Enjoy! I don't own Code Geass. But Sayalovesdiva does own this chapter. Somewhat. A little. A teensy-weensy bit. I mean I still wrote it. Ok, I'll shut up now. :P

* * *

**Ashford Academy...**

"First, we have Miss Kallen Stadtfeld, who's dress you've all seen a few days back." Milly announced cheerfully, as Kallen stepped out looking quite annoyed that being showcased. "It's a work of our very own Shirley Fenette! Beautiful, isn't it?"

Kallen's dress remained the same in essence, only now Shirley had included a large light pink ribbon that encircled her tiny waist and added to her bustle. A delicate white gold chain encircled her neck and the tiny sapphire-eyed white pendant on it rested right above her breasts. Matching white tear-drop shaped earrings dropped from a delicate white gold chain on her eyes. Kallen wore light pink gloves that matched her ribbon and dark pink heels that matched her busts.

"Wow...Lelouch...you're really lucky..." Gino said, carefully from his post by the door. He bit into one of the dark chocolate bars a certain company had offered to Ashford's upcoming ball as a publicity thing. They were good. The rich velvety smoothness almost made him forget about his bruises. Almost. Luckily his blond hair covered the bump on his head, and Kallen hadn't attacked his face, but the bruises on him still hurt. Somehow her unforseen ferocity just made her that much more...intriguing.

Lelouch grunted from Nina's chair in front of the computer as he unwrapped a dark chocolate kiss. "Why do we have to sit through this anyways, Madame President? We'll see the girls tonight at the ball and the runway."

"Because if you don't see the girls in their dresses right now, you might not recognize your dates tonight when they have make-up on!" Milly winked. She wasn't eating or drinking anything until tomorrow. Her dress required that.

"Then how will I find you tonight?" Gino asked, crossing his arms and playing along.

"Stupid! She'll be the one announcing each girl that makes the run-way!" Rivalz answered impatiently. He was sprawled on the floor, unhappily and wistfully dreaming about Milly as he munched on a dark chocolate and almond candy bar.

"Run-way?" Suzaku repeated confusedly as he finished his homework at the desk. He had a dark chocolate and orange shake by his papers. "What run-way?"

"Ahhh...Suzaku!" Milly sighed dramatically, heaving her breast and turning to lecture him. "Weren't you listening earlier? This Hand-made Dress Party is old-fashioned, and ball-themed, and it's centered really around the classy atmosphere and dancing and food, but so many girls worked hard on their dresses! It would be such a shame to pass up an opportunity for them to show the fruits of their labor. Therefore every club at Ashford is required to have selected the two people with the best dresses and have them appear on the run-way. The audience will vote on their favorite dresses, and the top three winners will receive prizes, as well as endorsements from certain tailors and dress-makers who want to copy the design."

"Basically a catty contest where girls without good looks get to show off somewhat pretty dresses." Lelouch added, cynically.

"Wait...I did say 'girls', but we did have a couple of boys willing to wear hand-made dresses, and if they're good enough, why stop them?" Milly smirked as Lelouch winced. He unwrapped another dark chocolate kiss and popped it into his mouth, scowling.

Suzaku smiled. "It sounds like fun."

"Of course it's gonna be fun," Gino interrupted. "But who will we be sending? Milly's the announcer so..."

"Of course it's gonna be Kallen and Shirley!" Milly pumped her fist up into the air, enthusiastically.

"Wait...what?" Kallen protested. "N-No! N-No! I never agreed to this!"

"Sorry Kallen, but you two are the only ones!" Milly pleaded, her hands clapped together as though begging. "Anya and Nina are gone. Nunnally's not able to make the runway, and even if we tried to have her go on her wheelchair, Lelouch would never allow his dearest little sister to be displayed in front of so many people as the beautiful girl that she is! And with me as the host, that leaves only you and Shirley!"

"B-But...b-but..." Kallen stammered.

"It'll be just a few seconds in the sun!" Gino added. "You step out, turn, turn again, and walk back into the stage. Besides, you look lovely. Why waste the chance to break some hearts tonight?"

Kallen glared at him, but stopped protesting. Milly shot Gino a smile. "And so there will be no more protests. If Shirley can do it, then you can too, Kallen!"

"Anyways, we've just got sidetracked." Milly crossed her arms then suddenly spread them out. "STOP! RESET!"

Suzaku looked questioningly at Lelouch. The prince rolled his eyes. "One of Milly's spells."

"Ok! Next up we have Miss Shirley Fenette, who's the mastermind behind the two dresses we're going to showcase!" Milly announced.

Shirley stepped out.

Her dress was a simple strapless bright green gown lined in darker green along the top and the bottom. Like Kallen's, her bosom was wrapped tightly, with a dark green ribbon resting on the top. She wore a matching light green jacket with dark green lining and dark green cuffs. Shirley wore a yellowish-green butterfly necklace that matched her eyes and dress. She wore no earrings, but her long reddish-orange hair was enough to attract the eyes. Shirley wore the same heels as Kallen, only in bright green.

"Woooh!" Gino cheered. "You look amazing too, Shirl!"

"R-Really?" Shirley asked, embarrassedly. She kept her face down, but her eyes darted towards Lulu. The raven-head seemed to be having trouble unwrapping a dark chocolate kiss.

"Really." Suzaku agreed.

"Pfffft...whatev-OW!"

Milly crossed her arms after kicking Rivalz near his groin. "The gown is adorable, but honestly Shirley! You need to show some more skin! That jacket must come off!"

"Eh?" Shirley took a step back as Milly advanced with a leer on her face. The blond pounced.

"Gah! Madame President!"

Milly ignored Shirley's struggling and shouting, as she stripped the redhead of her jacket. The rest of the Student Council members watched with varying sympathies.

"Poor Shirley...getting jumped like that..." Suzaku mused.

"Uhh...and now Milly's ruining her dress..." Kallen mumbled.

"Well it would be embarrassing if the Student Council didn't get at least one person in the top three because we're the ones that organized all of this." Gino shrugged.

"And it was a lot of work..." Lelouch growled.

"Ah! Madame President, you can pounce on me if you want to as well!" Rivalz called out, wistfully.

"Done!" Milly stood up and pulled Shirley to her feet, to show what she had done with the dress.

The ribbon running along the top of Shirley's gown had been untied and flipped up to tie around her neck. The strapless gown thus became a v-strap. Milly had pulled off Shirley's jacket and her pale arms and shoulders were now exposed.

"We'll give you an up-do," Milly mused to herself. "Then some chandelier earrings-golden of course-...oh! And we'll have to add a dark green sash around your waist like Kallen's! Of course I've told Sayoko not to hold back on the make-up so that should do it!"

Shirley mumbled to herself and moved out of the way.

"And finally! The belle of the ball! Miss Nunnally Lamperouge!" Milly announced as though nothing had happened.

Sayoko pushed Nunnally out from the cloth doorway. The girl was wearing a pure white gown, cut straight across above her breasts, so that Big Brother Lelouch wouldn't have to beat every boy who glanced at Nunnally. Short angel-style sleeves ended in pink lace on her thin arms, and matching lacy pink and white gloves adorned her hands. Nunnally's gown was ironed to fold neatly in waves below the giant ribbon that encircled her waist. The ribbon itself was made from ruffled pink cloth that extended all the way to where her dress ended right above the floor. She wore a rose ribbon collar with a snowflake brooch pinned onto it. Delicate silver lines dropped from both ears. Heel-less white dance shoes with a pink rose on the straps adorned her feet.

"Wow! Nunnally! You look amazing!" Suzaku looked up interestedly from his work.

"Yeah. The pure white angel thing really suits you!" Gino added before smirking as Lelouch stared at his sister. When had Nunnally grown so beautiful? Had he not noticed this before? When? When? "Yo! Lulu! You might wanna close your mouth before flies gather there!"

Lelouch abruptly closed his mouth. Rivalz and Gino sniggered. Suzaku threw him a sympathetic look. Shirley pouted and Kallen raised an eyebrow.

"Do I really look that pretty?" Nunnally asked, excitedly. "I wish I could see myself. Sayoko already described what I look like, but still..."

An awkward silence befell the Student Council Room.

"-oh well. I wonder why Miss C.C. isn't here." Nunnally continued to muse, oblivious to the discomfort in the room.

Lelouch gulped. "Uhh..."

"She's making her own dress and she had some last minute details to attend to," Milly answered, casually.

The rest of the Student Council stared at her.

"What?" Milly said. "Am I not allowed to have friends outside of this room?"

Gino sniggered at a grimacing Lelouch. "I think it's Dedouche here that doesn't want Miss C.C. to have any friends outside of him."

"Outside of him?" Shirley repeated, completely taking it the wrong way. "As opposed to being..."

"No! No!" Lelouch roared. "It's not like that! C.C.'s just my...my...my..."

"Your?" Milly prompted.

"My self-defense instructor!" Lelouch finished indignantly. "That's all there is to it!"

"Right, right." Gino's tone plainly told Lelouch he didn't believe that. "Just don't forget that Kallen's also your date, and Nunnally's not."

"Eh? I'm not...we're not...it's not a date!" Kallen cried out.

"Wow, are normal people usually in this much denial?" Gino asked Suzaku. He casually unwrapped another dark chocolate bar. "Of course going to a ball with a boy is a date. And yes, Lulu has some weird thing for Nunnally. Dangerous sibling love and all that. And Miss C.C. is definitely more that Lulu's karate instructor. What's wrong to admitting to all of that?"

"Uhhhh...I don't think it's very comfortable news, Gino..." Suzaku stage whispered. Kallen, Lelouch, and Shirley were all red in the face, while Nunnally blissfully didn't seem to understand what Gino was alluding to.

"ANY-whoo." Gino continued. He turned to Shirley and winked. "By the way, Shirl, when you were worrying about C.C. being inside of Lelouch, it's the other way around." The blond stopped for a moment, then winced. "Unless they're up to some pretty kinky stuff...hey! Shirl? Shirley! Shirley?"

* * *

**That Night...**

The Ashford Academy ballroom was decorated with white sashes, bunches of roses, tables of delicate foods, a dark chocolate fountain, white balloons, marble statues, and a beautiful red carpet that laid on the stairs, contrasting to the white carpet all around and glossy wooden dance floor.

Champagne in ice buckets sat next to tables full of sushi, sashimi, cheeses, crackers, dango, smoked salmon, mini sandwiches, cold cuts...Milly hadn't skimped on the food. There were floral arrangements made from cut fruit and vast amounts of dark chocolate treats. Dips, gourmet chips, caviar, truffles in delicate meatballs on sticks, teriyaki, onigiri, kebabs, everything yummy and easy to eat. An ice cream machine with six different flavours, dark chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, coffee, mint, and caramel, and a multitude of toppings, sat in the corner, with waffle cones and sugar cones and paper cups with spoons waiting to be filled. There was a salad bar, the sushi chef, the bartender, and several 'well-dressed' waitresses from the Fantasy Club.

Soft classical music played in the background. One of the music teachers was playing the piano, while the orchestra waited for the party to begin. The students would join the party once Milly gave the approval for the stereo systems to begin.

"Everything's perfect." Milly smiled. Gino and Rivalz were pigging out at the extra table Milly had set out for them, that would become the table for drawing prizes. Suzaku was wheeling Nunnally around while describing how the place looked. A horde of students were waiting outside, for the clock to turn eight. Lelouch was directing some last minute details, the only one she could trust for such a delicate operation.

She smirked. Even as Lulu ordered people around, his eyes would flit down to Nunnally every other second. C.C. was nowhere to be seen. Of course Kallen and Shirley were in the rooms behind, getting made-over by Sayoko and several volunteer teachers and parents.

**Ding-dong dong-ding...ding ding dong dong!**

The clock struck eight. Rivalz went to go assist the teachers and parents in collecting tickets and slowly letting the attendees trickle in. Gino set up the table for door prizes while Lelouch started barking orders at several fumbling assistants.

_Party time._

Milly smiled. Nobody except Sayoko had seen her. She was to remain in hiding behind the curtains of the 'runway'. The actual runway itself was the large staircase that descended from two sides to merge into one large staircase. The rooms behind were covered by curtains. Milly was behind her special hiding place, so that none of the models or anybody could see her. She was counting on a grand entrance. And she wore an old-fashioned corset under her dress that made it hard to breathe.

Down below the chaos was beginning. Dancers trickled in, most of them with dates, a few unfortunate ones stag. Rivalz was dealing with a surly grandmother who seemed to have bullied her grandson into taking her. Milly sniggered. _Some people._

Suzaku and Nunnally were having fun. They were talking and laughing and eating the delicious food. _Ahhh...food..._ Milly thought mournfully. She toughened. _No matter! Beauty requires sacrifice!_

Lelouch was finally calmed down. He ducked his head behind the curtain, probably to inform a volunteer helper of something, and retreated quickly with a reddened face and several squeals from within. Milly bit her lip to keep from laughing. _Poor Lulu...  
_

Finally, down below, Gino was getting mobbed in all directions by giggling girls and their huffy dates for door prizes and 'do you think I'm sexy?'s and 'oh you look so handsome!'s and 'get your hands off of my girl!'s. The Knight of Three looked exasperated. _Poor Gino. Only a few minutes into eight o' clock and he's already getting mobbed. _Milly smirked. None of the little kitten fangirls down there had the slightest chance. Her dress was uber sexy. Forget Megan Fox, Milly Ashford was number one on 'SEXY!' in that dress.

Smirking, and dripping with confidence and vanity, Milly retreated and waited. Since Ashford had a curfew (that her grandfather had insisted on keeping despite her protests), the party was expected to be over by ten. It wasn't a major major dance, not Homecoming or Prom, but still big enough and glamorous enough to attract most of Ashford. The inclusion of media press and possible model fame-dom was a bonus. Since the dance was only two hours long, most of the attendees were here by quarter after.

The run-way show would begin in five minutes. Milly swallowed and mock-meditated while leaning against the wall. She had rehearsed before a mirror and Sayoko. Her lines were memorized and she looked drop-dead gorgeous. Something for the eager, chatty, hormone-raged showgirls to chew on as they emerged from the sidelines.

_Action in...five...four...three...two...one..._

**"Welcome to Ashford's First Annual Hand-Made Dress Party!"**

Milly stepped forward seemingly appearing out of thin air. A hush fell over the crowd as everybody assessed Milly's appearance.

The dress was a vicious red, strapless. The fine silk barely covered her large bust, that was even bustier due to the corset. Her slightly tanned globes were peeking over the scarlet cloth which was lined with pearls along the top. The smooth silk ended in a V-shape at her hourglass waist, the V being lined in pearls. Below the V, ruffles of red fabric pleated outwards, like a strange flower in bloom. The dress was simple but stunning.

Milly's hair was curled and swept to the side. Pearl strands hung delicately from the updo, and a fresh rose was pinned into her golden locks. Single pearls adorned her ears, and she wore a red silk collar that was lined in tiny pearls that framed a giant sapphire that enhanced her own blue orbs. Short lace 'sleeves' hung from her arms like angel wings. Milly wore only a dusting of make-up and she looked devastatingly beautiful. The effect was stunning.

**"I'm your host tonight, Milly Ashford, President of the Ashford Academy Student Council! Tonight we're joined by several lovely and generous benefactors who made this party possible, including..." **Milly named the several contributors and smirked inwardly at the reaction of the masses. They loved her. Gino was staring at her like his birthday had come early. Lelouch raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. His reaction was clear- _Slutty muchy? _Milly grinned at him. Her audience was too adoring for his prudiness to bother her.

**"...so let's get this party started!" **Milly finished with a pumped arm and a cheer. The crowd cheered back and the music started.

**"First on our list, the lovely and sexy Katalina Sowards, Fantasy Club member!"**

**

* * *

**

**A Little While Later...**

Lelouch made his way towards Nunnally, _subtly_ he'd like to add. After all, Kallen was still in the dressing room, and C.C. had yet to appear.

"Oh...hasn't Miss C.C. appeared yet, Lelouch?" Nunnally asked, sensing her brother behind them before Suzaku did.

"Huh? Oh! No...no she probably needed to adjust her dress or something..." Lelouch answered, noncommitally.

"Are you having fun, Lelouch?" Suzaku questioned. "The food's amazing! The prez really went all out on this. And she's looks amazing as well! Gino was staring at her for four minutes straight before I saw Rivalz elbow him in the gut."

**"And now for the sweet and oh-so-lovable Kallen Stadtfeld, our very own Student Council member! Vote for her, people!"**

Huge cheers went up for the noblegirl as she made her entrance, a blushing scowl set on her face. Gino choked on a dark chocolate and pecan brownie. The smexy redhead was wearing make-up. She looked like the devastating noblewoman she was meant to be.

"Wow, Lelouch." Suzaku remarked as the surly prince. "Kallen looks...well...really good!"

Lelouch grunted. Nunnally turned sharply. "Be nice, Big Brother. Kallen's your date, as well as Miss C.C., so you need to learn how to act in front of ladies. Or you can't be a hypocrite and expect Suzaku to be nice to me!"

Lelouch choked._ Nunnally!_

He muttered obediantly. "Yes Nunnally. I understand. I'll be nice."

Lelouch grabbed a dark chocolate covered banana and ripped at the defenseless thing, heartlessly.

**"And finally the finishing act with the gorgeous and oh-so-beautiful Shirley Fenette, again a Student Council Member! Look at her people? Do you even recognize her? Right now I'm betting you boys over there want to take her home and cover her with whipped cream and hot chocolate sauce, am I right?"**

"Madame President!"

Shirley's whining voice was the only thing that suggested it was Shirley. The dress had been changed as Milly wanted, a more revealing and sexy outift. Her hair was in a curled updo, and the make-up and jewelry that Milly had picked out made Shirley into a femme fatale instead of just a model.

"Wooh! Wooooh! Shirl-girl!" Gino shouted pumping his fists.

Shirley blushed and fled back into the models' rooms.

**"And now before you cast your vote, we'd like to have all the models appear on the stairway for one long look before the dancing starts!"**

As all the models gathered round, suddenly a breeze slipped in. The large doors opened for the latecomer. It was C.C.

"Oh...wow..." Gino mouthed.

C.C. had definitely gone tanning. Perhaps in the nude. Her skin was shining from some sort of lotion or tanning oil. It looked hot and oh-so-touchable. Her cat-like topaz eyes were lightly dusted with golden powder. Two golden spools adorned a lock of her hair; the rest of the silky green mass was left down, contrasting with the updos of most of the female attendees. A vintage bronze necklace with a golden ring and golden strands hung on her neck. C.C.'s dress was a strapless white gown, that stopped right above her knees. Short, simple, and sexy. The fabric showed her flat and tanned stomach, while tightly framing her slender calves and large bust with a thin golden sash tied right under the two globes. A pink wrap rested on her arms.

"What's so special about her?" A girl whispered cattily to another.

"Yeah...Lelouch...her dress is so simple...I mean she's gorgeous...but it's weird...I mean...but I feel kind of weird...I'm...in awe?" Suzaku swallowed. "Not that I'd steal your date...but..."

"That witch knows the male psych." Lelouch rubbed his face. As though she weren't trouble enough. Suzaku looked at him questioningly. "When you look around you, especially at these girls who worked for hours on their make-up and dresses, you see princesses. Girls to be treated delicately. Moreso you see pretty dresses on average looking girls with too much cosmetics on. Well that _stupid_...ok she's not stupid, that _devious_ witch. She's wearing something simple, low make-up, so you could just slide her out of and she'd still be desirable. It's not something we think about consciously, but it's how our minds work."

"Wow." Suzaku was impressed. And then he started. "Wait Lelouch, you're her date! You need to go escort her!"

"Heh?" Lelouch looked up.

"That's right, Big Brother!" Nunnally piped in. "Go!"

Suzaku gave Lelouch a reassuring push, leaving the staggering prince in front of the witch. He grimaced at her, she smirked and extended her hand. Scowling on the outside, but purring on the inside, Lelouch grabbed the hand and kissed it before offering her his arm. She took it and the two rejoined the crowd.

"The slut just stole our thunder!" Katalina was outraged. She was also barely five feet, which meant that she had an unnaturally loud voice as well.

Milly hid a grin. C.C. knew how to make an entrance.

**"So now go vote people!"** Milly shooed as she turned off her mike. The models made their way down to their dates.

"So how are we going to do this?" Kallen asked C.C. as the two girls took Lelouch's arms. "Take turns dancing or...?"

"Well..." C.C. mused. "If the three of us dance, it'll look stupid. But Lelouch could do a Japanese seesaw on us both without too much trouble."

"Japanese seesaw?" Kallen repeated. "What's that?"

Lelouch looked at the witch interestedly. He had never heard of that dance move either. But whatever was in her mind, couldn't be all that good.

C.C. smirked. "Look it up on urban dictionary."

"Right..." Kallen sighed. "You can dance first, C.C."

"Alrighty." C.C. continued to smirk. She grabbed Kallen and began rubbing up against her in a very un-proper fashion.

"Wait-What are you doing?" Kallen screeched. People were watching. Several boys were looking their way and trying to catch their eyes.

Lelouch turned his back and walked away, cooly. Calmly.

_Oh shit...I don't think I can take this anymore..._ Gino stared openly as C.C. did an erotic dance on Kallen. Milly's boobages had done a number on him, as had C.C.'s dress...but this!

**_"All the people start to rush, start to rush by! How does he..."_**

Gino quickly answered his cell. Euphie had programmed that ring tone in. Apparently the third and second princesses both enjoyed Countess Gaga.

"Yo Euphie! What's up?"

"Errr...Gino. I'm here but I don't wanna go through the front door..." Euphie's sweet voice answered.

"Ok. That's no problem. Tell me where you are?"

A few minutes later, Gino found her. She was beneath the balcony. And totally un-Euphie looking.

As usual her hair was twisted into two little poofballs, as Gino liked to call them. But the rest was in an updo that looked fabulous on her. She wore no make-up. But the dress! It had a distinct Chinese...Mandarin taste to it. Red, with black butterflies and cherry blossoms, a mandarin-ish collar, tied together with a black ribbon, a diamond-shaped opening from her neck to her breasts, the top of her cleavage covered by sheer black fabric. Euphie wore no jewelry except for golden studs in her ears. She looked amazing.

"Wow." Gino blinked several times for effect. "Sanchez is a freak...but she's got talent."

"You mean 'he'?" Euphie corrected while giggling.

"No I mean 'she'." Gino grinned as he leapt over the side. The balcony wasn't that high. "Come now, My Princess. The party awaits."

Gino scooped the girl into his arms and took a running start, to leap right over the balcony.

"Show off." Euphie chided, smiling.

"Absolutely." Gino agreed. "Come on. I have to introduce you to the dark chocolate fountain."

The two made their way down the stairs and towards the food. Gino grabbed some dango.

"Here! This tastes great in dark chocolate!" Gino handed the stick to Euphie. She examined it. "What is this?"

"Dango. Rice flour dumplings." Gino answered. He grabbed one for himself. "We had some Eleven servants back at home, and one of them...well she taught me a lot about Japanese food."

Euphie dipped it into the fountain and took a bite. "It's really good!"

"Of course." Gino smirked. "You know what? I just realized that your two 'poofballs' remind me of dango. So now you're _odango-atama_!"

"What does that mean?" Euphie questioned, innocently and curiously.

Gino sniggered. "Dumpling head."

Euphie poked him with the stick. "Take that back."

"No!" Gino laughed.

"Take it back!" Euphie giggled.

"No!"

"GINO!" Milly shouted in his ear. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you every-oh. Who's that?"

Euphie turned to meet a blond, no the blond girl from the pool.

"Princess Euphemia?" Milly's eyes widened. She glared at Gino. "You invited Princess Euphemia and didn't think that was important enough to tell me?"

"Please wait." Euphie interceded as Gino rubbed his head in guilt. "I asked that Sir Weinberg not disclose this because I'd rather not have the party focused on me. So please."

Milly nodded. "Alright. I think I can understand...no not really. But I'll keep a secret. Ummm..if you're excuse me..."

Milly turned. She was a little pissed at not having Gino all to herself, but right now, Lelouch's secret was more important. She could torture Gino...errr..punish him later. She lifted her face, only to see Lelouch staring right past her, wide-eyed.

_Shit fuck. Fuck shit. Shit. Fuck._

Milly turned around dreading the worst. Euphie's eyes were widened as well, staring right back at Lelouch._  
_

* * *

Mmm...a very girly chapter. Sue me. Well..actually it's pretty catty. Again, sue me. Oh, let's not forget that this is the longest chapter I've ever written, so NYEH! I got my details from the ball from Blood+ (which was coincidentally recommended to me by Sayalovesdiva, to whom this chapter is dedicated to) and Vampire Knight...Nunnally's dress is based off of Yuuki's dress at the ball, while Shirley and Kallen's dresses are cannon. Milly's was partially my creativity, partially copied from http:/i97(dot)photobucket(dot com)/albums/l214/wolfspeed/Harry%20Potter/Ariettas%20Story/12505ultra_rare_anime(dot)jpg. C.C.'s is the one on my profile. Euphie's is from (dot com)/files/*4JEl-*xl9 N21i3ZJWGaTG5cAz0g/euphemialibritannia(dot)jpg. I've always wanted to go to a ball. But no, I get stuck in rural America, dancing only at Homecoming and soon Prom, whereas the event is held in the basketball court with no lights and bad music. And lots of writhing, stinky teenager bodies. Yay me. (Don't you guys love how I always whine to you guys?)

ANYwhoo, I hope Sayalovesdiva and the rest of you enjoyed the chapter. We'll soon be moving towards the plot again. (Wait, this story has a plot?) I also hope especially that you all enjoyed the copious amounts of dark chocolate in this chapter. It's yummy. ;P So is dango. For anybody who still wants a chapter for themselves (and Teucrian, you are banned from this little competition!) tell me from which very popular show did I steal Gino's new name for Euphie.

Yummy Food List: dark chocolate, yogurt butter, Starbuck's Dark Chocolate Cherry Mocha Frappuccino with Soy!, fresh mozzarella cheese, anything with lots of caffeine and sugar so I can get rid of this stupid lethargy that's been following me this week and this goddamned headache...

**Note: I wrote this chapter over the span of two weeks, so if there's an error, sorry and suck it up. My head hurts.**


	28. Royal Pain in the Balls Part 4

We have a winner from the last chapter! Dreadman75 was the first to answer the question as to where I stole 'odango-atama' from. It's from the very awesome manga/anime series that I grew up to, Sailor Moon! My favorite senshi was Neptune.

So random stuff. I haven't started Fullmetal Alchemist because it's so damn long! But my sister recommended Vampire Princess Miyu which is completely amazing! Although if you're a 'happily ever after' kind of person, it won't suit you. Each episode is pretty grim and dark. But Larva/Lava makes it worth it. Forget Haji, I want Larva/Lava! (Don't forget Hajime Saito or Zero Kiryu though...)

Anyways, I intentionally posted this chapter three days late for the three people who voted that they were mad at me. Hah, I told you guys to lie! Also for all you whiners out there (*cough Sayalovesdiva cough*), I will get to the fucking plot, just gimme some time for fun and character development!

Anyways, for his/her (sorry you've never specified) recommendation for C.C. to dress as a pizza delivery boy, this chapter is dedicated to MyBeloved727. And he/she doesn't own Code Geass.

* * *

**The First Annual Ashford Academy Hand-Made Dress Party...**

He gazed out from the window. Lelouch was tired. Setting up for the ball with those amateurs had knocked off more years from his life than when he killed Clovis. That stupid witch C.C. had gotten all dressed up to steal the models' thunder, and then dissed him by dancing with Kallen. Nunnally had been chiding him and was too busy having fun with Suzaku. The ball was cursed.

He had decided to just go home. It's not like anybody would notice. Not to mention he had a mission for the Black Knights the following night. They had been gaining popularity with the suppressed Elevens and Honorary Britannians, even some sympathetic Britannians, through various acts of courage and nobility. Once the general populace had their trust, the Black Knights could move in against Britannia.

Lelouch grabbed a glass bottle filled with dark chocolate cherry frappuccino, and headed down the stairs. He'd need the caffeine and sugar later to deal with C.C. as well as Tamaki. Lethargy had overcome his will, and he dragged his feet with his head down as he headed out.

That's when he heard a familiar sound. A familiar laughter.

_Impossible!_

Doubting himself, and yet unable to just keep going, Lelouch turned to his side. Milly was talking to Gino. And beside the blond knight...was Euphie.

His eyes widened. Panic coursed through him. It had been one thing for Euphie to realize that he and Nunnally were alive. It was another for her to know their exact whereabouts.

As if sensing somebody was staring at her, Euphie turned her head, and looked straight at Lelouch. Shock registered in her face.

_Fuck._

Lelouch noticed Milly freaking out to the side. He regained control of himself and nodded his head up the stairs. Reluctantly, he made his way up, watching Euphie follow him from the corner of his eyes.

The prince pushed open the heavy glass doors to the balcony. It was empty. A slight breeze coursed through the air causing leaves to rustle under the moon. Lelouch popped open his frappuccino and took a good swill, absentmindedly. What would he tell Euphie? That he attended here and lived here under the Ashfords' protection? Or that he was just attending the ball for his long-time friend Milly Ashford? On one hand, it would be dangerous should the taffy-haired princess accidentally let loose that Lelouch and Nunnally were alive. Especially for Nunnally. On the other hand, part of him wanted to spend time with Euphie. Not to mention Gino would probably give him away.

It was better to tell the truth. And maybe this was the best time to Geass her. If Gino followed...well, then he'd kill two birds with one stone and put the Knight of Three under his control as well. A small ripple of relief washed over him, as well as a breeze of guilt. As long as Gino attended Ashford, there was always another chance that Euphie would see Lelouch again. And to order her to forget about him and Nunnally completely might trigger suspicion from Cornelia. He would have to put her under his complete control.

Sighing, Lelouch leaned against the balcony rail and turned around as Euphie entered.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" Lelouch raised his glass in salute, while wincing inwardly._ Beautiful night? How pathetic._

"Yeah..." Euphie agreed while still staring at him.

"What are you doing here, Euphie?" Lelouch asked, deciding to be blunt.

"Well...Gino...he invited me to come and enjoy the festivities..." Euphie answered, hesitantly. "What about you Lelouch? Is this where you and Nunnally have been living this whole time? With the Ashfords?"

Lelouch sighed. "Yes. Ever since Britannia took over Japan, the Ashfords have been sheltering us. Nunnally and I are happy here without interference from the Imperial Family."

Euphie managed a humorless smile. "I suppose now that I'm here, it means you're no longer happy."

"No." Lelouch's voice gained the steel he usually reserved for Zero. "On the contrary, you being here eases things up a lot. Euphemia li Britannia. You and your little lapdog."

Euphie started. She turned around to see Gino open the door.

"Uh, Gino-" Euphie began.

"Trouble Your Highness." Gino looked uncharacteristically serious. "The Viceroy's here."

"WHAT?"

Lelouch and Euphie shouted at the same time.

"With Anya. I think the Viceroy's looking for you." Gino continued his face showing a slight bit of fear. "She...well...Her Highness looks ready to slaughter all my classmates if we don't produce you right this second."

"Alright. I'll go see her." Euphie sighed. She turned to Lelouch. "It was nice meeting you, Lelouch."

Gino suddenly brightened up. "Oh hey, Dedouche. Ya know how you always get such great grades even though you never study? Well the office needs some new interns, and well, since we're buddies, I thought I'd make a recommendation to the Viceroy herself! Even if she's in a hissy, she won't flat out diss a Knight of the Round. What d'ya say, old man?"

"NO!" Lelouch and Euphie shouted, horrified, at the same time.

Gino took a step back and put his hands in the air. "Ummm...why?"

"EUPHIE!"

Cornelia's angry yelling was drawing closer.

"Because Lelouch is my long-lost brother, and if anybody else learned who he was, they'd try to kill him!" Euphie suddenly blurted out.

Lelouch gritted his teeth. _The dumb..._

Shock and slight disbelief showed on Gino's face, but for the moment, he decided to go along with it. "Oh. Ok. Fine. Uhhh...come on, Dedou- Y-Your Highness, I'll take you somewhere safe."

Euphie relaxed.

"Thank you, Gino." she said sincerely.

Gino nodded and took a running start, before grabbing Lelouch around the middle and leaping off the balcony.

"What the-"

Gino's hand covered Lelouch's mouth as the door to the balcony burst open.

"Euphie! Do you know how worried I've been!" Cornelia's voice carried as Gino landed lightly beneath the balcony. He put a finger to his lips as Lelouch glared disgruntledly at him. The prince did have to maintain some dignity after all.

"Sorry Sister. I...well...it's just been so much work at the Base without you here...and...and I just wanted to have a little fun...you know...once in a while..." Euphie's trembling voice sounded completely authentic. Gino covered his mouth to keep from sniggering. They say that Cornelia was the Unconquerable Witch of Britannia, but that was so untrue. That title belonged to Euphie.

"Oh! Euphie, don't be so sad. I'm sorry. It's just, well, His Majesty had orders for the Knight of Six and I to go up north in search of the Knight of Nine. We've found her, although she seems rather addled and...uh...well...I'm sorry, Euphie. Putting so much pressure on you." Cornelia's voice was weak and full of guilt. Gino silently cheered. Score one for the Pink Princess!

_No, for odango-atama._ Gino corrected himself.

"It's alright Sister. I'm really sorry. I promise not to make you worry so much next time." Euphie spoke weakly.

"No! I'm fine! Go have fun, Euphie. You look wonderful, splendid really. Did Sanchez make that?" Cornelia's voice was slightly fake and very hesitant. She wasn't used to being the one apologizing.

"Yes. But it's alright now. Everybody already knows I'm here, so I should leave now." Euphie added a slight sigh at the end. Cornelia's face twisted in deeper guilt. Lelouch breathed out in relief.

"Oh. Well...let's go back to base, and we can have some chocolate biscuits I ordered." Cornelia soothed.

"Chocolate biscuits?" Euphie brightened. The two sisters chattered as they left the balcony.

Down below...

Gino looked at Lelouch. "Care to explain?"

Lelouch exhaled, unhappily. "Mmm...arrange a meeting with Euphie...somewhere private with only the three of us. I'll explain there."

Gino nodded as Lelouch took off to look for Nunnally. He trusted Suzaku and Milly to keep the girl hidden, but it was best to be extra sure.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Chinese Federation...**

"...so I'm sure Nonette will obey me, Charles." V.V. spoke through the intercom to his younger brother.

"Very well." Charles zi Britannia responded, nodding. "I trust you to attend to these affairs. Have you spoken to Monica recently?"

"Oh...no." V.V. answered his face turning serious. "I haven't. Why? Is something wrong with her?"

"No. But she's killed off nearly twenty more servants. It would probably be best if you spoke to her more often. I don't care for these mundane affairs, but even with the salary involved, very few are willing to go tend to her. It's rather troublesome." Charles' eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Very well." V.V. sighed. "I'll speak to her tomorrow. There are still...some arrangements I need to tend to, today."

Charles nodded. "I'll leave you to them, then."

As the screen went blank, three rapt knocks declared a warning before Jeremiah Gottwald and Villetta Nu stepped in.

"Are you two ready, Jeremiah, Villetta?" V.V. turned, his long blond hair sweeping the dark blue tiles.

The former Margrave wore a dandy white suit while the former Knight of Honor reluctantly wore a silver and violet dress.

"Yes." Orange-kun answered.

"Very well. The jet will take the both of you to Narita. With your new Knightmares." V.V. debriefed. "Nonette has been instructed to reveal information on the location of the Japanese Liberation Front. I've also ensured that this information leaks out a bit, so that Zero, or rather Lelouch, will make an appearance. This is the chance you two have wanted. For revenge. Afterwards we'll talk about re-instating the both of you into the military. Is everything clear?"

"Yes." Jeremiah and Villetta answered curtly.

"We have a few days until the incident. Nonette has been instructed to keep us posted. Until then, please familiarize yourselves with your new combat systems." V.V. dismissed.

Jeremiah and Villetta exited the gloomy and secretive lab to the sandy outside. Several scientists were already gathered as their two new Knightmares slowly emerged from the ground.

"Are you sure about this, Lord Jeremiah?" Villetta whispered, nervously.

"Villetta, you threw away your life for mine. Do you doubt me right now?" The jaunty noble asked.

"No, My Lord. But...this...this is..." Villetta looked at the ground. No life besides those of the lab existed here. It was like a completely different world.

"It'll be fine, Villetta. I just need to confirm something before we take any sudden actions." Jeremiah flicked a piece of his turquoise hair out of his eye(s). "After all, I will play puppet to nobody. Except..."

* * *

**A few days later at Ashford Academy...**

**__****"...and this concludes the special report on 'The Exploits of Zero: The Hero of the Masses or The Villain that Beguiles the Foolish?'!"**

C.C. turned the T.V. on mute as she grabbed another slice of chicken, mushroom, pepperoni, and onion pizza. "Such garbage. Anyhow, you're famous. Any new developments besides playing 'Police'?"

Lelouch stopped typing and glared at the munching witch. "As I've said before, I few more righteous actions for the oppressed and the Black Knights will be ready for real combat. We just need to develop a little further."

"Even so, are your men ready to this?" C.C. asked. "Just because the few people you started with have seen actual combat doesn't mean all of the Black Knights are ready to fight Britannia."

Lelouch smirked. "I know that. In a few weeks, the Black Knights will be engaging in a field trip. During that trip, we will distinguish the useful from the dead."

C.C. sank her teeth into another slice of hot dough with cheese and chicken. "How nice. And what about Gino and Euphemia? Are you going to Geass them sometime soon? It's not like you to leave loose ends like this."

Lelouch gritted his teeth. "I know that. I'm working on it. Just shut up and eat the damn pizza."

* * *

Lol lol, Lelouch nearly gets grilled! Good thing Gino's a nice guy. And the plot thickens...duh duh DUH!

Btw, Code Geass R3 sounds stupid. Anybody agree? No poll this week. Too damn lazy.

Anyways, sorry for the shorter chapter, but I have math camp for the next few days. So I'll be back to answer reviews and questions, and I hope MyBeloved727 enjoyed this chapter to whom it was dedicated.


	29. Refrain Part 1

I'M BACK! If you missed me gimme a good long review. If you didn't, screw you, stop reading my story! ;P

Now, why was I away for so long you ask? A whole month if fact? A whole list of items. Now I will give you my reasons, but first of all, does it matter now? I'll try not to let this happen again, but no guarantees. Now my reasons.

First, I had math camp for a few days, therefore no Internet.

Second, I started work and had to go through interviews and crappy paperwork even though everybody knew I was going to get hired.

Third, my stupid and absolutely retarded mother 'accidentally' canceled our phone and Internet service for a whole fucking two weeks! Can you all believe how terrible that is? No phone, no Internet, no nothing! Absolutely a nightmare. Let's add the fact that I was counting on doing ALL of my school homework the last week of break...only to have no Internet at home!

Fourth, GUH! I started school again...Guh!

Fifth, my Nana fell (she's over eighty years old and that's bad!) and had to go to the hospital. So everyday after school or work, I go over to her place to help with supper and the like. Also, she has no Internet.

Sixth, I didn't pay attention the first week of skewl and now have a D in AP Calc BC, a C in Physics, a B in AP US Gov, and yeah...

THEREFORE, LET IT BE RESOLVED that this was not at all in Sierra's hands. Not at all. Just the evil Fanfiction-hating demons out there.

Anyways, math camp was fun, skewl is disgusting, work is tiring, and I love my computer. Even if it hates me and is slow and has AIDS and all that wonderful shit.

ANYWHOO, this chapter is dedicated to Teucrian, the spotlight-hog, who rightfully had to wait several weeks for this next chapter dedicated to him/her. Sorry, I'm not good with distinguishing genders, unless you're naked. And even then sometimes...

^^ I own nothing. Except the part where I typed this up. I think I'm entitled to that.

* * *

_Cera drifted throughout time, never changing in an ever-changing world..._

_It was in the early 1600's of the a.t.b. calendar. Denmark. Witch hunts everywhere._

_"In here child." The haggard old woman beckoned. C.C. looked at the old crone. Wispy and balding grey hair, squinting hazel eyes, few teeth left in her mouth, papery skin, a bad back...the woman smiled, showing her three remaining rotting teeth. She stood under a rotting hut, not ten miles from the site of the burnings._

_C.C. shivered. She remembered the sensations of being burnt alive. It was worse when it took your body forever to register that you were incredibly hurt and mock the symptoms of death._

_"That's alright, madamoiselle." C.C. waved her hand, like a carefree little lass. "I would prefer the war out here, than the hellhole in there."_

_She turned around. The hag had disappeared. A beautiful dark-haired woman stood in her stead. As expected.  
_

_"Morrigan." C.C. smiled humorlessly. _

_"C.C." The raven-haired 'witch' smiled back with the same love.__ She was taller than C.C., fuller...more curvaceous, just as beautiful, dangerous and sly. __ She spoke with a slight French accent. "How nice to see you again. It's been so long since you left me all alone back in Marseilles."_

_"It couldn't be helped."  
_

_"Oh but it could've," Morrigan countered. "After all those good times we shared with His Lordship Cartier...you just walked out on our little...'relationship'."_

_C.C. looked into Morrigan's sharp green eyes. No warmth could be derived from those frozen emeralds._

_"Why did you come here, Morrigan?" C.C. asked. "You've always liked warmer climates, and never played the role of an ugly old hag."_

_Morrigan laughed, an addicting sound that made you want to join in. "For the irony of course. Denmark is painted red with the flames that lick the bodies of those little girls. And yet nobody here even suspects the one true witch in the entire nation. I found it most amusing."_

_"And did you plan on finding me here?" C.C. continued. She looked sharply at the shapeshifting witch. _

_"No." she admitted. "I just wanted to have fun. When you disappeared...well, things were less fun, but I was the one truly in control. It was different but nice."_

_"And now?" C.C. looked towards the smoke in the distance. Screaming could be heard. _

_"Now what? Would you like to spend the night?" Morrigan asked coyly. _

_"Why not-"_

_**"ZZZzzt!"**  
_

_**"And it looks like they're finally beginning to get things cleaned up at the Lake Kawaguchi convention center hotel. It's been over two weeks since Zero announced the existence of the Black Knights and yet they still haven't found any definite evidence on him."**_

_**"Didn't they track his escape route?"**_

_**"After the release of the hostages, they escaped using a rail line on the opposite shore. On that note, several incidents linked to the Black Knights and therefore Zero have occurred since then. Starting with the murder of Countess Elisaveta, who's case is now under scrutiny over the number of missing girls, Britannian and Elevens, that have gone missing in her lands, to the bloody massacre of a collaboration of local Britannian gangs..."**_

C.C. reached over the bed and turned off the radio alarm. Another dream of the past. How annoying. Lelouch was already up. Although the youth had been rather embarrassed and angry at her for sleeping with him, it had become a rather regular thing for him to go to bed first and then she would curl up next to him. Sometimes, when the prince was very tired after a Black Knights mission, he'd collapse in bed next to her, despite all his curses and threats the next morning.

In a way, it all made sense. She was tired after all these centuries of loneliness stemming from lies, love, hate, and always death. He was tired from assuming the parent role for Nunnally, although he would never admit to it. She liked to hold things while she slept to keep. He was deprived of the warmth from his mother and father. The two could argue and embarrass each other as much as they wanted in public and private. But each night, it all ended the same. They slept together, not for the intimacy but simply for knowing that there was somebody there next to you at your most vulnerable moment.

Or maybe she was kidding herself and Lelouch was simply a horny teenager like any other boy who had grown to like the idea of having a woman in his bed. And a gorgeous one at that.

"Hmmm..." C.C. surveyed the room. Lelouch had already left. Time to go shopping with Milly, it seemed.

* * *

**The Stadtfeld Household...**

Kallen lay face-down in her room. She was pooped from last night's mission in stopping some corrupt bastards from using the welfare money meant for Elevens on themselves. They had gotten a lot of funds, which was good, but she got back home so late. Zero really needed to stop planning things before school days.

"Hmm? What's this? You're finding the worthless school of the Britannian bastards to be more important than saving your own people?" Kallen muttered to herself.

_**Crash!**_

"Not again..." she gritted through her teeth. Kallen got up, reluctantly, and put on a bathrobe.

Outside her room, to nobody's surprise, her moth-, no, that clumsy maid had broken something, _again. _

_"_Again?" Kallen demanded, rhetorically as she surveyed the broken crystal chandelier.

"I'm sorry. The ladder broke." Tsukiko answered.

"Get it cleaned up quickly. I have to leave for school soon." Kallen ordered. She headed back into her room, a rock in her heart.

"My lady, you've been going to school a lot lately. Have you been making many friends?" Tsukiko asked smiling.

"I don't see how that's any of your business!" Kallen nearly screamed as she slammed her door. Inside her mask of anger faded, replaced with face of pain. "Please...just...go."

* * *

**Later in the day...**

Kallen yawned, her head swimming from fatigue. She had fallen asleep in class. She'd never done something like that before! How embarrassing. But she was too tired to care.

"Man...living a double-life sure is tough..."

"C'mon Suzaku! Gino! Hold him down!"

Kallen surprisingly heard Shirley's commanding voice through the door.

"Eh?"

"Dammit Suzaku! Cut it out!"

Lelouch was pissed. Kallen suddenly felt a subtle curiousness settle in her. She stepped forward causing the doors to slide open.

"Stop it! I demand that you stop!"

Lelouch was bound to a chair...with ropes.

"Sorry Lelouch. It's the president's orders." Suzaku answered.

Kallen suddenly noticed that everybody was dressed up. Nina was in her usual spot by the computer, wearing a tiger hat? Milly was of course wearing a very revealing black and pink cat costume. Shirley's was cute, but much more conservative. Kallen wasn't sure if C.C. was wearing much at all. And Gino, Suzaku, and Rivalz were dressed in large cat costumes. Everybody wore face paint. Anya and Nunnally were probably making their way down from the middle school section.

"I see you laughing at me, you bitch!" Lelouch shouted at C.C. She sniggered. Her costume was a white and black cat costume that consisted of a tail on a corset with high boots and stockings connected to a carter belt.

"Quit moving!" Shirley commanded. She was putting make-up on his face.

"Meow-ning." Milly waved a paw at Kallen.

The red-head blinked. She was Alice and she had fallen into this big hole of weirdness.

* * *

There we go! My first chapter in a long time. Sorry for the wait, all you loyal readers! And it's actually a lot shorter than I had hoped for but I just got into a fist fight with my retarded sister and my mom is screaming in my ear. So I will try to get part 2 up in a week, rather than the traditional two week wait. But please be patient with me. It's my Homecoming week this coming week-end!

Let's see...so Morrigan was obviously copied a bit from Dragon Age. Of course this Morrigan is actually slightly nicer than the one in the RPG. And just as a fun spoiler, she's also the predecessor of a current person with the Code. Not naming anybody here. Nope.

Anyways, I have something sort of important to say. I just recently watched Code Geass 'The Miraculous Birthday'. It's on Youtube in subs if you haven't seen it. Basically it's Sunrise's proof that Lelouch's dead. It starts out really silly, and I rolled my eyes several times, but the end was very touching. So watch it if you haven't, then we can continue this discussion down here.

My first poll in a long while is regarding Kallen's background. With Kallen's mother being caught using the illegal drug, Refrain, it seems most obvious that her father should return, at the very least to keep his name from being tarnished. Now a lot of you have wanted me to move the fucking plot on it's feet, but I love background stuff. Therefore I will have a poll. The options are whether you want the story to move, if you want a chapter where Kallen deals with her father (with some canon stuff going on as well, of course).

Oh and one last thing. I know, I know, I haven't updated the one-shots in forever. Bite me. Now I have a few scenarios I'm contemplating, but the two that I find most interesting right now are the Loli-orgy or one in C.C.'s past with Morrigan and their Lord Cartier. The fun part of the latter one? Morrigan's a shape-shifter, remember? ;P

**SPOILER FROM HERE ON, DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE PICTURE DRAMA YET AND DON'T LIKE SPOILERS!**

So as you all should know, Lelouch comes back from the dead to have one more silly adventure with his friends, including the deceased Shirley and Rolo. He wants a final word with those he deems his closest friends (although I'm pissed Euphemia didn't come back as well) and Nunnally. Once again, Sunrise impresses me with how well they present the work to invoke passionate responses in myself. I basically cried like a baby, but that's besides the point. The point is that I wrote this story for Lelouch and Euphie to live. For 'Happily Ever After...or something like that' to exist. Now the creators are disputing me with the fact that Lelouch needed to truly die in order to atone for his sins. My argument is that by avoiding these sins in the first place, even if the deaths of many are on Lelouch, he needn't die. The true turning point for Lelouch was when he ordered Euphie to kill all the Japanese they had been trying to save, and then killed her.

Here, Euphie lives. Killing people is bad yes, but you need to destroy in order to create. Therefore Lelouch's soul isn't ripped in half as it was when he killed Euphie. Suzaku doesn't hate him, and Cornelia has more reason to sympathize with him. His life doesn't just keep going down the drain, and he doesn't have to bear the burden of guilt for corrupting and murdering his gentle half-sister.


	30. Refrain Part 2

Ten people voted for a background story, while six voted for me to move the Hell along! So we get a background story. Just one chapter, so the plot will move! Sorry...I just LOVE background stuff. (BTW is there anybody out there who loves Vampire Knight and can speak/read/write Japanese and English fluently? Cuz I very much want to read the fanbook coming out!)

Oh, and for the next one-shot, it will be about lolis. One more thing, my sister looked up my Fanfiction account. If you guys are reading this and going 'so what?', you're retarded. She's my fucking sister! She's seen my one-shots! Right...now you get it. Let's add that her sicko ex-boyfriend (who is "The Grip" on some stupid British show called "Crank") looked it up and read them! So I will be taking the one-shots down two weeks after I post the next one. Just a warning. I don't like having all of her friends look up my one-shots and then talking to me about them. It's awkward. (And if you like them that much, SEND ME A MESSAGE, don't put it in the review, and I'll open another account that she can't find and post them there.)

Also, I am taking four AP classes, piano lesson, and working right now. I'm super busy. Writing a somewhat decent chapter takes time. So I will TRY MY HARDEST to keep to my every two weeks schedule, but it will be off and on a little bit. Cuz I don't get scholarship money for writing fanfiction, sadly.

Ok, so please enjoy this wonderful chapter dedicated to Dreadman75 who had to wait so long for a dedicated chapter, but hopefully is still following me in this story. Also, I don't know your gender either.^o^

I don't wanna own Code Geass. I wanna own Microsoft and then buy all my favorite anime/manga rights. Code Geass, Vampire Knight, Rurouni Kenshin, Elfen Lied, Blood+, Black Lagoon, Hellsing, Revolutionary Girl Utena... That's so much awesomer!

* * *

**The Homeland...**

Karmen Stadtfeld sipped the steaming mug of expresso, as he checked his inbox. He was wearing a blue bathrobe and lying in his hotel bed, with his nose stuck in his laptop.

The girl...what was her name again? Stella? Svetlana? Something outlandish like that. She had discreetly and professionally slipped away in the midst of the night, with his envelope.

_No matter. I have plenty more. _Lord Stadtfeld thought idly to himself as his inbox opened.

**Lady Veronica Mikayla Whitaker Stadtfeld- It's that woman again! Your little maid-slut! I can't stand her! She's broken our antique chandelier this time! Do something about her before I do it myself!**

Stadtfeld sighed and pulled off his glasses to pinch his nose bridge. Much more dignified than rubbing one's forehead.

_Oh Tsukiko! Perhaps keeping you was a mistake? _

Sighing, he pulled his shoulder-length red hair into a ponytail and began typing a return message.

**Lord Karmen Henry Stadtfeld- Hello to you too, darling. And I'm doing fine thank you. First, I don't have a harlot living at my home, not that I know of. As for the chandelier, it was dusty and chipped anyways. And second, you will do no such thing as commanding what goes on in my home. Remember your place sweetheart. I'll be home in a few days for a visit. Tell Kall**

Karmen suddenly stopped. What was he, stupid? Mentioning Kallen would only thrown Veronica into a deeper snit. Sighing he deleted the last eight letters and hit **"Send"**.

* * *

**Ashford Academy...**

"Good Meow-ning!" Milly Ashford waved a black and pink paw at the sleepy Kallen.

"Good...morning?" Kallen's eyes widened at the strange sight in front of her. Milly and C.C. were supervising as Gino, Rivalz, and Suzaku held a tied down Lelouch, while Shirley put make-up on his face. Her classmates were decked out as cats.

"What's going on?"

"Didn't we mention this?" Rivalz asked in return. "It's our welcoming party for Arthur!"

"It's so peaceful* here..." Kallen said, ignoring the look of rage on Lelouch's face.

Milly giggled. "Enjoy life while we still can!" she preached.

"I agree!" Gino snapped his fingers. "Oh! And we've gotten your stuff ready too, Kallen! Look!"

The knight pointed towards an arrangement of "cat" outfits hanging nearby, with matching pussy-cat boots and paws.

"It's...well, sorry about the weird stuff I said before**." Shirley stopped applying make-up on Lelouch and smiled, sheepishly at Kallen. "Which would you like?"

"What? Me too?" Kallen's pride flashed before her. She started backing out slowly.

"Kallen doesn't need one." Lelouch piped up, smugly.

"Eh?"

"You already wear a mask." he smirked.

_The cat make-up makes his smirking even more annoying. _Kallen noticed. _And what does he mean I already wear a mask? Could he possibly know that I- no that's impossible. I've already checked. It must be an insult then! He's making fun of my FACE!_

The redhead straightened up and glared at him. She couldn't keep the growl out of her voice as she sarcastically remarked. "Why don't you go on TV? I bet you'd be so popular."

"My widdle Lulu-cat on TV?" C.C. repeated innocently. "That would be bad for his health, though."

_In more ways than one._

"Lulu-cat?" Lelouch grimaced at yet another disgustingly tasteless nickname from the witch.

"Did you prefer Lelatio?" C.C. whispered in his fake cat ears.

Lelouch shot daggers at her.

"What do you think, Miss TV Star?" Rivalz turned to Shirley.

"Yeah. She'd know best." Suzaku added.

Shirley pouted. "Would you guys quit joking about that? It's been a huge pain-in-the-ass after all that! We get followed around day and night with people asking questions. Even in the bath too!"

"It's so hard to leave school nowadays too," Milly sadly said. "If it weren't for Gino and Anya's guards, it'd have been impossible to go to Clovisland or have the ball-themed party!"

_Not as hard as you think, Milly. _Lelouch, Kallen, and C.C. thought.

"Well I don't see why we can't leave school either!" Rivalz whined.

"Hmph, that's the price of friendship." Milly closed her eyes and raised her chin, self-righteously. "'We ask not the same day of birth, but we seek to die together'- Romance of the Three Kingdoms."

"Is that a proposal?" Rivalz asked, excitement flooding his voice.

Everybody else rolled their eyes.

"It means we die together." Milly grinned slyly at him. She waved a giant black and pink paw. "If I go down, we all do."

"Man, she's mean! Right Suzaku? Uh?"

Suzaku was teary-eyed. "I'm so glad. I'm just so glad that we all could be like this again." He raised a giant blue paw to wipe the tears escaping his eyes.

_Oh Suzaku. All this time...you were never good at holding in your emo-_

Lelouch suddenly grimaced as the spry Gino pushed down on _his_ shoulders and leaped over him to grab Suzaku.

"What's with you? This place is for laughing right?" Gino said as he grappled with the fit Honorary Britannian. The two tumbled to the ground laughing as everybody else joined in.

"Still that's what we like about Suzaku!" Shirley pointed out.

"Although sometimes we wish he'd get a clue!" Milly critiqued.

"Sorry about that!" Suzaku apologized while Gino pushed his cheeks together, making the words come out as "Sawwy bowt dat!"

"Awww...you sawwy abowt dat, liddle kiddie-kat?"

Kallen felt a strange warmth spread through her as the whole council, including Nina, laughed._ That's right. I helped save everyone. _

_

* * *

_

**Back in the Homeland...**

Lord Stadtfeld leaned into a plush red chair on his balcony overseeing the ocean. Veronica had already sent him another e-mail about how Tsukiko broke another piece of their priceless antique eggshell china. He didn't care.

_Oh Tsukiko..._

He remembered the last time he had visited his manor in Area 11. Veronica was always whining and bitching. Tsukiko was gentle and sweet, as always, but very uncoordinated and out of it. Kallen had pretended to have some major school project that caused the need for her to sleep over at a friends for two whole weeks until he left.

_Kallen..._

He still remembered better times...times when his passion didn't come hand-in-hand with the amount of money in his wallet. Times when Tsukiko could balance four trays of steaming hot food to serve to the entire family. Herself, himself, Kallen...and Naoto.

_Naoto..._

Karmen felt deeply guilty as he lay in a bathrobe under the sun, listening to the gentle waves right below him...he was in paradise. While Kallen hated, Tsukiko suffered, and Naoto...was dead.

He shielded his eyes from the brightness of sun. After all, his were too accustomed to darkness now.

Everybody back then had remarked on how much his beautiful children looked like him, and not like their mother at all. They had his fair complexion, his violet-red hair, his bright blue eyes, his fiery spirit...no question of Tsukiko's loyalty. Not that he would ever question that. After all...even now she...

Lord Stadtfeld closed his eyes, and allowed Time to flow backwards, if even just for that evening.

* * *

**Twenty-Five Years Ago...**

He had just turned twenty. The Stadtfeld family held a giant celebration in the then Japan as the Obon Festival was firing up. The day went by quickly. Food, laughter, friends, family...everything anybody would want to have at their birthday.

Finally it was night. Many Japanese had gathered for the dancing. His older brother and sister-in-law were off dancing, as were his parents. He wryly noticed that only the Britannians were dancing in partners, the native Japanese smirked behind a hand at the ignorance of the foreigners. They were too polite to point this out though, or they were just enjoying the scene too much.

Karmen wanted to dance as well. Many a noblegirl had passed by him giggling, but none summoned the courage to ask him to dance. And even if he was remotely interested in any of them, he was too shy to go ask them to dance. At this age, such a simple request could turn his parents' minds towards marriage.

Ignoring the gaggle of girls to his right, Karmen turned to his left, and saw her. A beautiful, young Japanese woman, dancing by herself, away from even the Japanese dancers.

She wore a flowered pink kimono with a white sash. White lilies adorned her dark hair. The young woman danced in slow, small steps, turning at the beat. Suddenly her eyes met his. Gentle, kind, and curious eyes. She smiled as the young Britannian nobleman blushed and quickly looked away.

Karmen felt her gaze gently brush against him. He turned his head back, embarrassed at losing his composure, and even moreso, letting her see him eyeing her.

"Dancing is quite fun. You should join, Young Britannian Lord." The girl smiled.

Karmen blinked. Was the girl speaking to him? Looking around quickly, then feeling foolish, he nodded, then shook his head, before adopting a wearied expression and replied,"I should like to...but you dance so gracefully...I would look like a duck next to you."

The lady giggled. "If I might be so bold, I'm sure you won't look like a duck, Young Sir. If you feel so self-conscious, perhaps I might be of assistance?"

Ignoring the scandalized noblegirls behind him, Karmen nodded, smiled, and joined the beautiful young dancer, his sensei.

"What is your name, My Lord?" The girl asked.

"Karmen. Karmen Henry Stadtfeld."

"You Westerners seem to hoard names like gold," she joked.

"And yours, My Lady?"

"Tsukiko. Tsukiko Kouzuki."

Looking back now, Lord Stadtfeld wondered what would have happened had he refused her offer...

* * *

**One Year Later...**

They were married. It was done. With his brother, Lord Raphael Dukis Stadtfeld inheriting the family title and much of the wealth, Karmen really had received little objections from his parents.

According to Tsukiko's wishes, they had a traditional Japanese wedding. Her father was a samurai; he had taken young Karmen aside for a strict talk about Japanese morals and the obligations that a husband must fulfill to his wife, a talk that he remembered even now. Tsukiko's mother had died with her never-born younger brother due to childbirth complications.

They wore traditional garments, ate Japanese food, drank sake to tie off their allegiance, their union. His mother cried, his father laughed, his brother joked, and his sister-in-law faked smiles at critical points, but was surly throughout the ceremony.

They went to Shirahama for their honeymoon. Several months later, he had a beautiful boy whom Tsukiko named Naoto. Naoto Karmen Stadtfeld. He purchased a giant manor near Tokyo where they lived.

When Naoto was a child, Karmen remember Tsukiko always prepared five-course meals, Japanese, Chinese, French, Britannian...and father and son would have eating contests to see who was the more manly and could eat more food. He always allowed Naoto to win. His son might be half-Japanese, but he had the pride of a true Britannian nobleman.

Then when Naoto was six, after much discussion, the happy couple had Kallen. They had originally planned to name her Karen, after Karmen's mother, but little Kallen always pronounced her name "Kallen", and thus the name stuck.

As children, Naoto and Kallen got along like mashed potatoes and gravy. They were inseparable. If one had a doctor's appointment coming up, then the other would console them, and insist on coming along to hold the other's hand. For Naoto, it was the sacred duty of the elder brother. For Kallen, it was all she could do for the brother she adored so much.

Kallen truly revered her brother. She wanted to wear whatever Naoto was wearing, eat whatever Naoto liked, do whatever Naoto did. And to his credit, Naoto was never annoyed at the copycat he had for a sister, and always brought her along when he went out.

One day, after playing outside in the rain, the siblings had brought home a kitten. It had been abandoned outside in a cardboard box. Naoto and Kallen named him Henry, after his own middle name, and the cat became a regular part of the household.

Then...their peaceful life was shattered. August 10th, 2010. Britannia launched an attack on Japan, starting the Second Pacific War. During that time, he had flown his family to safety in the Homeland, only to encounter graver news.

His brother, Earl Stadtfeld had died in a car accident with his wife and their two sons. The Stadtfeld title would now pass onto Karmen. And when the Second Pacific War ended, when his beloved home of Japan became Area 11, suddenly his wife was a scandal amongst those he had to dally with. Karmen was forced to divorce her, but nobody would take his precious children. He passionately argued with the Numbers Administrator who finally granted citizenship to his halflings, due to their father's blood. But Tsukiko was lost to him.

They moved back to their home. It was destroyed. Japan was now Area 11. His neighbors were now just numbers. His wife was now a servant in his household.

Their life was shattered. Kallen and Naoto avoided their Britannian father, blaming him for all that happened to their friends, many whom became orphans or died in the war, and especially their mother. Tsukiko remained strong...until he made the fatal mistake of marrying Veronica Whitaker.

She had seemed so sweet and understanding when they met. She expressed sympathy for his ex-wife and children, and seemed to genuinely like them. Or perhaps he was just too overcome with sorrow to see clearly through the mask she wore. She was sweet, until her position in the Stadtfeld family was finalized. Then her true colors emerged.

To be completely honest, Karmen didn't blame himself too much for what had happened to his family. He couldn't have done anything. He was in grief and couldn't see clearly. He had wanted the best for his family. He was angry at Emperor Charles for initiating the attack, but more than anything, he blamed Veronica for what happened to his family.

Although Tsukiko had been a servant in name, they continued sharing a bed, and she did little more work than she was already doing before. But as Veronica appeared, and he was gone often due to his position, Tsukiko became a full-time maid, and his children suffered.

The final blow, however, wasn't dealt until just a year ago, he received news that Naoto was killed, shot as a traitor to his country. To save Kallen, and his family name, Karmen coldly denounced Naoto from his family, and was now the Devil in the eyes of Kallen.

Where had he gone wrong?

* * *

* not peaceful as in quiet and calm (cuz Lulu-kitten was shouting his head off), but peaceful as in no worries, no fear, no true anger.

** this was meant to point to Shirley freaking out on Kallen in 'Attack Cornelia', but in the picture drama that I recreated from Sunrise, the two are already talking anyways. so that's a plothole that is Sunrise's fault. let's just pretend Shirley's been acting weird to Kallen this whole time.

OK, my Homecoming was really **terrible** this year. Just plain terrible. I had school on the Friday before, then worked 'til 10:00 that night at school helping my Class Council members move very heavy baskets full of trinkets to our football stadium and then unpack them. And then I had to one-man the damn station for the night, with a thirty minute break between every two hours. And our team lost. Then the morning of Homecoming, I had work, and we were damn busy! I come home, tired as fuck, and then fall asleep! My dumbass mom and sister don't even wake me up, until it's too late! I go to my friend's house where a group of us girls (and some guys) are meeting, and my hair looks like shit! Finally we go to a Chinese restaurant for food...and I forgot to bring my money! Of course my friends took pity on me, and we shared food. Finally we go to the dance...only for me to have forgotten my ID. My mom wasn't home, so I had to wait forty fucking minutes, in line, IN HIGH HEELS, just for a unit principal to call my mom and verify that I was me! Finally I go dance, the songs are shit, and the decorations are terrible. The dance ends at eleven, but I left at ten thirty cuz I had work the next morning and I wanted to get to bed early. I wait half an hour out in the freezing cold, wearing only a thin dress, for my mom to show up. She doesn't. She doesn't even pick up the phone when I call her. Finally my friend and her boyfriend take me home! And you know what? My mom's watching TV with my sister, which is her excuse of why she didn't pick me up or hear the phone ringing. Needless to say, I was pissed. I went to bed, and then worked the next morning. Then school started. And I had a terrible cold. Mixed with my allergies. God, what the fuck did I do in my last life to deserve this? :( Needless to say, this is late because I was absent at school, which is a killer if you're starting new sections with four fucking AP classes!

No poll this week cuz I have a pretty good idea of everything coming up. Well, what the hey, I'll do a random poll just for fun.

So I have a Calculus Test tomorrow. I have an F in the class, and our quarter is coming up in two weeks. I'm doomed (I'm a straight-A student too!)! Wish me luck guys!


	31. Refrain Part 3

Sorry this is so late. I had typed a huge complaint about my life here...but it got deleted when my computer decided to freeze up. And I don't remember what I wrote. So all I can say is that my life sucks because my dad hit his coworker so now he only works two days a week and I hate him. Oh and you all out there must be grateful now that you don't have to read through (or skip) a giant, whiny, and boring complaint of my life. *pouts*

Anyhoo. In celebration of NaNoWriMo, or National Novel Writing Month, we will have two chapters this week. Also because I didn't post the one from two weeks ago due to my computer freezing up and me getting pissed.

I love Hellsing. Just thought I'd throw that in here.

Ok. I'll shut up now.

* * *

**The Homeland...**

_He was terrified. He didn't know why, but it felt like an icy hand had emerged from his stomach and seized his rapidly beating heart. _

_They were closing in. Dark menacing shadows with smug grins and greasy fingers. They laughed coldly. And then the shadows swirled into Kallen. She was glaring, her piercing blue eyes that she had received from him, stabbing him in the heart._

_"You! You killed Naoto and Mother! I hate you!"_

_And then Kallen was Tsukiko. She smiled sweetly, and wordlessly stabbed him with the cleaver she always used for cooking. _

_Blinding pain.  
_

_"Oh! How clumsy of me! I'm so sorry! Let me clean that up!"_

_She was smiling ghoulishly.  
_

_And finally...the one he had been dreading. Tsukiko morphed into Naoto. Naoto's mournful and angry eyes bored down on him._

_"You call yourself a 'father'? You tore our family apart, you worthless Brit! Because of you, Mother has completely let herself go, while Kallen is in constant pain. And now you've renounced me, your only son, after I died trying to mend our family! You don't deserve to be called 'father'! You don't deserve to be happy!"_

_Naoto stepped forward, the shadows that were concealing his face fell away. He looked the same as when Karmen had coldly watched his body being taken to the furnace. Naoto had not been given the dignity of a burial._

_His head was detached from his body. Although the beheading of traitors had been an old custom, long in the distant past, after the tumultuous uprisings that Prince Clovis had to endure, not to mention his hate of the Japanese, he legalized the tradition of placing the heads of traitors on spikes. Naoto's head was not placed on a spike, as Karmen had made a special request to the Viceroy, being an Earl and all that, but by the time he had reached the clean-up division, his son's head was already detached._

_Naoto's handsome face was still dirty from battle. Blood, grime, dust, and soot covered his face and arms. He had been cremated in his battle togs, just a plain red jacket and black pants, with the Japanese flag tied as a headband. The gunshot wounds that killed him were still there, each surrounded by a torrent of blood stains. The Britannian military had mercilessly torn Naoto's body apart with bullets. Twenty-eight bullets in his body. And he had felt every last one._

_And then Naoto's skin peeled off. A skeleton sneered at him.  
_

_"Are you repulsed by me, Karmen? Do I disgust you?"_

_Karmen nodded, his throat too constricted to make a noise._

_"Is it just my appearance that repulses you so, or the fact that your own blood-and-flesh son is a so-called 'traitor' to Britannia?" it demanded. _

_Karmen opened his mouth to answer, but nothing could come out._

_And then the skeleton was Naoto again. "Well I'm not the only one in this family with honor and courage. It's a good thing Kallen takes after Mother..."  
_

Karmen Stadtfeld woke up with a jolt. It was the same nightmare that tormented him on random intervals since Naoto's death. He had seen several psychiatrists about it, but none of them could do anything but prescribe sleeping tablets.

The redhead rubbed his temples. The sad thing was that even after dreaming this same dream countless times, he still didn't have an answer to Naoto as to what about his own son disgusted him.

He took a long sip of his now flat champagne. Suddenly the last part of his nightmare came to him, and he choked, spitting the champagne back out onto the floor. This was the first time Naoto had mentioned Kallen at the end. Could it be? That his sweet little girl was taking after her brother and killing her own people?

Karmen sighed. He was overthinking things. After all, he wasn't a superstitious man and dreams couldn't tell him the truth anyways. Besides, Kallen's last report at Ashford Academy showed her to be one of the top students there. There was no way she could be a revolutionary. No effing way.

Lord Stadtfeld began to stand up, before realizing that a furry body had taken occupancy on him. The feline sleepily turned it's greying head towards Karmen and meowed before snuggling back onto Karmen's stomach.

The earl smiled, in spite of the ball of dread still weighing down his heart. "Good afternoon, Henry."

* * *

**The Britannian Military Base of Area 11...**

Euphemia li Britannia hastily made her way to the transportation sector. In the distance, she could see her sister giving orders to General Darlton, Gino, and Anya.

"Sis-Viceroy!" Euphie called out, as her violet-haired sibling turned away.

"Yes, Sub-Viceroy?" Cornelia turned back in surprise.

"Is it true you're leaving right now for a mission?" Euphie came to a stop, trying to catch her breath in a ladylike manner. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gino snigger, then wink at her.

"Yes. The EU is on the attack at the El Alamein front. We can't remain stuck here in Area 11 forever." Cornelia answered, her face hardening. "Thus I'd like to strengthen the domestic situation so we can be sent back to the expeditionary areas. For that to happen, we need to destroy the terrorist organisations, but the drug that's being used by many of the Elevens, 'Refrain', is also a serious problem. It's decreasing productivity. We need to destroy the Chinese Federation's Kyuushuu import route. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Euphie immediately responded. "I..I just wished I had known before hand."

Cornelia's face softened. "Things happen rather rapidly. I'll try to inform you of these situations next time."

"Yes. Please be careful." Euphie said softly.

The Viceroy smiled. "You too. Don't leave the settlement anymore."

"Sister, about the Order of the Black Knights-" Euphie began.

"I'll leave them alone a little while longer." Cornelia answered, rather self-satisfied. "I owe them for saving you. However, to pay back for what they did to our brother Clovis, and the Knight of Nine, Enneagram, I cannot leave them alone. When I get back-"

Cornelia stopped at the sad look on Euphemia's face, misinterpreting it as fear. She cupped Euphie's chin.

"I'll clean up this area, then give it to you. So don't think about doing anything dangerous. OK Euphie?"

Euphie nodded. Her thoughts however drifted towards her last encounter with Zero.

_"I killed him because he was an offspring of the Emperor of Britannia." Zero answered. "That reminds me, you're one of his children too."_

_The masked terrorist pulled out a handgun and pointed it at Euphie. Then he suddenly lowered it. "But for now-"_

Euphie waved as her sister left with Guilford. Her thoughts were a mess and she needed time to think things out. Besides the matter of Zero, there was the more pressing matter of Lelouch and Nunnally being alive. Lelouch had promised to get in touch with her at the ball, but so far Gino had not had any alone time with his classmate or received any messages.

_Lelouch...I want to see you again. Why haven't you arranged for a meeting yet?_

"Gino!" Euphie suddenly shouted, surprising even herself.

The Knight of Three looked at her. "Yes, Sub-Viceroy?"

"Uh..umm..." Euphie stuttered, suddenly very conscious of the many people surrounding her. "Urr..how is Lady Enneagram?"

Gino pursed his lips. "We don't know what the Black Knights did to her in the tunnels. She's not physically hurt, but she still seems to be very skittish, fearful even, and doesn't have any will to do anything except curl up in bed. Sometimes she's healthy enough to carry on a conversation, and she can function in daily necessities, but bring up anything about what happened to her, and she clams up. So far the psychiatrists think she may have been raped, or submitted to something horrific that has shocked and terrified her. Nobody but her can tell us what really happened though."

"I see..." Euphie replied, suddenly feeling very guilty about not inquiring about Nonette's health earlier. "Perhaps we could go see her right now?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

**The Stadtfeld Residence in Area 11...**

"So this is Kallen's home huh?" Milly looked around in wonder. The mansion was pure white, with a fairy-tale garden and gorgeous fountain.

"Yeah...it suits her so well." C.C. sniggered silently to herself. She'd seen Kallen in combat before. "But hurry up and deliver her stuff, Milly. It's gonna take all day for us to get everything we need for the Cross-Dressing Festival."

"Yes Ma'am!"

**_Ding dong!_**

"Yes?" An Eleven maid opened the door.

"Hi! I'm Milly Ashford, the President of the Ashford Student Council! I wish to speak to Kallen! Is she here?" Milly piped up. Behind her, C.C.'s eyebrows furled. The maid looked suspiciously a lot like Kallen.

"Mistress Kallen! Mistress Kallen!" The maid called up the stairs.

Kallen appeared. "What is it?"

"You have visitors, My Lady." The maid bowed.

"President!" Kallen's face registered shock. "And...C.C.!"

"We came to deliver something." Milly said.

"Where shall we go?" The maid asked, turning to Kallen. "The parlor, or-"

"My room." Kallen answered curtly. Her eyes hardened in dislike.

"Understood."

"Ah!" A loud female voice carried down from the stairs. A tall blonde woman in very rich clothes and jewelry looked down. "I heard you have a friend over. I would have thought it would be a boy. Staying out all night, skipping school. I even hear you're going in and out of the ghettos. Just because your father is in _our _Homeland..."

C.C. had a 'eureka' moment. Kallen was half-Japanese, and this maid was probably her mother. Pity and shock coursed through her body.

"I guess you're just like your mother." The noblewoman snubbed, finalizing C.C.'s guess. The maid shifted backwards as though the glance of the noblewoman would hurt her.

"You're the one who's taking advantage of my father not being here!" Kallen shot back, her fiery temper surfacing, her blood boiling.

The noblewoman glared down at Kallen, giving weight to Kallen's statement. A tense moment ensued, when...

**CRASH!**

"Oh my, what have I done? What have I done?" The maid knelt to the ground and started picking up pieces of broken porcelain from a flower vase.

"What are you doing?" The noblewoman demanded.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, My Lady."

"You really are useless." Kallen's step-mother said contemptuously. "The only thing you're good at is selling your body."

C.C., Kallen, and Milly glared at the noblewoman.

* * *

**In Kallen's Room...**

C.C. sighed. Milly and Kallen had been talking about Kallen's family life, and life in general, as though they'd been through a lot already.

_They have no idea._

_No they don't. But let the little girls revel in their ignorance. Ignorance is bliss after all._

_Oh, finally deign to come talk to me again, Knight of Six?_

_In actuality it's former Knight of Six, or even more accurately, Empress. _

_Or even more accurately, 98th slut to Charles._

_How coarse of you, C.C. I am in no way, shape, or form a prostitute-_

_That's right, you've never had much money._

_Now that was a low blow! What's on your mind, C.C.? Is how dear Kallen's treating her mother affecting you?_

_Only how different the world is now, than it was several centuries ago. _

_Yes...times change don't they?_

"C.C.? C.C.?" Milly's face was suddenly inches away from her own.

"Ur..yes?"

"It's time to go; quit daydreaming!" The blonde ordered. "You're the one who wanted to hurry up so we could buy stuff for the Cross-Dressing Festival!"

_Cross-Dressing Festival?_

"Eh? A...Cross-Dressing Festival?" Kallen repeated. "Didn't we just have the Hand-Made Dress Party?"

"Yep."

"And Arthur's Welcoming Party?"

"Yeah, what's your point?" Milly asked, innocently.

"...Nothing President. Nothing." Kallen sighed in her hand.

* * *

**Later that Day...**

Kallen mulled over Milly's words of wisdom.

_Even if you can stand every little thing that happens, it all eventually wears you out. That's why friends are so important!_

Her thoughts in a jumble, Kallen suddenly realized her cell phone was going off. It was Ohgi.

"Yes?"

"Kallen, are you alone right now?" Ohgi sounded hassled.

"Yes, why?"

"We have a new assignment."

"Brief me."

"Have you heard of a drug called 'Refrain' before?"

"Refrain?"

"If you take it, it makes you feel like you've gone back in the past."

"Sounds like something that would sell, especially to the Japanese." Kallen mulled, realizing where this was going.

"Everybody longs for the Japan before Britannia came." Ohgi said, his tone a little reminiscent. "It's a drug developed to wipe out the Japanese. We can't ignore it, can we? As soon as the supplies come in, we act."

"We've gotten more supplies, and I hear more people wanna join us." Kallen said. "The Order of the Black Knights is popular, isn't it."

Ohgi turned towards his picture of Naoto and Kallen with himself. "We're heroes of justice after all." His tone was slightly bitter. "Once our ammo gets here, I'll call you again."

As Kallen hung up, she noticed a fight in front of her. No, not a fight. Bullying. Or as Zero would say, 'the oppression of the weak by the strong.'

"Say something, you stupid Eleven!" A Brit was kicking a man on the ground.

"Apologize already! Apologize!" Another had his foot on the man's head.

"That's what you Elevens are good at, isn't it?" One jeered.

Fury boiled up in her. All around, people lowered their heads and walked around. She stared towards the bullies, intending to teach them a lesson, when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Lelouch!"

"There are five of them." Lelouch glanced over. "You don't stand a chance."

As Zero, he knew that Kallen could most likely easily beat up the five of them, but as Lelouch, he shouldn't know that.

Kallen shrugged his hand off. "It doesn't matter; I can't just leave him!"

_Fuck. He doesn't know I can fight. I can't do it in front of him. Goddammit, I hate this weak girl persona!_

"Take a good look at the Eleven they're beating up." Lelouch turned his head towards the scene. Kallen followed his example. "What do you think would happen if you helped him and won?"

The man wore a hot dog apron, and a hot dog stand was right beside him.

"He wouldn't be able to do business here tomorrow. He chose himself to become a slave to Britannians." Lelouch continued. "That's what it means to work in the settlement."

"But-!"

"You two got a problem over there?" A thug had noticed there staring. "Feel sorry for the Eleven right there?"

"Nah, they wanna join us, right?" Another piped up.

"No way." Lelouch looked down, hiding his smug smile. He looked back up, activating his Geass. "But you guys are tired of beating up Elevens too, right?"

"Yeah, he's right."

"I'm bored. Wanna hit up the arcade."

"Sure, but I ain't got no money."

"They sure got bored easily." Lelouch commented to a bemused Kallen.

The Eleven was still laying on the floor. Kallen hurried over.

"Are you OK?" Kallen asked, feeling useless at the sight of her kinsmen kneeling on the ground in pain.

The man looked up at his savior. He immediately noticed the student uniform and Britannian symbol.

"A Britannian student?" The man quickly smiled. "Would you like a hot dog? I have California dogs too."

The man then noticed Lelouch approaching. "Is that your boyfriend? Perhaps he'd like one as well? I have ice cream too!"

Kallen stared with mixed feelings.

* * *

**Later...**

"And what does Lelouch Lamperouge feel about all this?" Kallen asked, after Lelouch finished his analysis on Japan vs. Area 11. "What do you want to do."

"Nothing, really." Lelouch lied.

"It seems to me that you're really smart, but you're wasting it." Kallen tried to catch his gaze."Shirley was complaining about it too,'Lulu doesn't put forth any effort, but he's so smart!'"

"That's why I don't do anything." Lelouch lied again. He was testing Kallen's beliefs and reactions, as much as she was to him. "The Eleven back there understood as well. He could live better off if he bowed down to Britannians."

A sudden vision of her mother working as a maid flashed before Kallen's eyes.

Before she knew it, she had gotten up and slapped Lelouch, her blood rushing into her face. "Do you think you're so cool, being all impartial and detached? I was a fool to expect anything from you. I thought you were a better man than that."

Kallen stalked off. Lelouch stared at her, perplexed. He had expected her to get angry, perhaps make up an obvious excuse and leave, but it seemed that he had touched a nerve.

"That hurt..." he said to nobody in particular, while rubbing his cheek.

_I think while Kallen's still angry, we should act tonight. _

* * *

**The Britannian Base...**

"Well, she seems to be getting a lot better." Gino commented as he and Euphie exited Nonette's room.

"Yes..." Euphie agreed, while in deep thought.

"Something's bothering you isn't it, Euphie?" Gino asked, an understanding smile on his face. "You can talk to me you know. I won't spill all your dirty secrets to Cornelia. I promise."

"Well...has Lelouch gotten in contact with you, lately?" Euphie blurted out. "I-I mean..."

Gino frowned in deep thought. "No...no he hasn't. In fact I think he's been avoiding me. Why? What exactly is Lulu's relationship to you...if I might ask?"

"I...he...Lelouch is..." Euphie stopped. "You said you'd keep my secrets right?"

"So long as you're not doing something illegal or that will land you in harm's way, of course I'll keep your secrets!" Gino insisted.

"Well...Lelouch is my half-brother. He's the former 11th Prince of Britannia, and Nunnally is his pure little sister." Euphie whispered. "They were both thought to be dead in the Second Pacific War, but...apparently they survived."

Gino looked puzzled. "And why are we keeping this secret? Shouldn't they like to return to the Imperial Family?"

"Because...because their mother, the 98th Empress of Britannia, Marianne vi Britannia, was assassinated within the Imperial Palace...right before their eyes." Euphie answered, miserably.

* * *

**That night...**

"What is Zero thinking?" Tamaki whispered. "He said he'd defeat Britannia, but all we've been doing is helping the police!"

"But it's a nice feeling to have people thank you." Ohgi interjected.

"That's right. We're heroes on the Net." Sugiyama agreed sarcastically.

"This is the right thing for us to do, right?" Kallen asked, dejectedly sitting on the ground.

"Kallen..." Ohgi looked back concerned.

Suddenly a light flashed before them.

"That's the signal!"

"That guy...how does he do it?"

"He's always using that damn laser!"

"Keep your voice down, Tamaki!"

* * *

**A Few Miles Away...**

"Oh! I'm ready for a shower and bed!" Milly stretched happily.

C.C. smiled, when suddenly a flash hit her. Lelouch was using his Geass nearby.

"Stop the car." C.C. ordered the driver.

"Eh?" Milly looked at her friend.

"I have to go do something. See ya tomorrow." C.C. quickly jogged towards Lelouch's rough position.

"Wait! C.C.! How am I going to get all this stuff home, by myself!" Milly shouted after C.C.'s disappearing form. "Geez!"

* * *

**Inside...**

Kallen tensed, ready for action. Zero gave the silent signal.

**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"The Black Knights are here!" Tamaki shouted as the Refrain packers scattered.

"Intruders!"

Kallen drove in as the packers brought out their own guns.

"A Knightmare!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

The packers fled.

"These Knightmares are really amazing! Each unit is like a small army!" Kallen said to herself.

Ahead of her, a giant garage door was closing. She burst through it and screeched to a halt. On her monitor, she saw the users of Refrain talking out loud, all having a happy and dreamy look on their faces.

"Refrain..."

_So this is what it does. _

Milly's words echoed in her mind.

_...but eventually they'll wear you out._

"That's right! That's why I'm-"

Suddenly a familiar voice came in through the speakers.

"Come on, don't run."

"Mother?"

Tsukiko suddenly tripped. Kallen quickly grabbed her with her Knightmare's hand.

"Oh Naoto! You need to take good care of Kallen!"

At the mention her deceased big brother, Kallen closed her eyes in pain. "How weak a woman are you? First you succumb to Britannia, then a man, and now a drug? MY BROTHER IS GONE-AHHH!"

Suddenly a shot rattled the Knightmare.

"The Knight Police?"

"That's a police Knightmare!" Ohgi exclaimed, redundantly.

A moment.

"Tamaki!" Ohgi yelled, angrily.

"Don't blame me! When I checked things out, there weren't any!" the redhead yelled back defensively.

"Filthy corruption." Zero said disgustedly.

Before them, Kallen and the Knight Mech fired at each other, while Kallen's left hand was clutching onto a woman. Her right arm had been shot off.

Inside her Knightmare, Kallen felt the familiar rush of battle and adrenaline flow into her veins. She looked at her left arm, where her mother lay unconscious from the blast.

"You're in the way!"

Kallen readied the trigger to let her go, but couldn't push down.

"Why? I don't need you!" Kallen screamed, holding back anguished sobs. She raised the arm. "I don't need you!"

The Police Mech shot down her legs from behind. Tsukiko lay on the ground.

"Naoto. Kallen."

The Knightmare behind her was emptying it's shots. Kallen bent her Knightmare over to protect her mother.

Ahead, Zero and the rest of the Black Knights hurried to the scene.

_Damn! I can't use my Geass on a Knightmare!_

Behind Kallen, the Police Mech ran out of shots, and ambled forward.

"Run!" Kallen urged her awakening mother. Tsukiko turned towards her. "RUN YOU FOOL!"

"-with you! I'm always here for you! Kallen! I'll always be with you!" Tsukiko shouted.

It finally dawned on Kallen. Memories of her mother suffering at her hands, but always smiling. "Is that why...is that why you kept staying in that house? For me? You fool!"

The Knightmare behind her suddenly struck her. It pulled out a saber and began the final plunge when Kallen kicked the saber, resulting in a stalemate.

"Or maybe...I was the fool."

With sudden determination, Kallen grabbed the Knightmare behind her, and pulled it with her towards an empty shelf, full speed. The Knightmare's hatch crushed against the top shelf, while she remained unharmed in the empty one below.

"Kallen!" Ohgi yelled. He felt a sudden rush of relief. After all he'd promised Naoto before he died that he'd watch after Kallen. Before Naoto died for him.

But Kallen ignored her friends. She saw only one person.

"I'm so happy, Kallen. You can be a Britannian." Tsukiko went on. "If you are, you won't be bullied anymore, and you can use the telephone and go on trips, anytime you like!"

_So this is Kallen's mother..._

Lelouch felt an overwhelming sense of pity, guilt, and envy. At least Kallen still had her mother, who obviously loved her so.

From above, C.C. looked down as Kallen rushed towards her mother. "False tears bring pain to those around you; a false smile brings pain to yourself."

* * *

**The Next Day...**

"She can't talk for a while; it's an aftereffect of the drug."

"You're sentenced to 20 years...mother." Kallen informed her. "But wait for me! By the time you come out, I'll have changed the world into a place where you and I can live happily. So...so..."

Tears welled up in Kallen's eyes. Suddenly she felt a cold hand on hers. It was her mother's.

"Do your best."

"Eh?"

"Do your best, Kallen. My daughter."

Kallen looked at her frail but smiling mother. She nodded, tears gushing out. "I will! I promise you!"

* * *

**Back in the Homeland...**

Karmen had received the message from Veronica that his 'precious maid-slut' a.k.a. Tsukiko had received a twenty year sentence for the illegal purchase, possession, and usage of the drug, Refrain. He had been in the middle of a rather important rendez-vous, too.

"Tsukiko, Tsukiko, Tsukiko, you idiot." Karmen shook his head, his shoulder-length red hair falling in his eyes. A drip of steaming water fell onto his face. "How could you have gotten caught?"

He opened the door of his bathroom leading to his bedroom. Stella was still in bed.

**

* * *

**Ok people, how was it? Gimme reviews to keep me going! This was a very long chapter after all!

And before you ask, yes, Karmen DID know Tsukiko was taking Refrain. He was the one who introduced it to her.

Now before you all tell me how terrible Karmen is, let me explain. I intentionally wanted him to be a typical Britannian noble. He wouldn't go against the status quo and stay married to Tsukiko, or argue for Naoto's burial, and married the bitch Veronica, AND introduced Refrain to Tsukiko, AND keeps some mistresses/whores (Stella?), but he's not a bad person overall. He meant the best by divorcing Tsukiko, so that his children could at least pretend to be pure Britannian, and he denounced Naoto to keep his family safe, and he introduced Refrain to Tsukiko in hopes of making her happy. He also keeps Henry with him where ever he goes, as a reminder of his family and their happier days. And he married Veronica in hopes of having a step-mom the kids could be 'proud' of, but he obviously isn't a very good judge of character, as most spoiled people aren't. All in all, I enjoyed making Karmen who he is because he's very much like most people.

So my poll this week is about your opinion of him. There's really nothing for me to ask since I have the next few chapters plotted out already. Narita's coming up!

And now a quick note about the one-shots. I have received 12 messages to relocate the one-shots. Therefore I will do so. My new account is not yet created, but when it is, I will message ONLY those who have messaged me beforehand AND who have reviewed at least once on my stories. I will NOT post them here because of the off chance that my sister or her boyfriend check out my story. I will create the new account as soon as I am done with the loli story, so it will be a little while.

So look forward to the next chapter that is coming in a day **or two!**


	32. The Cross Dressing Festival

**Sorry this is a day late. I'm sure you'll all live. But I wanted to hurry up to Narita (we'll probably start a bit of it next chapter, but definitely will get to it in two chapters) so I redid my outline to speed things up.  
**

Yay! Today was the first day this whole school year that I've been able to sleep in, since I work on week-end mornings. It was bliss!

Bliss aside, I have a little angry note to certain people.

ANGRY NOTE (not to everybody, just most of you): Ok people, LISTEN UP! I did NOT appreciate being swarmed with messages from people demanding the location of my new account. First of all, what new account? I said I would make it when the loli story was done! Second of all, I had people going 'Oh, I've reviewed for you before, can I have the location?'. Yes, it's a requirement that you had to have reviewed before so I know you're not my sister or her crazy ex-boyfriend, but you can't be bothered to give me another review when you've obviously looked at the newest chapter? That pisses me off.

As for the few people who were polite, and did give me reviews, thank you. I don't mean to include everybody here. I will message everybody who asked for it when the account is made. If I accidentally skip you, you have my permission to be rude to me when you remind me. (And no, the account will not be ready tomorrow!)

So I've skipped the "We Can't Tell Lelouch" sound drama because it's kind of pointless and boring. Myeh.

Me is stopping the talk now. Read...AND REVIEW...or else...

* * *

**Ashford Academy**

Kallen grimaced. She should be helping the Black Knights right now, preparing for their next fight for justice in this world. Helping them grow stronger so that one day Britannia would fall, like Zero promised, and she would be able to live happily with her mother. Instead...she was stuck at Ashford Academy with the most batshit insane girl she had ever met.

"Sir Kallen, you look absolutely daring and valiant in that outfit." Milly Ashford said in a deep tone as she checked Kallen out.

Kallen was wearing pre-takeover Japanese fashion for the yakuza* boys. A white bandanna tied around her head, without the red sun of course. That was the mark of Japanese rebels. A red muscle shirt, with black pants and a black jacket.

"So...this is the Cross-Dressing Festival, huh?" Kallen groaned. She looked...weird, a bit like the kickass Kallen Kouzuki that she was at heart, but mixed with the weak and useless Kallen Stadtfeld persona that she had to pretend to be.

"Yup!" Milly cheered in her musketeer outfit, her voice returning to normal. "It was quite popular last year, so we decided to do it again!"

Kallen noted the misuse of the word 'we'.

"Except Grandfather doesn't want people getting the idea that Ashford is a party school, so this year the Cross-Dressing Festival is limited to only Student Council members." Milly continued. "Oh well. People are still talking about the Hand-Made Dress Party with the ball theme."

"It's so fun to act like a boy, though!" Nunnally cut in. She was dressed adorably like Lelouch, with his signature brown jacket, black undershirt, and dark pants. Her long golden-brown hair however, was tied up in two distinctly unmanly buns.

"It's alright for girls to dress like guys, but what about the guys dressing up like girls?" Kallen asked, curiously.

Sayoko popped up from behind Nunnally. She was dressed up as a butler, with a mustache. "They also have fun with their new styles."

"There were even three boys last year who liked it too much." Nina remarked. She was dressed up like a 19th century pageboy. "Now you see them all the time, only you may not have noticed them Kallen. They've become masters at dressing like girls."

"Oh?" C.C. said. She was dressed up as a soccer player. "How funny. I thought that that girl I passed in the halls the other day looked rather manly."

"But one of them is my class tutor!" Shirley interjected. She was dressed up as a policeman. "It's not funny at all!"

"Miss C.C., what are you doing in Ashford's halls if you don't go here." Anya questioned, looking up from the pictures she took. She was dressed in a red Victornian outfit, with a long red duster, red cravat, leather riding boots, a charcoal suit, and a red fedora**.

An awkward moment ensued. C.C. turned slowly to look at the taffy-haired little girl behind her. "I'm here to give Lelouch self-defense lessons. Why else would I be here?"

"Why else indeed." Milly said with a completely straight face.

"Yeah! Why are you here all the time, Miss C.C.?" Shirley jumped in, her face flushed from Milly's comment.

"To give Lelouch lessons on..._life_, Shirley. And I partake in these functions because your President, Milly asks me to them." C.C. smirked. Shirley's face had gone red at the 'on life' statement.

"Eh..." Kallen looked at the craziness around her.

"Hey Lelouch!" Milly shouted at the door, making everybody jump. "Are you done dressing yet?"

"Yup Madame President!" Suzaku's voice came in from the other side. "I'll go open the door right now!"

"Wait don't open it yet!" Lelouch's voice was stressed and gruff.

"Why not? You're already done changing." Suzaku's voice replied.

"I'm preparing...psychologically." Lelouch's voice was barely audible.

"Don't worry Lelouch. You look beautiful." Suzaku said. Milly and C.C. sniggered outside.

"Idiot! Don't be gay!" Lelouch growled.

"Suzaku, don't you feel a little ashamed?" Rivalz joined in.

"Eh? A little...but I don't care." Suzaku's tone was very carefree. "I get a nice breeze down here."

Outside, Milly and C.C. had a very good idea of what Suzaku meant. Shirley and Nina blushed.

"Stop! Don't be so dirty!" Lelouch shouted.

Now, Milly and C.C. were dying to burst in.

"Dirty?...But I'm a guy." Suzaku protested.

"It doesn't matter if you're a man or woman; that's immoral." Lelouch chided.

"Oi! Do you guys need help in there?" Milly called out, growing very impatient.

"Madame President! What are you talking about?" Shirley's voice was frantic.

"Well, girls' clothes are very complicated aren't they?" Milly replied. She turned back to the door and called out," I'm coming in!"

"WAIT!" Lelouch yelled.

Too late. The door slid open.

"This..."

"He's beautiful..."

"I saw him last year too, and he left me speechless..." Shirley said, her eyes glued to Lelouch.

Lelouch was dressed as a Victorian bride, with a long black wig that matched his natural hair color. He wore an old-fashioned, floor-length indigo dress, with a lacy bosom and collar. Lacy adornments peeked from his wig, and he wore white lace gloves. His normally pale and stoic face was now pink and embarrassed.

"See. I told you you look beautiful, Lelouch." Suzaku said in a matter of fact voice. He was dressed up like a school girl, with the sailor outfit and short skirt. Suzaku had even shaved his legs. A red headband rested on his head.

"Shut up! Why don't you have any pride?" Lelouch growled, his voice the only indicator of his real gender.

"C'mon Lelouch! Why don't you relax and have some fun?" Rivalz piped up. He looked like a hideous maid. Too much too red lipstick and blush caked his face. He had on the traditional maid outfit, with a very short skirt and had stuffed something into the bosom to make it look like he had breasts. Only, Rivalz hadn't bothered to shave his legs. Thankfully most of his legs were covered by white stockings.

"Never!"

"Oh...what a shame...even though you're so beautiful..." C.C. added smugly.

"Too bad...I'm the only one who can't see my beautiful older brother," Nunnally whined.

An awkward silence fell over the crowd.

"Eh? What's up, everybody?" Nunnally asked, sensing the awkwardness.

"I'm so sorry, Nunna-" Shirley began.

"RESET!" Milly shouted, raising her rapier into the air.

"What kind of spell is that?" Rivalz muttered.

"How ingenious of Milly!" Nina said admiringly.

"Anyways, aren't we short one blond and annoying knight?" Kallen asked, not willing to let one person escape this humiliation, especially not _Gino_.

"Yeah...where is Gino?" Shirley questioned while looking around.

"He was here a while ago," Rivalz said. "but he disappeared when we mentioned that the Cross-Dressing Festival was today."

"Strange..." Kallen mused. "You would've thought that he'd enjoy something like this."

"Do you think he had some sort of emergency to attend to? I mean he still is the Knight of Three!" Suzaku wondered.

"But wouldn't Anya be gone too if there was an emergency?" Nunnally said.

"It doesn't matter." Lelouch huffed, eager to avoid the Knight who knew his secret. "Let's just get this damn 'festival' over with!"

"Wait, Lulukins, did dear Genie see you in this...attire before leaving?" C.C. inquired, a slight smile dancing on her face.

"Urr...I think so, Lelouch..." Suzaku answered after Lelouch just glared at the witch, knowing that the smile on her face meant nothing good was going to come out.

"Well...then. It should be obvious." C.C. said, tossing her silky hair.

"Yes?" Everybody asked.

"Our dear Gino is...too say it politely, relieving himself of a cumbersome baggage." C.C. smiled sweetly at Lelouch who had instantly understood what she was alluding to and was glaring at her.

"A cumbersome baggage?" Suzaku repeated, not getting it.

"Oh come on, Suzaku!" Rivalz said, hitting his buddy's head. "You can't be that dense!"

"Well, Lulu does look...so ravishable..." Milly shot fox eyes at Lelouch.

"And men are men, right?" Kallen sighed.

"Wait...what?" Shirley protested. "NO! No! Gino is..."

"You can't consider him homosexual when Lelouch looks so much like a sexy noblewoman right now." Milly winked.

"I am NOT sexy!" Lelouch roared, indignantly.

"Oh, but you are, Mi'Lady." C.C. whispered audibly in his ear before giving him a peck on the cheek.

Everybody froze. Except Anya who took a picture.

"What just happened?" Nunnally asked, innocently.

"Miss C.C.!" Shirley yelled, her eyes shut, trying to erase the sight.

"Whoa Lelouch, old buddy!" Rivalz cheered. "You're getting all the action!"

"Eh? Lelouch...action?" Suzaku blinked.

"EVERYBODY!" Milly hollered right by Suzaku's ear, making him jump. She brandished her rapier as if ready to pierce the next person to talk. "I have a matchmaking session to ruin tonight! Let's start the festival now!"

"You mean we haven't even started it yet?" Anya asked, uncaringly.

"No! The true Cross-Dressing Festival doesn't start with dressing up the outside, you have to dress up your inside as well!" Milly said.

"Uhhh...I don't know if I wanna make two holes down here." Suzaku lifted his short skirt a little and peered down.

"Idiot! Stop that!" Lelouch shouted.

"Darn it, Milly. You should have said so beforehand so I could've gotten a strap-on when we were in town." C.C. complained. Then she paused before her signature coy smile returned. "Of course I could always grab the one I use with Lelatio."

"Eh?" Nunnally and Sayoko looked at C.C. in surprise before turning simultaneously to look at Lelouch.

"What?" Shirley shrieked. "Not Lulu!"

"Whoa...old buddy...you really are into kink aren't ya?" Rivalz commented, impressed.

"THAT'S NOT...I...I...WE...WE HAVE NEVER DONE SOMETHING LIKE THAT BEFORE, EVER!" Lelouch bellowed. "EVER!" His teeth were gritted in anger and embarrassment, and he looked about ready to kill C.C.

C.C. twirled her hair, and hummed while staring innocently at the ceiling.

"No, no, no! I mean we have to act like our new genders!" Milly corrected, although looking wickedly amused. She deepened her voice like a man's. "Right, Lelouch?"

"Eh...y...y...yes,...y...you're right, President." Lelouch stuttered, trying not to sound too girly while pleasing Milly.

"Ohhh!" Nunnally let out a squeal of understanding and excitement.

* * *

**The Britannian Base...**

"So you couldn't get him alone?" Euphie asked Gino as they strolled through the makeshift Aries Villa garden that Clovis had created. After last time, Cornelia had explicitly ordered that Euphie have some free time between meetings and publicity stunts.

"No...he..." Gino looked disturbed...even a little horrified. "Your brother has...interesting tastes."

"Eh?" Euphie looked around. "What's so strange about Clovis' design?"

"No...not Prince Clovis..." Gino looked straight ahead of him, avoiding Euphie's inquisitive violet eyes. "Urmm...Lelouch."

"Yes? What did Lelouch do?" Euphie asked.

"He was...he was a girl!" Gino looked very disturbed. "He...are you sure he isn't a girl?"

"What? No! Lelouch is my brother, I KNOW he's male!" Euphie answered. Then she paused before coming to the wrong conclusion. Her hands hovered over her mouth in horror. "You mean...he was missing certain body parts?"

"No! Not like that!" Gino shook his head. "I mean, he was dressed like, and looked, legit, like a girl!"

"Oh...Lelouch was...cross-dressing?" Euphie looked startled at this new development in her brother.

"Oh...that's what cross-dressing means?" Gino looked relieved, while Euphie started to look disturbed over the change in Lelouch.

"You mean...Lelouch is into cross-dressing now?" Euphie repeated, horrified.

"No no no!" Gino started to laugh. "I understand now! Our Student Council President, Milly, she's well...she and Prince Clovis could've been best friends, or even siblings, if I may; they're so alike! Anyways, she told us about a 'Cross-Dressing' Festival that was to happen today, but I thought cross-dressing just meant dressing differently, not like a girl!"

"Oh." Euphie looked only slightly relieved. Now she had to worry about this strange new influence on Lelouch and Nunnally.

Gino paused for a moment. He frowned. "Still, dressing like the opposite sex...that's just so strange...why would anybody do that?"

Euphie coughed, gently.

"Anyways, to answer your question from before, no, I couldn't talk to him." Gino said. "A, I was horrified, and B, some of my classmates came in so I ran for it."

Euphie sighed. "Lelouch left me his cell phone number before, but he never answers it. I think he's avoiding us on purpose."

"Perhaps I should speak to Nunnally then?" Gino wondered.

"No. She doesn't know that you know who she is, I'm sure Lelouch didn't tell her." Euphie said. "And we might anger Lelouch if we do. After all, he might be under pressure or can't talk to us yet because he's not ready."

"Ok."

"Anyways, I'm just so glad to know that he and Nunnally are safe and alive, after so long." Euphie smiled, gently. "And that they even go to school with you!"

"Yeah, especially since you're the one who passed that bit of legislation letting me go there!" Gino laughed. "Life sure is ironic."

"I think it's called 'karma'." Euphie replied. "Because I granted you your wish to go to school, Fate has granted my wish of seeing Lelouch and Nunnally safe and sound."

Gino grinned. "Call it whatever. I call it 'luck'."

Suddenly a frown crinkled Euphie's face. "Wait...Anya goes there as well...is there any possible chance that she could recognize Lelouch or Nunnally? After all, she did go to Lelouch and Nunnally's palace to learn proper etiquette before everything happened."

"I don't think she remembers them." Gino said, soberly.

Euphie looked at him inquisitively.

"Anya...has problems with her memory. She can't remember the first time she met me, or a lot of the battles we've been through." Gino explained, softly.

"Oh..." Euphie looked surprised. "I didn't know."

"Yeah...our world sure is screwed up..." Gino looked up at the cloudless, blue sky. _Really screwed up._

_

* * *

_

**Back at Ashford Academy...**

"Kallen, are you coming to play in the park, today?" Shirley asked her redheaded friend in a semi-manly tone.

Kallen crossed her arms and stood like a man. "Sure. Let's play dodgeball."

"Wow Kallen!" Suzaku squealed, clasping his hands together in admiration. "You're really good at this!"

"You too..." Kallen replied, not sure herself if that was a compliment or not.

"I was forced to do this once at an army party." Suzaku explained in a matter-of-fact voice without losing his girly tone.

C.C. sniggered.

"Awesome!" Nunnally cheered in her high-pitched voice. Realizing her mistake, Nunnally quickly adjusted her tone to a deeper pitch. "I mean...awesome guys."

"Luluko-sama, the tea is ready." Sayoko informed in a deep voice as well.

"Luluko?" Lelouch asked, bewildered that even Sayoko would give him a distasteful nickname. As if C.C. hadn't created enough...

"In Japanese, it's very common to put 'ko' in female names." Sayoko explained.

"Now that you mention it, Sayoko has a 'ko' in it as well." Nina discovered.***

"Yup!" Sayoko smiled.

"Yo! Luluko!" Milly grabbed Lelouch's gloved hands and held them against her chest. She looked deeply in Lelouch's startled amethyst eyes. "The truth is...since a long time ago...I've been in love with you!"

"Eh?" Lelouch sputtered.

"Hehe...too bad; I desire Luluko as well." C.C. purred, as she grabbed Lelouch forcefully and held his head against her chest.

"Wait a moment! I love Luluko too!" Shirley called out.

"Me too!" Rivalz squawked. Everybody looked at him. "No! Milly! For a long, long time-"

"You guys..." Lelouch growled, his voice rising. "stop doing stupid things!"

"My my Luluko, you're quite popular..." Kallen gave him a smug look.

"Kallen! You're after Luluko too?" Shirley said, grouchily.

"Wuh? What are you talking about? Who would want like a bimbo like her?" Kallen screeched, defensively.

"SO CRUEL!" Suzaku bawled, tearfully. "To call a woman a 'bimbo'!"

"Why are you all acting so strange?" Nina said, a little fearfully.

"Luluko!" Milly shouted. "Today, you'll have to decide between Shirley, C.C., Kallen, and me!"

"I told you that I don't like him!" Kallen snapped.

"Luluko, it isn't right to have four of them at the same time!" Suzaku cried out.

"You! SHUT UP!" Lelouch snarled.

"Hey, you're getting out of character," C.C. pointed out, smirking.

"Not like that, Big Brother!" Nunnally chirped in.

It was the final straw. Even Nunnally had been brainwashed.

"Stop...stop...stop...STOP THIS NONSENSE ALREADY!" Lelouch screamed. His face was twisted in agony and revulsion.

_Click._ "Recorded." Anya said, before sweeping off in her red duster.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Narita Mountains...**

"Patience, Lord Jeremiah. We'll get our revenge." Villetta called out to her former margrave, and friend.

Jeremiah paced back and forth on the snowy slopes. "How can you be so calm, Villetta? So calm when, at any moment, our forces will be deployed here, by Viceroy Cornelia, to do battle with these heathens, the JLF? How can you be so calm, when Zero could pop up at any moment? We will finally have it! The moment of truth!"

"Even so, My Lord," Villetta said, sipping her peppermint hot cocoa. "Nonette has already informed us that the Viceroy won't be completely ready for a couple more days, as she won't return to the base for a few days, and preparations for this coming battle are still being made."

Jeremiah laughed, a mad glint in his one human eye. "Ah...but you underestimate the abilities of our Imperial Family, Villetta! I will abandon my pursuit for the truth and become a monk if Cornelia isn't ready for battle in six days!"

"My Lord, you keep mentioning your pursuit for the truth." Villetta acknowledged. "But aren't we just going to defeat Zero and become heroes, while V.V. said that Nonette would agree to admitting that she prosecuted us unfairly? And then shift most of the blame on Kewell?"

"No...no no no, my dear friend." Jeremiah said, shaking his turquoise hair, his face flushed from the cold and excitement. "If Zero is who V.V. says he is, just a mere Britannian schoolboy, then there are greater truths to be discovered! And our new battlements, the discovery of Geass, our 'Geass-cancelers'! An entire world has opened up before us; do you not see it?"

Villetta looked admiringly at the violet and white Knightmare V.V. had called the 'Andraste'****. "You have point there, My Lord. I really cannot wait to fight the Elevens and their prehistoric gear with that."

Jeremiah stepped onto the porch, out of the cold, where Villetta sat, nursing her cocoa. His turquoise electronic eye whirled. "Not just the Knightmares, Villetta; we now have the power of the gods."

* * *

*The _yakuza_ are basically Japanese gangs. Not all of them follow brotherhoods and honor like stereotypes say, but some do. Yakuza boys are generally the underlings who like to dress badass.

**Who knows who I'm alluding to? xD

***So I don't get this. Nina is scared to death of Elevens, but she's comfortable with Sayoko? But then again, I never understand table-rapers.

****'Andraste' was the Iceni goddess of war, revered by the Boudica; this is also another reference to Dragon Age: Origins.

I would like to thank Lilyflower1987, Awsome Older Sibling, Sayalovesdiva, Seth Sandwhisper, Dreadman75, and nanoman79 for constantly supporting me, as well as several others out there. I really would have given up on this story by now, if you guys weren't constantly in my hair. ^_^

And I'm putting forth some new decisions that you guys can comment on. They are SLIGHT SPOILERS, nothing big, but read at YOUR OWN RISK. First, I'm sure as of right now, that Lelouch's harem consists of C.C., Kallen, Kaguya, Villetta, Shirley, and a little Milly. Gino being with Euphie is still being debated; Cornelia's with Guilford (no debate there); Suzaku's by himself (maybe); Nunnally's by herself; Rolo doesn't even matter that much; Orange-kun is with Super Meido!; and I'm still not too sure what to make of Cecile and Lloyd. Schneizel loves nobody; Diethard...is pretty much the same as before; Ohgi dies (whoops!); Tamaki dies (double whoops!); Euphie dies (lolz, I had you there for a moment! xD); and Tohdoh ends up with Chiba (debatable). Oh, and also for you peoples inquiring about Monica...you're not going to find out her story until Lelouch confronts Charles and Marianne. So just push her way back deep into your mind; I think I introduced her a bit early.

Also, I put up a new poll. Most of you guys thought Karmen was an idiot, but a good character overall (on the last poll). This poll is pretty important because it regards Nunnally and Lelouch's futures. Go vote.

WAIT! Gimme a review first. If I get enough, I'll post another chapter before the next fortnight.


	33. Before the Showdown Part 1

Hey guys! My retarded sister burned our house down so I'm typing this at our local public library. Ok, just joking, but she did burn up an outlet and part of our kitchen wall. How? I honestly don't know. She plugs in the vacuum, and whooom! There's a fire. It was great... Not.

Anywhoo, let me complain to you about the worst day of my life this school year. On Monday, I go into my English class...and everybody is turning in an essay that I completely forgot about until that moment. (But my teacher likes me, so she let me turn it in online that night, which is why this chapter was pushed back a bit.) Then I go to Statistics, and I find out we have a test...I have no idea wtf we've been learning cuz Stats is my slack-off class. Then I go to Calculus, and fail my test (a legit 25 out of 50, I got my grade today). Then because I spent so long on the test, I don't have time to eat lunch. That was the worst. Finally, I go to my Government class, and guess what? We have another test! And homework that I didn't do! It was great! Then I come home and spend two hours with my parents and neighbor trying to fix the outlet, in complete darkness, while my retarded sister, who caused the fire, is at the library having fun.

Whining aside, my parents are going to be out this Friday the whole day, so my big sister is going to bring her PS2 and X-Box over so that we can play Dragon Age, and Orochi Warriors on my dad's plasma huge-ass screen TV that nobody is allowed to be within a two meter radius of. xD And Thanksgiving Break is coming up! ^^

Also, I went to a huge party on Friday night (not a drugs and booze party, a good party!) where we invited as many foreign students as possible. There were a few adults to supervise, but it was still awesome! Lots of food, a loud stereo system, a free photo booth that took custom pictures!, a bonfire, dogs, children, everything that makes a party fun. Oh, and lots of dancing! So much dancing! Gawd, my hips and arms are still sore from it! ;P (Unfortunately we just lacked the number of hot guys. Lots of girls, a few cuties, but no hot bishies appeared and swept me off of my feet. So disappointing.)

Anywhoo, due to the huge amount of reviews I got last week, we get an early update. And since I have Thanksgiving Break next week, I might post another chapter IF I get enough reviews.

Just a reminder as you read the C.C., Marianne, and Lelouch dialogue. I try to make things as obvious as possible, as to who is thinking. Remember that Lelouch can't hear C.C. and Marianne's conversation, but Marianne can get a gist of C.C.'s feelings because they're telepathically linked. Also, C.C. can think and talk at the same time, therefore the dialogue is a little confusing and jumbled together.

I don't own Code Geass.

* * *

**Ashford Academy...**

C.C. looked up at the full moon shining in from the glass ceiling. It was shining brilliantly, with several stars next to it that twinkled beautifully, but were mundane next to the orb of white light.

_To think that the light I see right now is older than myself..._

She fell forward. Her fingertips first brushed against the cold, clean water, before the rest of her followed.

_Even so...I think I prefer the water that touches me right now...the same water from before, during, and after I was born._

As she floated in the light, C.C. noticed Lelouch sitting on the pool benches with a laptop open. The youth was studying and preparing for the oncoming battle diligently. She couldn't help but smile. The water had washed away the heavy feelings that had been plaguing her all day. After Lelouch had finally announced his plan to humiliate and capture Cornelia at Narita, C.C. found herself rather surly all day. He had been hinting at a an upcoming battle, but this...this was foolishness at it's peak.

"A Britannian..." The dark-haired prince next to her mused to himself. "He looks too proud to be a spy. A radical?"

"Wonderful isn't it?" C.C. called out, still floating, her long green hair trailing beneath her. "How the number of people wanting to join keeps growing."

"It's simpler than I thought it'd be. I can't approve of terrorism. That's the prevailing view of most Elevens." Lelouch said, his eyes not leaving the screen. "

"In short, Elevens support the Black Knights for the most part." C.C. reiterated.

"Which in turn makes it easier for us to operate as a group." Lelouch continued. "It's a big help that civilians don't report our activities. A group called 'Kyoto' is offering to send us Knightmares too. And the number of informants has been increasing quickly as well. The Japanese can't resist a stampede. Just give them the chance to do something positive, and off they go."

C.C. felt both proud and irritated at the prince's obvious pride. She climbed out of the pool. "Hence the big 'Knights for Justice' act?"

Lelouch looked up, his handsome face carved into a smug expression. "Well everybody likes heroic knights, don't they?"

The immortal witch stopped toweling her hair, and chuckled. "That's not what a real knight would say, is it?"

"You think so?"

* * *

**Later that Night...  
**

"I'm going to send troops in advance to the Narita Mountains. I've also determined the military strength of the Japan Liberation Front." Lelouch announced to the sprawled C.C. on his bed.

The green-haired witch rolled around to face him; she was still hugging her Cheese-kun doll. "Pleased with yourself?"

"Yes! Very." Lelouch said. "I can finally pay back Cornelia for what she did to us."

_Us? Who's 'us'?_

_Why, you and my dear Lulu of course!_

"You really hate to lose, don't you?" C.C. smiled lazily, her face pressing up against Cheese-kun. Although Marianne had just returned with her nasty sense of humor, the effects of her brief interlude in the pool still stayed with her. And Sayoko had just changed the sheets and the fresh linen smelled so nice and clean.

_Yes, but it won't be long before they're dirty again, right C.C.?_

_My, my. Doesn't somebody sound a little irritated? Jealous?_

_I just don't like losing my dear Lulu to someone like you.  
_

"Does anyone like to lose?" Lelouch demanded, turning to face her in his chair.

C.C. buried her face into Cheese-kun's plushiness so that the young prince wouldn't see her sniggering. "Goes with the bloodline, I guess."

_Someone like me? What's that supposed to mean, Marianne?_

_An experienced femme fatale like you. _

"Hm?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lelouch tried to sound blase, but his pulse quickened. As of yet, he knew just about nothing about this mysterious girl who slept with him every night, who seemed to know everything about him. She had known he was a prince of Britannia before he had done anything to divulge that. And a part of him was always uneasily nagging at him, telling him that they'd met before Shinjuku. And that she knew too much.

**_Knock knock._**

"Lelouch! You in there?" Suzaku's muffled voice came in through his door.

Lelouch gasped. "Suzaku!"

"Got a minute? Can I come in?" Suzaku asked.

"Hold on! N..ugh...my room is a mess!" Lelouch shouted. He leapt out of his chair and pulled C.C. off of his bed.

"Hey! What are you-Stop it!" C.C. demanded, as Lelouch was attempting to shove her under his bed.

_Oh ho. This sounds fun._

_Very funny Marianne. I bet Sayoko hasn't dusted under here for ages.  
_

"Go on!" Lelouch whisper-urged her.

"Coming in!" Suzaku announced. The sound of the door sliding open warned Lelouch of impending doom, and he quickly shoved himself under the bed, next to C.C., to keep her from being seen.

"Mmm...what's up, Suzaku?" Lelouch said, slightly nervously from under his bed.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku looked down to see his best friend's head popping out from beneath his bed. "Why are you sleeping under your bed?"

"Duh,..uh...I just dropped something." Lelouch quickly mumbled. He stuck his head back next to C.C.'s.

"Lelouch, you're going to pay for stuffing me down here." C.C. threatened through gritted teeth. "Big time."

"Be silent," Lelouch ordered. He pushed himself off of the floor and stood face-to-face with Suzaku.

"Suzaku listen, I know we're friends and all, but just walking into my room like this is rude." Lelouch chastised, firmly. He intentionally made himself sound pissed off, despite feeling like his heart would jump out of his throat, it was beating so hard.

"I knocked!" Suzaku replied, defensively.

"And then you're supposed to wait 'til I say 'come in'. Why don't you think before you do things? Use your head!" Lelouch berated, fiercely. "You've always been like that, just barging into places whenever you feel like it!"

"Oh have I?" Suzaku asked, trying to sound sarcastic.

"Yes." Lelouch ignored his friend's failed attempt at sarcasm. "If you would respect people's privacy once in a-"

"Lelouch, you're just too secretive." Suzaku interrupted, crossing his arms. "Even back at the shrine you had your pork buns, bean crepes, and that stuffed weasel toy all-"

"Hold on." Lelouch interjected, his violet eyes narrowing. "You remember those things but you forget everything else?"

"What? What do you mean?" Suzaku asked, his voice going a pitch higher in protest. "I don't forget everything."

"You do." Lelouch contradicted. "Like the time we wanted to send messages, so I came up with that great secret code-"

"Which was impossible to learn! It was like five hundred different hand signals!" Suzaku cut in, indignantly.

"**I **remembered them." Lelouch replied.

"But in the end you changed it to a simpler code, didn't you?" Suzaku said, smiling.

"Because **you **couldn't read the messages." The dark haired prince accused, crossing his arms.

"Well thank you Lelouch for all that extra effort!" Suzaku pretended to wipe a bead of sweat off of his forehead.

"Dork. You just shouldn't talk like that." Lelouch scolded. Suddenly his features relaxed. "You know. You've changed since then."

"Have I?" Suzaku questioned, a touch of defensiveness in his tone.

"You have. Everything used to be 'me, me, me!'. You were completely self-centered." Lelouch said, a slight touch of humor and reminiscence on his face.

"And you've also changed." Suzaku added. "Your a bit more rough."

_A lot more rough. _Suzaku thought to himself. He still remembered the fancy pants Prince Lelouch who came with his girl voice and complete inability to protect himself.

Suddenly a shiny thread caught Suzaku's attention. He chuckled. "Now you're seventeen, so of course..."

"What?" Lelouch asked, impatient at his friend's slow response.

"You've got a girlfriend now, don't you? See, there's a long hair over here." Suzaku held up the shiny, green strand of hair. "It's not Nunnally's or Shirley's. It's C.C.'s isn't it?"

Lelouch gasped. "Uh, what? Don't be absurd! That doesn't mean she's my girlfriend. She just has been helping me with some self-defense techniques."

"Self-defense huh?" Suzaku repeated, skeptically. "So what has she taught you?"

Realizing that Suzaku would immediately know of any bullshit that he came up with, Lelouch's mind worked a mile a minute trying to remember some self-defense techniques and their names. He drew a blank.

"It's not so much self-defense, as it is her just attacking me, and me trying to defend myself." Lelouch conceded. "You remember that time you and Gino came in?"

Suzaku remembered. He couldn't conceal his smirk. "Wow Lelouch, I didn't know you were into _that _type."

"_That _type? What type?" Lelouch said, confused.

"That dominant type." Suzaku seemed smug and surprised at the same time. "It's OK. You don't have to hide it. Of course I won't tell Nunnally about it either, although she may have noticed already. Girls have a second sense about these things."

"Sixth." Lelouch corrected automatically, despite being in complete denial. "Girls have a sixth sense, not second."

"Whatever." Suzaku said, smiling. "Hey we're both seventeen now. Things like this are perfectly natural."

"Things like _this_?" Lelouch repeated. _Things like this? Like what? How could he possibly know that C.C. and I? Could he know? Is it possible? But how? How would he know that that witch insists on sleeping next to me?_

"What's she like? I'm curious." Suzaku admitted. "I know I've seen and talked to her a couple of times, but she always just seems so distant and sarcastic."

Beneath Lelouch's bed, C.C. smirked.

"Huh? Oh...how do I describe her?" Lelouch shook his head, trying to free himself of his cumbersome thoughts. "Well she's not easy to figure out."

C.C. smiled.

"So she's kind of mysterious?" Suzaku asked.

C.C. did her best to keep from snorting.

"I guess you could say that." Lelouch conceded.

"Is she cute when you're alone?" Suzaku wondered.

C.C. nodded to herself, grinning at Marianne's obviously false coughing.

"No! She's the farthest thing from cute!" Lelouch said firmly.

C.C. frowned.

"The homemaker type?" Suzaku suggested, a little shocked at Lelouch's denial.

C.C. narrowed her glowing golden eyes as Marianne shrieked vulgarly with derision.

"NOT! She's lazy, never lifts a finger!" Lelouch said, thinking about all the pizza boxes he had to throw away secretly at night to avoid suspicion from both Sayoko and Nunnally.

"You sure she's the right girl for you? You don't deal well with people you can't count on." Suzaku advised, knowingly.

At this, C.C. sniggered. _Too bad I'm the only one Lelouch can really count on._

"True. She causes endless problems for me." Lelouch admitted, thinking about how many times the witch had embarrassed him, or deliberately caused Nunnally to come to a completely wrong conclusion. He of course had completely forgotten about her saving his life, giving him Geass, and saving him again when his pride caused his defeat at Cornelia's hands.

C.C. glared at the boy, knowing he knew that she could hear them.

"Her clothes are a mess. She's stuck up, selfish, and she's always stuffing her face with junk food." Lelouch complained.

**Thud! Thud! Thud!**

"Lelouch did the bed just move?" Suzaku questioned, unsure that what he had just seen was real.

"Ahh...hmph. Maybe my alarm clock went off." Lelouch suggested, calmly. Inside he was screaming at the witch for nearly giving him an apoplexy.

_Tee-hee. Lelouch's emotions are going hay-wire._

_You're quite the witch, C.C. Although giving him a heart attack before he completes his side of the contract would completely defeat the purpose of you protecting him, and me keeping my bargain with you, now wouldn't it?_

_Hmph. Party-pooper.  
_

"Alarm...clock?" Suzaku repeated, unsure if Lelouch was having one on him.

"It's a new function I installed. Anyway, Suzaku, why'd you come over at this time of night?" Lelouch demanded, ready to get rid of his friend before he discovered that C.C. was right below his bed.

"Oh!" Suzaku suddenly remembered that this wasn't just a social call. "I came to give you back your math notes. They were a huge help! Now I'll be able to pass the exam next week!"

"Exams are essentially games where your opponent poses questions. If you can anticipate how your opponent thinks, it's easy."

"Classic Lelouch." Suzaku said, shaking his head.

"But why make a special trip?" Lelouch inquired. "You could've given them back in class tomorrow."

"I've got a work trip starting tomorrow." Suzaku answered.

"As an engineer?" Lelouch said, surprised.

"Huh?" Suzaku let out before remembering his white lie to his best friend. "Oh right! I-it's a field trip...sort of. We're inspecting a factory."

"The plant in Shizuoka?" Lelouch asked.

"Uh...yeah...you're uh...well-informed." Suzaku hoped that his lack of knowledge would come up as surprise to his friend.

"Hmph. I read about it."

Noting Lelouch's suddenly closed look, Suzaku felt a prickle of worry. "Lelouch...you're not doing anything dangerous are you?"

"Of course not. The last thing I want is to make Nunnally cry." Lelouch denied smoothly.

"Right. Yes of course." Suzaku agreed, feeling awkward at having made such an accusation. "Sorry I didn't mean anything. Well, time to go. Gotta get up early."

"Right. See ya." Lelouch said to his friend's retreating figure. After making sure that Suzaku was well on his way down the hall, Lelouch turned to his bed. C.C. was already sprawled on it, Cheese-kun still in her embrace.

"Well, that was a first. I've never heard our relationship described quite like that." C.C. remarked.

"Lying is an art form. To succeed, the lie must have truth woven into the fabric of deception." Lelouch delivered, all-knowingly.

"Oh. And I thought you were confessing your true feelings for me." C.C. said with a slight pout.

_Awww...and here I thought my little Lulu had finally grown some balls and to admit to his burning passion._

_I don't know about little, or needing to grow his balls anymore, Marianne._

_(*sputter*)  
_

"Don't be absurd. Me with a bizarre girl like you? Not possible." Lelouch noticed C.C. giving him a strange look. "What? Are you mad at me now?"

"Should I be? Anyway, if we're not dating, then how would you define our relationship? You do sleep with me every night. And you have done...other things, as well." C.C. insinuated smugly.

"Our relationship is defined only as a mutually benefitting contract!" Lelouch shouted, his face burning up. "And FYI YOU'RE the one who sleeps WITH ME in MY bed!"

C.C. just smiled and twirled her hair.

_Whore._

_Jealous bitch._

_Easy skank._

_Country leg-spreader._

_Bisexual hole-fucker.  
_

_Dominance-loving clitty-licker._

_...You're so vulgar, C.C._

_You're one to talk, Marianne. After all, I've lived for over five centuries. I'm bound to have picked up a few good ones, here and there.  
_

Feeling exhausted after his careful confrontation with Suzaku and then the merciless teasings with that witch, Lelouch sat down in his chair.

"Anyways, it's lucky for you Suzaku's trip isn't to Narita." C.C. brought up, sitting.

"Suzaku's in the engineering sector. He wouldn't be sent to the front lines." Lelouch responded.

_No he's not. _

_Really? What does he do, Marianne?_

_Hum dee dum, lol lum._

_Marianne!_

_Oh alright. Kururugi is the one that piloted the white Knightmare back in Shinjuku. Although his status isn't set because he's an Eleven. But he's an excellent pilot and under the control of Schneizel and Nonette._

_I see.  
_

"You said that the only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed." C.C. brought up_. _

"Yes."

"Then let me ask you this. Are you prepared to kill? Even someone you know? Someone very important to you?"

Lelouch gulped at the witch's question. He himself had been deliberately avoiding discussing it with himself.

"Or are you willing to die like a noble martyr, but unwilling to kill?" C.C. continued, lightly.

"I am." Lelouch said firmly, trying to convince himself more than C.C.

"Can you?" C.C. looked at him with slightly all-knowing, slightly smug, and slightly pitying eyes.

"ENOUGH." Lelouch announced. He turned away from the witch and focused back on his laptop. "Anyone who stands in my way, no matter who it is...when the time comes, I'll do it!"

"And what of Gino and Euphie?" C.C. brought up, inwardly sniggering at Lelouch's obvious distress.

_Wait, aren't you going to tell him about Kururugi, C.C.?_

_No. If I tell him now, he'll first question how I know of this. Then he'll be diverted from his task, while his pride demands that he continues. Therefore I increase his chances of failure and being captured if I shake him with this piece of information right now._

_But he'll find out eventually._

_He'll also find out eventually this his own mother, the one that he desperately wants to avenge, is still alive as well._

_Well..technically I'm conscious but not alive._

"I will soon deal with them." Lelouch sputtered out.

"You keep saying that, but I've noticed that you've been intentionally avoiding Gino, and you haven't contacted Euphemia once, even though she's left so many messages on your cell." C.C. pointed out.

"I-...WAIT, you've been looking through my cell phone?" Lelouch shrieked.

"I was ordering pizza because Nunnally was on the land line." C.C. answered nonchalantly. "Anyways, what do you intend to do about them? They could reveal you at any moment."

"Yes, just like somebody else that I know." Lelouch said, eyeing the green-haired witch, unhappily.

C.C. just waited.

Lelouch sighed. "Very well. There were some things I needed to discuss with them anyways."

* * *

**The Britannian Military Base...**

Euphie rushed past a startled Darlton, hurrying towards Gino's room, despite the looks of disapproval she was getting.

"Gino!" Euphie shouted as she threw his door open. Making sure to close it and that nobody else was around, she rushed to his bedroom. "Lelouch just left me a messa-ahh!"

"Euphie! What are you doing in here?" Gino started off of his bed. He had been lying on his covers, butt naked, after a long, hot shower.

"Oh my goodness!" Euphie's hands were covering her eyes. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I just got so excited, and you told me to tell you as soon as he replied! Oh my god!"

"Uhh...you stay there while I go put some clothes on..." Gino ordered. The blond knight scuttled off in search of his bathrobe, leaving behind a furiously blushing pink-haired princess.

* * *

Naked Gino. *drools*

^^ Alrighty. That's it for now. Gimme a review.

In last week's poll, the vast majority of people didn't want V.V. to kidnap Nunnally and said that she should support Lelouch while in the Black Knights. That's what I had been opting towards as well. This week's poll is again on Suzaku. I still haven't determined what to do with him. There are a number of options to choose from.

As for the next chapter, it'll have some more fillers from picture dramas (because I luuuurve picture dramas), but the Narita action will definitely start there.

So, I'm ready for tomorrow to end, and Friday to come so that I can play games all day on a bigass TV screen! ^^ And then next week, there's only two days of school!

Oh, and about the one-shot. I think I'll have it done around next week, although it's a tentative date. If you haven't requested for me to send the account site to you, do so now, or forever hold your peace. Don't forget, I won't send the information until the one-shot is posted, and the one-shots here are taken down and moved over there. So it might be a little longer.

Anywhoo, go vote and review! Don't forget that I might post a new chapter if I have enough reviews.


	34. Before the Showdown Part 2

Hey guys. I know I said I'd update earlier for the Narita action, but after the one-shot I was stricken with writer's block as well as a bad cold. So I was kind of stuck between going to school sick, and coming home to sleep (yeah, my parents suck; I can't stay at home for more than a day). But I'm better now, and I feel like I might be able to write something better than your average garbage. ^^ Hopefully.

And the weekend after my last chapter, my parents did leave for Atlanta or Chicago or somewhere. I really wasn't paying attention. :p But I got to play Warriors Orochi, Dragon Age: Origins, Mass Effect 1 & 2, and something else that I can't remember on my dad's big screen TV with my sister. And we had hot cocoa with fancy Irish cream and rum (it was gooood!). Ha, I stayed up until 4 a.m. and went to work the next day at 8 a.m. That was fun (at work I overdosed on chocolate-covered coffee beans!) xD.

So not much going on in my world. We just got a Wii (finally!) and I'm very sore from playing WiiSports Boxing for two hours straight. It's so fun and therapeutic though! ^^

Anyway, I've posted the one-shot and sent out to those who requested from me AND made the requirements my new account. If I accidentally missed you, then I'm sorry and please send me another message. If you forgot to ask me beforehand, or did not make the requirements, too bad, so sad, look for it yourself. Cuz you might be Susan or Tony...

So in celebration of today being exactly one year since I started this story, we will have a double post. As soon as possible, I will post another chapter, hopefully before next week. (Also the character stories are getting more and more complicated. It's giving me a headache. If there's somebody out there who doesn't mind me spoiling the whole thing to them and then helping me organize it would be greatly appreciated!)

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Area 11 Britannian Military Base...**

_"Five days from today. 14:00. Tokyo Tower."_ Euphie read from her phone as Gino leaned over her shoulder, his hair still wet.

Gino rubbed a fluffy blue towel against his damp blond hair. "That's too bad. I'll be at Narita at that time."

"Oh? Did Cor- I mean, did the Viceroy already issue orders regarding the attack on the JLF?" Euphie asked, surprised.

"Yeah. You didn't hear about that? We've been preparing for quite a while now. The Viceroy likes to be ready." Gino replied, nonchalantly. He had grabbed Euphie's phone and was perusing Lelouch's short message, in hopes of finding something more than the blatant short message. "Are you going to meet with him?"

"I...I don't like being the one safely tucked at home while others fight for me." Euphie said, a serious look on her face as she sat down on Gino's bed. She was the Sub-Viceroy yet nobody had seen fit to tell her about an upcoming battle. "I want to go!"

"Then tell the Viceroy that you want to go and don't take 'No' for an answer. Of course that would mean that you can't meet up with Lelouch." Gino advised, tossing her phone back to her. He was still a little grumpy and sleepy.

Euphie looked at the cold, metallic phone in her lap, much akin to Lelouch's brutally short and blunt message. She had cried for days and mourned all these years for her lost siblings, only to find them alive and healthy. At the least she had hoped for a more warm reception. Even so, she wanted to go see Lelouch. To ask him about everything that's happened to him and Nunnally while they lived in Area 11.

But...on the other hand, she was the Sub-Viceroy of Area 11. Even moreso she was the Third Princess of Britannia. She couldn't shirk her duties for personal reasons. If Britannia had enemies to conquer within her lands, then she should be with the soldiers who might die fighting for her.

_That's right. I have a duty to the people of Britannia. I can't constantly toss them off and do what I want to while Cornelia does my share._

Determined purple orbs met sleepy blue eyes. "I'm going to Narita, Gino. We can meet with Lelouch later."

* * *

**On a Balcony at Ashford Academy...  
**

"Hmph. Just as I thought." Lelouch muttered as he read Euphie's apologetic text. "_'I'm sorry Lelouch but there are terrorists that we have scheduled to fight against that day. Could you please find a different and later time for us to meet?'_ Cornelia really is going straight to Narita after her trip to Kyuushuu. Hmph. All the better. The Black Knights should be ready by then. This also confirms that at least Gino will be there as well and that the assault will not be a midnight attack."

C.C. stared uncharacteristically seriously at Lelouch, although a light tone danced in her voice. "Do you truly think you're ready to throw the world into chaos? Shinjuku and Saitama, not to mention all the little Robin Hood acts you've been doing up until now are truly nothing compared to real war. But then again, you have been through the worst of one."

The green-haired woman added, looking at the scowling prince, a strangely smug yet concerned look on her face. Pity? "Not to mention you have reason to do so. But even if you're ready, are those who follow you ready? A king may lead, but without pawns and knights and castles that follow, he is useless."

Lelouch leaned against the cold white marble railings. His eyes were glittering oddly. "Which is why we must use this upcoming battle to our fullest advantage. With this, I can kill three birds with one stone. First and foremost, we will show the world that Zero and the Black Knights are truly ready to fight for what they believe in. Those who joined half-assed will either learn to fight with me, or perish with me. Secondly, the JLF may see us as only a nuisance now, but after being weakened by the Britannians, many of them will reanalyze their prior judgments. We will gain more experienced fighters and tacticians, although Kyoshiro Toudou is the only one I actually want. And finally, I will have Cornelia in my hands to learn about my mother's murder and the plans that Britannia has for the future."

"This being if you win." C.C. interjected, an aloof expression on her face.

"I never said this would be easy." Lelouch smiled. "Right now 'Kyoto' is sending us custom Knightmares as we speak. I've been planning for weeks now. And I have just a few more loose ends to tie up as well."

Lelouch held up his phone. He had just sent a text to Euphie. C.C. leaned in to read it.

_"Very well. If you're going to be in a battle Euphie, always remember to keep those innocent well away from enemy lines. Perhaps an evacuation is in order so we don't have a repeat of Shinjuku? We'll meet nine days from today. 22:00. Ashford Academy East Gates."_

"How princely of you to think of the mere peasants as you make ready for war." C.C. commented in her innocent yet slightly mocking voice.

Lelouch huffed irritatedly moreso at his inability to tell if C.C. was being sarcastic than actual offense from her statement. "I plan on using the wonderful landscape at Narita to my advantage, much like the JLF have."

His gaze fell upon the cloudless blue sky."I want to shed as little blood as possible because when Nunnally can see again, when the world has ceased it's fighting, I don't want her to be ashamed of me."

* * *

**Area 11 TV Tower...**

"That's right. I was demoted, much like yourself." Diethard Ried confessed to the woman at his desk.

"I'm a Knight of the Round. Last time I checked I'm still the Knight of Nine." Nonette Enneagram responded airily.

"In title, yes, you are still the Knight of Nine." Diethard smirked. "But in the Viceroy's eyes your failure at Lake Kawaguchi and inability to explain what happened to you has demoted you personally, to her. Anyways, shouldn't the delicate and unstable Knight of Nine still be in bed right now, instead of wandering into the TV Tower several miles away?"

Nonette plopped down on a leather couch in full Knight of the Round uniform. "I'm feeling better now, thank you very much. Also I can't let my poor Viceroy work herself to death while I laze about in bed. But enough of that."

Nonette gazed at Diethard as though trying to penetrate his soul.

"What?"

"You're an interesting person, Mr. Ried." Nonette said, a strange smile on her face as though enjoying a private joke. "You don't even go to the military base that often yet you seem to know so much about the inner goings of the place."

"That's my job, isn't it?" Diethard retorted.

Nonette chuckled. "I meant no offense. What I meant to say is, you always seem to be on top of things. Take for example Zero's debut. Weren't you the one who personally filmed his unleashing of the fake gas capsule and then ordered for his little show at Kawaguchi to keep running? Why such an interest in him?"

"He's Zero. The whole world is interested in him right now." Diethard answered. "Why shouldn't I? Unless the Knights of the Round have a problem with that?"

"No no." Nonette chuckled again. Suddenly her entire demeanor was serious. "The thing is, the Black Knights have become a personal enemy to me. As you said, their treatment of me has caused me to look weak and useless. I want them completely and irrevocably obliterated."

It was Diethard's turn to chuckle. "I suppose that is the feeling of most Britannians right now. But what does this all have to do with me? I'm just a reporter."

"It has everything to do with you." Nonette's suddenly icy attitude was starting to unnerve Diethard. "I want a full report from you about everything and anything you come across that may pertain to the Black Knights. His Majesty, the Emperor of Britannia, had sent me here to assist the Viceroy in cleaning up Area 11. In doing so, that means the destruction of Zero and his parasites that are draining our precious Britannia of lives, resources, and time. While I am not fully recovered enough to partake in the upcoming battle at Narita, I must still stay on top of things. Therefore as Knight of Nine of the Holy Britannian Empire, I order you to send me whatever intel you receive from the Black Knights, no matter how trivial it may seem. I also order you to keep quiet about this arrangement and my visit. In return, I will see to it that you are promoted with time."

"Narita?" Diethard perked up. "Isn't that where rumors say the Japan Liberation Fronts' headquarters is located?"

Nonette smiled grimly. "You may a bit too smart for your own good."

"Not at all. You overestimate my ability." Diethard replied with his own twisted smile.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later...**

"That's right sir. I've also leaked to Diethard Ried of the upcoming Narita battle, as his chances of already contacting the Black Knights are very high." Nonette said into her cell phone as she stood in a dark abandoned alley.

"Good." V.V. responded. "Although I'm quite sure that Zero has already heard of the news and plans on acting, it would be best to add some insurance. You must keep correspondence with Diethard Ried. Despite never meeting him, I've heard useful things about his ability. If he has indeed already joined the Black Knights, he will send you false intel that will allow us to deduce what Zero is really planning."

"Yes sir." Nonette said before hesitatingly adding," Uhh...sir. May I ask a question?"

"Go ahead." V.V. said, sounding bored.

"Why is it exactly that I'm to keep acting sickly and not partake in the upcoming slaughter of the JLF and Black Knights?" Nonette questioned. "After all, I'm the Knight of Nine, and you specifically told me you wanted me to help bring the downfall of the Black Knights and Zero. So wouldn't it make sense for me to..."

"Are you asking this because you actually want to defeat Zero, or because your reputation is suffering?" V.V. asked, his tone growing slightly harsher. "Because if I recall correctly, you seemed quite reluctant to agree to killing Zero, as Emperor Charles had ordered you to only keep an eye on him, not kill him. If it's the former, you yourself have betrayed the Emperor's trust from your own will, not from my orders. If it's the latter, have a little more patience. You're time will come."

"Yes sir." Nonette said, sounding a little relieved. "But sir you still haven't answered my question."

V.V. sounded amused. "Yes, I suppose I haven't. Very well. You mustn't partake in Narita because it is of great importance that you keep up your image of frailty and insanity. Also because Jeremiah and Villetta are already stationed to take down Zero. While I said I wanted your help, I never said that you yourself would have the honor. After all, Jeremiah and Villetta are already quite put out with you. We wouldn't want to further fuel their fire by letting you snatch all the glory, now would we?"

"No sir. I understand."

"And has the Emperor been in touch with you lately?" V.V. questioned.

"Not at all. I am only to continue in my aiding of the Viceroy while investigating for possible Geass candidates with extreme talent and Zero."

"I see. And so far Suzaku Kururugi is the only one you've obtained? Very well. Inform me as soon as he contacts you again." V.V. ordered before hanging up.

Nonette glared at the cell phone in her hands. What on earth had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**And a little while later...**

"So she continues to obey you, eh?" Charles said nonchalantly to his older brother.

"That's right. Although you altered her memory to make her believe that you are the source of Geass and therefore God, she still is cowed by some blackmail. You can't trust anybody in this world, Charles. Except me." V.V. answered.

"I know that, Elder Brother." Charles lied. "I can only trust you and myself."

"So what will you do about Enneagram?" V.V. asked, a little too eagerly.

"For now? She's useful to you is she not? We'll keep her where she is to continue scouting for those worthy of my attention. However when Ragnorak comes around...she'll pay for her perfidious actions." Charles replied. "And what of you? If she betrays you in a moment of stupidity or trying to affirm her loyalty to me, then what will you do?"

"That is why I'm having her play insane and unstable, Charles." V.V. smirked. "If she proves unreliable, we can just mark her as crazy and throw her away."

* * *

**Later that Day...**

"We need the Guren's defenses to protect you!" Kallen protested at the key to the Guren Mk II that Zero had given her. She felt her cheeks heat up. While it was true that without Zero, the Black Knights might as well pack up their fancy uniforms and return to the ghettos, her own growing personal feelings for him seemed to spark up whenever they were alone like this.

"You're an ace pilot." Zero cut in. "I'm a commander. I'll use a Burai. You're our only ace to play in battle. Besides you have reason to fight."

Kallen was suddenly very glad that the warehouse they were using was quite dark. She was sure her entire face was a glowing red as her heart tripled in speed. She felt ridiculously happy. Zero had just made her on the same level as him. She was his "ace". And he had known what had happened that day in the Refrain factory but kept silent about it, as opposed the rest of the BK who kept pestering her about it. He really was something special.

"Yes sir." Kallen said, in what she hoped to be her normal, hardass voice.

"Zero! You got a sec?" Ohgi called out, interrupting Kallen's moment in the sun. "We've got some weird intel here. It's from that Britannian applicant. It may be a trap to draw us out. It'd be risky to try contacting him directly, even through back channels. But this news is too big to ignore. What should we do?"

Zero looked over Diethard Ried's intel. He had sent a file about the Britannian plan to attack the Narita Mountains where the JLF HQ was. So, this Britannian was serious about joining...

"This weekend, we're going hiking." Zero said. Ohgi and Kallen looked confused. "To the Narita Mountains."

* * *

**Four Days Later...**

"...and Lloyd and Miss Cecile have added the MVSes for us to test at Narita!" Gino chattered to his fellow but less excited Knight, Anya. "Although I do wish I could try out that Generation 7 Lancelot what with it's enhanced speed, power, maneuverability, etc, etc! Alas, I suppose we can't have everything in life, right?"

Anya continued to type into her phone.

"Oi! Anya! Are you listening at all?" Gino stopped walking. The two had been invited to a picnic with the Sub-Viceroy and were currently making their way to the gardens.

Anya looked up at Gino's slightly irritated face. "No."

Gino slumped over, exaggeratedly. "Nothing I say interests you..."

The two friends stepped outside. They could see Euphie sitting on a spread of food, waiting.

"Hey!" Gino waved.

Euphie smiled and waved back, quietly.

"Thanks for inviting us!" Gino said, happily. "Is anybody else coming or can we eat?"

"Well I invited Dalton, but he has official business to take care of. And Lady Enneagram is still sickly. So it's just us three!" Euphie replied.

Gino sat on the grassy field making sure that he wouldn't crush any flowers. Stepping into the gardens was like a whole different world existed. It was the dirty and desperate ghettos that he had seen. It wasn't the flashy and ostentatious world of gold and gems that he was used to. It was Paradise, what with the clear blue sky, fields of grass and flowers and trees, little ponds and fountains, birds chirping, butterflies flying. Despite knowing that the entire place was also climate-controled, Gino still felt like he was enjoying the beauties of Nature and nothing but.

Before he knew it, Gino was sprawled on the grass, just enjoying the view.

"Uh..aren't you going to eat, Gino?" Euphie's face suddenly appeared from above.

"Eh? Oh yeah." Gino suddenly realized he was famished. He sat up quickly, but Euphie was a tad slow moving away. Their eyes widened as the space between their faces was less than an inch. Euphie blushed and quickly moved back. She handed him a plate of food.

"Here. These are my favorites. I thought you should try them." Euphie said, her eyes not meeting his.

Gino smiled and took the plate. Apparently Euphie loved baked brie, because a huge slab of it, with a flaky crust and some grapes took up a quarter of the plate. There was a croissant with neufchatel and lox, manchego with sugared almonds and quince spread, California rolls, potato souffle, onion petals, and little beef and leek wraps. A pitcher of icy strawberry lemonade sat between the two of them.

"There's a lot of cheese." Anya commented as she took a picture of her plate.

"Eh? Oh yeah. I love cheese." Euphie said, sounding and looking like a guilty child.

"Mmm...this is good." Gino said after swallowing an entire mini-wrap. "What's the occasion?"

"Occasion?" Euphie put her finger to her mouth, thinking. "I suppose we could celebrate...I don't know. I just wanted to have a picnic."

"That's fine with me," Gino winked, an onion petal in his hands. "We should do this more often. And Anya should put her phone away and start eating." He added with a meaningful look. "How can you find so many things to do with that little toy?"

"I was talking to Monica." Anya said, examining a piece of fried shrimp. "She's wondering why you haven't talked to her in so long."

"Urf! Keh! Keh!" Gino suddenly choked on the petal. That's right! He was dating Monica! How could he have forgotten?

"Gino? Gino? Are you alright? Have some lemonade!" Euphie quickly poured him a cup, alarmed at his violent reaction.

Gino gulped down the lemonade. He wiped his mouth before responding. "I...I..What did you tell her, Anya?"

"That the Sub-Viceroy and school has been taking a lot of your time." Anya answered.

"Phew! Thanks for covering me, Anya!" Gino looked relieved. "I'll call her tonight."

"Eh?" Euphie looked at him. "Why haven't you been contacting her?"

"Urm...that's...well...that is..." Gino stumbled around for an excuse. "I've...well, you know...all that business...and school...and..."

"Oh!" Euphie seemed to understand something that Gino wasn't getting. "I see! I'm sorry I've been taking up so much of your time!"

"Wuh? No! No! It's not YOU...it's..."

"I know. The Student Council right?" Euphie smiled. Gino suddenly understood. She was thinking about how she was having him act as courier between her and Lelouch.

"Yeah...sometimes..." Gino forced a grin. Monica was going to be pissed.

* * *

**That Night...**

"It's delicious! As expected of Big Brother!" Nunnally complimented as she took a taste of her dinner. Finally the two siblings had time to eat dinner alone.

"It's filet mignon de porc l'Avesnoise because there was extra pork leftover in the fridge." Lelouch smiled at Nunnally's reaction.

"The sauce is delicious. What did you use?"

"It's made of Madeira wine. The meat was marinated in wine vinegar and beer."

Nunnally giggled. "I might get drunk."

"That's alright." Lelouch said. "This is our home after all. Take your time eating it and then have a good sleep."

"Okay, Big Brother."

The two continued to eat, before Nunnally piped up. "Does this remind you of the past?"

"Not at all." Lelouch strained to keep his voice happy. Nunnally was referring to when he first learned to cook when they were prisoners of Genbu Kururugi.

"But good things happened in the past too! Like Suzaku!" Nunnally quickly added, as though sensing that Lelouch wasn't all that cheerful about the past.

"That was the only time that was fun. Everything else was horrible and full of sorrow. Now is much better." Lelouch said, thinking about his plans for the world.

"Speaking of better times, our friend hasn't come over in a while." Nunnally said.

"Seems like he's busy with work in the army. Eventually Suzaku will-"

"No, I'm referring to Miss C.C." Nunnally corrected. Lelouch dropped his fork.

"W-why?"

"Well, I guess it's true that you two can't date with me around. So I guess outside-"

"You're mistaken, Nunnally. She's not my girlfriend! She's like a...a.."

"A?" Nunnally prompted.

_Come on! THINK! Lelouch! I can't say accomplice. Just friends? That's not persuasive enough. Self-defense instructor like I've been telling everybody? Even so...even so...even so..._

"A person who's future is tied with his? How about that, Lelouch?"

Lelouch froze. Of course she had to appear at a time like this.

"Miss C.C.?" Nunnally said. "Have you been here this whole time?"

"No. I just came in, Nunnally." C.C. lied.

"That's strange. I didn't hear the door slide at all." Nunnally said.

Lelouch froze again, before glaring at the woman behind him.

"I've been here a little while. You must have been too absorbed in what Lelouch was saying to you." C.C. said before surveying the table. Lelouch had made some tasty smelling meat with salad and bread.

"Would you like to join us for dinner, Miss C.C.?" Nunnally asked, after realizing that Lelouch was frozen. "Big Brother made some really delicious food!"

"I'd love to Nunnally." C.C. plopped down and grabbed a piece of a baguette with butter. "I'd like some filet mignon too, Lelouch."

Lelouch gritted his teeth. _Not in front of Nunnally, Lelouch. Calm down. It's just supper. _

Suddenly the door slid open. "I back." Sayoko announced.

"Welcome home Sayoko..." Lelouch mumbled. Now Sayoko could see C.C. At least she was wearing a dress instead of her straitjacket.

"Oh? You're back already?" Nunnally sounded surprised instead of rude.

"Yes, as usual Miss Milly ruined the matchmaking session herself." Sayoko said.

"Isn't this the thirty-second one?" Nunnally asked.

"Thirty-second?" C.C. repeated. She smiled. "Impressive."

"Oh! Miss C.C.?" Sayoko smiled at her. "Will you stay for after supper? Miss Nunnally has been clamoring to teach you more origami."

"Sure." C.C. answered at the same time Lelouch forcefully said, "No."

Sayoko and Nunnally looked confused. C.C. smirked at Lelouch. "Why not?"

"Uhh..." Lelouch stopped. Either he would have to look rude to both Nunnally and Sayoko without being able to do much to C.C. or he would have to affirm that the two were indeed dating. "Because we were supposed to go...go pick up some supplies for Milly, remember?"

Lelouch reached over and grabbed C.C.'s wrist before dragging her off. "I'll be back to put you to bed, Nunnally!"

Sayoko and Nunnally stared. What in the world was up with those two?

* * *

Lolz, just to clear things up a little, V.V. really is a sneaky little bastard. He's having Nonette play Diethard in hopes of getting more information on Zero while Diethard is also playing up his inability. In doing so, he's also playing up Nonette, using her as his spy and info distributor while ready to throw her away on terms of insanity if she does anything against him. And he's playing up Charles, telling him that he's using Nonette to test her true loyalties to Charles, when he really wants to use her to see what Charles is up to and put himself into Charles' only good list. In doing so, he proves that Nonette is not loyal to Charles, but if Nonette tries to pull herself free from his hold, then V.V. will denounce her as insane. Poor Nonette!

Anywhoo, sorry the action will start next chapter. I hope this chapter was still OK, especially since I couldn't write anything for like two weeks. Everything came out sounding elementary or awkward. It was terrible.

No poll until the next chapter comes up. If it's after Christmas, then I wish everybody a very Merry Christmas. Cuz God knows I ain't getting one.


	35. The Battle of Narita Part 1

Hey guys! I hope everybody had a Merry Merriful Christmas? I spent my Christmas babysitting a little monster. I got nothing from my parents (they say the Wii we just got is our present except I had to pay half for it, so NO, it doesn't count!) but my sister (yes the one who found out about the one-shots) spent over a hundred dollars on presents for me, so in the end, it was a pretty nice Christmas. Presents-wise. I got a Cheese Bible (^^), pretty new gloves, a promise for the upcoming Pokemon White DS game, sexy Rurouni Kenshin posters, a flask, candy, Vampire Knight #11, Rurouni Kenshin #7, 8, and 9, a pretty new DS case, and some other manga books.

So as you all know, in celebration of the Christmas spirit, the arrival of 2011, this story's one-year anniversary, Sierra's extra free time w/o skewl, etc, etc, we have another chapter! And I would like to say "Happy Belated Birthday!" to Awsome Older Sibling who's been with this story for quite a while now and always has nice things to say. xD And also "Congratulations and have fun at BG!" to Lilyflower1987 who gave me the inspiration to start writing this story.

Also, just for fun and as a new thing for me to try out, I wrote an omake at the end of this chapter. Please tell me what you think about it in a review because this is honestly my first time writing an omake.

And without further ado...Narita!

* * *

**Night at the Britannian Military Base of Area 11...**

Gino gulped. His evil cell phone was staring at him, a deceptively innocent and harmless gadget. But it kept flashing. And buzzing. To answer or not to answer, that is the question. The buzzing stopped.

**_Ding ding._**

A new text.**_  
_**

**Monica Kruszewski: **Why haven't you called me in so long? Is everything alright? I've been so worried! Call me as soon as possible, please!

_Fuggus duggus* butter-muffin! I hate it when she makes me feel guilty._ Gino pouted. He would have to wait a couple of minutes before calling her back. Better think about what to say. Anya and Euphie already promised to cover for him, but she would use her nefarious ability to make anybody feel guilty, and then poof! He'd melt like ice cream in Death Valley and give himself away.

_I'm so sorry I made you worry, Monica! Area 11 is just such a hectic place! We've been fighting terrorists after terrorists, not to mention the shadow of that wannabe Power Ranger, Zero! And I've been asked by the Sub-Viceroy to also help her with domestic affairs as well. Everyday's just been a lot of work! I'll try to call you more often, or at least leave you a message!_

It sounded weak, even in his head. After all, if he was so busy that he couldn't even text her now and then, how come Anya could? But then again, Anya was always on her phone, no matter if they were in meetings or lunch or on standby.

Gino swallowed and resigned himself to his fate. He called her.

"Gino?" Monica's soft and sweet voice answered on the second ring. "Why haven't you called me for so long? I've missed you!"

Gino gulped. He was already feeling like a total piece of penis meat. "Umm...I so sorry, Monica! I didn't mean to make you worry! It's just...Area 11's such a messed up place! And we've been really busy eradicating terrorists and hunting for Zero and the Black Knights and tracking down the drug that the Chinese Federation has been illegally importing..urrr...Refrain, and the Sub-Viceroy-"

"I understand." Monica's voice was mournful. "It must be a lot of work and stress for you. But even when you're eating lunch or right before bed, a quick text to let me know you're doing OK would make me feel a lot better than always asking Anya how you are and waiting for you to call me. You _did_ promise to call me as often as you could!"

The Knight of Three was crumbling like a cinna-butter cookie. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll call you as often as I can now. Please stop making me feel guilty!"

Rather than making her giggle, as Gino had hoped, Monica sounded even more hurt. "I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, Genie. Is it too much to ask for for you to let me know you're OK? I really miss you, and on top of that, I don't even get to tell you I miss you? Are you tired of me already? Maybe you have somebody else out there?"

Gino cringed. It did seem that way didn't it? After all, he was spending an awful lot of time with Euphie or the girls of the Student Council. "No! No! NO! Of course not! I miss you as well! I'm just...you know how I am. I get caught up in something and then I forget about everything else, no matter how important it is! I'm really sorry, Monica. Tell me how I can make this up to you!"

Monica sighed. "I have to go now, Gino. His Majesty just summoned me. We can talk later."

With that, the Knight of Twelve hung up, leaving behind a dial tone and a very disheartened and remorseful Gino.

* * *

**Over in the Homeland...**

Monica giggled. That would teach Gino to ignore her. He was probably feeling absolutely ashamed of himself right now. After all, Gino was raised a perfect gentleman, not a playboy.

She stepped over the still-warm corpse of another maid to her dresser. The unfortunate creature had the ill-fortune of knocking right when Monica was raging at Gino for not picking up.

The Knight of Twelve grabbed her brush and started brushing her sleek golden hair while humming. Gino was such a cute idiot. Absolutely gorgeous, very talented, and a perfect gentleman to boot, but God he was stupid. Well not stupid, more like naive.

Feeling a lot better than she'd felt in a long time, Monica called for her housekeeper to come clean up. There was going to be another trip with Charles tomorrow. She had to get everything on his flagship ready today.**

* * *

**The Next Day in Area 11...**

Nunnally Lamperouge sat up as Sayoko walked in. "Sayoko, we won't be needing any breakfast for my brother."

"He's going out?" Sayoko asked.

"He said he'd be on a three-day trip starting today."

Sayoko smiled."I see. He's been going out a lot these days. Think it's a girlfriend?"

"Maybe it is..." Nunnally remembered Lelouch's denial last night and yet something sounded off when he was affirming that him and C.C. weren't dating...

* * *

**Narita Mountains (Yay!)...**

A bright light flashed from a cabin up on a mountaintop. Zero had subdued any look-outs.

_**"I've confirmed the signal from Zero. We're now moving to Way Point 2."**_ Ohgi commanded from his Burai.

With that, the Black Knights were moving. Everybody seemed to think that they were here for training or fun, and each was communicating with another about their idea of what Zero was up to.

Everybody except Ohgi and Kallen. Kallen sighed. Zero had faith in her and she had to deliver. He wanted her to be the Black Knight's ace, to pilot the Guren MkII. And she couldn't let him down. Even as the Knightmares moved forward, Kallen was reading through the Guren's manual a third time.

**_"Kallen, have you heard anything about this?"_** Tamaki's voice emitted from her radio system.

"I dunno." Kallen lied. Zero had told only her and Ohgi that they were to commence battle with Britannia at Narita and not to tell anybody else.

**_"What about you, Ohgi?"_**

"Nope, not a thing." Ohgi lied. He grimaced. _Zero isn't using his radio signal to avoid being traced. Is he serious about this?_

_

* * *

_

**Up in the Look-Out Cabin...**

Lelouch had taken off his mask and was quickly reviewing the battle plans while talking to himself. The Geassed look-outs were obliviously playing _Go_***. As he was studying the map of Narita, Lelouch noticed a familiar figure standing right outside the window.

_That stupid witch.  
_

At one time in his life, Lelouch was sure that her appearance would have caused him to snarl and grit his teeth. Sadly, he now acknowledged that having her appear randomly in his life was something he was accustomed to now. Still, Lelouch walked out the cabin.

C.C. was back in her straitjacket for some reason. She was standing by the edge of the cliff, looking down.

"C.C. what are you doing here?" Lelouch questioned, as he strode out boldly without putting his mask on first.

The witch turned her head backwards and replied in a condescending tone. "I said I'd protect you, didn't I?"

"Oh so now you're my guardian?" Lelouch growled, slightly irritated.

C.C. turned back to gaze at the sky."Lelouch, why are you Lelouch?"

"I don't have time to discuss philosophy."

"You changed your surname to Lamperouge, but kept Lelouch as your personal name." C.C. continued, ignoring him. "How soft. You can't let go of the past."

Lelouch walked towards her. "And C.C. is going too far the other way, isn't it? It's not a human name."

Suddenly C.C. whipped her head around and gazed at Lelouch. He backed up a little, unsure of what she was going to do. The heavy winds blew the snow around them. There was a long moment of silence.

"Lelouch...do you know why snow is white?" C.C. asked, in an uncharacteristically soft and tender voice. Lelouch stared. "Because it's forgotten what color it's supposed to be."

* * *

**The G1...**

"We're sure that the Japanese Liberation Front's headquarters are in this area." Dalton began his summary to Viceroy Cornelia. A map displayed on the screen depicting a mountain with several shaded areas and arrows. "We've already split four battalions into seven units and hidden them. All we need to wait for now is the Viceroy's signal. Then we'll surround them and finish them off in one move."

"Are the Knight of Three and Knight of Six already in place?" Euphemia asked from behind.

Dalton turned around. "Yes. Lord Weinberg and Lady Alstreim are each heading two different units. We have a few nearby for the Viceroy and Guilford and I will be meeting up with a unit a little bit ahead."

"And no enemies will show up outside the encirclement line, will they?"

"You mean, Zero." Cornelia said curtly.

"Have no fear." Dalton replied. "As soon as the operation starts, we'll be blocking off the surrounding mountain roads and highways."

"And we have reserve units." Cornelia cut in. "If Zero is stupid enough to show up, then that'll be the end of him."

"Also, Sub-Viceroy." Dalton added. "As you requested, we have evacuated the surrounding civilians, namely those in Narita, as well as a few small villages here and there."

"I see." Euphie responded. She looked out the window.

_Lelouch, thank you for reminding me that the innocent and the harmless should not be caught up in these battles. At the very least, those who die today will only be soldiers or terrorists.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Hidden Nearby...**

Two figures stood on the porch of a their cabin. They were fully dressed in Knightmare Combat Gear like normal pilots, only these figures wore the custom colors of turquoise and violet, and they wore strange eyepieces with a mechanical eye.

"Do you hear that, Villetta?" Jeremiah's eyes has widened with excitement and slight insanity. Well, his one normal eye. The Geass Canceler sort of whirled around and blinked a lot. "The sweet rumbling of Knightmares. Finally, FINALLY our time has come!"

Villetta nodded and smirked. "We'll take back what was ours in the first place. Lord V.V. has already promised that Zero will appear. When the Viceroy is busy with the JLF, we'll swoop in and knock out those Black Knights who think that they're the only ones who can play the game of surprise."

Orange-kun turned around rapidly. "Only one thing, Villetta. Don't forget that before we kill Zero, I have a few things to ask him."

Still a little confused but complacent all the same, Villetta nodded.

"Now let's go. It's time to let our newborn Knightmares taste the sweetness of victory." Jeremiah grinned. Insanely.

* * *

**Not Half an Hour Later...**

**_"All units are in place." _**Guilford's voice blared from the radio.**_  
_**

"Understood! Euphemia will provide logistical support from the G1 as planned." Cornelia said. "Have her command the medical group."

_**"Yes, Your Highness."**_

_Beep._

_**"Princess Cornelia."**_ Guilford had switched to private communications.

"Guilford. Is this about Euphie?" Cornelia asked, slightly exasperated.

_**"Yes, she really should be in the government offices, not-"**_

Cornelia shook her head. "She's really a lot more stubborn than she looks. She told me she wanted to see actual combat for herself. That Knight of Three must really be influencing her."

**_"Shall I arrange for his time to be spent elsewhere?"_**

Cornelia shook her head again. "At the very least, not now. Euphie does need to grow up at some point, whether you and I like it or not."

**_"Yes, Your Highness."_**

**_"Viceroy, we're ready._"** Dalton's voice announced.

"Alright, all units, commence the operation!" Cornelia ordered, launching her Gloucester from it's post. "You, the Japanese Liberation Front..you, who time has left behind...you, who have forgotten basic human kindness, now you and your dream of a great nation shall fall and rot to nothingness!

**_

* * *

_**

**Nearby...**

Jeremiah could feel his blood pumping with adrenaline. He hooked up the tubes of the Siegfried with himself. Villetta's face popped up on screen.

"Ready, My Lord?" Villetta asked.

Jeremiah pulled up the area map. "Not quite yet. Zero's forces haven't appeared yet."

"Then should we wait?"

"...No. We'll pull out and start looking for him." Jeremiah ordered. _Are you ready, Zero? I'm going to utterly defeat you for everything you've done, then I'll interrogate you._

_

* * *

_

**Zero...**

"Right, all preparations are complete!" Lelouch announced from within his Burai. "All Black Knights, prepare to move out!"

All around, Knightmares whizzed to life, and those without Knightmares primed their guns and ran towards their posts.

"We Black Knights are going to launch a surprise attack on the Britannians from the mountain summit! On my orders, charge down to Point 3! The operations' objective is the capture of Cornelia, Second Princess of Britannia! Our breakthrough route will be opened by the Guren MKII!"

Kallen grabbed the penetrating electrode #3 and dug deep into the earth before releasing the Guren's powerful radiant wave surge.

Everything seemed still for a moment...then...

A great rumbling came from within the mountain. The rockslide had begun.

**

* * *

**

**Omake: The Twenty-First Birthday:**

**Giant Gazebo in the Aries Villa...****  
**

"Happy Birthday, Kallen." Ninety-Ninth Emperor Lelouch said, holding up a flute of champagne. He drained it in one gulp.

"Happy Twenty-First Birthday, Second Empress Kallen!" The guests cheered before following suit.

Kallen smiled and blushed. Despite holding the title of Second Empress for quite a while now, each time somebody said it, it sounded strange.

"Hmmm...twenty-one eh? I don't remember my twenty-first birthday...that was quite a few centuries ago. But nowadays tradition calls for us to drink like fish, yes? This'll be fun...And now it's time for everybody to fork over their presents!" First Empress C.C. announced, sounding somewhat gleeful.

Kallen crossed her arms. It wasn't like she was going to share with C.C. "And where's my present from you, C.C.?"

"You'll see, Kallen." C.C. winked. Then suddenly her face became artificially serious. "But then again, don't you get to have Lulu tonight? Isn't that a present enough?"

"But today was supposed to be my night with His Majesty!" Fourth Empress Shirley protested. "So that should be considered my present to Kallen!"

"What? No, today's a celebration; therefore, as I am the First Empress, Lulu is supposed to sleep with me." C.C. responded, smugly.

Fifth Empress Kaguya smiled hopefully. "So does that mean that tomorrow is Shirley's day and the next is my day with His Majesty?"

"No way." C.C. replied. "After tonight, we reset and it goes back to me then Kallen. After all, today was supposed to be my day."

"But that's not fair!" Sixth Empress Villetta interjected. "That means Shirley, Kaguya, and I are skipped."

"And it means that Kallen gets him two nights out of three. He might overwork her..." Third Empress Milly winked. Kallen was blushing furiously.

C.C. waved her hand. "Naw, it's Lulu we should worry for. Three nights with me and Kallen...he'll be drained."

Lelouch covered his face with a hand as his wives continued to squabble over sleeping rights with him.

"Is this because you leave them needy or have you spoiled them, Your Majesty?" Jeremiah whispered teasingly into Lelouch's ear. Lelouch glared at him.

* * *

**Later into the Party...**

The sky had turned dark. Aries Villa was lit up with lanterns and candles, casting a romantic aura on the area. This however was not noticed by the mainly intoxicated partygoers who had mingled during the course of the party.

"And now we should open those delectable casks of cognac that Archduke Gino and Archduchess Euphemia sent us!" Milly cheered, already slightly drunk. She was standing on a table while discernibly tugging her short blue dress down.

"Yeah!" Kaguya, Villetta, and Jeremiah hailed. They all had gone rosy in the face, each holding a mug of fine beer or glasses of vodka mixed with various juices.

Behind them, Archduchess Nunnally was talking to her half-sister and fellow archduchess. Due to the guests all being very old compatriots and former enemies who knew everything, Zero had taken off his mask and joined in the festivities- at Nunnally's orders. Both he and his mistress held a mug of eggnog with Irish cream and chocolate-cinnamon liquor. Suzaku seemed to be fine (he often drank sake as a child at events) but Nunnally was already giggling and yawning at the same time.

Gino held two crystal goblets of cognac, both were mainly drained. However, the former Knight of Three seemed to completely alert and sober. However, Euphie was giggling like crazy while trying to tell a giggling Nunnally a story. "...and then...tee-hee...then...Genie...he was like...hahaha...NO WAY! And then...and then...hee hee..hahaha!"

The Archduchess collapsed in a fit of giggles. Gino was laughing as well, amused at Euphie's poor tolerance of alcohol. Beside them, C.C. smirked at Cornelia's expression and Gino's completely oblivious state. The Grande Duchess was shooting daggers at her brother-in-law but said nothing as she was "engaged" in a conversation with the Japanese Secretary of Defense, Kyoshiro Tohdoh.

Meanwhile, Grand Duke Gilbert was busy trying to shake off a completely wasted Rivalz, as the blue-haired boy was clinging to his arm, crying over the 'loss of his beloved Milly'. Gilbert looked around frantically for his wife, but she was too focused on glaring at her brother-in-law.

Rakshata, Lloyd, and Cecile were gathered around a table, discussing plans for a new servant-robot while downing barrels of brandy. The Indian genius and pudding-loving Earl were arguing, while a slightly intoxicated Cecile clung onto her boss and husband.

_Everybody's happy. Or at least enjoying themselves._ Kallen smiled. They had all fought together for this. They had fought against each other for this. But that was the past. New times were upon them and now they were all allies, if not friends and lovers and family. Perhaps, things would change in the future, but now...they would enjoy themselves.

"More sake, Mom?" Kallen looked at her mother's empty cup.

Her mother shook her head and then pointed silently behind Kallen. The redhead turned around. It was Lelouch.

Lelouch moved closer to her and rested a hand upon her shoulder. He leaned in, very close to her face. "Happy Birthday, Kallen."

Kallen blushed. Lelouch's face was really really close to hers. "T-thank you."

"Shall we retire to our room now? Before this gets any crazier..." Lelouch's face was smiling, but a certain pleading was in his voice.

Kallen smiled, then nodded. She held out her hand, but Lelouch swept her up instead. He looked at her, straight in the eyes and a strange smirk, _his _signature smirk, appeared. "This time, I'll be the teacher."

* * *

*Anybody know what famous meme I'm referencing?

** Japan and time zone I'm in are about 13 hours apart. Therefore while it's night in Area 11, it's morning in the Homeland.

*** _Go _or '_wei qi_' is an ancient board game that originated in China. The objective is to surround more enemy pieces than and not let your pieces be surrounded. Despite sounding simple, it's actually quite difficult and requires some strategy. It's also really boring to play with little kids who always end up losing and bawling, and then you have to force yourself to lose or risk anger from your own parents.

Did you enjoy that last line of the omake? My sister got this coffee table book...about love hotels in Japan. It was a bunch of (people-less) pictures of the rooms offered there. The one that kind of burned into my mind was a classroom-like room with a student outfit and chains (you heard me) attached to the ceiling in front of a blackboard. Yeah...that one and the creepy "red" room...

Tell me what you guys thought of the omake please! And it was a recommendation from Lilyflower1987 but the birthday part was something I did for Awsome Older Sibling. Surprise!

Now I don't know about you guys, maybe it's just me, but I'm used to people getting mad at me, so it doesn't scare me that much. What I hate is when people use the guilt tactics and I actually start to feel like a slimeball. So that's why I had Monica completely tear Gino apart with guilt instead of rage. ^^ Make sense?

So the poll this week is on Mao. I really haven't given him much thought. Since Shirley's father is going to live, should she even be in this arc? And what shall we have Mao do?

Oh, and one last thing. Two weeks from now, I'll be taking my semester exams, so no post until the week after. Sawry. Happy New Years!


	36. The Battle of Narita Part 2

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long. This past month and a half has been HELL. Why? I'm tired of repeating everything that's happened, to friends, to teachers, to coworkers, to my principal, to my managers, to the police...so I'll make a quick and shortened list.**

~somebody I love gets a stroke

~my asshole dad bans my sister from ever coming to this house again because she took me to the hospice and we come home an hour late (9:00 p.m.)

~my asshole dad kicks me out

~I stay at friend's house- she has four cats and I'm mildly allergic to them, wake up with two on me...that went over well...not

~that somebody passes away

~exam week and I have no texts or notes to study from

~got really sick...like I can't breathe or eat

~failure at exams

~failure at Calc

~failure at life

~police force me to go home

~shitty weather w/ few snow days

~annoying and nosy teachers and coworkers

~ongoing Cold War and sense of fail, fail, and more fail

~computer froze right when I had half of this done making me lose all of my work because I'm an idiot who doesn't save periodically

~run away again

~forced to go home again

~asshole calls the police on me

~lots of nice little threats and yelling going on

~fun fun fun! :(

So yeah, it's been really hard writing or even getting on the computer everyday because of my emotional roller coaster. How have you guys been?

Complaining aside, my sister (yes the one who discovered the one-shots) is getting a kitten (OMG OMG OMG!) who I get to name. Yes, I know I'm allergic to cats, but I love them. So any cute suggestions (and this will not be a democracy- Sierra gets full veto power)? My sister's rules: no common cat names (Teddy, Snowbell, Boots, Mitzi, etc), no Asian names (Chibi, Tama, Saito, etc), no Pokemon names (Mew, Pikachu, Persian), no human names (James, Alex, Sarah, Katie, etc), nothing too weird or obscene (Fuggus Duggus, Queen Pumpernickel, Aslfkjaoirhb, Pussy Face, etc), and it must be short enough so we can call the kitty without wasting too much breath. Impossible? Only slightly.

There's a lot to cover later so I'll let you all get started reading. Enjoy!

* * *

**Narita Mountains...**

Lelouch smirked from within his Burai. The Black Knights were shocked and scared, just as he foresaw. Tamaki had tried to rebel, just as he foresaw. But everybody had realized that without him, they would be nothing, just as he foresaw. Cornelia was moving in a classic swarm movement, just as he foresaw.

_Everything is going according to plan._

Everything except C.C.'s interference of course. But then that was to be expected. Lelouch looked at his screen. Everything seemed to be ready. The senior members of the BK were all in Burais, except Inoue who would provide logistical support. The Britannians were surrounding the mountain on the left side, while the incompetent JLF were being KOed, one by one. Cornelia's force was located a few kilometers away from where he predicted the landslide would flow. effectively cutting her off. A news report had aired several hours ago about the evacuation of Narita and other surrounding villages. And the forces led by Gino and Anya would be the ones wiped out when the landslide occurred. With that, he could live more securely with Nunnally, even if it was just a little while longer.

Lelouch shook his head, as though shooing away all feelings of smugness and superiority. Lives were at stake. He wanted a quick and clean battle, ending with Cornelia as his guest. Then he could question her about Marianne...

**_"Alright, all preparations are ready. Black Knights, prepare to move out! We, the Black Knights, will launch a surprise attack on the Britannians from the mountain summit. On my orders, charge down to point three! The operation's objective is the capture of Cornelia, Second Princess of the Empire! Our breakthrough route will be opened by the Guren Mark II!"_**

Lelouch switched over to private channeling.

**"Kallen, use penetrating electrode number three. Settle things with one blow, got it?"**

"Yes sir." Kallen extended the Guren's arm as though her own. She grabbed the electrode. "Output confirmed. Radiant wave surger, maintaining level status."

The redhead took a deep breath before flipping over the button that would start this battle. "Induction!"

Ten seconds pass. Nobody moved or dared to breathe. The mountain was unnaturally silent.

"It worked!" Kallen cried out joyously as the mountain began to quake and tremor. She had placed the electrode right before a natural slide in the mountain, causing the shattering earth to slide down towards the Britannian units. Zero was right; they could create this necessary miracle, as long as they had him.

. . . . . .

Meanwhile, not too far away, two strangely colored Knightmares screeched to a halt before the a strange sight.

"Lord Jeremiah, look at that!" Villetta pointed at the rather obvious landslide right before them. "Do you think it was Zero...I mean Lelouch?"

Jeremiah's eyes widened, not in surprise or fear, but rather admiration and delight. "Yes! Princess Cornelia would never had done such a thing; the Knight of Three and Six are both within the parameters of that path. And those monkeys calling themselves the 'JLF' wouldn't have the technology! Lelouch! He's a worthy opponent!"

"Should we proceed as planned?" Villetta asked, turning her Andraste towards Jeremiah's Siegfried.

"No. Zero seems to have obtained some interesting toys. We need- I need to take him alive. It would not do to have him die in an accident and our previous plan of pincering him seems ridiculous now that we're actually on the field. This is not a war, Villetta; there are only two of us." Jeremiah mused, thinking quickly.

Villetta furrowed her brows. "But My Lord, you were so keen on this attack! How is it not a war? We either emerge victorious with Zero in hand, or we die in defeat! Are you having second thoughts?"

Jeremiah glared at the screen. "Do not assume me a coward, Villetta! Had we the manpower, I would storm this battlefield for Zero. But with only two of us, albeit with very nice Knightmares, we must resort to craftier tactics. Our objective is to capture Zero alive, for questioning. Beating the Black Knights or protecting the Britannian army holds no meaning. And V.V. has yet to prove to us his worthiness. We will do our service to the Britannian Royal Family by capturing Zero to keep the Viceroy safe and then avenging Prince Clovis' death! Now listen to me, when Zero gets to..."

. . . . . .

**"Climb to higher ground!" **Darlton, Gino, and Alex ordered their troops. Anya had been lucky and quickly jumped to higher ground before the landslide reached her. However, her troops were all lost without her guiding them. Most had been hit and buried immediately when the landslide hit.

Andreas Darlton quickly scanned for his Princess. Thankfully Cornelia was well away from this landslide...although the JLF might try to start other attacks.

**_"Darlton, Alex, Gino, Anya, can you hear me?" _**It was Cornelia.

**"Yes, Viceroy!"**

**"_As third Princess of the Empire and Viceroy of Area 11, I command you all to break free of the landslide and regroup! We will not fall!"_**

******"Yes, Your Highness!"**

Gino gritted his teeth. He had made promises, to make amends to Monica; to help Euphie reunite with her brother, Lelouch; to cure Anya of her own amnesia; to himself about making Britannia a better place for all, Numbers or not. He couldn't die here! He would surely rot in Hell for that! Boulders were rolling in his Gloucester, knocking him about, not allowing him to move. Sand, dirt, dust and grit had flown everywhere, blocking his sight. The only thing keeping him from being crushed and buried alive like many of his troops, along with Darlton and Alex, was the two Slash Harkens sunk deeply into a nearby cliff. If that crumbled, he would die.

**"ALEX!" **

Gino couldn't see due to the debris but he already knew why Darlton had screamed. Alex was gone.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!" The blond Knight of the Round slammed his fists against the controls. He couldn't maneuver out of this- he couldn't even move- and sooner or later, the two wires anchoring him to life would break and he would follow Alex to the next world. And if he ejected, chances were his ejection pod would land into the landslide as well, and he would still say good-bye to this world.

**_Clang!_**

**"Lazy Gino. Playing around. We have work to do." **Anya chided in her monotone, although Gino could have sworn there was a tiny bit of amusement in her tone. The debris around his vision sensors cleared up a bit and he saw her Knightmare. Her Gloucester was clinging onto the top of a cliff, while her two slash harkens had grabbed onto the top of his Knightmare.

"Easier said than done! I can't move anything, Anya! I'm stuck!" Gino yelled, knowing his face was completely pale and a bead of sweat rolled off his forehead.

**"Eject."**

"What?"

**"Eject."**

"You're barely hanging onto that cliff, Anya. If I do that, we'll both go down!"

**"Eject. I am down here because of you. Eject or I'll go back up."**

Gino grunted and pulled the ejection lever in response. Barely twenty minutes into the fray and he was already defeated.

. . . . . .

A very bored Suzaku tensed, in the seat of his Lancelot above Lloyd and Cecile. He caught a glimpse of the two talking and gesturing passionately at something going on on the battlefield.

"Is something going on?" Suzaku shouted down.

Lloyd gave him his classic cheery smile. "Yup. But it's nothing we need to worry about."

Suzaku wasn't so sure. He had noticed the glare Cecile gave her superior.

. . . . . .

They were not in a good position. She, the leader, was isolated with only Guilford and their units nearby. Most of Narita was destroyed, although the G1, and more importantly, Euphie, had thankfully been out of the landslide's range. Alex was down, Gino was compromised, and Anya, Carius, and Darlton were cut off from her.

**_"New enemy force confirmed moving in from the summit. Carius unit is moving in to engage them." _**

Princess Cornelia harrumphed. "Hoping to take advantage of the confusion are they?"

**_"Emergency communication from the Carius unit!"_**

"What is it?"

**_"It's not the Japanese Liberation Front! They think..they think it's the Black Knights!"_**

"What?" Cornelia gritted her teeth. First the landslide, now this.

. . . . . .

Lelouch's mouth was curved into a very twisted smile. His eyes had gained a slightly predatory and smug glint. The unmasked marauder surveyed the destruction he had caused on the screen of his Burai. "Hmmm...it's even more destructive than I anticipated. We did succeed in isolating Cornelia's unit but perhaps I could've been a bit more precise. Good thing I had Euphemia evacuate the surrounding areas."

**_"Zero, Kallen's group is engaging with the Britannians! Shall we begin moving as well?" _**Sugiyama's voice broke through Lelouch's reverie.

"Yes! Cornelia only has limited reinforcements headed her way! Just break through them!" Zero ordered as his Burai whirred into action, speeding towards incoming Britannian units.

**Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!**

The torrent of bullets being fired from his unit immediately caused the Britannian units in front of them to eject.

**_"These Burais are amazing!" _**

**_"We can do it! We can make this miracle come true!"_**

**_"Yeah! We have Zero on our side!"_**

Lelouch smirked. Those newbies got excited too quickly. Though the Britannians were scattered, Cornelia isolated, and three of the seven leaders had been taken out, the Black Knights had used their element of surprise. The rest would depend on his intelligence and Kallen's ability. Not to mention how much interference the JLF would pose.

**_"Zero, it's me." _**Kallen appeared, using the private channels. _**"This Guren's amazing! We've taken out Carius' unit over here in no time at all!"**_

"Good work. But our hardest and most important phase has yet to come." Lelouch informed the ecstatic redhead. "All conditions have been cleared. All forces are in position. All that's left to do is the check the opposition. Head to your designated area, Kallen! The rest of the forces here will take care of the rabble."

. . . . . .

**_"What do our losses look like?"_**

**_"I only read 20% of our forces, sir!"_**

**_"Twenty percent? Our command structure can't hold up like this!"_**

"Lloyd, what is going on?" Suzaku demanded, for a second time, from his seat up in the Lancelot. The incoming feed between General Darlton and a civil servant didn't sound like good news.

Lloyd was still smiling and rubbing his chin. Although Suzaku couldn't see it from his position, Lloyd was still studying the heat readings from the landslide. These readings couldn't be natural! "Hmm...yes...quite unnatural..."

"Unnatural?"

"It's unconfirmed, but there are reports of the Black Knights appearing." Lloyd sounded like Christmas was coming a second time. He didn't notice Suzaku breathing "Zero". "Well congratulations. We may get our chance!"

Cecile glared daggers at her superior. "That's unlikely."

"Eh? Why is that?" Lloyd wondered.

Cecile smiled sweetly. "Shall I tell you why, sir?"

Lloyd made a face. "No. Spare me please."

"It's because I'm partially under Lady Nonette's jurisdiction, right?" Suzaku said, woefully, "Since she gave me a pardon, under our laws, I am to be one of her subordinates. But since Prince Schneizel never gave me up, and he is Lady Nonette's superior, I am now shared. Although the Viceroy is technically the Knight of Nine's superior right now, she isn't Prince Schneizel superior, so she can't command us. And since Lady Nonette has told us not to partake in this unless absolutely necessary, since it would be embarrassing for her to have her own subordinates do the job while she lies in bed, and I'm an Honorary Britannian, I most likely won't get a chance."

Lloyd blinked. "For a pilot, you think too much-ow oW OW!"

Suzaku smiled slightly as Cecile grabbed Lloyd's ear and twisted it. Suddenly the doors to the room swung open. A tall blond man walked through, an angry expression on his face. It was Gino.

"My Lord!" Suzaku immediately stood up in deference, causing him to lose balance and topple onto the hard floor beneath him.

"Lord Weinberg, what brings you here?" Lloyd asked casually as Cecile smiled behind him.

"That Knightmare, the Lancelot. Lend it to me!" Gino pointed at the rather obvious white and only Knightmare before them. "I need to go help the Viceroy on the battlefield!"

Lloyd, Cecile, and Suzaku all looked shocked. "M-my Lancelot?" Lloyd said looking at Gino as one would a crazy man with a gun. "My Lord, there are plenty of Sutherlands you could take from some of the leftover units or I think there was a Gloucester left-"

"There isn't!" Gino growled. "Now I need to borrow the Lancelot! Warrant Officer Kururugi, the key if you please?"

Lloyd stood up. "Now wait a moment, my dear Knight of Three! This unit is property of Second Prince-"

"I know, I know!" Gino snarled, completely out of character. A mad glint lit up in his normally sparkling and happy blue eyes. "But the Viceroy is isolated out there, Alex and Carius have been wiped out, Darlton and Anya are cut off from her, and I'm sitting here, twiddling my thumbs!"

"Doesn't the Viceroy have Lord Guilford by her side?" Cecile cut in, worried. This was a complete 180 from the normal Gino.

"Yes! But in case you guys have been too busy flirting right there to notice, the JLF aren't the only ones we're fighting! The Black Knights have appeared as well!" Gino nearly screamed. "I took a dangerously beaten Sutherland here so I could rejoin the fight and help our Viceroy! Who's going to take the blame when the Viceroy is killed or even worse, taken captive? Are you going to hide behind Prince Schneizel and adamantly insist that you couldn't have helped out in this crisis with the first Generation Seven Knightmare in existence because you didn't have permission? Do you think anybody will buy that?"

"And the Knight of Three isn't going to be a bad pilot either, Lloyd." Cecile whispered into her superior's ear. "We could really get some recognition for this, and even better more funds!"

At the f-word, Lloyd perked up. True, he was entrusting his baby with a stranger, but he WAS an elite knight chosen by the Emperor himself, and they really need more money to begin adding more functions to the Lancelot.

Lloyd sighed. "Very well. You can borrow it, but you MUST return it! And I don't want to see it totaled! Or even a dent! Or a scratc-"

Cecile clamped her hand over Lloyd's mouth before the Knight could take offense. Meanwhile, Suzaku smiled ruefully as he handed the key to Gino. "The code is G9f34Kr09. Please take good care of it or Lloyd will have a breakdown."

"Of course." Gino solemnly went into the Generation Seven Knightmare and awaited launch-off. Several tense minutes later...

**"Four...three...two...one...LAUNCH!"**

Sky-rocketing into the air, Gino smiled as the familiar sensation of adrenaline coursing through his body shot up. Then, making sure the communications line wasn't open, he burst out laughing. Anya had been right. Playing the anger card had really bewildered the A.S.E.E.C. and saved him a lot of conning and cajoling.

Meanwhile, back in the lab...

Suzaku furrowed his brow as Lloyd looked on proudly at the launching of his baby. "Did anybody give Lord Weinberg a manual?"

. . . . . .

"Am I clear? If this landslide was man-made, I think we can take Cornelia from behind. Capture Cornelia!" Kyoshiro Tohdoh ordered from within his Burai. "Right now, we'll pay them back for what happened seven years ago!"

_**"Yes sir! By the honor of the Four Holy Swords!"**_

The five generals of the JLF leaped into action. Cornelia's force was right ahead of them. Asahina jumped up and slashed into a nearby Sutherland, cutting through it so quickly, the pilot had no time to eject.

**_"Protect Her Highness!" _**Guilford screamed as he moved to engage this new threat.

"What? The JLF?" Cornelia was shocked. Had they made some sort of collaboration with Zero after Kawaguchi? Why did the JLF have customized Knightmares? And how could she have forgotten about them as soon as Zero appeared?

**_"Encircle and slash formation!" _**Tohdoh ordered, as he cut down another unit.

_**"Highness, leave them to us! Please withdraw for now!" **_Guilford yelled as his lance struck the enemy's sword so hard that spark flew.

"Very well." Cornelia consented, realizing that the battle would be lost should she be captured or even if she did take out the JLF, there was still the ever-cunning and slippery Zero to deal with. She did not want to face him weak and weary in soul and Knightmare. "I have an idea of how to turn this around, Guilford. Once you fend them off, meet me at Point 9!"

"Nine?" Guilford was startled for a moment before glancing at their battle grid. "I understand."

**_"CORNELIA!" _**Chiba and Urabe both charged the fleeing princess. Unwilling to let their goal get away, Chiba threw her sword at the horned Gloucester before her. Cornelia's lance knocked it aside, and she fired a torrent of bullets before running off, determined to score a victory here no matter the cost.

. . . . . .

**_"Zero. Cornelia and Guilford are under attack from behind!" _**Inoue radioed in.

Lelouch and his unit were forced to take cover behind several large boulders as Anya's units were shooting from the forest. Although they couldn't move nobody had been hurt yet. However, things were looking grim. Kallen, their ace, was waiting at Point Nine, while Cornelia was taking her sweet time getting there, and her Royal Guard was still with her.*

"What? Which team made the move?" he demanded angrily. The fools would ruin the plan if they broke formation now.

_**"It's not our people! It looks like the JLF!" **_

_Did one of them figure out what I'm after? _Lelouch wondered. _Clever. Then they'll hold off the Royal Guard for us. _

_. . . . . . _

"Dammit, you're good." Tohdoh commented as he and the Britannian officer clashed for about the sixtieth time.

The Britannian (Guilford) responded by throwing a chaos mine at his adversary.

"Scatter!" Tohdoh ordered, despite knowing that the Four behind him weren't children and knew what they were doing.

**_"Colonel! What about Cornelia?" _**Senba radioed in.

"If Zero's the man I think he is, he'll take care of her. All we can do is trust in him." Tohdoh replied, backing up for yet another clash.

Meanwhile Guilford grew bewildered as the Knight of Six was approaching them. _**"What? Zero's fallen back?"**_

"Yes. We're en route to give you support." "Anya" said, leading Gino's unit as hers was wiped out in the landslide and Gino had to return to base. Marianne giggled silently. It had been a while since she had seen such good action, and her little Lelouch was doing so well. Of course he would never defeat his own mother.

_**"Zero comes first! Give me his location!"**_

"Yes sir!" Marianne responded. She pulled a map of Lelouch's path. "This is Zero's projected course!"

Guilford's eyes widened in fear. _Oh hell! The Black Knights are headed where she intended to lead the JLF!_

_**"PRINCESS CORNELIA!"**_

. . . . . .

The Viceroy stood in the path facing a strange red Knightmare. "I hear you, Guilford."

* * *

*Lelouch isn't exactly up-to-date.

Enjoy the mucho action and setting up? Don't miss the next chapter which is LOADED with goodies! And review please!

So lots of things to cover. If you don't care about this story or my other works, you should probably stop reading now.

First, the next one-shot. For anybody who doesn't know what I'm talking about, sorry, find somebody who does. In the last one-shot I discussed the possibility of a Gino-shot. I still like that idea. But for those of you who don't like Gino, of course you wouldn't. Therefore I offer the possibilities of a Morrigan x C.C. x medieval lords shot (a reference to Dragon Age: Origins, and to C.C.'s past) or an Orange-kun one-shot. But I PREFER the Gino-shot. Remember, the speed of my updating these one-shots depends on how much I like them. The last one took forever cuz I hated that one. :(

Next, the next omake. I had a very cute and funny idea submitted to me with Mao that I might do. But any funny suggestions or crack-shots or hilarious scenes that you thought of while watching canon are welcome. I really did enjoy writing that last omake.

And now, the bummer. I haven't been on in forever. I don't feel like going through my inbox cuz I'm lazy. If I made some sort of promise or you had a great suggestion/correction, please try to remind me. Sorry. I only recall the Mao idea and that I have a new "beta" reader. (Congrats Seth Sandwhisper)

Anyways, the poll this week is about the Mao arc. Overall, I really enjoyed what Sunrise did in that arc so I don't wanna skip it. But Shirley's dad lives, so the one who's gonna get fucked over is Nina. Well, that depends on you guys. Two geniuses suggested this to me, and I couldn't make a decision so it's a poll.

My first reaction?

_Hell no! Gawd I hate Nina! Why should I have to write about her more?_

When I really thought about it?

_Ew...Nina...how do people as narrow-minded and obsessive as her live? And what is the meaning of life? And how come Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji isn't my butler? And what is REALLY in chicken nuggets?  
_

When I finally decided to get serious?

_Ok...it's not a bad idea. Let's have everybody else DISS-cuss this idea. xD Lolzies.  
_

So be sure to **Review**,** remind**, **suggest**, and **vote**. Or I'll send the Cookie Monster your way. And you will have no more cookies the rest of your miserable, miserable life.

And for those of you who have followed me here to the end, kudos to you, and you get this awesome piece of info that will rock your world. Double update! So that means we'll have another chapter next week, as long as nothing happens at my house. xD_  
_


	37. The Battle of Narita Part 3

Hey guys! If you read all the way to the bottom (or skipped to the bottom) of the last chapter, I told you already that we'd have a double post this week, to make up for all that time without a post, and so we can get to this awesome chapter next.

A few things before we start. Thank you to everybody who recommended kitty names to me. While we still haven't chosen which kitten to buy, I have compiled a list of favorite names (if anybody cares): Mookie, Mud, Indigo, Ciel, Kiki, Ser Pounce-A-Lot (kudos to Dragon Age: Awakenings), and (wait for it...) Lulu!

Also, thank you all for the support you've given me, via reviews and messages! This has been a hard time for me, but it's so nice knowing that when my friends can't be around for me, I can get just as much support from you guys by sitting on my butt downstairs. ^^

So read now. Great chapter. Me thinks. Long too. Gawd this is a long chapter!

* * *

_**"PRINCESS CORNELIA!"**_

Even Kallen could Guilford's desperate cry as it echoed across the mountain range. She sniggered. So the oh-so-perfect Britannians were getting a little flustered now? It was payback time, payback for everything she had lost because of the Britannians.

"Cornelia!" Kallen screamed, launching her new Guren Mk-II at the princess. She swiped a hand at the horned Gloucester, only for the Viceroy to dodge.

**_"Lowborn scum!" _**Cornelia yelled back before charging towards Kallen.

From a snowy cliff above the battling women, C.C. regarded the clashing warriors with amusement.

_It's rather ironic of Cornelia to call Kallen, the daughter of Earl Stadtfeld, 'lowborn scum', don't you think, Marianne?_

_It's not like the Viceroy knows who's piloting that Knightmare. And speaking of that Knightmare, why is it red? Some sort of Japanese symbol or something?_

_I believe that our dearest Lulu mentioned something about a special new unit, probably this one. It supposedly has new powers and enhanced features on par to Suzaku's Lancelot. Who knows? Kallen might even succeed in capturing Cornelia._

_Yes. Well C.C., on the subject of the Lancelot, I believe I am genius._

_You? _

_Yes, me! Now that the poor Cornelia's attack is in disarray and going poorly, it would be about the time that the ASEEC spoke up and asked to join the fray. Now Kururugi is an exceptional pilot, we both know that. So I..._

_Youuuuuu...you what? Did you sabotage the Lancelot?_

_No, nothing as mundane as that! As his dearest and most trusted friend Anya, I convinced dear Gino to go back to base in a broken Sutherland, that might or might not have caused his death. Of course that would have been a bonus, but not what I was aiming for. Because I'm such an amazing genius with the wonderful gift of foresight, I convinced him to take the Lancelot, and put on an angry act in front of the ASEEC people so that he would get to pilot the Lancelot!  
_

C.C. sighed, as she watched the Princess and the Terrorist clash again. Cornelia's Gloucester wasn't able to hit Kallen at all, but the Viceroy was able to at least hold her own, so far.

_C.C.? Are you listening?_

_Are you as dumb as you sound? Just because Suzaku is a better pilot than Gino doesn't mean it's any better for us-Lelouch! So what? Suzaku can't pilot their top weapon, but another not quite as skilled but still skilled pilot does? How does that folly rank anywhere on the scale of ingenuity? Gino can still do quite some damage, you stupid hag!_

_**"Are you listening, Cornelia? This is checkmate."**_ C.C. stopped her rant as her contractee had appeared, right behind Cornelia, with a couple of back-up Burais with him. In spite of Marianne's apparent mistake, C.C. smiled. The youth had bested the best of Britannia.

_**"Zero!" **_Cornelia turned her Gloucester around, but then seemed to remember that Kallen was right behind her now. She was trapped._**  
**_

_**"That's right. Perhaps we should celebrate our reunion. But before we do that, I'd like you to please surrender to us. I would like to ask you a few things..."**_

_My my...it seems like it was a mistake letting you influence my poor little Lulu so! First you expose him to your slutty ways, and now he's gotten all snarky and condescending like a certain witch we both know..._

_At least he has brains like that certain witch, thankfully unlike his mother._

_Hahaha! Your ignorance only proves my point, C.C.! I intentionally convinced Gino to take that Lancelot instead of a Sutherland because he knows how to pilot a Sutherland. He would be able to unleash his full fury with one of those. But the Lancelot is different. It's a seventh-generation frame so he obviously has had no training in utilizing it. Since he was acting furious, the ASEEC most likely just gave it to him in fear, as he's almost constantly happy normally, and they forgot to suggest reading the manual. Thus Gino will be his own enemy, unable to do combat or even pilot that thing! I've checked it out with Cornelia before. It's a monster to pilot! __Even if they did tell him which buttons do what, he wouldn't be very adept at it. And another bonus would be Lelouch being able to capture Gino or even better, the Lancelot! Having Gino disabled in this battle, along with my dearest host, is greatly helping Lelouch, wouldn't you say, C.C.? Not to mention the retrieval of the first seventh-generation Knightmare in existence?  
_

C.C. bit her lip as Marianne's plan started to make more sense in her mind.

_I see._

The green-haired witch furrowed her brows as Marianne started to laugh and gloat, and focused on the ongoing battle down below. Cornelia had tried to attack Kallen and clear her path, but the redhead had used some sort of energy wave that had completely destroyed Cornelia's lance. Meanwhile, Zero and the BK fired a round of shots at the Viceroy as her back was turned.

**_"You dishonorable...you'd shoot me from behind?" _**Cornelia exclaimed, outraged.

**_"Oh? And your own plan wasn't dishonorable at heart?" _**Zero retorted, mockingly. **_"Now, will you surrender, Cornelia?"_**

. . . . . .

The tide of the battle had turned, and it turned swiftly.

**_"Woooh!" _**Gino hooted as the Lancelot was turning out to be cake to pilot. The controls and the Knightmare moved with ease and at almost twice the speed of his Gloucester. **_"Hey Lloyd! When this is all over, can you make me a seventh-generation Knightare? I'll fund you!"_**

**"Hmmm...I have been thinking about doing some variations on newer models..." **The earl remarked. **"Perhaps a heavy model destroyer or maybe a swift aircraft Knightmare?"**

**_"Enemy unit ahead! Let's test this baby out!_" **Gino grinned like a child presented with barrels of different candy. **_"How 'bout a round of three of the rifle?"_**

**"What rifle?"**

Gino grabbed the joystick that he believed would fire the assault rifles and pressed down. Instead the Lancelot sped up, right towards the enemy.

**_"Hey! What the fuck's with that unit?" _**Tamaki shouted to his crew. **_"Why's it heading straight at us like- AW SHIT! Start shooting you bunch of pissheads!"_**

**"Lord Weinberg, what are you doing, charging at an enemy unit like that?" **Lloyd said aghast. **"Shouldn't you be disabling them?"**

_**"Hey Lloyd! Isn't that supposed to be the rifle control? Why'd it do that?" **_Gino asked, pressing a different button. The Lancelot shot out a stream of water at the Burais.

**"Didn't you read the manual before this?"**

_**"There's a manual?" **_

**"NOOOOO! Turn around and bring my baby home right now!"** Lloyd was moaning and clutching his head._**  
**_

**_"Uhh..no can do! I've got terrorists to beat and a princess to save!"_**

Gino turned off the communications link and focused on the rather impressive display of buttons and controls and knobs in front of him.

_**"Now what does this do?"**_

The Lancelot raised an uber shield just as Tamaki's groups started firing.

_**"Cool! How about this?"**_

Gino quickly manuevered away from the Black Knights as the Lancelot's VARIS automatically locked onto enemy Burais and started firing.

_**"Awesome! And this?"**_

The Lancelot jumped up way high and then did a spin kick.

Tamaki scratched his head as the white Knightmare began doing jumping jacks. _**"What the hell is that Brit doin- AHHH!"**_

In record time, Gino had wiped out half a dozen Burais. He still didn't know what the heck he was doing.

_**"And what about this button?"**_

. . . . . .

"How the hell am I supposed to get to the Viceroy?" Darlton shouted from his Gloucester as the five JLF Knightmares had surrounded his and Guilford's units. Gino, Alex, and Carius were out of commission while Anya was nowhere to be found. All around them, the terrorists were in ancient tanks that were constantly shooting at them. Oh how the mighty have crumbled...

Next to him, Guilford was just as worried about his Princess. She was surrounded on all sides by the Black Knights. The knight bit his lip. _At this rate, Princess Cornelia will..._

_**"Guilford." **_

Guilford's eyes widened. Cornelia's voice was weary and weak...a sound he'd never heard her make before. If even possible, he grew even more worried and alarmed.

**_"Guilford, my knight." _**Cornelia continued, an almost affectionate undertone in her voice. **_"I want you and Darlton to assist Euphie."_**

**_"Your Highness!"_**

**_"I refuse to surrender. As an imperial princess, I will fight to my last breath!" _**

**_"PRINCESS CORNELIA!"_**

With that, Cornelia charged Kallen's Guren, despite the fact that her Gloucester no longer possessed arms and was badly beaten.

From above, Lelouch looked on with disdain. "Hmph. What a foolish choice."

Just as Lelouch finished his sentence, the earth beneath him started to quake. "What the heck?"

**FWOOSH!**

A giant violet and white Knightmare with silver trimmings and a drill head suddenly burst from beneath the ground. It was slim, but seemed built to be quick and evasive.

**_"Viceroy! Are you alright? I've come to help!" _****_  
_**

**_"Who are you? Who authorized you to enter this fray?"_** Cornelia demanded.

**_"Knight of Honor, Villetta Nu, Your Highness! I was supposedly deceased when Major Kewell Soresi ambushed both myself and Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald and have been in hiding ever since!" _**Villetta answered as she shot at the surrounding Burais. **_"Please! I'll answer all your questions when this is over, Your Highness, but first, your safety is the priority!"_**

The Andraste moved Cornelia's Gloucester out of the line-of-fire before dipping underground as though the dirt and rock were water.

_**"Oi, Zero! What's with that unit?"**_

The prince was furious. _That unit is interfering! And everything was going perfectly! _

_**"Zero?"**  
_

Jerked back out of his fuming, Lelouch snarled. _**"It seems to be some sort of new, customized Knightmare, designed for speed and digging. Be careful. She could come back up anywhere. Now's our chance, grab Cornelia quickly!"**_

_**"Yes sir!"**_

However, just as the Burais and Kallen made a move towards Cornelia, Villetta came back up right from below Kallen. Unable to reach their goal, the Black Knights started firing at the strange Knightmare...but to no avail.

_**"That thing moves faster than that white Knightmare from Shinjuku!" **_Sugiyama exclaimed.

Lelouch gritted his teeth. The last thing they needed right now was for that white Knightmare to show up as well. But what was Villetta Nu doing here? _**"Guren Mk-II, destroy that unit! It's becoming a nuisance!" **_

**_"Yes sir!"_**

_**"You take care of that unit!" **_Cornelia ordered Villetta, rather needlessly. **_"I'll take out Zero!"_**

Kallen charged at the Andraste, ready to use her radiant wave surger. However, Villetta had already seen what the red Knightmare could do as she and Jeremiah were observing right when Carius' unit had been destroyed. The Knight of Honor dove back underground before coming up almost immediately, behind Kallen and shot rapidly.

**_"We finally have the weapons and the ability to fight you head-on, you Britannian pigs!" _**Kallen shouted as she charged closer to keep the Andraste from disappearing again. **_"I won't lose! I can't!"_**

**_"We'll see about that!" _**Villetta yelled back as she loaded her rifle with incendiary rounds. **_"Take this, Eleven scum!"_**

However, as soon as Villetta fired, the Guren fell back and dodged. Villetta was shocked. _Is it possible? It's faster than my generation-seven, Andraste!_

The Knight dove back into the ground, digging closer to the red Knightmare on her sensor screen. With adrenaline coursing throughout her body, Villetta shot up, positioned right behind the Guren. She pulled out the shiranuis lodged in the Andraste and stabbed at Kallen. Kallen retaliated by grabbing one of the shiranuis with her radiant wave surging hand.

**_"That won't work!"_** Kallen growled as she pressed the button.

**_"Shit! She blocked it!" _**Villetta's eyes widened at the ability of the Number. She quickly let go of the shiranui and pushed the Guren back, right off of the edge of the cliff they had been battling by.

**_"Ahhhhh!" _**Kallen screamed as her Knightmare fell sideways off of the cliff.

Meanwhile, Cornelia had been holding her own against the much more inferior Burais. Several had ejected and Zero's Burai had lost both arms. Seeing their ace and good friend topple off of the cliff, Ohgi and Sugiyama rushed to her aid, leaving a quite defenseless Zero to deal with a raging Cornelia.

**_"Kallen, are you alright?" _**Sugiyama exclaimed. Luckily the cliff wasn't that high up and there was a wide ledge beneath it. **_  
_**

Kallen groaned. Her Guren had fallen sideways, shaking her around. **_"Uhh...yeah..."_**

**_"Ohgi! How's the Guren?" _**Zero demanded, as he held off a persistent Cornelia.

**_"The right arms' damaged. It'll have to be repaired." _**Ohgi replied.

Knowing that by waiting any longer reinforcements from the Britannian Military Base could come, not to mention the fact that their ace was disabled and a mysterious new and improved Knightmare had popped up, Lelouch scowled ferociously before announcing, **_"R__etreat."_**

However, Cornelia had other plans. Just as she shot out her Slash Harkens, her energy filler ran out. Seething with rage at her defeat, Cornelia let go of her controls, and her Gloucester kneeled on the ground. Villetta immediately moved closer in a defensive stance.

**_"Viceroy!"_**

**_"Go after Zero!" _**Cornelia commanded.

_**"But-"**_

_**"My energy filler's just drained! Go!"**_

_**"Yes Ma'am!"**_

. . . . . .

The many Burais along with Kallen's red Guren trekked along their escape point. Kallen was amazed that so many of them had ejected, and that so many of them had survived. Zero really had made a huge difference in not just their lives, but their ability to fight.

**_"Hey, should we really just quite like this?" _**Tamaki called from within a rookie's Burai, obstinate and cocky as ever.

**_"We've definitely won here, but we're at our limit." _**Sugiyama replied, sternly.

**_"In other words, all we can do is run and let the JLF be our decoy, right?" _**Tamaki tried to jeer, but it came out sounding uncomfortable.

**_"I don't like to put it that way...but we really have no other choice." _**Kallen immediately cut in, knowing that Tamaki was still seething over his embarrassment earlier. **_"People aren't just chess pieces...I doubt Zero thinks that way...we just really have no other choice..."_**

**_"Yeah...or he'd end up even using us." _**Ohgi added. **_"But I agree with Kallen. His anger towards Britannia is genuine. I think a person who knows anger, also knows sorrow."__  
_**

. . . . . .

Meanwhile, as the Black Knights made their way to the escape point, their fearless leader, Zero, but being chased down by an obstinate and stubborn Villetta. Her Knightmare was twice as fast as Lelouch's Burai, but heeding Jeremiah's order, to not kill Zero, Villetta was reduced to aiming at his legs as he ran. Zero was also using his Slash Harkens to pull down trees and rocks as he ran, blocking her path.

Growing bored of his efforts, Villetta fired a little missile right beneath the ejection pod, around the stomach of the Knightmare. Left with no other choice, Zero ejected, and the eager Knight chased after his pod...

Zero was standing on a boulder, the violet and white Knightmare right before him. Both showed no emotion as the Knightmare and Zero's mask covered their visages. However, both knew who the other was, and who was in the better position.

Lelouch was quivering and sweating under his mask. He had no way to communicate with the rest of the Black Knights and with the Knightmare right before him and focused solely on him, there were no chances of escape. He would be capture and interrogated...his identity discovered...and his future and Nunnally's would be ruined...once again.

Villetta smiled. Finally she would be made true nobility, and she and Jeremiah would regain their positions and honor. She raised her rifle at Zero- no, at Lelouch, and radioed Jeremiah. "I have him, My Lord."

_**"Excellent, Villetta! I'm coming towards you right now!"**_

Feeling much like a cat before it pounces on a mouse, Villetta got the jitters from the power and happiness she felt. Out of the corner of her screen, she suddenly noticed movement.

It was a green-haired girl, in a strange white straightjacket. The girl looked straight at Villetta and called out sternly, "You mustn't harm this man!"

_Who does that girl think she is, ordering me around? _Villetta raised an eyebrow in annoyance but knew she was to keep focused on Lelouch and that the girl couldn't do anything to her. No Knightmares were anywhere near here, and the only one heading here was Jeremiah's Siegfried. _She's not an Eleven...what is she doing here? A classmate of Lelouch's?_

Villetta watched the girl walk up to her Andraste, fearlessly and calmly. She admired the courage...or was it pig-headedness that the girl possessed.

"C.C.?" Zero watched his savior with bewilderment. The witch put a palm against the Knightmare. "Oy! What do you think you're doing? That's a Knightmare you're challenging!"

A gust from the top of the mountains blew across, throwing C.C.'s bangs aside, revealing the red Geass mark on her forehead. It began to glow. "I can't afford to have you die...I've told you that many times now. It'll be indirect contact, but it's worth a try."

Villetta's golden eyes widened as hated images from her childhood played...of her being teased at school for having dark skin...her crying in a corner as her father beat her mother in a drunken rage...her being molested by the son of a noble, as a teenager*...

Lelouch felt a strangely warm and comforting flick of power as C.C. activated her Code. He strolled over to her, feeling much more confident. "Hey! Why are you giving Villetta a Geass?"

"I'm just sending some shock images her way." C.C. replied, casually. "Anyways, use this chance to get away!"

"What about you?"

"I can't move now. Leave me."

"Are you kidding? Not while I already owe you a debt-" Zero felt a strong pulse of energy as he laid a hand on C.C.'s shoulder.

"No! Not right now!" C.C. screamed, trying to shrug off Lelouch's hand. But the youth couldn't move. Dream-like visions, somewhat similar to the time he received his Geass, played in his mind..._of a mob in medieval times throwing rocks at a building...a church?...with the Geass symbol...of a nun with the Geass symbol on her forehead...of the Kururugi shrine in the summer...in the lake...C.C. was taking a bath...a Geass symbol carved under her left breast...regret...sorrow..._

"That's-" Lelouch was startled at the sight of his only memory of happiness in his youth.

"Stop it! Stay out of my mind!" C.C. screamed.

_More mobs...a war?...of a starving little girl...collapsing along the side of a dirt road..._

"Why?" C.C. was hunched over, tears falling from her eyes. "You're...unraveling...me..."

_Disturbing images of sorrowful mobs...the screaming dead...the ticking of a clock...Lelouch saw Villetta squirming in pain as they entered the same hallucination..._

Villetta snapped. The arrogant and sneering face of the baron's son...the red and screaming face of her father...the constant crying from her mother...they were all in front of her...She grabbed her rifle and started shooting at them, while screaming in torment, herself.

"What was all that just now?" Lelouch asked in a shaken voice as his hand dropped from C.C.'s shoulders.

"Idiot! Hurry up and run while you still have a chance!" C.C. screamed as Villetta went nuts with her Knightmare. A flying piece of rock shot straight into C.C.'s heart.

"C.C.!"

"Hurry...and...run..." C.C. gasped as blood streamed from her wound. Her arms remained up, blocking Zero from harm.

. . . . . .

The rest of the Black Knights cheered at the news of the Britannian forces retreating from Narita. It was near sunset, and everybody, excluding Zero, had made it to the escape point.

"See! It's all the Britannian can do, just fighting the JLF!" Tamaki shouted.

"Yeah!" Ohgi agreed.

"Hey! Where's Zero?" Kallen suddenly called out to Ohgi. "I can't reach his Burai anywhere! You don't think he's been captured, do you?"

. . . . . .

Meanwhile, in a cave, Lelouch mused to himself as he cleaned off C.C.'s wound. "Is this girl human or not? The speed from which she recovers from wounds is definitely not normal. And she was definitely shot in the head, back at Shinjuku. Clovis was experimenting on her privately...so she must not be related to Britannia..."

Lelouch laid a hand gently on C.C.'s cheek. _Her vital signs are all like a human's...I could analyze her wounds later...maybe get a blood sample...hmmmm?_

C.C. was murmuring in her sleep.

_What?_

Lelouch leaned in closer. C.C. had a small smile on her face, without a trace of smugness in it, a sight he'd never seen before. She murmured again,"It's Cera...call me by my real name..."

Lelouch sat back, stunned as the realization that he never saw C.C. as a human sank in. "Cera...huh?"

C.C. suddenly woke up. She was naked, lying on her straitjacket, her naked body covered by Lelouch's cape. "I removed the shrapnel and cleaned the wound."

C.C. sat up. "I wasn't necessary."

"So it would seem."

Her voice had regained it's cold and superior tone. "That's why I kept telling you you don't have to save me. Your pride always gets in at the most inopportune moments."

Lelouch harrumphed. "Perhaps. But thanks to it, I learned something interesting. Cera." C.C. looked at him, surprised. "That's your real name, isn't it?"

"That's a bad habit...eavesdropping..."

"It's a nice name...much more human than C.C." Lelouch continued.

C.C. snorted. "How ridiculous. As though I need to be more human."

"I don't know about that. I particularly enjoy being human!" A third voice called out, startling the two. It was Jeremiah. Lelouch immediately reached for his mask, but stopped as Jeremiah cocked his handgun at him.

"Don't worry about that." Jeremiah waved his hand. "I already know your identity, Lelouch, a Britannian high school student, just as V.V. said..."

"Orange?" Lelouch looked at him, shocked. The Margrave's left eye was now mechanical, with some sort of eyepiece around it.

"How persistent." Lelouch sneered.

"It's not persistence." Jeremiah corrected, walking towards him. "It's called 'loyalty'".

Lelouch stepped in front of C.C., despite already knowing she wasn't physical harmable. "I don't like that answer. What has that detestable Emperor done to earn your loyalty?"

"I have my reasons for my willingness to carry out my loyalty to the end." Jeremiah stepped forward, snickering at the sight of the mighty Zero protecting a naked little girl. "I must find out something."

Lelouch suddenly pulled out his own handgun and dodged aside as he shot at Orange. The Margrave, thinking that Lelouch wouldn't move in case his woman got hurt, fired on instinct right where the youth just was. He missed. Lelouch, however, hit the flesh side of his leg.

"Gah!" Jeremiah went down on one knee as blood gushed out. However, almost immediately, the hardened Margrave stood back up and slowly made his way towards Lelouch.

"Impossible! How can you still move?"

"Lelouch!" Jeremiah called out, breathing heavily. "Why do you act as Zero...and turn against your own motherland, Britannia...and your own father!***"

Lelouch glowered. "Because I am Lelouch vi Britannia!"

Jeremiah gasped and stopped in his tracks. Behind him, C.C. looked on with interest. She already knew that Jeremiah was one of Marianne's personal guards, and very loyal.

"My father, the Emperor of Britannia, let my mother die! Because of that, Nunnally lost her sight and her legs...and together...we lost our futures!" Lelouch said, bitterly, his tone touched with sorrow.

A vision of Empress Marianne lying on the bloody steps, Princess Nunnally caught beneath her, and Prince Lelouch's terrified and tortured scream racked Jeremiah's mind. He had been there, that bloody and awful day. Jeremiah looked at Lelouch's face...he spoke the truth. It was etched with anger and sorrow, his hands clenched into fists. The prince was practically shaking from the memory.

"I know." Jeremiah said in a soft voice. "I was there that day."

"You were Mother's-"

"It was my first mission." Jeremiah's voice now shook with regret. "To protect the Empress Marianne, whom I greatly admired...However...I couldn't protect her...I couldn't carry out my loyalty!" He collapsed onto the ground. "Master Lelouch...you became Zero for Empress Marianne...right?"

"You're not going to kill me?" Lelouch was completely frozen. "You aren't going to kill me?"

"My master isn't V.V." Jeremiah said, tears welling up in his eyes. "It's Empress Marianne! Now I don't have any regrets..."

"Lord Jeremiah!" Shaken, but convinced of his genuine loyalty, Lelouch rushed to the fallen Margrave. He grabbed his shoulders. "Jeremiah Gottwald. Your loyalty isn't over, am I right?"

Jeremiah's tearful orange and turquoise eyes met Lelouch's determined violet orbs. "Yes! Your Majesty!"

. . . . . .

"I knew that a Knightmare shouldn't be here!" Kallen exclaimed as she examined a strange orange and turquoise Knightmare right outside of a cave. She pulled out her handgun, positive that Zero was inside the cave.

Slowly and stealthily, the redhead made her way through the cave, until she stopped, shocked by the scene in front of her.

Zero was here alright.

He was demasked as well.

A naked C.C. was right beside him.

The supposedly dead Margrave Jeremiah knelt before him.

It was Lelouch.

* * *

*I totally made up Villetta's past. It had to be somewhat traumatic to make her go nuts, right?

**Villetta and Jeremiah have Geass-Cancelers, not Code-Cancelers.

***This is directly from canon. Jeremiah doesn't really know who Lelouch's dad is, it's just an Asian sentiment that your father encompasses personal nationality and loyalties, while the mother is a softer figure. I would know.

Lolz, lolz, lolzies...you liiiiiiike? Am I forgiven for my lack of updates in a while (although I really don't need to be forgiven since it wasn't my damn fault)?

So I've already told a few people who reviewed for me last chapter that this is a pivotal point in our story. Finally all the pieces are in play...as Lulu would say. I've gotten a few complaints that this is dragging on too long or how this went from C.C.'s POV to a completely different story. Well to the former, I say 'geniuses must not be rushed'. ;P If you want something shorter, Protoblues has some nice short one-shots (not like my one-shots) that I recommend, so stop whining to me. And to the latter, yeah...I know. This did start out as purely C.C.'s POV but now I like this much better. What say you guys?

Also, my Japanese cousin (well he's technically half Jap and half Chinese) came to stay with us for four days. I learned a lot of Japanese from him and it was great! But the funniest thing was that my oldest sister (the one who found the one-shots) took him to a gay bar (which is apparently the best bar in this area) and he had no clue what was going on! xD The bartenders were all gay and they were winking and hitting him up (apparently he's quite pretty to them...he's my first cousin so I don't think of him that way but he isn't ugly) and this bar was a classy bar where there's service attendants in the bathrooms who are half-naked and give you soap and towels. WELL, Taka (my cousin) ended up being stuck in the bathroom for about ten minutes because he didn't know how much he's supposed to tip the guy and the attendant was very VERY gay and was trying to cuddle up to Taka! I of course am not old enough to get in, but I was laughing my ass off! xD And the whole time he's trying to tell me 'It was an experience! Just an experience!' or 'It happens!'. ^^ I love you Taka Baka!

And the next one-shot we will enjoy is a Gino-shot! Yay-zers! No further details until publication. xD

Finally, I have come to a decision on the poll regarding the Mao arc. Notice I'm not telling you what that is. So don't ask. ^^ This week's poll is over what Nonette should do, now that Jeremiah and Villetta are back in the picture. Go review and vote!


	38. Zero is Lelouch or is Lelouch Zero?

**I'm BAAACK! Go to next line of bold words if you want to skip Sierra's whining and excuses.**

So I know I've basically been MIA for four months. Why? Well, I had some writing done after the last chapter for this chapter when suddenly, Dragon Age 2 and Pokemon Black came out! So naturally I abandoned all pretense of being a slightly emotionally healthy girl and played video games in the few precious free time I have nowadays. When finally the novelty was wearing off a little, and that urge to play games 24-7 had worn down a bit, I looked up and the tsunami in Japan hit. For almost a week I heard nothing from my cousins (and if you were paying attention last chapter, you'd know one just visited us) and I was worried sick so I couldn't write. And THE DAY, I kid you not, THE DAY we hear from them, my asshole of a father decides to start something with me again by telling me I can't turn on the light at night because the electric bill is too high. Even though I was still in school at that time.

So of course this escalates into a big screaming fight and him kicking me out again (and this was a few days before my school's Spring Break) therefore I didn't go home until two weeks later. In the meanwhile, I stayed at various loving friends' places and had limited contact with a computer. I think I watched more TV on an actual TV in those two weeks than I have in my entire lifetime.

And just after I returned home, I had an practice AP Calc Exam (BC) and called for my parents to come pick me up from school. I waited six hours in the goddamn building all alone! So pissed off, I naturally went to a friend's house and then they called the police on me. And the police were assholes, bluffing and threatening me as though I didn't know my constitutional rights! Arrogant motherfuckers.

And then my AP exams hit...then I had to prepare for Youth in Government Day at school and then get my shit together for the end of school and then doggy-sit three evil hellhounds, of which I had to chase two down a major road in the rain and then summer came. I've basically worked out an arrangement with my extremely controlling and pissed off parents whereas I am only home two days a week since they can't have me jumping from friend's house to another friend's house and I can't stand being in their house. Thus my contact with a computer is extremely limited and my psych isn't exactly very healthy. Also, I'm about to go to college soon (YAY!) and I have a lot of forms to fill out (scholarships, applications, essays, etc) since my parents aren't going to pay a fucking cent for me to go. So yeah, life sucks. I have too many white hairs for somebody my age.

**If you wanna skip Sierra's whining, start reading here.**

Anyways, I realize I have a lot of catching up to do. Sorry for being gone so long but when life is dropping bricks on me, I usually don't get to go on my computer and have the time to just start writing. I'll try to update my one shot soon for those of you who know what's going on. I'm not totally free this summer though so please be patient with me.

Also, I'd just like to add that I was seriously considering giving up on this story but seeing all the kind reviews and concerned messages from the various friends I've made here made me feel guilty so I'm back. So if this happens again, just guilt me into writing again! =D

Enjoy! (Also I like the new changes Fanfiction admin has done!)

* * *

**Somewhere in the Narita Mountains...**

Kallen knew something had happened to Zero. While the rest of the Black Knights were celebrating with crates of booze and loud, boastful tales of their conquest of the Britannian forces, their fearless leader was still missing in action.

From the inside of the moving Guren, Kallen looked up at the sunset, praying to Naoto that she would find Zero and he would be alright. _The sunset..._it was beautiful...brilliant orange with streaks of pink, blue, violet, red, yellow, and white. _Like the sunset_...the world needed all sorts of people to make it glorious, not just Britannians. But she was dazing off...she needed to focus on Zero's safety first.

The redhead had separated from the retreating Black Knights in search of Zero. The Guren was making good time, but Zero still remained MIA. Kallen's brows furrowed. It was getting dark and her fears were getting the better of her.

_This Guren Mk-II is amazing...but without Zero to lead us, it might as well go into a garage for the rest of it's life. We need him. We couldn't have done this without him! Please, Zero, wherever you are, PLEASE be alright. _

As she continued, she noticed that the path slightly above where she was was completely destroyed. Trees and boulders had been strewn all over. On that path, a giant van and several Sutherlands were moving slowly down, close to where she was. Kallen gritted her teeth. More Brits.

Without a second thought, she leaped into action. As she was down below, the Knightmares couldn't see her until it was too late. Her radiant wave surger took care of two, and the other Knightmare pilot was forced to eject. Several Britannians dressed as paramedics came screaming out of the van. Kallen ignored them. They weren't her main focus.

She used the Guren's other hand to pull the top off of the truck. There was a lavender and silver Knightmare and a human. The person laying in there was a silver-haired woman who seemed to be unconscious. Using the Guren's magnifying screen, Kallen zoomed in to closely examine who it was.

The woman had long silver hair, and a light caramel complex. She was dressed in a violet and silver Knightmare combat uniform. Obviously a Britannian...she looked somewhat familiar to Kallen but the redhead couldn't quite put her finger on it. Under normal circumstances, Kallen would have killed her already, but the woman wasn't fighting. There was no honor in killing an unconscious and obviously hurt woman; Kallen wasn't a Britannian. Besides, hostages had their uses.

After making sure that there were no more Knightmares coming right this second, Kallen grabbed her handgun and climbed out of the Guren. She moved cautiously towards the woman, in case the woman was faking it.

"No...no...no...please..."

Kallen stopped, her finger itching to pull the cold steel trigger and send the woman to the next world. The Britannian fidgeted and moaned a bit more before falling silent and still once again. Relieved, Kallen stepped up to the woman. The Brit's face was covered in a sheen of cold sweat, her silver-hair mussed and sticking a bit to her face from the perspiration, her features drawn in a visage of fear and anger.

**_Thud!_**

Just to be sure, Kallen hit the butt of her gun into the woman's temple before inspecting the Knightmare. It dawned on her that this was the very same Knightmare that she had been fighting mere hours ago!

Kallen Kouzuki smirked.

* * *

**_"...at coordinate B-13. I moved the woman and her Knightmare into a little cave there in case the Britannians came back for their stuff. Yeah...yeah...I found some interesting transmissions this woman had in her Knightmare just a while ago...yeah...no...I'm going to check out what was in the transmissions ...I have a hunch this might lead me to Zero. No...NO! I won't go after him alone if he's been taken captive. I'm not suicidal. I've also erased the transmission in case the Brits somehow find the Knightmare before we do...I'm not sure that Zero's been captured yet, and I don't wanna endanger him if he isn't. Mmmhm..I understand...Ok...Guren out."_**

Kallen exhaled in anticipation. After moving the woman and that Knightmare into a nearby cave, she had made her way towards the woman's last known coordinates where she had made a transmission. It replayed in her head.

**_"I have him, My Lord."_**

**_"Excellent Villetta! I'm coming towards you right now!"_**

Kallen hadn't told Ohgi or the rest of the Black Knights about the transmissions' content nor had she erased the transmission just to ward off the Britannians. Right now was not the time to break the Black Knights' newfound morale and courage. If they learned of their fearless leader's possible capture, they might just cut loose and run. No, they needed to cultivate more loyalty and trust into the rookies before testing their allegiance.

"Well, this is the spot..." The redhead said to nobody in particular as she reached a clearing surrounded by shot down trees and shattered rock. She zoomed in on her screen and noticed some blood staining the ground.

**_Beep...beep...beep..._**

Kallen turned on her area map screen. Her heat sensors had detected a rather warm area...too cold to be an active Knightmare...too warm to be a living creature. Perhaps a parked Knightmare?

Hoping with all her might that it would be Zero's Burai, she raced to the coordinates.

* * *

**The G-1...**

"Give me a status report!" Princess Cornelia shouted angrily as she entered the base.

"Yes Your Highness! Lord Carius and Alex are lost, My Lady. Their entire units were wiped out by the landslide. The Knight of Three and the Knight of Six made it out of the slide and are currently making their way back. Lord Weinberg had taken the Generation Seven Knightmare from the ASEEC and annihilated several of the Black Knights forces. We've lost over half of our forces and the remaining are all wounded. Civilian casualties have yet to be confirmed but as Sub-Viceroy Euphemia had the town of Narita and all surrounding villages evacuated before the battle, most likely the only casualties will be from any stragglers."

"Guilford, do we have any idea as to where the Black Knights or JLF have gone?" Cornelia's eyes narrowed at all the bad news.

"No Your Highness." Guilford bowed. "The Black Knights cowardly retreated during the chaos and while we were focused on the JLF. On the other hand it is very likely that the JLF are still in the area, but as we are now, we are in no shape to pursue them."

**_Thud!_**

Cornelia's fist pounded into a table; her face was etched into a snarl. To think that that lowly, dastardly bastard had gotten the best of Brittania's best forces...

"Viceroy." Guilford said, carefully. "We sent a small team to recover Lady Villetta and her Knightmare after her battle with Zero. However we've just lost contact with them. Should we investigate further?"

"Yes..." Cornelia exhaled. "If nothing else, her Knightmare was clearly a superior make. We can't let it fall into the hands of Zero."

* * *

**Back in the Mountains...**

"I knew that a Knightmare shouldn't be here!" Kallen exclaimed as she examined a strange orange and turquoise Knightmare right outside of a cave. She pulled out her handgun, positive that Zero was inside the cave.

Slowly and stealthily, the redhead made her way through the cave. She heard voices grow as she made her way further.

"...I was there that day."

"You were Mother's-"

"It was my first mission." The voice shook with regret. "To protect the Empress Marianne, whom I greatly admired...However...I couldn't protect her...I couldn't carry out my loyalty! Master Lelouch...you became Zero for Empress Marianne...right?"

_Lelouch? Lelouch Lamperouge? What is he doing here? And who's Empress Marianne?_

"You're not going to kill me?" It was definitely Lelouch Lamperouge's voice. "You aren't going to kill me?"

"My master isn't V.V. It's Empress Marianne! Now I don't have any regrets..."

_That voice...it sounds familiar too..._

"Lord Jeremiah!" The sound of somebody scrambling. "Jeremiah Gottwald. Your loyalty isn't over, am I right?"

_Jeremiah Gottwald? As in Margrave Jeremiah...the one who Zero had bribed into releasing Suzaku?_

"Yes! Your Majesty!"

_Majesty? Is Lelouch working for the Britannians? He certainly is smart enough but if so..._

"DON'T MOVE!"

Kallen turned the corner to where the two were, her gun pointed straight at Lelouch. Right before it dropped.

"Lelouch...C.C..." Kallen felt her world implode right in front of her. Lelouch was wearing Zero's clothers...why? Why was Lelouch dressed as Zero? Was it cosplay? And why was C.C. lying naked right next to him? What was going on?

"Your Majesty!" Sensing danger, Jeremiah tried to get to his feet, his gun already out.

"Wait Jeremiah!" Lelouch grabbed his servant's gun before the man could shoot. "She's a trusted Black Knight and a classmate of mine!"

"What? But My Lord, that's Earl Stadtfeld's daughter!"

"Y-you know me?" Kallen was filled with question and demands from Lelouch...no Zero...no Lelouch, but this was the only one that she seemed capable of asking.

"I was the one who did the investigations when your brother turned out to be a traitor." Jeremiah replied, grimly. He clutched his bleeding leg firmly. "It seems he wasn't the only one."

"You? You had Naoto killed! You were the one?" Kallen was screaming now. "And yet now you're kneeling before Lelouch or Zero or whoever you are?"

"My. What a small world." C.C. commented coldly. She made no attempts to cover herself up.

"You! Shut up! What are you doing here? Why is Lelouch dressed like Zero? Why is that damned motherfucking Brit with you? Are you planning on betraying the Black Knights? What the fuck is going on?" Kallen was hysterical now, tears falling down her cheeks as she collapsed onto the hard ground.

"Kallen...I can explain..." Lelouch winced at his cliched choice of words. "I am not dressed up as Zero. I am Zero."

"No! No! You can't be Zero! Zero's..." Kallen's voice drifted off. Who was Zero? More importantly what had she perceived him to be? She had once told him that it didn't matter who he was. Maybe she even enjoyed not knowing who this masked messiah really was. But now...the fact that he was Lelouch Lamperouge...that apathetic _Britannian_ boy from school...how could he lead the desperate Japanese to freedom? How could he understand all that her people had lost?

"You once told me you didn't care who I was, so long as I was helping your people." Lelouch quoted her thoughts. "And I am. Despite our retreat, we struck a decisive blow against Cornelia and Britannia today. We showed them that the Black Knights can defeat them, that indeed Britannia is not invincible! So Kallen, why are you letting who I am interfere with what I've done?"

"Because I...we thought you were for sure an Eleven! That you were just like us...that you had a deep hatred for the Britannians as well! But you! You yourself are a damned Brit! And some sort of royalty from what I've just heard!" The redhead spat.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed. "I _ do _have a deep hatred for Britannia. For it's royal family."

"How could a Brit, a royal Brit no less, understand all that my people went through? All that we lost? You're nothing but a spoiled boy with a grudge against his own family!"

"Not to be cruel, but Kallen, you're half Britannian as well. You don't have to be an Eleven to hate them." Lelouch felt his anger rise.

"Lelouch lost his mother to assassins who also caused Nunnally's blindness and disability. When he protested to his father, the Emperor of Britannia, he and Nunnally were cruelly sent to Japan as child hostages. They lived through the war running from one place to another before the Ashfords took them in." C.C. explained in a neutral voice to Kallen. She almost sounded bored if not for a strange gleam in her eyes.

Kallen started. She had already convinced herself that he must have moved to Japan after the Britannians conquered it and was pretending to live as a commoner after a small spat with his family.

"So...the President..."

"Milly knows who I am. Who Nunnally is. As does Suzaku. When we were sent as hostages, his father, Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi was the one who held us hostage."

Despite all her misgivings, Kallen started to believe Lelouch and his story. It all made sense. How else would he know an Eleven who was the last Prime Minister's son? Why else would he have created Zero and the Black Knights? What else could have convinced the purist faction's leader to kneel in front of him? But doubts still lingered in her mind.

"If everything is as you say it is," Kallen said in a much calmer voice," then explain to me why Jeremiah Gottwald is kneeling before you. Are you planning on telling everybody who you are? Do you want to start a rebellion amongst the Britannians?"

"Hardly." Lelouch replied, relieved that Kallen wasn't hysterical anymore. Her anger and shock was to be expected but that didn't make explaining things to her any easier. "Jeremiah here was one of my mother's guards on the day she was murdered. He's always been loyal to her since and thus has pledged his loyalty to me, her son and soon to be avenger."

"And that time in the bathroom...how did you do that?"

"Obviously I set things up so that you would get a call from a pre-recorded message." Lelouch answered.

"So what about C.C.? What's her role in all this?" Kallen murmured barely audibly. Jeremiah looked faintly interested as well.

"C.C. is my accomplice." Lelouch answered smoothly, albeit a bit too quickly. He shot a nasty look at the witch as she smirked. "She was the one who first...aided my pursuit of vengeance and the creation of Zero."

Noting how vague the description was, Kallen looked at Lelouch, wearily. "So what now, Lelouch? What's going to be done to me now that I know who you are? What your secret is?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Kallen's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You're my ace in the Black Knights, Kallen. I couldn't have done all of this without you." Lelouch responded. "Now you know who I am and why I'm fighting. Shouldn't that just make your loyalty grow further? We have a nation to free and I trust you not to endanger me or Nunnally."

* * *

"So what now, Your Majesty?" Jeremiah echoed Kallen's words to Lelouch as the prince and the redhead helped him out of the cave. "What can I do to humbly assist your efforts? I am at your disposal with my Siegfried. Villetta Nu and her Andraste are also at your disposal."

"Villetta Nu?" Lelouch and Kallen echoed at the same time.

"Yes. She was the one who told me of your whereabouts, Master Lelouch." Jeremiah replied as the two helped him into his Knightmare. "I'm not sure where she is now, though. I thought she'd come join me..."

"But Villetta was trying to capture me. She stopped my capture of Cornelia, nearly killed me, and hurt C.C. as well." Lelouch said, confused.

"Well our allegiance was with the Britannian Royal Family since we did not know at the time who you were, My Lord. Please forgive us."

"Of course, Jeremiah. It's understandable. You also ordered her not to kill me, isn't that right?"

"Yes Your Majesty. When I heard you were a Britannian, my curiosity was piqued and I had to meet you. However, I am getting worried as to where Villetta has gone."

"She's unconscious in a cave about a mile from here." Kallen replied.

"Huh? How would you know?" Jeremiah questioned.

"I found her and her Knightmare. She's lucky I didn't kill her on the spot. I figured she might be useful, and her Knightmare is definitely something worth keeping." Kallen avoided eye contact with him and looked directly at her leader. Lelouch had donned his Zero mask again and she found talking to him much easier. After all, even if this nobleman professed his loyalty to Zero, and _meant it_, that didn't mean she had to forgive him for Naoto's death.

"Very well. Jeremiah, here are your orders. I want you and Villetta to infiltrate the Britannian base. Since she saved Cornelia's life, I'm sure that you two will be well-received." Zero's voice was neutral despite all the excitement he felt. Two more aces had just fallen into his palm. "Are you sure she will be willing to work for me, despite not being loyal to my mother like you are?"

"Yes, My Lord." Jeremiah responded confidently. "She is extremely loyal to me. I'm sure that she will be just as loyal to you."

"And is your Knightmare just as hi-tech as hers?" Zero asked.

"Yes Your Majesty."

"Then leave it with the Black Knights. We need all the advantages we can get. Since Cornelia has already seen Villetta's Andraste, there's no point in us having it. We'll find a Sutherland or Burai for you to ride back to the base with. When I need you to fight with us, you can use the Siegfried." Zero's gloved hand rested on the side of his head as he thought quickly of all the instructions he needed to give. "Keep in touch. I'll give you my cell phone number as well but be careful with it. Your objective is to spy on Cornelia as well as the other Knights of the Round. Be careful with Gino Weinberg and Euphemia. They both know that Lelouch vi Britannia is still alive but have no clue about my alias as Zero. I'd prefer to keep it that way."

"What?" Kallen dropped her gun yet again. "Gino knows?"

"Unfortunately yes. This mess just keeps getting bigger and bigger." Zero sounded slightly irritated. "I'll deal with Euphie and Gino. Jeremiah, you know what your task and Villetta's task is. Kallen, I need you with the Black Knights still. Just because you know who I am doesn't change anything. It'll just make communications on campus much easier."

"Yes sir!"

Zero sighed. "And where did C.C. go now?"

* * *

**Back in the Cave...**

_Wow...to think that Jeremy was that fanatical in his loyalty towards me...how touching._

_You don't sound touched at all. Just amused, Marianne._

_Can't I be touched and amused? But my poor Lulu is digging himself a deeper and deeper hole. First you and Milly learned of his existence, along with me and Charles. Then that Kururugi boy from his past shows up. Then little Euphie and dear Gino learn of his identity and finally that Stadtfeld girl... My my..._

C.C. crossed her arms as she dressed herself. Everybody had forgotten about her.

_Don't forget V.V., Marianne. He knows about Lelouch now too._

_Ah yes...dear V.V. I'm surprised Lelouch hasn't questioned you about him yet._

_He will soon. Right now I think he's more worried about how I know so much about him._

_Mmm...so did the Black Knights manage to get the Lancelot that I gift-wrapped for you?_

_Hmph! Hardly. Gino wiped out several units without even knowing what he was doing. Your oh-so-well-thought-out present turned out to be a slap in the face._

_Oohh..insult on top of injury. I gave Gino less credit than I should have. But more importantly, you died to save my dear Lulu...how cute!_

C.C. sniffed haughtily. _Hardly. Letting him die there wasn't an option. _

_And look at how well he took care of you. You were naked and vulnerable, two things men simply can't resist, and yet he just stayed by your side and cleansed your wound despite not needing to. It's like those romance novels old ladies read to get off on. And he even learned your human name! How adorable! How romantic!_

_He's nosy. I'm going to punish him for learning something he shouldn't have._

_My my. I didn't realize you were into BDSM that much, C.C. I mean even when we were...together...you were a bit bossy but not a dom. Now I'm turned on. Lucky Lelouch.  
_

_Shut up you slut._

* * *

Implications...implications...lol. Who's the real slut C.C.? Doing mother and child?

Whew! This was heavy shit. I miss all the fluffy fuzz and fun. Now the plot is starting to take over more and more ...doesn't mean we can't have fun though. :) I was going to do an omake but this chapter turned out pretty long. Guess the omake will have to wait.

And thus the Narita arc is over with. Finally. This arc was hard to write. So much planning and plotting and having to keep things fun and interesting.

Also, I find it hilarious that the majority of people wanted Nonette to eat Lloyd's pudding and have him stab her. That was one of those penguin options where I didn't really expect people to choose it. Damn. xD What to do?

New poll on the upcoming Mao arc. I think I know who I want Mao to torture and over what, but still not positive as to how to do it.

So I haven't been on for a while so if there are holes in my story, please, PLEASE point them out to me. Politely. I don't have the entire story etched into stone in my memory so naturally I may have written something that contradicts something from an earlier chapter. Thus if you guys were really looking forward to some promise I made (besides the one-shots) then please remind me.

And I just celebrated my birthday! I got a bunch of gifts from my sister, ranging from manga to dinner at an expensive sushi place to a calligraphy set. Amongst the manga/anime based items I received, I got the newest Vampire Knight manga in America (#12), the newest Kuroshitsuji manga in America (#6), a Saito Hajime key chain (from Rurouni Kenshin), a Kuroshitsuji memo pad, a deck of Vampire Knight playing cards, and A DECK OF CODE GEASS PLAYING CARDS! It's so cute! If I had a scanner, I'd totally scan them so I could show them off! And so for my presents from you guys, IF you enjoy this fanfic, please give me a review, even if you usually don't! Thanks!

**P.S. To Fury of Twilight: You have your private messaging disabled so I can't send you a response!**


End file.
